Schiavus
by Monedita123
Summary: El reino está lleno de injusticias en contra de los schiavus, los cuales son tratados como animales y humillados a diario. Un día, cinco jóvenes deciden comprar a su propio schiavu, cosa que traerá buenas y malas consecuencias. (Alternative Universe) [KiriKami, KatsuDeku, JirouMomo, TodoIida y TsuyuOcha]
1. Pero es realmente frustrante

_**Capítulo 1: Pero es realmente frustrante.**_

* * *

En el país de _Aridnea_ , si no poseías el suficiente dinero como para pagar los impuestos que imponía el reino eras condenado a ser un _schiavu_ de por vida. Esta era la situación que sufrían a diario miles de personas y que nunca podría cambiar.

Pero ser un _schiavu_ tenía un solo beneficio; si un noble te compraba, tendrías asegurado el poder vivir con toda clase de lujos. Claro está, solo si tu dueño era una persona benevolente.

Básicamente eras escoria. Basura, un animal con el que podían hacer todo lo que quieran contigo. Un sin futuro condenado al sufrimiento y sin poder hacer algo para erradicar tu destino.

Habían cuatro clases sociales llenas de injusticia. Desde lo más bajo con los _schiavus_ , hasta lo más alto con los reyes. La nobleza era la segunda más importante y luego le seguía la clase media. Cualquiera podía comprar un _schiavu_ y tratarlo como una mascota, humillarle e incluso usarle como objeto sexual. Una vez que dejabas de pagar los impuestos del reino, tallaban una X en tu mano derecha y eras eternamente condenado a pertenecer a la clase más baja.

 **[…]**

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Estaba realmente emocionado; había llegado el día en el que conocería a mi futuro _schiavu_.

Le juré a mi madre que sería un hombre con un corazón amable y cálido; le juré que haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para proteger a aquel _schiavu_. Ellos sufrían por injusticias y lo único que me era posible hacer era brindarle un hogar digno; ser su familia.

Lo aprendí de Toshinori Yagi, mi ejemplo a seguir. Aquel señor de clase media dio su vida por un _schiavu_ y sacrificó todo lo que tenía por hacerlo feliz.

Y si fuese necesario... yo haría lo mismo.

—¡Midoriya! —la voz de Iida me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Cierto. Era el momento de reunirme con mis compañeros que hoy también comprarían a un clase baja. Estuvimos esperando este momento por mucho tiempo ya que solo podíamos hacerlo al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

—¡Ya voy! —exclamé cogiendo velozmente mi cartera y saliendo de casa.

—¡Has tardado mucho! —Uraraka se quejó; al parecer llevaban bastante tiempo esperándome.

—Lo siento...

—Tenemos que darnos prisa o se llevarán a los mejores _schiavus_ —informó Yaoyorozu mientras se adelantaba.

—¡Dicen que hay nuevos en el mercado! —añadió Kirishima con una sonrisa.

Estaba realmente emocionado. Mi propio _schiavu_... mi nueva familia.

La muerte de mi madre me había afectado demasiado, pero cuando conocí a mis nuevos compañeros todo cambió. Aunque... nada podría llenar ese vacío de vivir solo.

Pero saber que habría una persona que me acompañaría por el resto de mi vida me hacía feliz. Por eso seguí adelante buscando la manera de ganar el suficiente dinero para pagar los impuestos del reino y así, aunque no tuviera nada para comer, ahorraría también para este día: comprar un _schiavu_.

He de admitir que también tuve la suerte de encontrar trabajo en una herrería. De lo contrario, estaría en la misma situación que los de clase baja.

—¡Oye, Midoriya! —esta vez fue la voz de Kirishima la que volvió a sacarme de mis recuerdos.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya hemos llegado? —miré a mi alrededor y pude darme cuenta de que ya nos encontrábamos en el mercado central.

—¿Ocurre algo? Te veo demasiado pensativo —preguntó Uraraka mientras se dirigía hacia el puesto de ventas.

—Ah, tranquila —respondí—, no es nada.

 **[…]**

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

Basura, escoria, animales inútiles sin nada para poder cambiarlo. Eso era lo que la gente nos consideraba... y era frustrante.

—Al parecer hoy es el día en el que nos van a comprar... —dijo Jirou un tanto deprimida.

—Seguro que son amables —animó Asui con una sonrisa.

—Pero es realmente frustrante —agregué suspirando al pensar en todo lo que podría ocurrirnos.

Jirou, Asui y yo estábamos condenados a este destino desde que nacimos, pero Bakugou y Todoroki no. Ellos podían haber optado por el camino fácil, pero aún así lo rechazaron. Se independizaron y cayeron en la miseria de ser un _schiavu_.

—Todoroki, tú podías haber sido de la realeza —dijo la joven de cabello verde.

—Prefiero ser un _schiavu_ de por vida que haber seguido el camino de mi padre —respondió con cierto odio en sus palabras.

—¿Y Bakugou? —añadió Jirou.

—Ah, ese es un rebelde amargado —comenté—, no es de extrañar que se haya independizado.

—¡¿QUÉ ME HAS DICHO QUE SOY?!

—¿Lo veis?

Pero en ese momento un grito interrumpió nuestra conversación.

—¡Quiero esa, quiero esa! —se pudo escuchar la voz de una chica desde arriba.

A los _schiavus_ jóvenes nos mantenían encerrados en un calabozo sin poder hacer nada.

Lo único bueno era que los nobles se interesaban más por los de dieciocho años como nosotros. Lo malo era que si te compraba una persona cruel, tu vida quedaría más arruinada de lo que ya está.

Los que nos vendían poseían fotos de cada uno de nosotros con el fin de enseñárselas a los compradores para que pudieran elegir sin problemas.

—¡Tsuyu Asui, un clase media requiere de ti! —informó uno de los vendedores.

Ella sería la primera en marcharse. En ese momento, lo único que deseábamos los demás era que su _dueño_ fuese una buena persona.

—Parece que me iré primero —dijo con una sonrisa fingiendo que no estaba asustada.

Pero todos lo sabíamos. ¿Quién no estaría asustado en un momento así?

Habíamos escuchado historias sobre nobles y clases medias crueles y despiadados; historias trágicas y dolorosas sobre maltratos hacia los _schiavus_.

Ninguno sabía el futuro que le deparaba.

Por eso teníamos miedo.

 **[…]**


	2. No te preocupes

_Letra entre comillas y cursiva = pensamientos de un personaje_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: No te preocupes.**_

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Ochako Uraraka, la joven de clase media, había elegido fácilmente y sin pensárselo dos veces a su _schiavu_. De las fotografías fue la que más le llamó la atención y al parecer fue una especie de _amor a primera vista._

—¡Qué facilidad para decidir! —exclamó Eijirou mientras contemplaba cómo la chica de cabello castaño firmaba unos papeles y entregaba el dinero necesario para cerrar la compra.

—¡Fue amor a primera vista! —respondió la susodicha con una sonrisa.

—¿También estuviste ahorrando? —preguntó Izuku aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—¡Pues claro!

Aunque no fue nada fácil. La situación económica de Ochako no había sido muy buena, pero aún así se ofreció en cualquier trabajo para colaborar con el dinero que debían aportar sus padres al reino. Trabajos de fuerza física e incluso humillación.

Pero no le importaba; por fin tendría a alguien para ella sola.

—Muy bien, entonces trato cerrado. —Informó uno de los vendedores—. ¡He aquí su clase baja!

El rostro de la joven de cabello castaño se llenó de felicidad al ver en persona a la _schiavu_ que había comprado, la cual se hallaba nerviosa y con bastante miedo mientras evadía su mirada.

—Soy Ochako Uraraka, ¡un gusto conocerte, Tsuyu! —exclamó con una sonrisa, acercándose hacia Asui y sosteniendo sus manos.

La alegría que transmitía aquella chica hizo que Tsuyu se diera cuenta en seguida de que su _dueña_ era una buena persona.

—El gusto es mío —respondió la joven de cabello verde.

—¡Te llevaré a casa para presentarte a mis padres! —continuó Ochako jalando de una mano a su nueva compañera—, ¡va a ser genial!

 _"Tal vez, después de todo, ser una schiavu no era tan malo..."_

—¡Uraraka! ¡¿No vas a esperarnos?! —gritó Tenya al ver cómo se alejaba su amiga de la mano con su _schiavu_.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

—Creo que ya he decidido a quien quiero comprar —dijo Yaoyorozu a uno de los vendedores.

—Yo también —añadió Kirishima.

 **POV Kaminari** **Denki**

—¿Crees que la volvamos a ver? —le pregunté a Jirou después de ver cómo Asui se iba.

—A saber... —respondió con cierta tristeza.

Éramos bastante unidos.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en el que nos llevaron al calabozo a Jirou y a mí. Asui fue la primera que se nos acercó y nos preguntó si podía ser nuestra amiga. Al parecer entre _schiavus_ todos se llevaban bien... hasta el día en el que llegaron Bakugou y Todoroki.

La agresividad de uno y la sinceridad seria del otro era un caos. Parecían perro y gato... todos los días puteándose. Pero uno se acostumbra a las cosas que ocurren, y eso fue lo que pasó.

Por alguna razón, los cinco estuvimos realmente unidos durante más de tres años hasta que cumplimos la mayoría de edad... y llegó el momento de separarnos.

—¡Kyouka Jirou, un noble te solicita! —llamó uno de los vendedores.

—Parece que es hora de decir adiós... —susurré con una pequeña y falsa sonrisa.

—¡Denki Kaminari, un clase media requiere de ti! —continuó diciendo aquel informante.

Ambos nos levantamos y despedimos con una mano de Bakugou y Todoroki.

A pesar de sus personalidades tan poco amigables, se podía ver cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

—Adiós —dijo Todoroki en voz baja.

—Más os vale no morir —amenazó Katsuki con un tono de voz roto mientras evitaba mostrar su rostro.

—No te preocupes —respondí con una sonrisa.

—No vamos a morir —finalizó Jirou y nos acercamos a la salida del calabozo.

Todos sabíamos que Bakugou también tenía sentimientos; y éramos conscientes de que estaba llorando.

 **POV Narradora**

Kirishima y Yaoyorozu se hallaban impacientes por ver a sus _schiavus_. Habían cerrado el trato y ahora eran oficialmente sus dueños.

—He aquí Kyouka Jirou —comunicó el vendedor dejando ver a la joven que había llegado.

—Hola... —susurró con cierto nerviosismo.

—¡Es un placer conocerte, Jirou! —exclamó Yaoyorozu con una cálida sonrisa al verla.

—... Igualmente —respondió algo insegura.

—Al menos tienes la suerte de que te ha comprado un noble —se pudo escuchar por detrás a Kaminari.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Kirishima con una sonrisa—. ¡Ahí estás! —terminó para luego acercarse rápidamente hacia Denki y abalanzársele.

—Bueno, y ese es Denki Kaminari —informó un poco tarde aquel vendedor mientras contaba el dinero obtenido.

El joven rubio se sorprendió al ver cómo cierto pelirrojo se le había tirado encima.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —reclamó intentando librarse de su agarre.

—¡Vámonos! —respondió Eijirou levantándose y jalando de la mano al _schiavu_ que acababa de, literalmente, aplastar—. ¡Hay mucho que hacer!

—Nosotras también —agregó Yaoyorozu incitando a que Kyouka le siguiera.

Dicho esto, cada uno prosiguió el camino junto a su nuevo dueño.

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Uraraka, Yaoyorozu y Kirishima ya se habían marchado con sus propios _schiavus_ , pero yo aún no podía decidir. El único defecto de comprar a un clase baja era que dependiendo de su actitud, descendencia y aspecto, unos eran más caros y otros más baratos.

—¿Ya sabes cuál quieres? —le pregunté a Iida, el cual estuvo un buen tiempo observando la fotografía de uno.

—Sí, pero es muy caro... —me respondió con cierta frustración.

—¿Cuánto...?

—450 monedas de oro —informó.

—¡Eso es demasiado! ¡¿Tanto cuesta ese _schiavu_?! —ese precio tan exagerado me había sorprendido.

—Shouto Todoroki es el hijo del rey Endeavour —aclaró mi amigo—, y si le agregas que su actitud es tranquila y su aspecto muy decente, el valor aumenta razonablemente.

—Entonces tiene sentido —di la razón mientras seguía analizando las fotos de todos los _schiavus_ disponibles, hasta que logré encontrar uno que me llamó la atención.

Neito Monoma, 18 años... Valía 2 monedas de oro.

 _"¡¿Tan barato?!"_

Me quedé unos segundos pensando en si sería lo correcto elegirle, pero las palabras de Iida me interrumpieron.

—Si tan solo hubiera conseguido 9 monedas más... —suspiró con impotencia.

 _"¿9 monedas de oro?_

 _Yo tengo 10..."_

No me lo pensé ni un solo segundo. Mi mano actuó por su cuenta y antes de ser capaz de reaccionar, ya había sacado las monedas que Iida necesitaba y se las estaba ofreciendo.

 _"Me había costado tanto ahorrarlas..."_

—¿Midoriya... de verdad? —se veía atónito.

—Adelante, consigue el _schiavu_ que deseas —respondí con una sonrisa.

—¡Gracias, te las devolveré! —exclamó realmente feliz mientras se acercaba hacia el vendedor para cerrar el trato.

Me limité a suspirar con una mezcla extraña entre felicidad y tristeza.

 _"¿Y ahora yo qué hago con 1 moneda...? "_

 ** _[En el calabozo]_**

—¡Shouto Todoroki, un noble te solicita! —se pudo oír la voz del vendedor.

—¿Tú también...? —los ojos de Katsuki se veían desesperados—. ¡No me jodas!

—No se puede evitar —respondió Todoroki mientras se dirigía hacia la salida—. Fue... divertido. Todo esto, los cinco.

Bakugou se limitó a chasquear la lengua y ocultar nuevamente su rostro.

Ahora estaba solo.

 **[…]**

* * *

 ** _Precio de cada schiavu:_**

Tsuyu Asui - 25 monedas de oro

Kyouka Jirou - 140 monedas de oro

Denki Kaminari - 5 monedas de oro

Shouto Todoroki - 450 monedas de oro

Katsuki Bakugou - 1 moneda de oro

* * *

 _Leer alguna opinión al respecto me haría feliz ;;_


	3. ¡No son escoria!

_**Capítulo 3: ¡No son escoria!**_

* * *

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Se supone que aquellas 10 monedas de oro las utilizaría para mi propio _schiavu_ ; mi nueva familia. Pero actué por instinto y le ofrecí el 90% a Iida para que él pudiera obtener el suyo.

 _"¿Habrá algún schiavu que cueste 1 moneda de oro...?"_

—He aquí Shouto Todoroki, hijo del rey Endeavor —informó aquel vendedor dejando ver al clase baja que Iida había adquirido.

—Mi nombre es Tenya Iida —mi amigo se acercó para ofrecerle su mano a aquel _schiavu_ —, a partir de ahora me perteneces.

—... Bueno —accedió aquel sujeto, que por algún motivo tenía la mitad de su cara con una horrible quemadura, sin mostrar mínimo rasgo de expresión en su rostro y estrechándole la mano.

Iida se despidió de mí mientras se alejaba junto a su nuevo _schiavu_.

—Disculpe —dije algo nervioso a uno de los vendedores—, ¿hay algún clase baja que cueste 1 moneda de oro? —opté por preguntar.

—Eh... lo sentimos —me comunicó aquel señor—. La escoria más barata que tenemos vale 2 monedas.

 _"¿Escoria...?"_

—¡No son escoria! —exclamé con decisión a los pocos segundos—. ¡Son personas como todos nosotros!

—Chico, si no vas a comprar nada mejor lárgate —aplicó con ira; parecía que no le había gustado que le respondiera de aquella manera.

—De acuerdo... —acepté sin opción alguna y di media vuelta para regresar a mi hogar.

Iniciar una discusión en frente de tanta gente era un problema penado por las leyes.

 **POV Narradora**

 _ **[En el calabozo]**_

—¡¿Es verdad lo que estoy viendo?! —exclamó Monoma—. ¡Todos se han ido y te has quedado solo! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! —prosiguió señalando a Bakugou y burlándose.

—¡¿QUIERES MORIR O QUÉ?! —gritó Katsuki al oír lo que Neito le decía.

Se levantó y acercó a gran velocidad hacia el causante de sus burlas, arremetiendo contra él y perdiendo la poca, por no decir nula, paciencia que tenía.

—¿Acaso vas a provocar otro conflicto de nuevo? —preguntó Monoma con una sonrisa—. ¡Acéptalo, nadie te va a comprar!

Pero Bakugou ya estaba harto de todo esto. Maldijo en voz baja y soltó a Neito, el cual tenía alzado por el cuello, para alejarse de la multitud y aislarse en uno de los rincones.

 _—¿Qué le pasa?_ _Siempre causando problemas..._ —se podía escuchar la voz de uno de los muchos _schiavus_ que se hallaban en el calabozo.

 _—Da miedo y no sabe controlarse_ —se oían murmullos.

 _—Es de lo peor..._

 _—Por eso a nadie le importa._

Solamente comentarios negativos en su contra.

Las únicas personas a las que pudo considerar como una verdadera familia ya no estaban.

—Qué puto asco... —susurró sentándose en una esquina.

 **[…]**

Midoriya ya había aceptado su situación y se dirigía hacia su hogar mientras caminaba cabizbajo y sumido en sus pensamientos.

 _"¿Tan malo es no pagar los impuestos del reino?_

 _¿De verdad por una cosa así ya estás condenado de por vida?_

 _Ojalá pudiera cambiar todo eso..."_

—¡Oye, tú! —se pudo escuchar a lo lejos.

Izuku, pensando que no se referían a él, siguió avanzando.

—¡Espera! El... ¡el chico bajito y con pecas! —continuó aquella voz.

 _"¡¿Bajito?!"_

—Eh... ¿está hablando conmigo? —preguntó Midoriya bastante incómodo y más al darse cuenta de que la persona que le había llamado así parecía medir poco más de un metro.

—¡Sí! —respondió aquel señor con una sonrisa—. ¡Soy Gran Torino, uno de los vendedores!

 _"¡¿En serio se llama "Gran" Torino?!"_

—Y... ¿qué quiere de mí? —prosiguió Izuku cada vez con más ganas de regresar a casa.

—¡Tu moneda de oro! —contestó poniendo una mano abierta delante del joven pecoso, a lo que este instintivamente retrocedió sujetando con fuerza su cartera.

—¡N-No te la daré! —defendió Izuku.

—¡Me refiero a que quiero venderte a un problemático clase baja! —explicó mejor, logrando tranquilizar a Midoriya.

—¿En serio? Pero solo tengo una mone... —el chico de cabello verde se detuvo al analizar lo que dijo Torino—. Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con problemático?

—¡Te lo explicaré mientras avanzamos! —aclaró dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el mercado.

 **[…]**

Mientras tanto, Uraraka ya había llegado a casa y traía cierta sorpresa para sus padres.

—¡Mamá, papá! —exclamó realmente feliz mientras habría la puerta de su humilde morada.

—¿Qué sucede? —su madre le dio la bienvenida con una cálida sonrisa, la cual se borró en milésimas de segundos al ver que había cierta persona detrás de su hija.

—¡He comprado a una _schiavu_! —informó haciéndose a un lado para presentarla—. ¡Se llama Tsuyu Asui! ¡Va a ser genial! ¡Haremos un montón de cosas juntas y también...!

—Ochako... —interrumpió la señora con cierta amargura en su voz—. Tenemos que hablar.

Aquellas palabras destrozaron por completo toda la alegría que sentía la joven de cabello castaño.

—¿Qué quieres decir...? —preguntó con temor; era consciente de que no eran buenas noticias.

—No puedes... —su madre hizo una pausa tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no herir a su hija—. No podemos mantener a un _schiavu_.

Al escuchar aquello Tsuyu, con cierto temor, se escondió detrás de Ochako.

—¿Por qué? —siguió interrogando la joven de clase media—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso...?

—Tu padre... ha perdido su trabajo —explicó con dolor y la mirada baja—. No hemos podido pagar los impuestos de este mes.

—No me digas que eso significa que... —Uraraka sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

—Mañana vienen los nobles a tallarnos una X en la mano derecha... —completó su madre con lágrimas en los ojos—. Vamos a convertirnos en _schiavus_ —finalizó rompiendo en llanto.

 **[…]**


	4. Me pareces adorable

_—Mañana vienen los nobles a tallarnos una X en la mano derecha... —completó su madre con lágrimas en los ojos—. Vamos a convertirnos en schiavus —finalizó rompiendo en llanto._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4: Me pareces adorable._**

* * *

 **POV Uraraka Ochako**

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijistéis?! —grité mientras, sin poder evitarlo, unas pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos.

En el reino, todos estábamos obligados a retribuir 100 monedas de oro mensualmente a los reyes. Lo peor era que por cada año que pasaba, los impuestos aumentaban y el trabajo escaseaba cada vez más, provocando que a diario la gente dejase de pagar y terminara por convertirse en _schiavus_.

—No queríamos preocuparte —respondió con cierto dolor en sus palabras.

—¡Pero podía haberos ayudado! —exclamé aún más frustrada y dejando caer aquellas lágrimas que intenté retener.

—¡¿Ayudarnos?! ¡¿Gastando dinero en comprar un _schiavu_?! —reclamó mi madre dejando salir todo el odio que sentía en aquel momento—. ¡No podíamos ni mantenernos a nosotros mismos y estabas pensando en añadir otro costo más!

 _"No era necesario que lo dijeras..."_

Esas palabras me hirieron, pero al parecer no era yo la que en ese instante estaba más mortificada. Pude escuchar unas veloces pisadas por detrás y al girarme vi a Tsuyu alejándose de nosotras.

—¡Tsuyu! —no tenía pensado dejarla ir, así que sin dudar ni un solo segundo fui tras ella.

—¡Ochako! —mi madre intentó detenerme sujetándome por la muñeca, pero me solté con fuerza y no lo consiguió—. ¡Si te vas ya sabes las consecuencias! ¡Los nobles no aceptan explicaciones!

—¡Me da igual! —respondí dirigiéndole una mirada llena de determinación mientras seguía corriendo para alcanzar a la joven de cabello verde que, sin dudarlo, iba a proteger.

—¡Regresa ahora mismo! —siguió insistiendo—. ¡Ochako, por favor!

Decidí no decir nada más.

 **[…]**

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

Aquel pelirrojo me había llevado al bosque sin darme ni siquiera una sola explicación. Seguía agarrando mi mano y corriendo con una sonrisa mientras que yo sentía que mis piernas en cualquier momento me fallarían y acabaría tropezándome y cayendo.

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a seguir así?! —me quejé exhausto.

—¡Ya falta poco! —respondió acelerando y provocando que aquello que temía se hiciese real.

No estaba acostumbrado a tanto ejercicio físico. Mejor dicho, no recuerdo la última vez que había corrido tanto. Tal vez... cuando era un crío de siete años que no tenía que preocuparse por nada.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó al girarse y ver cómo me hallaba de cara en el suelo.

—Eh... creo que sí —aseguré mientras hacía el esfuerzo para poder levantarme.

—No sabía que tenías tan poca resistencia... —su sinceridad dolía un poco—. Y ahora que te veo mejor, ¡estás escúalido!

De acuerdo, me estaba empezando a sacar de quicio.

—En el calabozo no nos alimentaban, para tu información —informé con cierto resentimiento.

—¡¿Entonces cómo es que estáis vivos?! —preguntó con gran curiosidad; se podía notar por la cara que puso.

—... No te gustaría saberlo —dije comenzando a recordar aquellos horribles momentos que sufríamos todos con tal de comer aunque sea algo para mantenernos con vida.

—Quiero saberlo todo —aplicó cambiando en pocos segundos su tono alegre por uno serio.

—¿Sabes qué significa canibalismo? —suspiré cediendo ante él, el cual al parecer lo pudo comprender en seguida.

—... —se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos—. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes.

Recordé todos esos momentos en los que los cinco nos protegíamos mutuamente y compartíamos los pedazos de carne que conseguíamos obtener por parte de otros _schiavus._ Esos días en los que veíamos cómo grupos de clases bajas atacaban a algún solitario y lo descuartizaban con sus propios dientes.

Nosotros nos negábamos a matar, por lo que nos quedábamos con las pocas sobras o con lo que, al parecer, ningún otro _schiavu_ consideraba comestible. Incluso hubieron días en los que llegábamos a distribuir entre nosotros un mísero pedazo de carne de, más o menos, 100 gramos.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en el que Bakugou dijo que no tenía hambre solo para que los demás pudiéramos comer más. Aunque me burlé diciéndole que lo que hizo fue algo lindo y que se preocupaba por nosotros, él lo negó rotundamente. Era demasiado fácil de leer.

Además, debido su personalidad, muchos _schiavus_ le habían puesto el ojo encima para, literalmente, comérselo. Pero obviamente nadie se atrevía a atacar a un grupo de cinco, y menos si nos turnábamos por la noche entre Todoroki, Jirou, Asui y yo para protegerle mientras dormía.

Básicamente éramos como una verdadera familia.

 _"¿Bakugou y Todoroki estarán bien...?"_

—Por cierto, creo que aún no me he presentado —la voz de aquel pelirrojo me hizo volver a la realidad.— ¡Soy Eijirou Kirishima!

 _"Eijirou... Kirishima..."_

—Kirishima —preferí llamarle por su apellido—, ¿por qué me compraste a mí?

—¡Estabas en oferta! —exclamó con una sonrisa.

—¡Oye! —me quejé fingiendo que me había ofendido.

—¡Es broma! —respondió mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes—. Aunque en realidad sí estabas a buen precio...

—¿Me vas a decir el porqué o vas a seguir hablando de lo barato que soy? —reclamé.

—Bueno... tu cabello —comenzó a explicar de una manera que me ponía nervioso.

—¿Mi cabello...?

—Me gusta tu cabello y esas rayas oscuras que hay en él —confesó pasando su mano izquierda por la parte posterior de su cabeza—. Me pareces adorable.

En ese momento una extraña sensación me invadió por dentro. ¿Era real lo que estaba escuchando?

 _"¿Es en serio...?"_

—Oye, bromear con esas cosas es de mal gusto —dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—¡Es la verdad! —respondió mientras se acercaba cada vez más—. ¡Me pareces adorable!

Nadie nunca me había dicho algo así.

—¿Tan superficial eres? —pregunté intentando ignorar la gran velocidad con la que latía mi corazón en aquellos momentos.

 _"A mí me gustan las chicas..."_

—¡No es eso! —replicó—. ¿Tan idiota eres?

—¡No soy idiota! —traté de defender lo imposible.

 _"Bueno, cuando estaba en el calabozo siempre resaltaban mi idiotez..."_

—Es solo que es la primera vez que me dicen algo así —continué evitando su mirada.

—Espera, no me digas que... ¿lo estás malinterpretando? —interrogó volviendo a poner otra de sus sonrisas.

 _"¿Eh...?"_

—¡Eso no fue nada varonil! —exclamó riéndose para luego darse la vuelta—. ¡Mejor prosigamos, mi casa está cerca!

 _"Ah... pues sí que soy un idiota."_

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Hasta a mí me dolió.**


	5. No necesito vuestra lástima

_**Capítulo 5: No necesito vuestra lástima.**_

* * *

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Aquel vendedor llamado Gran Torino me había llevado de vuelta al mercado, el cual ahora se hallaba lleno de una gran cantidad de gente por doquier. Había dicho que tenían a un _schiavu_ un poco diferente al resto pues debido a su pésima personalidad, los mercaderes optaron por excluír su foto en la exposición de ventas para que nadie lo comprase.

—¿Tan problemático es? —pregunté con suma curiosidad al haber escuchado que su precio era de una moneda de oro.

—¡Sí! —afirmó lo obvio con una sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿aceptas el trato? —finalizó al llegar al puesto en el que trabajaba.

 _"¿Eso es todo...?"_

—Y... ¿no puedo saber más sobre él? —seguí interrogando.

—Ahí está el problema, chico —dijo quitando aquel tono de voz alegre—. No podemos mostrarte su foto.

—¡¿Por qué?! —exclamé al darme cuenta de lo injusto que sonaba aquello—. ¡¿No se supone que tiene los mismos derechos que cualquier otro _schiavu_?!

—Yo no soy el que se encarga de aquello —respondió con cierta tristeza—, y supongo que eres consciente de la influencia que tienen los nobles en este tipo de cosas considerando que para ellos, ningún _schiavu_ merece tener derechos.

—Pero aún así... —traté de insistir de nuevo.

—Aquel chico... ese _schiavu_ es el causante de varios conflictos y realmente ha llegado a traer problemas hace algunos años —decidió confesar algo que parecía que no debía haber dicho—. Lo siento, pero no puedo proporcionarte más información.

—¿No puedo ir al calabozo en el que está para verle? —pedí de corazón; todo aquello que había dicho me parecía demasiado cruel.

—Chico, ¿estás loco? —aplicó bastante sorprendido al escuchar mi petición—. Eso es imposible.

 _"Conque imposible..."_

—Pero... me has caído bien —continuó volviendo a poner otra de sus sonrisas—. Supongo que podría hacer una excepción —dijo casi susurrando.

—¡¿D-De verdad?! —exclamé realmente feliz y sin poderlo creer.

—Pero tendrá que ser por la madrugada —informó regresando a aquel tono serio—, y nadie puede enterarse.

Acepté sin dudarlo y comenzamos a organizar todo aquello. Gran Torino me iba a esperar a las tres en este mismo lugar y después nos dirigiríamos hacia el calabozo.

 _—Que no te sorprenda lo que llegues a ver ahí dentro —me había advertido._

 **POV Bakugou Katsuki**

 _"Qué asco._

 _Odio todo esto."_

Me había quedado completamente solo en aquel maldito antro de mierda, pero aquello no era lo peor de todo.

—Supongo que por fin podrás desaparecer —escuché la voz de uno de los muchos _schiavus_ que me guardaban rencor.

—Iros a la mierda —respondí levantándome de la esquina en la que me hallaba para dirigir una mirada amenazante al grupo de tres que me habían rodeado.

En el calabozo nos buscábamos la vida de cualquier manera, y fue por eso que a diario asesinaban a los más débiles o solitarios para poder alimentarse. Era algo realmente repulsivo que odiaba con todo mi ser.

—Esa actitud tan arrogante es lo que te ha condenado —comentó otro de ellos; cada vez se acercaban más a mí.

—Sois patéticos —dije con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

 _"Yo no soy débil. El miedo es para cobardes."_

Beber lo mínimo y comer una miseria a diario me había debilitado demasiado, en cambio ellos eran tres y no estaban en los huesos a comparación.

Intercambiaron miradas y se lanzaron a por mí. Por más que traté de defenderme y quitármelos de encima, fue imposible.

El de la izquierda me sujetaba con fuerza un brazo, el de la derecha otro y el del medio comenzó a darme repetitivamente patadas en el estómago, provocando que me viera incapaz de hacer algo para detener todo aquello y tan solo recibiendo los múltiples golpes que eran asestados en mi cuerpo.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba la impotencia de aquel momento; el no poder hacer nada para mandar a la mierda a toda esa escoria, el no poder protegerme a mí mismo.

—Os... voy a matar —balbuceé llenó de rabia mientras escupía cuajos de sangre.

—Creo que es hora de comer —informó el del centro, soltándome y dejándome caer de rodillas.

Aquel dolor me impedía responder ante todo el daño que me habían provocado.

No iba a pedir ayuda. Nunca lo haría; era algo que no tenía en mente. Prefería ser víctima de un canibalismo que rebajarme a tal nivel, a pesar de que ambas situaciones eran horribles y frustrantes.

 _"Solo espero que esos idiotas no estén siendo humillados de una manera tan penosa..."_

Estar más de tres años con cuatro estúpidos fue lo mejor que me había sucedido... pero ahora todo se había perdido.

Un extraño dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo y fue a parar en mi brazo derecho. Me giré para verlo y pude observar cómo aquel _schiavu_ había clavado sus dientes y desgarrado un pedazo de carne con todas sus fuerzas. Luego sucedió lo mismo en mi brazo izquierdo mientras que otro de esos desgraciados me inmovilizaba por detrás.

Dejé escapar un grito involuntario para después morderme el labio inferior tratando de no decir nada más. No iba a darles el placer de escuchar mi aflicción.

—¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Parece que no entienden que esa es mi víctima! —una voz interrumpió la situación y provocó que esos tres _schiavus_ se giraran.

Aproveché el momento para tratar de levantarme y alejarme, pero al parecer no tenían pensado seguir haciéndome daño.

—Vámonos —mandó el clase baja del centro y se largó junto a los otros dos.

Alcé la vista para ver a la persona que había causado esto, pero ya tenía bastante claro quien era debido a su maldita y pesada voz.

—¡Míralo, le han desgarrado piel en ambos brazos! ¡Tiene dos zonas en carne viva, JAJAJAJA! —exclamó señalándome con su típica sonrisa burlona, pero recibió un golpe de cierta chica haciéndole callar al instante.

—Monoma, es suficiente —regañó la de cabello naranja.

—Al menos no te han hecho tanto daño —comentó otra schiavu con el pelo verde y realmente largo—. Podía haber sido peor —aseguró mirándome con preocupación.

 _"Odio que me miren así..."_

—No necesito vuestra lástima —respondí con verdadera rabia en mis palabras.

 **[…]**


	6. Creo que ahora lo comprendo

_"Odio que me miren así..."_

 _—No necesito vuestra lástima —respondí con verdadera rabia en mis palabras._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6: Creo que ahora lo comprendo.**_

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

—¿A qué viene eso? —intervino la voz de cierto joven de cabello plateado con cierta molestia al haber oído las desagradecidas palabras de Bakugou.

—Tetsutetsu, no hace falta que te metas en esto —ordenó Kendou seria ante la situación—. Si Monoma decidió que debíamos ayudarle, algún motivo habrá.

—¿Y cuál es la razón? —interrogó Shiozaki al ver cómo Neito se limitaba a observar a Katsuki.

No hubo respuesta. Aquel rubio con tendencias a burlarse mantenía una mirada seria sobre el _schiavu_ que acababa de ser atacado.

—¡RESPONDE, MIERDA! —gritó finalmente Bakugou—. ¡No necesitaba ayuda! ¡Deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos!

La rabia que sentía Katsuki en aquellos momentos iba creciendo conforme aquel grupo de cuatro le miraban con pena.

—No lo hice por ti —decidió Monoma responder de una vez—. Uno de tus amigos me suplicó que te protegiera hasta que alguien te comprase... ¡Pero nadie lo va a hacer, JAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿No es gracioso?!

Al parecer Neito se reía de sus propias bromas.

—¿Entonces no fue por voluntad propia? —preguntó Itsuka siendo consciente de la respuesta—. ¡Ya decía yo, qué raro que Monoma haga algo así!

—Solo tenemos que vigilarle, ¿verdad? —dijo Tetsutetsu más tranquilo.

—Ya está solucionado —agregó Shiozaki con una amable sonrisa.

Dicho esto, aquel conjunto de aliados se dispusieron a retirarse. Los cuatro se habían girado e iniciado su recorrido hacia el sitio en el que siempre se situaban, dejando a Katsuki sin palabras y con una enorme frustración carcomiéndole por dentro.

—Cuando tengas hambre, solo acude a mí —comentó Monoma deteniéndose sin girarse, sacando un pedazo de carne que tenía oculto en uno de sus bolsillos y tirándoselo al _schiavu_ que se hallaba atónito.

—... Me sacas de quicio —respondió Bakugou con su rostro oculto por su cabello y con una semi sonrisa que parecía rondar la rabia, impotencia y cierta gratitud que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Neito se limitó a levantar su mano izquierda en señal de despedida y aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos para alcanzar a su grupo.

—Ese tipo... es de lo peor —susurró Katsuki agarrando aquel pedazo de carne y desgarrando un trozo para masticar—. Qué asco.

Pero ambos sabían perfectamente que a pesar de sus grandes diferencias, disputas y burlas, no se odiaban. La relación que tenían era solamente extraña. Desde que se conocieron, Monoma provocaba a Bakugou y este se limitaba a amenazarle, gritarle e incluso arremeter contra él. Pero nunca llegaban a más porque eran conscientes de que se tenían cierto _aprecio_.

No eran necesarias buenas palabras para llegar a entenderse.

 **[…]**

 **POV Jirou Kyouka**

—Yaoyorozu... —comenté bastante incómoda por la situación en la que me encontraba.

—Puedes decirme Momo —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Momo... ¿es necesario todo esto? —interrogué ruborizada mientras levantaba levemente un vestido morado con adornos turquesas y pliegues violetas; ella me lo había comprado.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó con decisión—. ¡Tienes que verte perfecta para cuando te vea mi madre!

Aquella noble me había llevado a diferentes lugares; desde restaurantes de la nobleza realmente prestigiosos...

 _"—¡Debes de estar hambrienta! ¡Te ves muy delgada!"_

Hasta diversos establecimientos de belleza y vestimenta.

 _"—¡Tu cabello está muy descuidado, hay que solucionarlo."_

Aún no podía asimilar que había tenido la suerte de ser comprada por una noble de corazón amable. Se había presentado con clase ante mí e incluso unos señores habían traído una carroza para llevarnos por todos los sitios más lustres de la ciudad.

Hacía años que no veía la luz de la superficie; el bello cielo y toda la vegetación que rodeaba determinadas zonas. Era precioso, demasiado bonito para ser real.

 _"Esto no es tan malo como me lo esperaba..."_

Estar tanto tiempo en aquel calabozo hizo de mi aspecto algo bastante horrible, por lo que cuando me vi reflejada en un espejo una vez que Momo finalizó de arreglarme, me quedé realmente sorprendida.

—¿Así... soy yo? —estaba atónita y no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.

Mi largo cabello oscuro había sido recortado hasta llegarme aproximadamente al cuello; lo habían lavado y perfumado. Al ducharme toda la suciedad desapareció por completo dejando ver mi blanca piel y aquel elegante vestido resaltaba aún más mi cuerpo. Seguía demasiado delgada, pero al parecer no iba a ser un problema.

—¡Estás perfecta! —aplicó analizándome con sus ojos que denotaban gran felicidad.

—Gracias... —fue lo único que pude decir.

—¡Ahora te puedo presentar a mi madre! —informó mientras les hacía ciertas señales a los señores que estaban esperándonos afuera.

 _"Es demasiado amable..."_

Nos llevaron a una inmensa mansión rodeada por un gran jardín lleno de árboles, flores y fuentes de agua. Conforme avanzábamos hasta la puerta, no podía dejar de mirar todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor.

—¡Madre! —llamó Momo al abrir la puerta que daba entrada al salón de su hogar.

Una señora algo mayor e idéntica a ella se encontraba sentada en un sillón rojo mientras escribía en ciertos documentos. Cuando nos vio, sus ojos se iluminaron y rápidamente se levantó para ir a saludarnos... o al menos eso fue lo que pensé.

—¡Es preciosa! —exclamó aquella mujer refiriéndose a mí—. ¡Has traído a una buena joven!

—Madre, ella es... —trató de explicar Yaoyorozu, pero estaba siendo interrumpida constantemente por su propia madre.

—¡Con ella seguro que el negocio mejora aún más!

 _"¿Negocio...?"_

—¡Madre, ella no...

—Pero primero habrá que prepararla...

 _"¿Prepararme? ¿A qué se refiere...?"_

—Hay muchos nobles a los que les gustaría tener a tal belleza en sus brazos —finalizó la mujer con una sonrisa.

 _"..._

 _Ah..._

 _Creo que ahora lo comprendo."_

 **[…]**


	7. Entonces, ¿me ayudarías?

_**Capítulo 7: Entonces, ¿me ayudarías?**_

* * *

 **POV Todoroki Shouto**

Desde que aquel noble me compró, no había hecho otra cosa que quedarme en una de las habitaciones de la casa en la que él vivía. Horas de horas mirando como Iida estudiaba... y nada más.

 _"¿Para esto me ha comprado?"_

Las únicas palabras que intercambiamos fueron por la mañana, cuando me adquirió y se presentó ante mí. Después de aquello se limitó a llevarme a su hogar, proporcionarme ropa nueva, obligarme a ducharme y dirigirse a, lo que supuse que era, su cuarto.

 _"Creo que dejé el grifo abierto..."_

Se sentó, cogió un par de libros y se puso a leer. Ni siquiera le comentó algo sobre mí a sus padres, los cuales nos vieron entrar y seguir de largo, prácticamente ignorándolos.

 _"¿Debería decir algo...?_

 _..._

 _Mejor no."_

De todas formas no era que fuese alguien muy comunicativo. Todo lo contrario; siempre fui de pocas palabras.

—Todoroki —comenzó por fin a hablar—, ¿tienes hambre?

 _"¿Tú qué crees?"_

—Un poco —respondí ocultando mis verdaderos pensamientos.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto había pasado, pero el cielo estaba oscureciendo y mi estómago parecía sufrir cada vez más.

—Dame un momento —informó levantándose y saliendo de la habitación para, minutos después, regresar con unas cuantas manzanas.

Hacía tiempo que no probaba algo que no fuese carne humana. El sabor de aquella fruta me tranquilizaba y por algún motivo no podía evitar recordar el pasado. De cierta manera, era doloroso.

—¡¿Ocurre algo?! —inquirió Iida con preocupación.

 _"No sé a qué se refiere..."_

Pero pude darme cuenta cuando sentí algo húmedo descender por mis mejillas.

—¡¿No te gustan las manzanas?! —preguntó algo alterado al verme así.

 _"No es eso..."_

—Tranquilo, está bien —respondí secándome aquellas lágrimas, las cuales salieron por su propia cuenta.

Tal vez fue porque la situación en la que estaba me trajo cierta nostalgia; por unos segundos los rostros de mis hermanos y de mi madre pasaron ante mis ojos.

—Bueno... Todoroki —cambió de tema—, ¿sabes por qué te elegí a ti?

 _"Porque mi padre es uno de los reyes del país."_

—No —contesté cortante.

—Básicamente porque eres el hijo de Endeavor —aclaró lo más obvio—. Hace unos días escuché algo que no debería...

—Lo que diga ese señor no es de mi incumbencia —sentencié.

Toda aquella conversación estaba empezando a enfadarme.

—Él te quería comprar —ignoró por completo mis palabras para seguir explicando algo que pensé que me daba absolutamente igual—... y obligar a seguir su camino.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la aclaración de Iida.

Un _schiavu_ está obligado a obedecer a su dueño. Yo, que me había rebelado ante mi padre y convertido en un clase baja, no tenía derecho a nada. Si aquel desgraciado se hacía conmigo, no podría hacer más que acatar sus órdenes y seguir su vil camino.

 _"Prefiero morir antes que convertime en alguien como mi padre."_

—Todoroki —su voz interrumpió mi frustración—, quiero erradicar la injusticia que hay en el reino.

—Eso es imposible —opté por sincerarme—. El país está podrido por dentro, no hay esperanza.

—Pero, por lo que he investigado, hay más _schiavus_ que nobles y clases medias, ¿verdad?

—Sí...

 _"Este tipo... ¿en serio tiene algo planeado?"_

—Entonces, ¿me ayudarías? —finalizó ofreciéndome su mano derecha.

 _"No tengo nada que perder."_

—De acuerdo —acepté estrechándola.

 _"De algo me tengo que morir."_

—¡Y ahora hay que dormir! —exclamó destruyendo por completo la seria atmósfera que se había formado—. ¡Descansar ocho horas diarias es fundamental para el completo funcionamiento de nuestro cuerpo!

—Pero solo hay una cama —dije señalándola.

 _"Oh, espera..."_

Al final terminé durmiendo junto a él.

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Por fin había llegado el momento de conocer en persona al _schiavu_ que Gran Torino iba a mostrarme. Nunca había entrado a un calabozo, mejor dicho, todos los de clase media tenían prohibido la entrada. Lo que aquel vendedor iba a hacer sería una excepción, pero si alguien nos descubría, probablemente todo acabaría en desastre.

Se supone que habíamos quedado a las tres de la madrugada cerca de la entrada del calabozo, pero las ansias me pudieron y llegué dos horas antes. Se me hicieron eternas, hasta que Torino apareció y me indicó que hiciera el mínimo ruido al caminar.

—A estas horas todos los _schiavus_ deberían estar dormidos —informó mientras sacaba una llave de su bolsillo y abría la puerta de rejas—. Más te vale no despertar a ninguno.

—¡S-Sí! —exclamé nervioso y a la vez emocionado por la situación, a lo que me hizo callar por hacer lo primero que me dijo que no hiciera.

Al entrar por la puerta, había que bajar un montón de escaleras hasta llegar a lo profundo del lugar. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, pero Gran Torino tenía un par de velas que iluminaban el camino. Me dijo que no habían guardias por las noches, así que nuestra única preocupación sería no despertar a nadie.

Lo que vi cuando llegamos al fondo fue totalmente inesperado. No me lo imaginaba así... era horrible.

Más que un supuesto calabozo, era como si debajo de la ciudad hubiese otra. Un pasillo largo era en lo único por lo que podíamos avanzar; a la derecha e izquierda habían una cantidad descomunal de celdas de gran tamaño. Calculando un aproximado, diría que en cada una había cómo mínimo 100 _schiavus_.

Pero lo peor de todo no era eso. Con la poca luz que alumbraba nuestro recorrido pude observar diversos cuerpos de gente despellejada, cadáveres, vísceras, rastros de sangre y un sin fin de _schiavus_ que al parecer habían comido vivos. Había aproximadamente diez pozos en cada celda y las personas parecían estar viviendo en sus propios excrementos. Era algo inhumano.

—Esto es... —susurré atónito a lo que mis ojos veían en aquel momento mientras seguíamos recorriendo el pasillo que era como si no tuviera fin.

—No hace falta que lo digas —respondió Torino con dolor—. Ya hemos llegado —finalizó deteniéndose al frente de una reja izquierda que tenía un cartel con los números "17-18" arriba.

—¿Y cuál de todos es el que...

—Aquel —me interrumpió antes de que pudiese formular mi pregunta y señaló la esquina lejana de esa celda.

Al ser un sitio bastante grande, tuve que recorrer un buen trecho hasta posicionarme al frente del vértice de la cárcel.

Entonces observé cómo estaba sufriendo; al parecer era el único que no dormía. Cuando notó mi mirada en él, nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Pude ver... que se sentía solo.

 **[…]**

* * *

 ** _Hay demasiadas cosas que faltan por explicar y que se irán sabiendo conforme avance la historia._**

 ** _Creo que cada vez amo más el TodoIida._**


	8. Perdón, no pude evitarlo

_**Capítulo 8: Perdón, no pude evitarlo.**_

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien —animó Ochako con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se posicionaba al lado de Asui.

La joven de cabello castaño simplemente se estaba engañando. Sabía perfectamente que todo lo que le iba a suceder no iría bien; Uraraka era consciente de la situación en la que se hallaba.

Si alguien que compraba a un _schiavu_ dejaba de pagar los impuestos era condenado a convertirse en un clase baja, permanecer en el calabozo y separarse de su adquisición. Ochako había conocido y elegido a Tsuyu un día antes de volverse una _schiavu_.

—No quiero ser una carga para la gente... —dijo Asui mirándole a los ojos y a punto de llorar.

—¡No digas eso, Tsuyu! —exclamó Uraraka con cierta tristeza—. No eres ninguna... carga —finalizó sin poder controlar sus sentimientos y siendo la primera en romper en llanto.

Desde que la chica de cabello castaño había seguido a Asui e ignorado las palabras de su madre, las dos habían llegado a adentrarse en el bosque. Sin poder hacer nada más, se quedaron debajo de un árbol esperando a que el día terminase y llegara la noche.

Tenían sed, hambre y frío; pero ninguna se quejaba. Preferían guardarse todo aquello para sí mismas y permanecer juntas, en silencio; Ochako sollozando mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Asui.

Cuando amaneciera, los nobles buscarían a Uraraka y tendría que decirle adiós a su nueva amiga. Alguien que en poco tiempo le había hecho sentir una gran calidez en su corazón; alguien que en tan solo segundos le había hecho sentir afortunada.

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

Después de aquel acontecimiento que como idiota malinterpreté, Kirishima me llevó a su hogar. Era una pequeña choza que al parecer él mismo había construido y que se hallaba en las profundidades del bosque. Había un río al frente y diversos materiales por todo el suelo.

Cuando entramos, me ofreció algo de comer y me obligó a echar la siesta en una de las dos camas de heno que había. Desconocía el porqué de aquello, pero tenía que hacerle caso. De todas formas algo en mí se sentía agusto al estar junto a él. Era extraño.

 _"Tal vez es porque los dos somos unos idiotas."_

A pesar de todo, no podía dormir. Estuve toda la tarde observando su pequeña morada y viéndole dormir con la boca abierta, dejando ver sus afilados dientes y roncando.

 _"¿Tan cansado estaba?"_

Pasaron las horas y seguía durmiendo.

Una parte de mí quería meterle un pedazo de heno en la nariz y despertarle, pero no estaba seguro de si estaba bien hacerlo... aunque igual lo hice. Su reacción me hizo gracia y por unos segundos sentí la calidez de estar con un verdadero amigo; una familia.

Bakugou, Jirou, Todoroki y Asui... ya los extrañaba demasiado.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —se quejó sin poder evitar estornudar.

Al parecer, mientras dormía dejaba su cabello hacia abajo. Se veía bien...

 _"¿Qué estoy pensando...?"_

—Perdón, no pude evitarlo —me burlé con una sonrisa.

—Entonces me tendré que vengar —replicó cambiando el puchero que había puesto por una pequeña risa que le hacía sobresalir uno de sus colmillos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y lo siguiente que pude sentir fue cómo comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas. Se había lanzado encima de mí y estaba pasando sus manos por mis caderas y axilas provocando que no pudiera dejar de reír.

—¡E-Espera! —mis carcajadas resonaban por toda la choza mientras lágrimas de regocijo salían por mis ojos.

No entendía muy bien el motivo, pero tenía la sensación de que en tan poco tiempo habíamos creado cierta confianza entre nosotros. Quizás se debía a nuestras personalidades, pero era como si ambos fuésemos amigos y no hubiese una unión _schiavu-dueño_. Ni siquiera parecía querer tratarme de una forma inferior; me trataba como alguien igual que él.

 **POV Kirishima Eijirou**

Cuando me di cuenta de la expresión que Kaminari estaba poniendo en aquellos momentos, me detuve por instinto. Sus ojos entrecerrados estaban llorosos y su rostro con un pequeño rubor mientras jadeaba por las cosquillas que le hice.

 _"Atrás, pensamientos impuros..."_

—¡Apestas! —usé como excusa para levantarme y detener aquella situación.

La primera vez, cuando le dije por qué lo había comprado y me respondió, preferí también utilizar una excusa para tratar de resistirme. Cuando me contó que era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así, no pude evitar ponerme de cierta manera nervioso y opté por anular toda la tensión que se llegó a formar.

Aunque ahora, sinceramente, sí que olía mal. Parecía que no se había duchado en meses...

—¡Oye! —se quejó mientras alzaba levemente su brazo izquierdo y empezaba a olisquearse—. Ah... quizás sí necesito una ducha.

—Por ahí está el río —señalé en dirección a la corriente de agua que se hallaba bastante cerca, por no decir que prácticamente estaba al frente de mi hogar—. Ah, y cuando termines puedes ponerte esto —finalicé después de haberme dirigido hacia una pequeña caja que yo mismo había fabricado y sacando una camisa gris y unos pantalones marrones que también eran de mi creación.

Los había preparado precisamente para cuando adquiriera a mi _schiavu_ y, por lo visto, vino genial pues Kaminari llevaba unos simples harapos bastante sucios.

—¿Sabes coser? —preguntó algo sorprendido.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamé con una sonrisa—. Todo lo que tengo lo he confeccionado yo mismo.

—Entonces, ¡gracias! —respondió devolviéndome aquella sonrisa, recibiendo la ropa y saliendo de la choza para dirigirse hacia aquel río.

Por razones que desconocía, no pude apartar la vista y por la pequeña ventana que había en mi choza contemplé cómo Kaminari se desnudaba y entraba en el agua. Inconscientemente, mis labios se tornaron en una pequeña risa... aunque aquello duró muy poco. A los pocos segundos de ver cómo aquel rubio se metía en el río, de repente se hundió.

Tal vez... ¿Kaminari no sabía nadar?

 _"Creo que tuve que haberle mencionado que era bastante profundo."_

 **[…]**

* * *

 _ **Amo escribir sobre estos dos. El KiriKami me da vida ;;**_


	9. Es patético

_**Capítulo 9: Es patético.**_

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Kirishima no había dudado ni un solo segundo en ir a por Kaminari. Aquel pelirrojo no tenía pensado volver a ser lo que fue hace años.

 _"No quiero arrepentirme más."_

Aunque, en esta ocasión, la situación actual más que ser preocupante, tenía cierta gracia.

Eijirou no tuvo problema alguno en quitarse la camisa, entrar al río y sostener al rubio, que parecía traumatizado, mientras lo arrastraba hacia la orilla.

—Pensé que iba a morir —dijo Kaminari escupiendo agua entre jadeos y con miedo.

—Qué idiota eres —se burló Kirishima con una sonrisa, hasta que aquella desapareció al notar que su _schiavu_ estaba completamente desnudo—. Mejor... ponte algo —finalizó ofreciéndole aquellos pantalones marrones que aquel joven de cabello rubio había dejado cerca y evadiendo su mirada.

 _"No pienses en él, no pienses en él..."_

—Ah, ¡gracias! —exclamó Denki recibiendo la vestimenta—. Había olvidado que esto aquí no es normal...

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Kirishima totalmente extrañado al escuchar aquello.

—Bueno... en el calabozo era normal estar desnudos entre _schiavus_ —explicó Kaminari mientras se ponía la ropa—. Digo, al estar en un espacio tan limitado y tener que hacer nuestras necesidades en ese sitio, ya no había nada que no hubiésemos visto.

—¿Tan mala era la situación...? —Kirishima no podía imaginarse qué clase de lugar era aquel en el que los de clase baja estaban obligados a vivir.

—Algo así —respondió Denki con ganas de cambiar rápidamente de tema—, pero ahora todo está bien —terminó con una pequeña risa mientras escurría el agua de su cabello.

—Kaminari —aplicó el pelirrojo que parecía notar que Denki no quería hablar sobre su pasado—, voy a mostrarte algo —informó acercándose hacia su _schiavu_ y agarrándole de la muñeca izquierda para dirigirse de vuelta hacia la choza.

Dicho esto y una vez dentro de su humilde morada, sacó otra caja, esta vez de mayor tamaño, y le mostró al rubio una gran cantidad de lanzas, dagas, arcos, flechas y otros utensilios utilizados para la caza.

—Esta noche vamos a cazar —dijo Eijirou con gran emoción.

—¿Cazar...? —Kaminari no parecía muy convencido.

—¡Claro! ¿De dónde crees que saco el dinero suficiente para pagar los impuestos?

—Ah... ¿por eso te echaste una siesta tan larga?

No hizo falta que Kirishima respondiera ante ello. Solo tuvo que anochecer para que ambos jóvenes se pusieran en marcha.

 **[…]**

 **POV Yaoyorozu Momo**

Mi madre no sabía que todo era un malentendido. Yo no sabía cómo decirle que Jirou no era lo que ella pensaba.

—¡Madre, ella es mi _schiavu_! —exclamé con cierto temor, pero al darme cuenta de que le había alzado el tono de voz me callé en seguida.

—¿Hija? ¿Qué te ocurre? —sus palabras sonaban bastante molestas—. Sabes perfectamente que al estar vinculadas todo lo tuyo es mío.

Era consciente. Conocía perfectamente la ley de los vínculos.

Cuando naces, eres automáticamente enlazado con tus padres y otros familiares. Al unirte, significa que todo lo tuyo pertenecerá también a los miembros de la familia de mayor edad. En este caso, a pesar de que Jirou era mía, mis padres tenían cualquier libertad para hacer con ella lo que quisieran.

Lo sabía, pero aún así... pensé que lo comprenderían. Me hice falsas expectativas.

—Momo —me llamó Jirou en un susurró—. Está bien —sus ojos se veían con resignación y tristeza.

 _"No. No lo está..."_

—Además, sería una pena desaprovechar a tal joven —continuó mi madre—. ¿Cuánto te costó? —preguntó.

—140... monedas de oro —respondí cabizbaja y con frustración.

—¡Genial! Ese precio no es nada comparado a las ganancias que obtendremos con ella —informó con alegría—. Entonces, si no te importa, me la llevaré ahora mismo para que se vaya preparando.

 _"Sí me importa..."_

Pero no podía hacer nada. Nunca tuve el valor como para contradecir a mis padres en algo, y mucho menos a mi madre. Lo único de lo que fui capaz fue de asentir y ver cómo ella arrastraba a Jirou del brazo y se la llevaba al burdel.

Ese era el negocio de mis padres. Prostituían a la gente sin derechos y ganaban dinero sin ningún problema. Era algo horrible y aún así...

 _"No puedo hacer nada."_

Esa impotencia de verla alejarse tan rápido de mí, me hacía ver la gran inseguridad que se hallaba en mi interior.

Podía haberle dicho a mi madre el motivo por el cual la había comprado. Le podía haber explicado aquella razón; le podía haber pedido que por favor no se la llevase.

Pero no. Opté por callar y acatar todo lo que me dijeran.

 _"Nunca puedo decir lo que de verdad pienso."_

—¿Tienes algo que replicar? —mi madre se giró antes de atravesar la puerta de salida junto a mi _schiavu_.

—No... —respondí con un tono quebrado y débil.

—Muy bien —finalizó y se retiró de nuestro hogar.

 _"Siempre igual..."_

Incapaz de afrontar la situación, me dirigí a mi habitación y me encerré hasta que anocheció. No quería ni imaginar lo que le iba a ocurrir a Jirou.

 _"Lo siento tanto..."_

 **POV Jirou Kyouka**

Tal vez todo había sido demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Momo había sido tan amable, pero lamentablemente duró poco. Supe en seguida lo que su madre quería hacer conmigo.

 _"Ah... qué triste."_

Iba a caer demasiado bajo. Entregarme a cualquier hombre... me daba asco.

 _"Pero no me puedo negar."_

No había nada que una _schiavu_ como yo pudiera realizar. Obedecer órdenes... solo eso.

—Es patético... —murmuré con una voz casi inaudible.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó aquella señora.

—No es nada —respondí mientras subía en la carroza que me llevaría a mi repugnante destino.

 **[…]**


	10. Me gusta tu actitud

_—Es patético... —murmuré con una voz casi inaudible._

 _—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó aquella señora._

 _—No es nada —respondí mientras subía en la carroza que me llevaría a mi repugnante destino._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 10: Me gusta tu actitud._**

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

La madre de Yaoyorozu se estaba llevando a Jirou al lujoso burdel del que era propietaria junto a su marido. La joven _schiavu_ sabía que no iba a ser agradable lo que le harían.

Sin poder negarse, obedeció todo lo que ordenó aquella señora y ahora se hallaba al frente del lugar que la corrompería por dentro.

—Kyouka Jirou, ¿verdad? —preguntó la mujer mientras leía el contrato de compra que le había arrebatado a Momo.

—Sí —asentió la joven.

—Kyouka, te voy a presentar a tus compañeras —informó abriendo la puerta que les conduciría al interior de aquel vulgar negocio.

Al entrar, atravesaron un pasillo de recepción y llegaron a un lugar más extenso. El rostro de Jirou se llenó de desesperación al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro. Una sala en la que se encontraban diversas mujeres por doquier seduciendo a hombres que habían pagado por ello, habitaciones de las cuales se podían oír repugnantes gemidos, menores de edad siendo llevadas a cuartos privados con vejestorios de más de 50 años y un sin fin de situaciones que le provocaron ganas de vomitar.

 _"Esto... me da tanto asco."_

—¡Mitsuki! —llamó la madre de Momo—. Traigo a una nueva, tratála bien y haz que se acostumbre a todo.

—Por supuesto —respondió la mujer que había acudido ante la llamada.

Dicho esto, la dueña de aquel sitio se retiró y dejó sola a Kyouka junto a una de las encargadas.

—¡Bueno, qué tenemos aquí! —exclamó con una sonrisa mientras analizaba a la _schiavu_.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —inquirió Jirou bastante nerviosa al ver el rostro de esa mujer.

 _"Se parece... No. Son idénticos."_

—Soy Mitsuki —respondió con alegría—. Mitsuki Bakugou.

 _"Bakugou..."_

—Pero chica, ¿a qué viene esa expresión? —continuó dándole sin mala intención un golpe con su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Kyouka—. ¡Más felicidad! Solo te dolerá un poco, luego lo disfrutarás y... te acostumbrarás.

La _schiavu_ estaba estupefacta. No sabía cómo analizar todo lo que estaba pasando.

 _"Tal vez solo puedo asimilarlo..."_

—Y bien, ¿tú cómo te llamas? —interrogó Mitsuki mientras la llevaba de la mano a una de las habitaciones—. Aunque he de admitir que me sorprendió tu pregunta. ¿Por qué tanta necesidad de saber mi nombre?

—Soy Kyouka Jirou —dijo cabizbaja—. Lo de tu nombre... bueno, tu rostro.

—¿Mi rostro? —ladeó un poco la cabeza en señal de duda.

—Te pareces... me recordaste a un amigo —prosiguió la _schiavu_ con tristeza—. Se llamaba Katsuki Bakugou.

Los ojos de Mitsuki se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquello. Jaló con más velocidad a Jirou y se encerró en la habitación vacía más cercana.

—¡¿Lo conoces?! —gritó la mujer acorralando a Kyouka en la pared.

—Algo así —evadió con cierto temor la histérica mirada de aquella señora—. Era uno de mis amigos cuando estaba en el calabozo como _schiavu_.

—Perdón —suspiró Mitsuki y puso distancia entre ambas—. Es que ese mocoso... Conque al final sobrevivió —finalizó con una tierna sonrisa que parecía llena de felicidad.

—Por casualidad... ¿eres su madre? —inquirió la más joven.

—Bueno, ¡ya lo he decidido! —ignoró por completo la obvia pregunta de Kyouka para proponerle algo—. Si me ayudas a encontrar a mi hijo, te ayudaré a escapar de aquí. A menos que quieras saber lo que se siente cuando un hombre te...

—¡Sí! ¡Acepto! —interrumpió Jirou, la cual no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar la propuesta que le había hecho la madre de Bakugou.

—Me gusta tu actitud —Mitsuki rio entre dientes—. Sinceramente, también estoy harta de todo esto. Pero, sabes que nos llevará a graves problemas, ¿verdad?

—No importa —aceptó Kyouka—. Prefiero morir a manos de los nobles que entregarle mi cuerpo a extraños.

—Entonces no se diga más —aplicó la mujer—. Hoy te quedarás aquí. Mañana por la mañana, iremos a darle un gran cambio a nuestra imagen. La señora Yaoyorozu me tiene gran confianza, sé que va a funcionar.

 _"Quizás... aún hay esperanza."_

 **POV Jirou Kyouka**

Nunca pensé que llegaría a encontrarme con la madre de Bakugou. Él nunca nos contó su historia con su familia; solo supimos que se independizó.

Independizarse no siempre era bueno. Básicamente, al hacerlo te convertías en alguien autónomo y sin importar la edad que tengas, debías de tú solo cubrir las 100 monedas de oro que hay que retribuir al reino una vez al mes. Si no lo hacías, tu destino era obvio.

 _"Solo espero que él y Todoroki estén bien..."_

Después de aquello, Mitsuki me dijo que me quedase en aquel cuarto; ella me llevaría comida. Al haber baño propio, no había necesidad de nada más.

Se podía notar que era una buena persona.

 _"De tal palo, tal astilla."_

La noche llegó y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en salir de este sitio. Los ruidos de las habitaciones de al lado me molestaban demasiado.

Seguía sin comprender por qué los nobles eran así. Negocios de este tipo... obligar a gente de clase baja a hacer tal cosa; a caer tan bajo.

Después de todo, el reino daba asco.

A veces me gustaría regresar al pasado, donde no habían preocupaciones.

 **[…]**

* * *

 ** _Esto va para largo. Hay demasiadas cosas que hay que explicar y me gusta bastante. Se viene un capítulo entero de Kacchan y Deku (:_**


	11. Quiero que nos llevemos bien

_**Capítulo 11:**_ ** _Quiero que nos llevemos bien._**

* * *

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

 _Pude ver... que se sentía solo._

—Torino —comenté girándome para ver al vendedor que se acercaba a su ritmo hacia mí—. Lo quiero.

Desde que vi a aquel _schiavu_ , supe en seguida que deseaba tenerle conmigo.

—Vaya, entonces supongo que es hora de cerrar el trato ahora mismo —respondió Torino sacando una hoja de uno de sus bolsillos; al parecer era el contrato—. Katsuki Bakugou —sentenció llegando al lugar en el que yo estaba y mirando al _schiavu_ que se hallaba despierto mientras nos analizaba con el ceño fruncido—. Un clase media requiere de ti.

Dicho esto, aquel clase baja se levantó y acercó hasta la puerta con rejas; no sé si había sido una coincidencia el que el resto de _schiavus_ estuviesen profundamente dormidos a excepción de él.

Torino utilizó una llave y pude estar frente a frente ante la persona que a partir de ahora sería mi familia.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es todo —comentó el vendedor con una sonrisa mientras nos guiaba hacia la salida.

A pesar de ser lo que siempre estuve deseando, estaba bastante nervioso. Ni él ni yo nos dijimos algo; Torino era el único que hablaba mientras subíamos las escaleras para retirarnos de una buena vez de ese lugar.

—Aquí está el contrato —finalizó entregándome aquel documento y luego poniendo su mano derecha abierta ante mí—. La moneda.

 _"¡Ah, es verdad!"_

—¡A-Aquí está! —balbuceé buscando en mis bolsillos la dichosa moneda de oro; la situación me pudo y los nervios me afectaron.

—Con esto último queda cerrada la venta —informó el vendedor después de hubiésemos llegado de nuevo a la superficie—. Espero que no comentes nada sobre que a estas horas realicé el trato —terminó y se despidió con una sonrisa.

Solo quedamos aquel _schiavu_ , yo y un silencio realmente incómodo que solo empeoró mi nerviosismo.

—B-Bueno... —susurré tratando de sacar algún tema—. Creo que debo llevarte a mi casa...

No hubo respuesta por parte del contrario. Solo me miraba con el ceño fruncido e ignoraba mis comentarios.

—¿V-Vamos? —pregunté poniéndome de camino hacia mi hogar e incitándole a seguirme.

Se limitó a chasquear la lengua, poner las manos en sus bolsillos y adelantarme. Literal, se había colocado delante de mí y avanzaba sin saber siquiera dónde vivía yo.

—Eh... ¿Katsuki Bakugou, verdad? —opté por decir al ver lo que hacía—. Creo que es mejor que yo...

—No me des órdenes —aplicó con rabia en sus palabras.

 _"Creo que ahora entiendo lo que dijo Gran Torino."_

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está tu puta casa? —continuó girándose y mirándome a los ojos con cierto desprecio.

 _"Tan soez..."_

Suspiré con tristeza sin saber muy bien cómo actuar en una situación así. No sabía que de verdad sería algo tan problemático.

—Sabes... —cambié de tema ignorando su pregunta—. De verdad quiero que nos llevemos bien.

—Me importa una mierda lo que quieras —respondió con un tono hostil—. Quiero dormir de una maldita vez.

Lo que dijo me hizo percatarme de la hora que era. Casi las cuatro de la madrugada... y yo mañana trabajaba.

 _"Tal vez es por eso que su carácter es así."_

Intenté consolarme yo mismo y con una sonrisa le adelanté para guiarle a mi hogar.

—Es verdad, yo también tengo sueño —dije amablemente y atravesé la ruta de camino a casa.

No le quedó otra que seguirme. De todas formas me preguntaba por qué cuando estaba en el calabozo, él era el único que se encontraba despierto.

 _"Mejor se lo preguntaré cuando amanezca..."_

No estaba muy lejos mi pequeña vivienda, así que en menos de quince minutos ya nos hallábamos en la puerta.

—Adelante, aquí es donde vi...

Pero no me dejó terminar de hablar. Aquel _schiavu_ ya se hallaba dentro mientras analizaba todo con su mirada.

 **POV Bakugou Katsuki**

No me agradaba; en absoluto lo hacía. ¿Se suponía que aquel sujeto era mi dueño? Qué penoso.

A simple vista se le veía tan débil y al parecer su personalidad arruinaba aún más las cosas. Era como si fuese alguien inofensivo y fácil de engañar.

 _"¿Voy a dejar que alguien así me dé órdenes?"_

Pero en aquellos momentos en lo único que podía pensar era en descansar de una vez.

—¿Dónde? —reclamé un sitio en el que dormir.

—Ah, sí, ven —respondió bastante nervioso e incitándome a seguirle a una habitación.

 _"Lo que sea..."_

No me interesaban los detalles. Cuando me llevó a lo que se suponía que era su cuarto, vi una cama individual y me acerqué.

—¡E-Espera! —exclamó—. Creo que es mejor que primero te duches ya que... —intentó detenerme.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Ya me había acomodado en aquella colcha y me disponía a dormir.

—Cállate, joder —dije cerrando los ojos y tratanto de conciliar el sueño.

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

De acuerdo, esto era peor de lo que llegué a imaginar. Una parte de mí se hizo ilusiones y pensé que su comportamiento se debía al cansancio, pero a pesar de todo no era normal. Su personalidad... no era para nada amable. Todo lo contrario.

—Bueno... —suspiré sin alternativa—. Supongo que dormiré en el suelo —apliqué con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Esto no lo había previsto y al parecer él ya estaba dormido.

Decidí ir a por un par de mantas, estiré una al lado de mi cama en la que se hallaba durmiendo mi _schiavu_ y me eché en ella. Utilicé la otra para taparme y opté por descansar; mañana me tenía que levantar a las siete de la mañana para trabajar.

—Buenas noches —dije arropándome como pude para evitar el frío.

Pero los problemas apenas estaban empezando.

 **[…]**

 **POV Narradora**

Había amanecido y cuando Midoriya despertó, lo primero que notó fue una sábana alrededor de su cuerpo.

 _"Qué raro..."_

Bostezó y abrió lentamente sus ojos hasta recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Exaltado, se giró para ver al sujeto que debería hallarse en su cama, pero que por desgracia suya, no estaba.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó realmente asustado levantándose velozmente y buscando por toda su casa cualquier rastro que lo llevase a su _schiavu_.

Pero nada; Izuku no logró encontrar a Katsuki.

—¿En serio...? —suspiró con tristeza.

Pero lo que no se esperaba era escuchar cierto ruido procedente del baño. Una pequeña esperanza lo invadió y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta de aquel aseo.

—¡Ka...! —trató Midoriya de decir, pero lo que se encontró a continuación lo pilló por sorpresa.

Bakugou estaba desnudo; recién había salido de la ducha.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **#PrayForDeku**

 **De alguna manera quiero conservar los apodos de Kacchan y Deku. Ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero si no se llaman así mutuamente es como si faltase algo (?)**


	12. No necesito tu maldita ayuda

_**Capítulo 12: No necesito tu maldita ayuda.**_

* * *

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Me había preocupado demasiado por él. Había tenido los peores pensamientos e incluso creído que se había escapado.

Lo que no me esperaba era que mi _schiavu_ estuviese duchándose y que justo cuando abrí la puerta del baño, él había salido de la ducha.

—¡P-Perdón! —exclamé totalmente avergonzado por haber faltado a su privacidad.

—¿Qué estás mirando, bastardo? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido y utilizando una toalla para cubrirse.

 _"¡Esa es mi toalla!"_

—Eh... bueno, yo... —traté de decir algo pero no pude vocalizar bien.

 _"Espera un momento..."_

Ahora que él estaba libre de suciedad, conseguí percatarme de algo que anoche no hice. En ambos brazos pude ver cómo tenía dos heridas de tamaño medio que se hallaban en carne viva y no tenían buen aspecto.

—¿Qué es eso...? —pregunté asustado mientras lo señalaba.

—... No es de tu incumbencia —respondió ignorándome por completo y pasando por mi lado para irse en dirección a la cocina.

—¡Espera! —grité girándome y agarrándole de la muñeca—. ¡Estás herido! ¡¿Cómo te has hecho eso?! —reclamé con temor al ver más de cerca una de sus magulladuras y notar que había cierta suciedad aún dentro.

 _"Parecen... mordeduras."_

—¡Qué te importa! —respondió con rabia tratando de que le soltase—. ¡Es mi problema, no el tuyo!

—¿E-Es humana? —inquirí con preocupación e ignorando lo que dijo.

Su silencio fue suficiente como para saber que la situación no era mala; era mucho peor.

 _"Tengo que hacer algo... vamos, piensa..."_

—¡Ven! —exclamé apretándole más fuerte de la mano y saliendo a gran velocidad de mi casa.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No necesito tu maldita ayuda! —pude oír cómo se quejaba, pero a pesar de todo, no le iba a soltar.

 _"Tal vez... ¡Kirishima!"_

Quizás él podía ayudarle.

 **POV Bakugou Katsuki**

La razón por la que estuve despierto la noche en la que vinieron a sacarme del calabozo fue precisamente por las mordeduras que tenía. El dolor cada vez era más insoportable y por eso me era difícil conciliar el sueño. A pesar de aquello, estaba demasiado cansado y cuando aquel bastardo que se suponía que sería mi dueño me llevó a su casa, opté por ir a dormir y no decir nada. La oscuridad y toda la suciedad de mi cuerpo impedían que nadie se diese cuenta de mi situación.

 _"Es mejor así..."_

Pero el dolor cada vez empeoraba; no tenía buen aspecto. Al final decidí descansar, aunque dormí entrecortado por aquellas heridas.

 _"Cuando amanezca me encargaré de ellas..."_

Y eso fue lo que intenté hacer. A pesar de que cuando estuve en el calabozo utilicé un poco de agua en ellas, no fue suficiente. Al despertar por la aflicción que sentía, pude ver a aquel bastardo temblar de frío a pesar de seguir dormido. Opté por cubrirle con una sábana; después de todo, era su puta cama. A continuación me dirigí hacia el baño; ahora que estaba en la ducha, todo podía ir a mejor.

Aproveché para deshacerme de toda la suciedad que estaba impregnada en mi cuerpo y luego opté por pasar una gran cantidad de agua pura por ambas mordeduras.

—Mierda... —suspiré tratando de aguantar el jodido dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Empecé a notar cierta molestia en la cabeza, así que decidí salir de la ducha.

 _"Maldición..."_

Lo que no esperaba ver era a aquel tipo.

 _"Pensé que dormiría durante más tiempo... joder."_

Intenté negarme a ir con él, pero en aquellos instantes me sentí sin fuerzas. No podía hacer nada y era demasiado frustrante.

 _"Yo puedo protegerme solo."_

 **POV Kirishima Eijirou**

La caza de anoche fue demasiado divertida. Nunca esperé que Kaminari fuese tan malo en eso. De verdad, me hacía mucha gracia verle fallar en casi todo lo que le pedía.

—Solo te dije que no pisaras aquel montón de hojas —respondí con una sonrisa—, y lo peor es que fue lo primero que hiciste.

—¡Es que no se veía nada! —se quejó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Pero caíste en mi propia trampa —reí mientras preparaba el arco con flechas.

Supuse que con el tiempo se acostumbraría. Después de todo, recién era la primera noche.

Además... era algo miedoso.

Cuando le entregaba diferentes insectos que por el camino iba atravesando con una daga que tenía, Kaminari dudaba en sostenerlos.

—Están muertos... ¿verdad? —preguntaba con temor al recibirlos.

—Eso creo —respondí colocando una tarántula en su mano para que la pusiera en una pequeña cesta que le dije que llevase.

Se quedó unos segundos observándola, a lo que me giré extrañado.

—¿Kaminari? —inquirí.

—¡Se mueve! —gritó aterrorizado lanzando aquella tarántula a la distancia.

—¡Mi cena! —exclamé al ver al pobre insecto salir volando a gran velocidad y me dirigí hacia la dirección donde aquel rubio la había tirado.

—¡¿Tu cena?! —aplicó con incertidumbre—. ¡¿Comes tarántulas?!

—Me gusta más la carne —respondí con una sonrisa—, ¡pero con ajo y hierbas están buenísimas!

La cara que puso Kaminari en aquellos momentos me hizo reír. Su personalidad... era agradable.

—Además, si no atrapamos algún animal, vamos a comer insectos —añadí rebuscando en la zona donde debería de estar mi comida y consiguiéndola hallar—. Ah, aquí estás —comenté para mí mismo mientras observaba a la tarántula.

Tal vez fue por lo que dije, pero Kaminari se volvió más útil desde aquello. Quizás no le hacía ilusión comer bichos.

Al final conseguimos un pequeño cervatillo. Tantos años viviendo en el bosque habían hecho que me aprendiera las zonas clave en las que se hallaban los animales y donde solían descansar. También había mejorado drásticamente en la caza a distancia y, sobre todo, a mano con cuchillo. Además, cuando regresamos a mi choza pude ver que varias trampas que había colocado tenían recompensa dentro.

—Está bueno... —comentó mi _schiavu_ al probar aquella carne que había cocido en la hoguera que hice; él estaba al frente de mí.

—¡¿Verdad?! —exclamé con felicidad mientras le pegaba un mordisco a mi trozo.

—¿No cazas de día? —interrogó frotándose los ojos.

Se le veía cansado y con mucho sueño.

 _"¿Acaso no durmió por la tarde?"_

—Me gusta más por la noche —respondí levantándome y acercándome a él para sentarme a su lado—. ¿Tienes sueño? —pregunté mirándole; parecía que eran las tres de la madrugada.

No me contestó. Pude ver como hacía el esfuerzo en vano para mantenerse despierto, pero sus ojos se cerraron y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

 _"Vaya..."_

Sonreí y me quedé así hasta terminar de cenar. Después lo cargué, llevé a mi pequeño hogar e hice que se echase en una de las camas de heno.

—Kaminari, buenas noches —dije acariciando su cabello y echándome a su lado para descansar también.

—Hm —susurró.

 _"Tener compañía... se sentía bien."_

 **[…]**

Cuando amaneció, un grito me sacó del profundo sueño en el que me hallaba.

—¡Kirishima! —pude oír la voz de Midoriya.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Leer vuestros comentarios me hace feliz ^~^**


	13. ¡Ayúdale, por favor!

_**Capítulo 13: ¡Ayúdale, por favor!**_

* * *

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

El único al que podía acudir en casos así era a Kirishima. Él siempre había vivido en el bosque por su propia cuenta y tenía experiencia con cualquier cosa relacionada con la naturaleza. Por eso sabía que, quizás, podría ayudarnos.

—¡Kirishima! —grité dirigiéndome hacia su pequeña choza mientras jalaba a mi _schiavu_ de la mano.

Toqué la puerta desesperado y recé para que estuviese ahí y no se hubiera ido a dormir a otra parte. Conociéndole, a veces lo hacía.

 **POV Kirishima Eijirou**

El grito de Midoriya y fuertes golpes en la puerta me despertaron por completo. Me levanté frotándome los ojos y fui a abrir.

—¿Midoriya? —inquirí con extrañeza—. Aún no es el día de la reunión...

—¡Ayúdale, por favor! —exclamó desesperado; pude ver a un joven rubio detrás de él.

—¡¿Él es tu _schiavu_?! —pregunté con una sonrisa—. Espera, ¿por qué trae solo una toalla puesta?

—¡Kirishima! —me regañó mi amigo de cabello verde para luego mostrarme los brazos de aquel clase baja.

Mi sonrisa se borró en milésimas de segundos al notar los mordiscos que poseía aquel sujeto.

 _"Eso es..."_

Era peor de lo que se veía. Una mordedura humana era mucho más peligrosa que la de algún animal debido a la cantidad de microorganismos patógenos que se podían hallar en la boca. Peor aún si era algo tan profundo.

Durante unos segundos ciertos recuerdos vinieron a mí y no supe cómo reaccionar, hasta que Midoriya me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¡¿Kirishima?! —exclamó al verme con la mirada perdida.

Ver esas magulladuras me hicieron recordar cosas que no quería... imágenes que creía haber olvidado; ver el rostro de Ashido.

 _"Concéntrate..."_

—Ah, perdón —me disculpé—. ¿Desde hace cuando tiene esas mordeduras? —interrogué incitándoles a entrar en mi hogar y dirigiéndome a buscar en una de mis pequeñas estanterías ciertos botes.

—No lo sé, ayer por la noche no me percaté de ello, pero hoy por la mañana... —explicó Midoriya con gran preocupación.

—No necesito que me ayudéis... —escuché como murmuraba aquel _schiavu_ con un tono apagado.

 _"Tal vez..."_

Dejé de buscar lo que quería para acercarme hacia él y pasar una de mis manos por su frente.

—Lo sabía —susurré al notar cómo estaba hirviendo.

—¡¿Q-Qué ocurre?! —Midoriya parecía mucho más afectado.

—Tiene fiebre —informé mientras pensaba qué era lo mejor en estos momentos.

 **POV Narradora**

Eijirou ordenó a Izuku que echase a Katsuki en una de las camas de heno mientras seguía buscando ciertas cosas en su pequeña estantería. Bakugou cerró los ojos mientras jadeaba y poco a poco iba perdiendo la noción de la situación; Midoriya solo pudo mirarle con angustia y dolor.

Las magulladuras que tenía Katsuki a pesar de no ser extremadamente grandes, eran lo suficiente profundas como para comenzar uno de los peores síntomas en esa situación. Además, el agua no había sido suficiente y podía verse cierta suciedad y pus en ellas. Con la pésima higiene que había en el calabozo, no era de extrañar.

—¡¿Q-Qué más puedo hacer?! —pidió el joven de cabello verde.

—Maldición... ya no tengo _caléndula_ —susurró Kirishima para sí mismo—. Midoriya, necesito que vayas a buscar esto —prosiguió mostrándole un dibujo de cierta planta de hojas oblongas y flores amarillas con un interior naranja—. Tiene propiedades curativas que ayudarán en las dos mordeduras que tiene tu _schiavu_ , que por cierto, parece que están algo infectadas.

—¿Dónde la puedo encontrar? —preguntó Izuku dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciese falta para ayudar a Bakugou.

—Si atraviesas el río y caminas unos doscientos metros sin desviarte, podrás ver una pequeña zona llena de flores. Hay un espacio separado en el que se encuentran estas plantas —comunicó el pelirrojo.

—De acuerdo —respondió el de cabello verde y sin dudarlo salió corriendo a por aquel encargo.

Mientras tanto, Kirishima sacó dos botes; en uno había cierto líquido amarillo procedente de las raíces de una planta llamada _archangelica_ , en el otro se hallaban sus hojas.

—Bueno... —susurró para sí mismo—. Es hora de bajar esa fiebre.

Eijirou cogió una pequeña tabla y comenzó a machacar unas cuantas hojas con una piedra para luego vertirlas en aquel envase con el líquido amarillento.

—¿Kirishima...? —se pudo oír un bostezo procedente de Denki.

—Ah, ¡buenos días, Kaminari! —saludó el pelirrojo, sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba preparando, al rubio que a pesar de todos los gritos recién se despertaba— Ya son casi las diez.

—¿Qué estás hacien...

Pero no logró terminar la pregunta ya que al abrir mejor los ojos pudo ver a cierta persona semidesnuda echada a su lado.

—¿Bakugou...? —la cara que puso Denki en aquellos momentos no tenía precio.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Yup. Kirishima también tiene su pasado oscuro (?)**

 **Es spoiler, pero... Midoriya no ha ido a trabajar.**

 **Hay tantas cosas que faltan por explicar que rezo para llegar a terminar el fic antes de que comiencen las clases en Septiembre xD**


	14. Ojalá pudiera detener el tiempo

_—¿Bakugou...? —la cara que puso Denki en aquellos momentos no tenía precio._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 14: Ojalá pudiera detener el tiempo.**_

* * *

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

Supuse que ya era de día debido a los gritos que escuché por parte de cierta persona desconocida para mí. También oí a Kirishima, pero no le dediqué mucha atención a lo que hablaban.

Me daba pereza moverme.

 _"¿Qué hora será...?"_

Sentí como alguien se echaba a mi lado; creí que era Kirishima y permanecí tal y como estaba. Luego noté que dejaban de hablar y que todo se quedaba en silencio a excepción de ciertos sonidos un tanto difusos.

Tal vez ya era hora de levantarme, así que abrí lentamente los ojos esperándome encontrar a aquel pelirrojo haciendo cualquier cosa, pero lo que vi a continuación me pilló por sorpresa.

Bakugou estaba durmiendo a mi lado... semi desnudo.

—¡¿Pero qué...?! —grité levantándome velozmente y anonadado al ver a mi amigo cubierto solo por una toalla de baño.

Lo primero que hice fue mirar a Kirishima para pedir explicaciones, pero no se había girado y parecía concentrado en algo.

 _"Él está aquí..."_

—¡Bakugou! —grité con gran felicidad y no dudé ni un solo segundo en abalanzarme encima de él.

 _"Estaba preocupado."_

 **POV Narradora**

Katsuki emitió un pequeño grito de dolor al sentir encima a cierto joven. Denki estaba demasiado emocionado cómo para darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba su amigo.

—¡Kaminari, espera! —Kirishima reaccionó al oír aquel sonido de dolor por parte del _schiavu_ herido.

—¿Qué ocurre...? —se preguntó el alegre joven al notar el rostro de preocupación del pelirrojo y de dolor por parte del otro rubio.

—¡Sus brazos! —explicó Eijirou acercándose con un bote en la mano.

En ese momento Kaminari se levantó levemente para ver aquello que mencionó su dueño; pudo observar en ambos brazos de Katsuki las mordeduras humanas en carne viva y en un estado no muy agradable.

—Bakugou... —los ojos de Denki se llenaron de temor al analizar la situación en la que estaba su amigo—. ¡¿Qué sucede?! —reclamó desesperado—. ¡¿Por qué Bakugou está así?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡Kirishima!

—¡Tranquilízate, luego te explicaré todo! —respondió el pelirrojo—. ¡Ahora ayúdame! —ordenó.

Kaminari sabía que algo no iba bien con Bakugou. En otra situación, cuando estaban en el calabozo, ya se le había abalanzado y el chico amargado le había gritado y puesto mala cara. Esta vez al hacerlo no sucedió nada eso; todo lo contrario. Katsuki seguía con los ojos cerrados y quejándose entre dientes de dolor.

—De... acuerdo —accedió el rubio después de haber intentado calmarse un poco.

—Hay que incorporarle para que tome esto —explicó el pelirrojo mientras mostraba cierto bote el cual tenía la mezcla entre líquido y hojas de _archangelica_ ; planta curativa que ayudaría a bajar la fiebre del _schiavu_ herido.

Y eso hicieron. Kaminari sujetó por los hombros a Bakugou, haciendo que se incorporase aún sentado, y Kirishima iba a darle la dicha medicina... de no ser porque Katsuki se negó a abrir la boca.

—Me niego... —murmuró en contra de cualquier ayuda que querían brindarle.

 **POV Bakugou Katsuki**

De un momento a otro todo comenzó a volverse borroso hasta no poder mantenerme estable. Me sentía demasiado débil y lo odiaba. El profundo dolor en ambos brazos no cesaba y, para empeorar las cosas, sentí una gran molestia en la cabeza que transmitió a todo mi cuerpo una sensación de cansancio e inestabilidad. Mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras oía ciertas voces que se me hacían difusas.

Pude sentir el peso de alguien encima de mí y por unos segundos me pareció escuchar la voz de Kaminari.

 _"Ese idiota... es imposible, estoy delirando."_

De todas formas aquello aumentó el dolor; al parecer se había abalanzado y rozado una de las mordeduras que tenía en los brazos.

Conforme avanzó el tiempo, sentí cómo querían obligarme a tomar algo.

Me negué; no quería la ayuda de nadie.

—¡Bakugou! —oí un grito muy cerca de mí—. ¡Soy yo, Kaminari!

 _"¿Kaminari...?"_

Hice el esfuerzo de abrir lentamente los ojos y giré mi rostro hacia la izquierda; entonces pude verle.

 _"Es de verdad."_

—¡Tienes que beber esto! —aún notaba su voz un tanto distante—. ¡Por favor!

—Te pondrás mejor —escuché las palabras de alguien desconocido—. Lo juro.

Dirigí mi mirada al frente y logré visualizar a aquel sujeto de cabello puntiagudo y rojo con algo en la mano.

 _"... Qué estupidez."_

Abrí levemente la boca y pude sentir cómo echaban cierto líquido y cómo recorría mi garganta.

Era dulce pero sabía jodidamente mal.

 **POV Narradora**

Kirishima pudo darse cuenta en seguida que Bakugou y Kaminari se conocían desde hacía tiempo. Por eso dedujo que la mejor manera de que Katsuki cooperase fue que Denki le hiciese saber que se hallaba ahí, a su lado.

—Parece que funcionó —comentó el pelirrojo.

—Eso espero... —suspiró Kaminari—. ¿Cuánto tardará en hacer efecto?

—No mucho —respondió Kirishima—. Pero lo que más me preocupa son esas mordeduras...

El aspecto que tenían cada vez era peor.

En la profundidad de la sangre que estaba al descubierto se podían notar ciertas zonas blanquecinas y la carne de alrededor tenía un color cada vez más oscuro. Dentro habían pequeños trozos de piel y otros negros.

—Hay que esperar a Midoriya —siguió Eijirou con preocupación—. No debería tardar mucho...

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Había cruzado el río, pero no me di cuenta de la profundidad de este; por suerte sabía nadar. Después de atravesarlo seguí las indicaciones que me dio Kirishima y conseguí hallar aquella zona en la que crecían esas plantas de un color naranja. Cogí rápidamente todas las que pude y salí corriendo para regresar a la choza de mi amigo, pero de repente pude recordar algo.

 _"Hoy... tenía que trabajar."_

Por cómo brillaba el sol me di cuenta que ya eran más de las diez. Era demasiado tarde.

 _"Tendré que explicarle la razón."_

Pero lo único que me importaba en estos momentos era mi _schiavu_.

 **POV Uraraka Ochako**

Un dolor procedente de mi estómago me despertó y luego noté lo seca que estaba mi boca.

 _"Horrible sabor matutino..."_

Abrí los ojos y pude ver a Tsuyu descansando en mi hombro.

 _"No sé qué debería hacer."_

Suspiré y me quedé un rato más así.

 _"Ojalá pudiera detener el tiempo..."_

Volví a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de los rayos del sol y la tranquilidad del momento, hasta que un ruido conocido me hizo exaltarme en apenas segundos.

 _"Maldición... "_

—¡Ochako Uraraka! —escuché la voz de un noble—. Has sido destituida de clase media.

 _"¿Debería correr? ¿Podría escapar ahora mismo? Pero Tsuyu..."_

—Lo sé —respondí levantándome y despertando a la que dejaría de ser mi _schiavu_ —. Tsuyu —susurré mirándole a los ojos, los cuales se estaba frotando al recién despertarse—, me tengo que ir.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Vuestros comentarios me hacen feliz!**


	15. ¡Nuestra hija es fuerte!

_—Tsuyu —susurré mirándole a los ojos, los cuales se estaba frotando al recién despertarse—, me tengo que ir._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 15: ¡Nuestra hija es fuerte!**_

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Uraraka sabía que lo único que podía hacer era aceptar su situación. Los nobles habían venido a por ella y se estaban acercando.

—¿Ochako...? —Tsuyu abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Pero entonces cierto pensamiento pasó por la mente de aquella joven de cabello castaño.

 _"Escapar... Podría intentar huir."_

—Tsuyu —susurró cambiando rápidamente de opinión—. Olvida lo que dije antes; vamos a salir de aquí —finalizó con decisión mientras sostenía la mano de Asui.

Había una pequeña luz de esperanza.

 _"Quizás aún puedo hacer algo."_

Los de clase alta habían localizado con facilidad a la que tendría que volverse _schiavu_. Eran tres hombres con armadura; el de la derecha llevaba una espada, el de la izquierda un cuchillo y el del medio cargaba con libros y un documento donde estaban registrados todos los datos de la familia de Uraraka.

Nadie nunca se había planteado escapar de los nobles. Todas las personas que se convertían en _schiavus_ eran conscientes de su posición y lo aceptaban sin alternativa.

Pero Ochako, al ver que había una distancia media entre ella y aquellos hombres, pensó que podría tratar de huir con Tsuyu.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Sin mirar atrás, y junto a Asui, comenzó a correr sin saber a dónde ir y atravesando todos los árboles que se encontraba por el camino. Pudo oír gritos procedentes de aquellos de clase alta, pero optó por ignorar todo.

 **POV Uraraka Ochako**

Tal vez solo fui una ilusa al creer que llegaría a funcionar. Pensar que intentar escapar de mi destino era algo posible, fue estúpido. Ni Tsuyu ni yo teníamos la suficiente fuerza en las piernas como para mantener un buen ritmo, así que en tan solo unos pocos minutos ella comenzó a flaquear y tropezó.

Una parte de mí lo sabía; nada podía salir bien de todo esto.

—Lo... siento —se disculpó con lágrimas en sus ojos; su voz se empezó a quebrar.

—Es mi culpa —respondí ayudándole a levantarse y asimilando cómo aquellos nobles no tardaban en alcanzarnos.

Se veían realmente enfadados.

—Maldita escoria —dijo el de la derecha.

—Nunca alguien tan patético se había atrevido a tratar de huir —añadió el de la izquierda.

—Ochako Uraraka —introdujo el del centro intentando tranquilizar a los otros dos—. Es hora de que te conviertas en un clase baja.

Aquellos tres hombres se aproximaron lo suficiente y el de la izquierda me jaló con fuerza del brazo derecho para sacar aquel cuchillo que llevaba y comenzar a tallar una X en mi mano.

Sentí como aquel afilado metal perforaba mi piel lentamente y pude ver cómo la sangre comenzaba a salir. Un grito de dolor fue lo único que dejé escapar mientras la aflicción se iba acumulando.

 **POV Asui Tsuyu**

Conocía perfectamente ese dolor y sabía que Ochako estaba sufriendo, pero a pesar de todo, lo único que hice fue mirar cómo le hacían aquello y su rostro de sufrimiento. Verla en esa situación hizo que mis ojos derramasen lágrimas y que la preocupación y la culpa me carcomiesen por dentro.

 _"No quiero ser una molestia, pero por mi culpa está pasando esto."_

—Tsuyu —escuché su voz y giró su rostro para dedicarme una sonrisa nerviosa—. Te juro que nos volveremos a ver.

Rompí en llanto ante sus palabras y asentí ante su promesa. Lo siguiente que vi fue cómo se la llevaban y se alejaban mientras uno de aquellos hombres me miraba con desprecio.

 **POV Uraraka Ochako**

Si un clase media dejaba de pagar los impuestos y había comprado a un _schiavu_ , el contrato se anulaba. El clase baja estaría prácticamente a merced de todos; cualquiera podría humillarle y maltratarle de la manera más despiadada posible y este tendría que asimilarlo.

Me estaban llevando al calabozo y ahora Tsuyu estaba sola. Era como si por mi culpa la hubiese condenado de por vida.

 _"Si hubiera sabido que esto era lo que iba a suceder, preferiría no haberla comprado."_

En el camino uno de los nobles había limpiado la sangre y vertido alcohol en la X de mi mano derecha. El único objetivo era que quedase una cicatriz para identificarme como _schiavu_.

A pesar del dolor que sentí debido a aquel líquido, mis pensamientos sobre Tsuyu eran más importantes.

Me preocupaba lo que le fuera a suceder... pero en estos momentos era algo inútil; no podía ayudarle.

—No deberíamos haber cedido ante la propuesta de tus padres debido al comportamiento tan animal que has tenido, pero haremos una excepción —informó el noble del medio.

No supe a qué se refería hasta que alcé mi mirada y pude ver que me hallaba en la plaza central. Habían dos personas que parecían estar esperándome.

 _"Mis padres... "_

—Puedes despedirte de ellos antes de que os separemos en las celdas por edades —dijo aquel hombre mientras escribía algo en un documento.

Oculté mi rostro y noté el ruido de pisadas a gran velocidad; lo siguiente que sentí fue un cálido abrazo.

—Perdón —susurré; no me atrevía a mirarles a la cara.

—Ochako —mi madre alzó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dirigió una triste sonrisa—. No te preocupes.

No pude contener mis lágrimas. Rompí en llanto y les abracé mientras seguía disculpándome por haber intentado huir.

—Sabemos que estarás bien —dijo mi padre acariciando mi cabello—. ¡Nuestra hija es fuerte! —añadió con un tono desgarrador.

—No tengas miedo, todo irá bien —prosiguió mi madre.

—Papá... mamá... —murmuré aumentando la fuerza de aquel abrazo—. Lo siento —finalicé dejando ver mis ojos que se hallaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

 _"Tsuyu... perdóname tú también."_

 **[…]**


	16. Bienvenida al calabozo

—Papá... mamá... —murmuré aumentando la fuerza de aquel abrazo—. Lo siento —finalicé dejando ver mis ojos que se hallaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

 _"Tsuyu... perdóname tú también."_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 16: Bienvenida al calabozo._**

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Después de la despedida entre Ochako y sus padres, fueron llevados a las profundidades del calabozo. Conforme bajaban las escaleras, todo el interior que creían diferente no era así; nunca se hubieran imaginado la situación real que pasaban los _schiavus_.

—A partir de aquí iréis a celdas diferentes —informó uno de los guardias terminando por separar a la familia Uraraka.

Solo hubo una última sonrisa de despedida porque después de haber visto aquel sitio, sabían perfectamente que lo más probable era que ninguno se volvería a ver. Luego cada uno fue dirigido a un distinto lugar.

 **POV Uraraka Ochako**

Nunca pensé que era de esta manera. El calabozo era totalmente diferente a como me lo imaginaba; era horrible.

Tranquilamente podrían haber miles de _schiavus_ en conjunto de todas esas inmensas celdas y lo peor era el cómo vivían.

—Antes de entrar, ponte esto —comentó el guardia que me guió mientras me entregaba un vestido marrón bastante simple y unos calcetines negros.

No supe a qué se debía, pero supuse que era la vestimenta de los _schiavus_ puesto que en las celdas todos iban del mismo color.

—¿Ahora mismo...? —interrogué nerviosa recibiendo aquella ropa.

—No me interesa ver desnuda a una escoria como tú —aplicó dirigiéndome una mirada llena de asco.

Tuve que controlarme y obedecer, pero las ganas de darle una patada en los huevos y salir corriendo fueron lo primero que se me pasó por la mente.

—Y hazlo rápido, no tengo todo el día —añadió con rabia.

 _"..."_

Dejé toda mi antigua ropa en el suelo y me puse aquel vestido y los calcetines negros; luego me empujó dentro de la celda que me correspondía y la cerró con llave.

—Ahora búscate la vida —finalizó alejándose.

 _"¿Buscarme la vida...?"_

Me giré y pude notar cómo habían varias personas que me miraban. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía bien qué hacer, hasta que analizando toda aquella gran celda vi que había un pozo a pocos metros.

 _"Supongo que lo primero que debo hacer es beber algo."_

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin una sola gota de agua, así que opté por acercarme mientras evadía todos aquellos ojos que parecían estar analizándome.

Cuando llegué a mi objetivo, me las ingenié para subir el cubo lleno de agua, pero en esos instantes escuché una voz detrás de mí.

—Oh, qué tenemos aquí —era un hombre el que hablaba.

—Comida fácil —añadió otro más.

 _"¿Comida fácil? ¿A qué se refiere...?"_

—Pero es bastante bonita, ¿no os parece mejor aprovecharnos y hacerla enloquecer? —continuó un tercero.

Me volteé en seguida y abrí los ojos como platos al ver cómo me miraban.

—Oh, pero antes dinos tu nombre —siguió el primero que habló.

Antes de poder decir algo, sentí cómo me temblaban las piernas. Quería retroceder y salir corriendo porque sabía que sus intenciones no eran buenas, pero aún así mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

—¡Tiene miedo! —exclamó el segundo.

—No temas —aplicó el tercero acercándose por completo hacia mí y sujetando mi barbilla—. En el fondo lo disfrutarás.

—Bienvenida al calabozo, serás nuestro nuevo juguete sexual.

 _"¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto...?"_

 **POV Kirishima Eijirou**

Mientras esperábamos a Midoriya, estuve explicándole a Kaminari todo lo que había sucedido.

—¿Entonces tu amigo resulta ser el dueño de Bakugou? —preguntó lo obvio.

—Básicamente, sí —respondí y nos quedamos en silencio mientras observábamos como dormía aquel _schiavu_.

Él permaneció a su lado y cada pocos segundos le tocaba la frente para ver si la fiebre le bajaba.

—Tranquilo —dije para que dejase de preocuparse tanto—. Ya te dije que se pondrá bien.

 _"¿Tan cercanos son...?"_

—Pero es que... —murmuró mirando con tristeza al rubio llamado Bakugou.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿desde hace cuánto os conocéis? —interrogué para que dirigiera su mirada hacia mí.

—Casi tres años —dijo sin mirarme y con una sonrisa mientras contemplaba el rostro de aquel sujeto.

 _"Esto no está yendo bien..."_

—¿Y qué piensas de él? —inquirí sin pensármelo dos veces y luego dándome cuenta de mi error.

 _"Oh, no. Parezco un desesperado."_

—¿Eh? —dudó ante mi extraña pregunta—. Bueno... es alguien muy especial para mí.

 _"¿Alguien muy especial...?"_

—Oh, creo que lo entiendo —dije nervioso pasando una mano por mi nuca—. ¡Tenéis mi apoyo!

 _"Ah... ¿qué estoy diciendo?"_

—¿Eh? —volvió a dudar ante mi comentario.

 _"Maldición, tengo que dejar de cagarla."_

Pero justo en ese momento Bakugou abrió los ojos.

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

Las preguntas de Kirishima me desconcertaban por completo. Nunca se me había dado bien entender las cosas.

 _"¿Tendrán algún mensaje subliminal...?_

 _Nah._

 _No lo creo."_

Mientras un silencio incómodo empezaba a formarse, noté cómo Bakugou comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

—¿Dónde mierda...? —fue lo primero que dijo.

 _"Como siempre..."_

—Estás en el hogar de la persona que me compró —respondí con una sonrisa, a lo que se giró y sorprendió al verme.

—¿Kami... nari? —parecía que aún no creía que yo estaba ahí.

—¡¿Me extrañaste?! —no me contuve y me abalancé encima de él, esta vez cuidando de no hacerle daño.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó totalmente avergonzado y tratando de que me alejase de él—. ¡Suéltame, bastardo!

 _"Y pensar que solo había pasado un día..."_

 **POV Kirishima Eijirou**

Con lo que vi a continuación pude darme cuenta de que estaba celoso; esa sensación de dolor que sentía en el pecho al ver a Kaminari abrazar a Bakugou solo podía significar una cosa.

 _"Pero... ¿por qué estoy celoso?"_

Aún no lo comprendía muy bien.

—¡Kirishima! —pude oír la voz de Midoriya; al parecer ya había llegado.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y entró eufórico.

—¡Ya tengo lo que me pediste, he consegui... —pero se detuvo y no completó la oración al ver a ciertas personas juntas—. ¿Por qué tu _schiavu_ está abrazando al mío? —interrogó atónito.

 **[…]**


	17. Aunque no esté a mi alcance

_—¡Ya tengo lo que me pediste, he consegui... —pero se detuvo y no completó la oración al ver a ciertas personas juntas—. ¿Por qué tu schiavu está abrazando al mío? —interrogó atónito._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 17: Aunque no esté a mi alcance._**

* * *

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Después de haber conseguido lo que me encargó Kirishima, me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia su choza y nada más llegar lo primero que vi fue a mi _schiavu_ siendo abrazado por el de mi amigo.

No sabía el motivo. Quizás se conocían o algo, pero lo que más me preocupaba en aquellos momentos eran las heridas que había que tratar lo antes posible.

—Oh, ¡Midoriya! —exclamó Kirishima; parecía bastante feliz de verme—. Tranquilo, ya le bajó la fiebre.

Saber eso me reconfortó y me tranquilicé un poco. Dirigí de nuevo mi mirada hacia aquellos _schiavus_ y al parecer ya se habían separado.

 _"¿Qué me perdí?"_

 **POV Narradora**

Kaminari pudo darse cuenta en seguida y supo que ya habría otro momento para celebrar su reencuentro con Bakugou; lo primordial era desinfectar aquellas mordeduras.

—Supongo que es hora de tratar esas magulladuras —dijo Eijirou con una sonrisa—. Kaminari, Midoriya, sujetadle bien; primero hay que limpiarlas todo lo posible.

 _"Y seguro que le va a doler..."_

Kirishima se guardó cierto pensamiento para él con el objetivo de hacer todo aquel procedimiento lo más rápido posible. Luego de que Izuku dejase las flores de _caléndula_ en la mesa de madera en la que el pelirrojo trabajaba, se dirigió hacia Bakugou y se situó a su lado mientras sujetaba por detrás su brazo izquierdo.

—Te pondrás mejor —aseguró dirigiéndole una gentil mirada a Katsuki, a lo que este le respondió con otra llena de rabia.

 _"¡¿Dije algo malo?! ¡¿Por qué me mira así?!"_

Izuku no comprendía qué problema tenía aquel _schiavu_ en su contra.

—Mido... Midoriya, ¿verdad? —intervino Denki al ver lo que acababa de suceder—. Bakugou siempre es así con la gente que recién conoce. Dale un tiempo y verás cómo saca su lado dulce.

—¡¿A quién mierda dices dulce?! —gritó Katsuki ante el comentario de su amigo.

 _"Oh, ya veo..._

 _Problemas de personalidad."_

Izuku se calmó al saber que habría una oportunidad de mejorar su relación con su _schiavu_.

 _"Así que tiempo..."_

Aquel joven de cabello verde podría definir a Bakugou en una sola palabra: _explosivo_.

Kirishima terminó de preparar la medicina que tendrían que echar por encima de las mordeduras y se acercó con ella en una mano y con una botella de agua en otra. Aquel joven había triturado y mezclado las flores de _caléndula_ con un poco de agua.

—Bueno, ahora sí —dijo acercándose hacia sus compañeros con todo preparado—. Que cada uno sujete un brazo con fuerza mientras trato de limpiar con agua todas las impurezas que están en sus heridas.

Katsuki había aceptado aquella ayuda por el simple hecho de que Denki estaba a su lado.

—Kirishima —introdujo Izuku—, ¿para qué sirve con exactitud esa planta? —inquirió con extrema curiosidad.

Midoriya siempre tuvo interés en aprender de todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, básicamente porque nunca había tenido el privilegio de estudiar en una escuela.

—Se llama _caléndula_ y sirve para desinfectar las heridas —explicó aquel pelirrojo mientras abría la botella de agua—. Tiene más usos, pero lo que más importa ahora son sus propiedades analgésicas.

Bakugou observaba algo más tranquilo cómo se preparaban para curarle a pesar de haber estado aguantando un fuerte dolor en ambos brazos.

—En fin, vamos a ello... —murmuró Kirishima casi para sí mismo mientras vertía aquel líquido trasparente en la herida del brazo izquierdo de aquel _schiavu_.

 **POV Bakugou Katsuki**

Aquella aflicción era peor de lo que imaginaba. Sentí cómo echaba agua encima de una de las mordeduras y por instinto quité con fuerza el brazo empujando al bastardo que me estaba sujetando.

—¡Mierda! —grité notando un desesperante escozor en la magulladura.

 **POV Narradora**

—Así no vamos a conseguir nada —suspiró Kirishima al ver cómo aquel _schiavu_ empezaba a negarse a colaborar y cómo Izuku se incorporaba después de haber sido empujado.

—Bakugou, por favor —pidió Kaminari.

Aquel sujeto se limitó a chasquear la lengua y soltarse del agarre de Denki para estirar sus brazos a lo largo y al frente de Kirishima.

—Hazlo de una puta vez —dijo con rabia mientras ocultaba su rostro.

 **POV Kirishima Eijirou**

Pude notar rápidamente que la relación que había entre Bakugou y Kaminari era muy fuerte; demasiado.

 _"Qué suerte..."_

Una parte de mí también quería ser así con mi _schiavu_ , pero ya era hora de terminar con esto. Gracias a las palabras de Kaminari, Bakugou había cedido y se dispuso a ser ayudado.

 _"Si solo el agua le produce tal dolor, no me imagino cuando tenga que echarle la medicina..."_

Comencé a vertir agua en cada herida y pude ver cómo se mordía el labio inferior para soportar el escozor que estaba teniendo en aquellos momentos.

—¡¿E-Está bien?! —exclamaba Midoriya con terror en sus ojos al solo poder contemplar lo que sucedía.

Obviamente nadie dijo nada, pero mi amigo parecía ser el que también estuviese sufriendo en aquellos momentos por la cara que puso; se le veía bastante preocupado.

—Supongo... que ya está —dije cerrando la botella que ahora se hallaba vacía.

—¿Eso es todo? —inquirió Bakugou alzando su mirada.

—Eh, no. Aún falta desinfectar —respondí mostrándole la medicina—. Y... quizás escueza un poquito.

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

Sentí una gran tranquilidad cuando Kirishima vertió aquella sustancia naranja en las heridas de Bakugou y cómo este comenzó a cagarse en todos nuestros muertos y a maldecirnos a más no poder mientras gritaba.

Ahora todo estaba bien.

Yendo en serio, había soportado bastante y se notó que aquello debió de dolerle demasiado. Kirishima, después de desinfectar y notar mejoría en las mordeduras, sacó unas vendas de uno de los cajones de su estantería y las pasó por las heridas de Bakugou.

—Bueno, esto es lo máximo que puedo hacer —comentó el pelirrojo una vez finalizada aquella labor.

—Bakugou, aguantaste como un campeón —dije con una sonrisa pasando una mano por su cabello, a lo que comenzó a insultarme como siempre.

 **POV Kirishima Eijirou**

Traté de ignorar el cursi momento que parecían estar teniendo Kaminari y Bakugou, pero no pude. Ver así de feliz a mi _schiavu_ me agradaba más de lo había llegado a imaginar.

 _"Aunque no esté a mi alcance..."_

Lo que me extrañaba era ver que Midoriya no había dicho nada todavía y que estaba pensativo con una mano en la barbilla.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó mi dicho amigo haciendo el gesto de dar con su puño hacia abajo en la palma de su mano—. ¿E-Estáis saliendo? —preguntó nervioso y señalando a ambos _schiavus_.

 _"..._

 _Lo dijo."_

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Bueno, respecto al capítulo... Midoriya todavía no se enamora de Bakugou. TODAVÍA (?) Porque obviamente lo hará sí o sí.**

 **PD: Se viene el futuro problema de Todoroki e Iida.**


	18. Quiero pedirte algo

_—¿E-Estáis saliendo? —preguntó nervioso y señalando a ambos schiavus._

 _"..._

 _Lo dijo."_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 18: Quiero pedirte algo._**

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Aquella pregunta por parte de Midoriya había pillado por sorpresa a ambos _schiavus_... o al menos a uno de ellos.

—E-Eh... no —murmuró Kaminari perplejo y nervioso ante aquel interrogante mientras miraba a Bakugou de reojo—. ¡C-Claro que no!

—... ¿Qué mierda quiere decir? —preguntó Katsuki con demasiadas dudas al ver cómo actuaban los demás—. ¿Salir a dónde?

Definitivamente había sido mala idea. Izuku no sabía que su _schiavu_ no entendía absolutamente nada sobre relaciones amorosas debido a su manera de pensar.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que Bakugou no sabe qué significa " _salir con alguien_ "? —intervino Kirishima al notar todo ese ambiente tan tenso.

—¡¿E-En serio?! —exclamó Izuku atónito—. Perdón, no sabía... pensé que...

—No te preocupes —rio Denki bastante incómodo—. En realidad la culpa es de Bakugou, que es incapaz de comprender lo que significan esas cosas —acusó señalando a su amigo.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no comprendo?! —gritó el susodicho cada vez más alterado por no saber de qué estaban hablando.

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

Toda aquella situación me hizo recordar el problema de Bakugou. Cuando estábamos en el calabozo y yo bromeaba sobre temas al respecto del amor, él era el único que no lo lograba entender. Siempre se quejó diciendo que no tenía ni idea qué significaba querer a alguien de manera romántica. Tal vez se debía a que nunca lo había sentido, o quizás hubiese un motivo oculto del que no éramos conscientes. Por más que se lo trataba de explicar, él menos lo comprendía. Se excusaba con el típico " _No lo entiendo_."

Ah, pero para otro tipo de cosas que no se relacionaban con el amor sí que era demasiado inteligente.

 _"Es un chico bastante complicado."_

Pero aún así todos nos encariñamos con él; incluso Todoroki, el cual parecía no tener ni un mínimo interés en ser nuestro amigo y que al final se convirtió en el que más se preocupaba por nosotros.

 _"Ojalá pudiéramos estar todos juntos..."_

—¿Recuerdas cuando hablábamos del " _amor_ "? —le pregunté a mi amargado amigo.

—Ah, ¿esa mierda? No lo entiendo —su respuesta fue bastante obvia.

—¿Hablabáis de amor...? —inquirió Kirishima soltando un suspiro.

—Es una larga historia —contesté.

 **POV Kirishima Eijirou**

De cierta manera me tranquilizó saber que el sentimiento de amor entre Bakugou y Kaminari no era mutuo. Pero no había nada que me confirmase que a mi _schiavu_ no le gustaba su amigo y aquello, de cierta forma, me entristecía.

 _"¿Amor...?_

 _No. Es imposible. No creo que lo sea... Solo es cariño._ _"_

Tratando de negar todo pensamiento relacionado con mis sentimientos, pude ver a mi amigo de cabello verde un tanto incómodo y arrepentido por haber preguntado tal cosa.

 _"Espera un momento..."_

—Midoriya —cambié de tema al recordar cierta cosa—, hoy... ¿no tenías que ir a trabajar?

 _"Tal vez habrá pedido un día libre como el que tuvo ayer..."_

Pero nada más ver la expresión en su rostro pude darme cuenta de que se le había olvidado.

—¡¿Qué hora es?! —gritó totalmente asustado y girándose para ver el reloj de pared que se hallaba en mi choza.

Todos nos volteamos también a mirar por instinto.

 _"10:47..."_

—¡Kirishima! —exclamó Midoriya juntando ambas palmas de sus manos y agachando levemente su rostro—. Tengo que irme, ¡por favor, cuida de mi _schiavu_ mientras tanto!

 _"¿En serio es necesario que lo pida?"_

—¡No hay problema! —respondí con una sonrisa—. ¡Reza para que Aizawa no te despida! —bromeé en voz alta mientras veía cómo se alejaba y giraba un poco su rostro ante mi comentario para dejar ver el terror en sus ojos.

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

La broma de Kirishima no me hizo gracia. Había olvidado que después de que mi _schiavu_ estuviese mejor tenía que haberme marchado al trabajo lo más rápido posible y aún así perdí más tiempo al quedarme a conversar pudiéndolo haber hecho otro día.

 _"Es la primera vez en tres años que llego tarde..."_

Me preocupaba su reacción; mi jefe era algo tranquilo, pero no le gustaban las cosas problemáticas.

 **[…]**

 **POV Narradora**

Aquel mismo día, en el hogar de Tenya, lo que vio Todoroki al despertar fue algo que nunca se habría esperado.

—¿Qué es... todo esto? —interrogó realmente sorprendido al incorporarse y ver cómo Iida colocaba delante de él una bandeja en la que se hallaba una gran variedad de comida: tostadas con mermelada, leche, diversas frutas, croissants, cereales, sándwiches de jamón, queso y un zumo de naranja que había sido recién exprimido.

—¡Tu desayuno! —exclamó Tenya con alegría—. ¡Es fundamental iniciar el día con un buen desayuno que proporcionará la cantidad necesaria de energía!

—Es... demasiado —murmuró; aún no se creía que todo aquello fuese real.

Iida había exagerado con aquel desayuno.

—Adelante —aplicó el noble dándole a entender a su _schiavu_ que comenzase la ingesta de calorías—. ¡Necesitas alimentarte bien y subir de peso!

—Bueno... tal vez sí —murmuró Shouto al observar sus brazos y notar lo delgado que estaba—. Gracias... —dijo sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar mientras analizaba toda esa comida.

 **POV Todoroki Shouto**

No pensé que me daría un trato tan especial. Hacía tiempo que no veía tal cantidad de alimentos.

—Regresaré por la tarde —comentó Iida después de ver cómo llevé un trozo de pan a mi boca—. Debo de ir a la academia.

 _"Así que estudia..."_

En realidad no era de extrañar; después de todo, era un noble y no un clase media.

—Solo... antes de irme, quiero pedirte algo —continuó cambiando su tono de voz a una más seria—. No salgas de mi habitación hasta que regrese. He dejado bastante comida en mi escritorio por si te entra hambre y si necesitas ir al baño, por favor, procura que mis padres no te vean —continuó mientras preparaba unos libros que parecía que iba a llevar—. En el peor de los casos, si te ven, diles que eres solo un amigo que vino a pasar la noche.

—De acuerdo... —asentí con muchas dudas ante lo que acababa de decir.

No iba a pedirle explicaciones; seguro que había una razón. Además, era mi dueño y eso significaba que lo único que podía hacer era acatar sus órdenes.

 _"Aún así... es una buena persona."_

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Habrán capítulos de recuerdos del pasado en el calabozo donde se explicarán más cosas al igual que el pasado de cada personaje.**


	19. Iré a recuperar lo que me pertenece

_**Capítulo 19: Iré a recuperar lo que me pertenece.**_

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Todoroki desconocía el porqué de lo que le ordenó Iida, pero tenía que cumplirlo; no iba a salir de la habitación hasta que su dueño regresase.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, dejó la bandeja con comida sobrante en una pequeña mesa y se quedó observando todo. El aburrimiento era algo de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, así que optó por seguir echado en la cama y cerrar los ojos.

Pasaban las horas y todo seguía en silencio, pero no por mucho tiempo. Un ruido procedente de afuera le hizo reaccionar y levantarse rápidamente.

—¿Hay alguien? —se pudo escuchar la voz de una mujer detrás de la puerta.

Shouto no sabía que hacer. No tenía ni idea de si responder o ignorar por completo lo que decía aquella señora. Optó por quedarse en silencio y notó cómo el pomo de aquella puerta se abría lentamente.

—Oh, disculpa, soy la madre de Tenya —informó la mujer—. ¿Eres uno de sus amigos?

—Sí, solo vine a pasar la noche —respondió tratanto de ocultar todos los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —prosiguió la señora Iida.

 **POV Todoroki Shouto**

En ningún momento me habría imaginado que tocarían la puerta y menos que justo la madre de Iida entraría. Hice lo que él me dijo que dijera en una situación así, pero su siguiente pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. No supe qué decir o hacer.

 _"¿Debería decirle mi nombre? ¿Es mejor mentirle?"_

—Shouto —decidí admitir suprimiendo mi apellido para evitar cualquier problema.

—¡Igual que el hijo del rey Endeavor! —exclamó dicha mujer—. Además, te pareces bastante a él... ¿Acaso te apellidas Todoroki?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante las palabras de la madre de Iida. Tal vez eso era lo que él quería evitar, pero ahora no podía hacer nada.

 _"Tuve que no haber respondido..."_

Toda esa situación me daba mala espina y ni siquiera me veía capaz de inventar alguna excusa.

 _"Pero... ¿tan malo es que sepa mi nombre? No pueden hacerme nada..."_

—Pero... ¿no es extraño? —seguía ella comentando—. Si mal no recuerdo, el hijo del rey era un schiavu... —finalizó analizándome con la mirada, la cual se dirigió en seguida a mi mano derecha y pudo ver una marca en ella.

Traté de cubrirla pero me agarró velozmente del brazo y lo alzó para poder ver mejor la X que estaba tallada.

—¡¿Tenya te ha comprado?! —gritó; su estado de ánimo había cambiado rápidamente y parecía estar muy enfadada.

Opté por no decir nada y evadir su histérica mirada.

—¡Responde! —exclamó cada vez con más rabia.

 _"Todo es tan problemático..."_

—¡¿No vas a decir nada?! ¡¿No puedes hablar o qué?! —me soltó y comenzó a murmurar ciertas cosas inaudibles—. Se lo dije, ¡y se lo dije!

 _"Ah... esto sí que es un problema."_

 **POV Narradora**

En ese mismo momento, en el palacio donde se hallaban los reyes del reino, Endeavor se encontraba totalmente enfurecido.

—¿Me estás diciendo que alguien más ya ha comprado a mi hijo? —reclamó a uno de sus subordinados.

—Sí... señor —respondió este totalmente aterrorizado—. E-Esta mañana fuimos para adquirirlo como usted dijo, pero al parecer alguien se nos adelantó el mismo día en el que era apto para ser comprado...

—¡¿Quién?! —exigió el rey—. ¡¿Quién lo tiene?!

—S-Según el informe de la venta, Shouto Todoroki ahora es el schiavu de la familia Iida. Tenya Iida fue el que lo compró... y todos ellos son nobles —informó aún con temor por cómo fuese a actuar aquel soberano.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Endeavor tranquilizándose y levantándose de su trono—. Iré a recuperar lo que me pertenece.

—¡Pero señor, las leyes no se pueden incum...

—Pero puedo llegar a un _acuerdo_ —interrumpió las palabras de su subordinado para dirigirse de inmediato al hogar de los Iida.

Las leyes establecidas no podían ser quebrantadas ni siquiera por los mismos reyes. Estos, al llegar a un acuerdo, debían jurar cumplirlas en todo momento y ser el ejemplo a seguir.

El sistema por edades del calabozo funcionaba de la misma manera para todos los schiavus. Sin importar el día o mes de nacimiento, eran agrupados con los que habían nacido el mismo año. Con esto era más fácil todo y cada vez que comenzaba un nuevo año, los schiavus eran translados con más facilidad a las respectivas celdas organizadas por edades del calabozo. Solamente a partir de los dieciocho años podía la gente comprarlos, y fue por ese motivo que recién a Endeavor le era posible adquirir a su hijo, pero para su mala suerte, no vino venir que otra persona se interesaría también en adquirirlo.

—No voy a dejar que mi legado del reino muera —murmuró aquel rey.

 **[…]**


	20. Solo quiero verle

_—Hoy te quedarás aquí. Mañana por la mañana, iremos a darle un gran cambio a nuestra imagen. La señora Yaoyorozu me tiene gran confianza, sé que va a funcionar._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 20: Solo... quiero verle.**_

* * *

 **POV Jirou Kyouka**

Ya había amanecido, pero lamentablemente no pude dormir bien debido a los ruidos procedentes de los cuartos de al lado. Era como si esas personas hubieran estado toda la noche " _trabajando_ ".

—Qué asco... —maldije en voz baja y me levanté de la cama en la que me hallaba para dirigirme al baño.

Sentí un dolor reconocible en mis ovarios y supe en seguida lo que significaba.

 _"... Genial."_

La idea de escapar de este antro e ir con Mitsuki a buscar a Bakugou era de mi agrado. Pero saber que tendría que salir justo cuando estaba en mis días era lo peor.

—¿Por qué tiene que venirme justo ahora...? —suspiré con frustración al haberme limpiado y podido ver la sangre.

—¡Kyouka! —oí a lo lejos la voz de Mitsuki; al parecer ya había entrado y venido a por mí.

—Aquí... —dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchase después de haber abierto la puerta del baño para que pudiera verme.

—¡Ah! ¡Buenos dí... —pero se detuvo al ver la situación en la que me encontraba—. Oh, vaya. Tal vez no son tan buenos...

—Supongo... que ya estoy acostumbrada —respondí en un suspiro.

Todo me trajo recuerdos de cuando estaba en el calabozo y a Tsuyu y a mí nos venía. La menstruación era demasiado insoportable y más al no tener nada con lo que limpiarnos a excepción del agua de los pozos. Tener que haber estado manchadas de sangre por una semana, cada mes, durante algo más de tres años, había sido asqueroso. En momentos así deseaba ser un hombre, pero planteándomelo mejor quizás no podría aguantarlo. Cabía decir que el dolor era lo más horrible de todo eso.

—Dame un momento —dijo alejándose y regresando a los pocos minutos con ropa interior limpia, una caja de pastillas para el dolor y dos paquetes de compresas.

—Eso... —murmuré al ver cómo me lo estaba ofreciendo—. Gracias...

—¡No hay de qué! —exclamó con una sonrisa—. Tómate tu tiempo, cuando estés lista avísame. Ya le pedí permiso a la señora Yaoyorozu, de momento no podrá darse cuenta de nuestras verdaderas intenciones.

Supuse que era normal que Mitsuki y todas las que se hallaban en aquel burdel tuviesen los mejores servicios. Las compresas que me había dado eran las que solo podían permitirse comprar la gente con dinero. Yo, cuando aún no estaba en el calabozo, utilizaba toallas de tela desechable y algodón; para el dolor lo único que me quedaba hacer era soportarlo.

Cuando estuve preparada, Mitsuki me llevó de la mano a la salida y con gran facilidad conseguimos abandonar aquel antro.

—¿No es... demasiado fácil? —pregunté mientras avanzaba detrás de ella—. Y... ¿es necesario que caminemos de la mano?

—Quiero que te sientas segura —respondió girando su rostro para dedicarme una sonrisa.

 _"Pues sí que se parece a Bakugou..."_

La única diferencia que había era que ella decía lo que realmente pensaba y él negaba sus sentimientos. Nunca se le había dado bien ser sincero.

—Mitsuki —comenté después de haberme puesto a pensar sobre lo que estábamos haciendo—, ¿qué es lo que planeas hacer después de encontrarte con tu hijo?

Yo ya había asimilado mi situación. Tratar de escapar de los nobles era algo imposible; tarde o temprano nos atraparían y lo más probable era que ambas fuésemos condenadas a muerte. Pero... lo prefería a ser utilizada como un objeto. Me hubiese gustado podido ver a todos por última vez, pero supuse que con Bakugou al menos sería suficiente.

 _"Entre tanta crueldad, siempre habrá alguna que otra buena persona."_

—Solo... quiero verle —murmuró bajando su mirada; sus ojos denotaban cierta tristeza—. Nada más que eso.

 _"Supongo que cada quien tiene su propio pasado..."_

—Entiendo —respondí y permanecimos en silencio durante unos minutos más, hasta que decidí hacer otra pregunta—. ¿Cuánto crees que tarden en saber que hemos escapado?

—No más de un día —contestó—. Pero... por eso vamos a cambiar un poco nuestro aspecto —prosiguió dedicándome una alegre sonrisa.

Dicho y hecho, así fue. Mitsuki me había llevado a un local especializado en productos de estética en el que habían teñido nuestro cabello de negro.

—No hay mucha diferencia en mí —comenté al verme solo con un color más oscuro al que ya tenía.

—Cambiaremos de ropa y verás que sí —aplicó dándome a entender que había que ir a otro sitio más.

A ella el cabello negro sí que le hacía ver diferente; a lo lejos no la podrían reconocer.

 **POV Narradora**

Después de cambiar por completo su vestimenta, ambas se dirigieron hacia la plaza principal en la que se hallaban los mercaderes de schiavus. Cabía decir que iban a juego al estar vestidas con unos pantalones negros y unas camisas blancas.

—Así pasaremos desapercibidas, ¿no crees? —dijo Mitsuki mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Supongo —respondió Kyouka; se sentía bastante cómoda al estar así.

Jirou reconoció perfectamente el lugar en el que había estado antes al ser comprada por Yaoyorozu y guió a Mitsuki hacia allá. La madre de Bakugou se veía realmente feliz al pensar que por fin podría ver a su hijo y, lo mejor, intentar comprarlo.

Mitsuki no era una schiavu y poseía todo el derecho a comprar a un clase baja.

—Disculpe... —dijo Kyouka a uno de los vendedores.

—Quiero comprar a un schiavu —intervino la mayor haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar a Jirou detrás de ella; era mejor que no la vieran.

—¡Oh! Por supuesto, aquí tiene las fotos con las respectivas descripciones de los que... —informó cierto hombre mayor llamado Gran Torino, pero fue interrumpido antes de poder terminar de explicar.

—Quiero comprar a Katsuki Bakugou —interrumpió Mitsuki.

Aquel vendedor se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos hasta cambiar de su tono alegre a uno serio.

—Katsuki Bakugou ya ha sido comprado.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Sí, en este fic las chicas tienen la regla (?)**

 **Veía necesario añadir ese pequeño detalle. Ya era el turno de Kyouka ;;**


	21. Creo que podré estar tranquila

_—Katsuki Bakugou ya ha sido comprado._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 21:_** ** _Creo que podré estar tranquila._**

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

—¿Cómo que ya ha sido comprado...? —Kyouka no parecía creerlo.

—Precisamente lo que acabo de decir —sentenció Torino—. Pero tengo una pregunta... —prosiguió analizando a Mitsuki, la cual estaba atónita al saber que otra persona tenía a su hijo—. ¿Cómo es que sabéis que Bakugou estaba en venta? Esa información era privada. ¿Quién os lo ha dicho? A menos que... —finalizó mirando a Jirou de arriba hacia abajo y sin notar nada.

Aquel vendedor era incapaz de reconocer que Kyouka había sido una schiavu y no pudo asegurarse puesto que ella tenía sus manos escondidas detrás de su espalda.

—¿Quién lo tiene? —interrumpió Mitsuki con algo de desesperación en sus ojos—. ¡¿Quién ha comprado a mi hijo?! —gritó provocando que la gente que estaba al lado se percatase de aquel problema.

Torino se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta que formuló la madre de Bakugou y pudo darse cuenta en seguida de un detalle que ambas habían pasado por alto.

—¡¿Mitsuki Bakugou?! ¡¿La mano derecha de la señora Yaoyorozu?! —pudo oírse la voz de uno de los vendedores que estaba cerca.

—¿Qué se supone que hace comprando schiavus? —inquirió una mujer que pasaba por ahí y había escuchado aquel grito.

—¡Pero ha cambiado su aspecto! —resaltaba otro ambulante provocando que, cada vez más, Jirou y Mitsuki se convirtieran en el centro de atención.

—¿Por qué está con una chica? ¿No debería de estar trabajando en _eso_? —se preguntaba otra persona.

Los comentarios iban en aumento y un círculo de gente comenzaba a formarse alrededor de las chicas, las cuales comprendieron en seguida que había sido un error llamar la atención y que ahora no podían hacer nada.

A lo lejos Mitsuki era irreconocible, pero de cerca y con lo " _famosa_ " que era en todo el pueblo, las personas notaron que había algo raro en eso.

—¡¿Se habrá rebelado?! —interrogó un joven mientras la señalaba.

—¡Hay que avisar a los Yaoyorozu! —añadió otro más.

—¡Quizás nos recompensen por esto! —intervino otra mujer acercándose hacia Kyouka y Mitsuki.

 **[…]**

Por otro lado, en el burdel principal que dirigía la señora Yaoyorozu, se hallaba dicha mujer tratando de encontrar el sentido a algo que no le cuadraba.

—¿Quién se supone que se ha llevado 500 monedas de oro...? —murmuró con frustración al darse cuenta de lo que faltaba en la caja del mostrador.

—¡S-Señora! —exclamó una de las ayudantes interrumpiendo de sus pensamientos a la dueña del local—. ¡Han pasado la voz de que han avistado a la señora Mitsuki en la plaza intentando comprar a un schiavu! —informó nada más enterarse de aquella información que rápidamente fue filtrada por la gente y llevada a todo sitio.

—Es imposible —confirmó la señora—. Mitsuki es mi más fiel, es mi mano derecha. Solo salió con la nueva para mostrarle unas tiendas y luego regresar a las pocas horas.

—Pero señora... —prosiguió aquella ayudante—. Mitsuki tenía el cabello negro y la habían visto con una joven a su lado. ¿Por qué se lo teñiría?

—No puedo creer eso —insistió la madre de Momo tratando de negar cualquier idea relacionada con la huída de Mitsuki—. No podré creerlo hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos —finalizó preparándose para partir hacia la plaza central.

 **[…]**

 **POV Bakugou Mitsuki**

Definitivamente había cometido un gran error al no percatarme de las consecuencias que podrían ocurrir si la gente me reconocía. Ser la mano derecha de la señora Yaoyorozu, una de las mujeres nobles con más influencia en todo el reino, provocaba que las personas supieran de mí. Ese era el problema... quizás no fue una buena idea. ¿Comprar un schiavu? ¿Yo? Era cierto; mucha gente sospecharía en seguida, pero aún así quise intentarlo.

 _"Quiero ver a mi hijo..."_

—¿Qué hacemos...? —preguntó Kyouka con preocupación mientras se giraba con nerviosismo al sentirse analizada por tantas personas.

—Lo siento —murmuré sabiendo perfectamente lo que ocurriría a continuación—. Pude haberlo evitado, pero olvidé por completo mi situación...

 _"Solo necesito verle..."_

—Sabes —intervino aquel vendedor que no parecía ser una mala persona—, tu hijo está en buenas manos —completó haciendo que me tranquilizase en seguida—. Pero, lo siento. No puedo ayudarte con tu conflicto de ahora —finalizó con frustración y regresó a su trabajo.

 _"Al menos, si está en buenas manos... creo que podré estar tranquila."_

—¡Mitsuki! —pude oír la voz de la señora Yaoyorozu.

 **POV Jirou Kyouka**

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que esto era lo que podía suceder. Sabía que tarde o temprano iban a atraparnos, pero no me imaginé que sería tan rápido.

 _"Ah... qué poco ha durado todo esto."_

Todas las personas se quedaron en silencio cuando se pudo escuchar un grito procedente de la madre de Momo. Ya era demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo.

—¡Mitsuki! —volvió a exclamar mientras la gente se abría para dejar pasar a aquella mujer que se veía realmente enfadada—. ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! —sentenció al estar al frente de nosotras dos.

Los murmullos entre las demás personas comenzaron, pero unos nobles que parecían estar vigilando todo, tranquilizaron a la población y les obligaron a ignorarnos.

—Hablaremos de esto en el palacio —comunicó la señora Yaoyorozu obligándonos a ambas, sin palabras, a subir a una de las carrozas en las que había llegado.

 _"¿Acaso esto puede empeorar más?"_

—Kyouka, perdóname —susurró Mitsuki una vez que estábamos sentadas y a punto de llegar a nuestro destino—. Tuve que haberte...

—No —le interrumpí al notar la frustración en su rostro y el dolor en sus ojos—. Yo acepté todo esto, ya estaba preparada —suspiré fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa—. Además, aunque duró poco, fue... entretenido. Nunca pensé que ya habrían comprado a Bakugou.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta llegar al palacio principal, el cual recién veía por primera vez.

Había una cantidad descomunal de guardias rodeando todo y era inmenso. La señora nos hizo pasar con facilidad y una vez dentro, nos llevó a una sala en la que se hallaban tres personas reunidas alrededor de una gran mesa; parecían estar ocupados escribiendo algo importante en unos documentos.

 _"¿Más nobles...?"_

—¡Qué aburrimiento! —suspiró una de esas personas; era una joven rubia con el cabello atado en dos coletas desordenadas.

—¿Ocurre algo? —intervino otro hombre de pelo castaño y corto.

—Vengo a informar sobre una traición —comunicó la señora Yaoyorozu provocando que Mitsuki se quedase atónita ante esas palabras.

—¡Eso sí es interesante! —seguía la chica rubia.

—¿De estas dos personas? —interrogó el tercero de ellos; su aspecto era bastante desagradable puesto que tenía parte de la cara con unos extraños parches que no pude distinguir bien.

—Sí —confirmó la madre de Momo y de tan solo dirigir una mirada a una de las personas que la acompañaban, se acercaron hacia Mitsuki y a la fuerza empezaron a quitarle toda la ropa.

—¡Mitsu... —traté de decir al ver lo que iban a hacerle, pero ella misma me interrumpió.

—Kyouka —dijo cerrando los ojos y asimilando lo que harían a continuación—. Está bien.

Se deshicieron con fuerza bruta de toda su vestimenta, dejándola completamente desnuda delante de esa gente. Sacudieron su ropa y diversas pequeñas bolsas cayeron al suelo; al parecer contenían dinero.

—Conque ahí estaban las 500 monedas de oro —murmuró la madre de Momo detonando ira en sus palabras.

Mitsuki se quedó en silencio y asimilando lo que iba a suceder, confesó que todo era cierto.

—Sí —comenzó alzando la vista hacia los tres nobles que se hallaban con suma curiosidad observando aquella escena—. Estaba traicionándola.

—¡Interesante, interesante! —gritaba la rubia mientras se levantaba y acercaba hacia nosotras—. ¡¿Entonces haremos eso?! —preguntó girando su rostro para ver a uno de los otros hombres.

—Sí —confirmó aquel tipo de cabello castaño—. Vamos a ejecutarlas en público.

 **[…]**


	22. No perteneces a esta familia

_**Capítulo 22: No perteneces a esta familia.**_

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Todoroki estuvo soportando toda la presión que le estaba causando la madre de Tenya. Aquella mujer no dejaba de maldecir en voz baja y se negó a dejarle salir hasta que Iida regresase.

—Quizás lo mejor sea hablar con el rey Endeavor... —suspiró la señora con frustración.

La idea de ver a su padre le afectaba demasiado. Shouto no estaba preparado y se negaría ante todo si fuese necesario; el rencor que le guardaba al rey aún no desaparecía.

—No —aplicó aquel schiavu después de haber estado en silencio todo el rato—. No pienso ver a mi padre.

—¡Eres su hijo y no perteneces a esta familia! —gritó la mujer con rabia mientras miraba a Todoroki con desprecio—. ¡Nadie te quiere aquí! No sé por qué Tenya te compró sabiendo perfectamente lo que le dije... ¡Maldita sea!

 **POV Todoroki Shouto**

Mis dudas al respecto aumentaban cada vez que aquella mujer hablaba. No comprendí absolutamente nada; lo único que deseaba era que Iida llegase de una vez para no tener que escuchar más a su madre.

 _"Tampoco es como si quisiera estar aquí."_

Perdí a mi familia desde que mi padre se hizo rey, pero al parecer no tardé en hallar a otras personas a las que consideraría como tal. El calabozo, a pesar de sus problemas, había sido mi verdadero hogar.

 **[…]**

El tiempo parecía pasar cada vez más lento cuando estaba con esa mujer. Me parecía realmente insoportable, pero por suerte Iida no tardó más de dos horas en llegar.

—Todoroki, mira lo que te he traí... —dijo mientras abría la puerta con un libro en mano, pero se detuvo al ver a su madre a mi lado con una expresión no muy agradable.

—Tenya, ¿puedes explicarme _esto_? —preguntó aquella señora señalándome.

—Es un amigo que vino a pasar la... —trató de decir pero supo en seguida que nada iba bien; además, los nervios lo delataban.

—Tenya —volvió su madre a interrumpirle—. ¿Por qué compraste un maldito schiavu? Te dije que todos tus ahorros eran para tu futuro, no para gastarlos en el hijo del rey.

 _"Quiero regresar al calabozo... al menos podría estar con Bakugou."_

—Madre, tengo mis razones —intentó Iida decir algo, pero al parecer esa mujer no aceptaba excusas.

—Vamos a ir ahora mismo al palacio —sentenció mientras salía de la habitación y se giraba para decir una última cosa—. Es una orden.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Iida me miró con cierta serenidad en sus ojos y optó por decirme algo.

—Tranquilo —aplicó con una sonrisa mientras se ajustaba sus gafas—. Esto no va a arruinar el plan que tengo en mente —continuó dispuesto a prepararse para que fuésemos al palacio.

 _"Me sigo preguntando... ¿por qué piensa que todo saldrá bien? No lo comprendo."_

—Perdón —murmuré—. No tuve que haberle dicho mi nombre.

—¡No te culpes, Todoroki! —me regañó mientras hacía una extraña posición con su mano que sacudía en línea recta.

 _"Qué extraño es este tipo."_

—Pero es que fue mi culpa —respondí sin mostrar expresión alguna de arrepentimiento.

Nunca se me había dado bien expresar emociones.

 **[…]**

La madre de Iida nos llamó, y una vez que estuvimos listos, nos llevaron en carroza hacia el dicho palacio que tan pocas ganas tenía de ver. Un detalle que me llamó la atención, pero que no pregunté, fue que antes de salir vi a Iida rellenando a gran velocidad un documento que luego guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. No sabía de qué era, pero poco me importaba.

 _"No quiero ver a mi padre."_

Pero tampoco podía negarme ante el mandato de aquella mujer. Además, por razones que desconocía, Iida me hacía sentir menos incómodo y más tranquilo. Era como si su presencia fuese suficiente como para que yo pudiera olvidar el odio que sentía su madre hacia mí en estos momentos. Era reconfortante y tenía su gracia.

 _"Su personalidad... es extraña."_

Cuando llegamos, aquella señora comunicó algo a los guardias para que nos dejasen entrar con facilidad a la inmensidad del lugar.

 _"... Estar aquí sigue sintiéndose asqueroso."_

Atravesamos un reluciente y largo pasillo hasta llegar a la sala principal en la que se hallaba aquel señor al que tanto rencor le guardaba.

—¿Cuál es su motivo de visita? —preguntó uno de los muchos guardias que vigilaban la entrada.

—Necesito hablar urgentemente con el rey Endeavor —comunicó la señora mientras se identificaba al mostrar unos documentos a aquel señor.

Nos dejaron pasar y lo primero que vi al alzar mi rostro fue la cara que más aborrecía en el mundo.

 _"Mi maldito padre..."_

—¡Shouto! —exclamó sorprendido y con un tono que me producía un desagrado indescriptible—. ¡Has venido a mí! —finalizó con ambos brazos abiertos en señal de recibimiento.

 _"Ah... quiero irme de aquí."_

 **[…]**


	23. ¿Por qué no está a tu lado?

_**Capítulo 23:**_ ** _¿Por qué no está a tu lado?_**

* * *

 **POV Yaoyorozu Momo**

Me sentía culpable y no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Cuando amaneció, uno de los sirvientes de la mansión me llevó el desayuno a mi habitación y opté por comer un poco, pero de tan solo recordar que mi madre se había llevado a Jirou se me quitó por completo el apetito.

 _"Podía haberlo evitado..."_

Pasaban las horas y me veía incapaz de dirigirme al burdel para explicarle todo. La inseguridad y el temor por la respuesta que fuese a dar mi madre me afectaba y me impedía hacerlo.

 _"Quizás lo mejor sea salir a tomar un poco el aire..."_

Me vestí y dirigí hacia la salida, pero por el camino pude escuchar cierta conversación entre unas de las empleadas.

—Oye oye, ¿has oído sobre la fiel de la señora Yaoyorozu? —murmuraba una de ellas.

—¡Dicen que la ha traicionado junto a una chica del burdel! —comentó la otra mientras hacía gestos extraños con la mano.

—¿Traicionado? —intervine sin poderlo evitar y con gran curiosidad al notar que había otra persona más en ese problema.

—¡O-Oh, buenas tardes! —exclamaron ambas bastante nerviosas al no esperarse mi inoportuna aparición.

—Buenas tardes —respondí con una amable sonrisa para luego proseguir con lo que de verdad me urgía saber—. Disculpen, pero... ¿qué es lo que sucedió exactamente en el negocio de mis padres?

Se miraron durante unos segundos como si estuvieran dudando de si responderme o no, hasta que decidieron hablar.

—Bueno... —empezó una de ellas—. No sabemos los detalles, pero parece que Mitsuki y la chica nueva que se unió al burdel intentaron escapar o algo así...

 _"¿La chica nueva? Eso significa que..."_

—U-Uno de los guardias dijo que el castigo por traición era la ejecución —agregó la otra.

 _"¿Ejecución...?"_

—¿Esa información es cierta? —inquirí con preocupación—. ¿Cuando ha ocurrido?

—No lo sabemos con certeza, pero cuando regresaron unos de los hombres que habían salido con la señora, nos informaron sobre eso —contestó la primera de ellas.

Agradecí todo lo que me dijeron y salí rápidamente de la mansión para dirigirme hacia el lugar donde se hallaban las carrozas de la propiedad.

—¿A dónde desea ir? —preguntó unos de los empleados al verme subir a una de ellas.

—Al palacio, por favor —respondí bastante nerviosa al imaginar lo que podría suceder si llegaba tarde.

Todos los trámites y conflictos se solucionaban o penalizaban en el palacio principal donde se hallaban los dos reyes que lideraban todo el país; Enji Todoroki y... Tomura Shigaraki.

 **POV Todoroki Shouto**

 _—¡Shouto! —exclamó sorprendido y con un tono que me producía un desagrado indescriptible—. ¡Has venido a mí! —finalizó con ambos brazos abiertos en señal de recibimiento._

 _"Ah... quiero irme de aquí."_

—Rey, si me disculpa, hemos venido para... —intervino la madre de Iida mientras mi padre se acercaba hacia nosotros.

—Para independizarme —interrumpió Iida haciendo que aquella señora se quedase atónita y que la sonrisa que tenía el rey se borrase en milésimas de segundos.

 _"Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba."_

Iida se acercó después de haber sacado un documento que había traído; supuse que era el informe de independencia.

 _"Ahora tiene sentido."_

—¿Tenya? —su madre seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —mumuró aún más estupefacta y con cierta frustración en sus ojos.

—Lo siento, madre —respondió mientras entregaba aquel informe—. Quiero independizarme.

—Oh... ya veo —la voz de mi padre denotaba rabia en aquellos momentos; lo mejor era que no podía hacer nada para detener a Iida.

—¡¿Por qué?! —gritó su madre perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. ¡¿Qué he hecho mal para que hagas esto?!

—Madre... —suspiró Iida después de haber oficializado su independización—. No quiero que me arrebates a Todoroki.

 **POV Iida Tenya**

Estaba preparado desde hacía mucho tiempo para este momento. Sabía que si las cosas se ponían mal, podría recurrir a la última opción: independizarme.

Todoroki, al haber sido comprado por mí, me pertenecería si me separaba de todo lazo que me unía con mi familia. Sabía que si no lo hacía, mi madre negociaría la venta del contrato de su compra con el rey Endeavor, y eso era lo que yo menos quería.

 _"Quiero terminar con toda la injusticia que hay en el reino, y para eso necesito que Todoroki esté junto a mí."_

—Tenya... —mi madre se hallaba bastante enfadada—. ¿De verdad no vas a devolver al hijo del rey a donde pertenece?

—Tampoco es que quiera regresar con mi padre —interrumpió Todoroki mientras dirigía una mirada de rencor hacia Endeavor.

—Shouto —murmuró el rey tratanto de calmar su ira—, sabes perfectamente que regresarás a mí.

—En tus sueños —la falta de respeto por parte de mi schiavu me sorprendía bastante.

—Todoroki, vámonos —dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta y observaba cómo mi madre y el rey nos miraban con frustración y odio.

 _"Mientras pueda pagar los impuestos, nadie puede quitarme a Todoroki."_

—Gracias —murmuró mi schiavu conforme avanzábamos por el pasillo real.

—No es nada —respondí amablemente con una sonrisa.

 **POV Yaoyorozu Momo**

Había llegado al palacio en el que supuse que se hallaría Jirou, pero cuando quise entrar y vi la cantidad de guardias que habían, la inseguridad se volvió a apoderar de mí.

 _"Solo tengo que decir que vengo a ver a mi madre..."_

Pero la incertidumbre me impedía avanzar y sentí miedo al pensar en su reacción si me viese y le dijera lo que pienso realmente.

 _"Después de todo, lo único que hago es quedarme callada..."_

Decidí retroceder y dar media vuelta; quizás lo mejor era olvidar todo, regresar a casa y proseguir con mi vida.

—¡Yaoyorozu! —la voz de Iida me sacó de mis pensamientos e hizo que me girase para verle—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó mientras se acercaba; había otra persona a su lado.

—Ah, solo vine para ver a mi schiavu, pero creo que voy a regresar ya a mi hogar —respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo mientras se acomodaba sus gafas—. Nosotros vinimos por unos trámites, también nos vamos —finalizó despidiéndose con una mano y alejándose.

—¿Cómo se llama tu schiavu? —se detuvo y se giró el sujeto que se hallaba detrás de Iida; tenía el cabello bicolor y una quemadura en el rostro.

—Kyouka... Jirou —respondí cabizbaja al recordar lo que podría estar sucediéndole—. Pero... ¿por qué quieres saberlo? —seguí y vi cómo sus ojos se abrían como platos—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Ella está aquí? —preguntó desesperado y con preocupación—. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no está a tu lado?

 **[…]**

* * *

 _ **Recordad que Todoroki, Jirou, Kaminari, Tsuyu y Bakugou son MUY unidos. Se consideran básicamente como una familia de verdad.**_


	24. ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

_—Kyouka... Jirou —respondí cabizbaja al recordar lo que podría estar sucediéndole—. Pero... ¿por qué quieres saberlo? —seguí y vi cómo sus ojos se abrían como platos—. ¿Ocurre algo?_

 _—¿Ella está aquí? —preguntó desesperado y con preocupación—. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no está a tu lado?_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 24:_** ** _¿Acaso tienes miedo?_**

* * *

 **POV Todoroki Shouto**

Realmente no me importaba la vida o los problemas de aquella chica que parecía ser amiga de Iida, pero aún así, al oír que tenía un schiavu, tuve la sensación de que debía preguntar. No supe con certeza cómo reaccionar ante el nombre que escuché.

 _"¿Kyouka Jirou...?_

 _Jirou..."_

Aquella persona era la dueña de uno de los miembros de, lo que consideraba, mi verdadera familia. Lo peor era que no estaba a su lado; esa chica no estaba junto a Jirou.

 _"¿Por qué...?"_

Tenía la necesidad de saber exactamente el motivo; recordé haber escuchado algo de que vino a verla.

—¿Está ahí dentro? —inquirí desesperado señalando el palacio—. ¡¿Por qué no estás con Jirou?! —me estaba empezando a preocupar e imaginarme la peor situación.

Sabía perfectamente que al separarnos probablemente no nos volveríamos a ver, pero ser consciente de que Jirou estaba cerca, significaba que aún no estaba todo perdido.

—E-Eso quisiera... pero no puedo —respondió ocultando su rostro con impotencia.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes? Si eres su dueña, se supone que te pertenece por completo —respondí con ira al notar la inseguridad de aquella chica.

No respondió. Se limitó a quedarse callada mientras la tristeza invadía su rostro.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de algo? —inquirí frustrado al ver que parecía no querer hacer nada al respecto—. Mira, no sé cuál es tu problema, pero Jirou es alguien muy importante para mí. ¿Vas a renunciar a algo que te pertenece? ¿No vas a decir lo que de verdad piensas? ¿Prefieres quedarte callada? Si ese es el caso y no harás absolutamente nada, lo haré yo —sentencié dispuesto a dirigirme de vuelta al palacio; toda esa situación era una molestia y que Jirou estuviese en aquel sitio no era una buena señal.

—¡E-Espera! —exclamó deteniéndome; recién pude ver sus ojos llenos de decisión.

Al parecer ya no tenía dudas.

—¡Lo haré! —dijo con determinación—. Protegeré a Jirou —finalizó dejando ver su rostro con una sonrisa y pasando por mi lado para adelantarme e ir hacia la puerta que conduciría al interior del palacio.

De alguna manera, ver cómo su gran inseguridad desaparecía hizo que me sintiese algo más tranquilo.

Tenía ganas de ver a Jirou y estaba preocupado, pero saber que ahora su dueña afrontaría cualquier mala situación que ambas estuviesen pasando y que hubiese dicho que protegería a su schiavu, era lo único que necesitaba para sentirme mejor.

 **POV Yaoyorozu Momo**

 _—¿Acaso tienes miedo de algo?_

 _"Demasiado..."_

 _—¿No vas a decir lo que de verdad piensas? ¿Prefieres quedarte callada?_

 _"Es verdad, seguir así solo causará más problemas..."_

El schiavu de Iida tenía razón. Me hizo darme cuenta de que debía afrontar a mi madre y proteger a Jirou. Mi inseguridad era algo innecesario, quizás si desde un principio hubiese dicho lo que pensaba, todo sería diferente.

—¡Todoroki! —pude escuchar a lo lejos, mientras me dirigía hacia el palacio, la voz de Iida.

Me giré durante unos segundos para ver cómo aquel schiavu se acercaba a su dueño y este le regañaba por probablemente haberse atrasado al haber estado hablando conmigo.

 _"¿Todoroki? ¿Ese no era el apellido del rey Endeavor?"_

Decidí ignorar aquel pequeño detalle y seguir hacia delante; iba a impedir que mi madre hiciese lo que quiera con Jirou.

 _"Iida ha conseguido a una buena persona..."_

 **POV Kirishima Eijirou**

Después de que Midoriya se fuera a trabajar, nos quedamos Kaminari, Bakugou y yo en mi cabaña sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

 _"El problema principal ya se ha solucionado, lo que significa que..."_

—¡Tienes sed, ¿verdad?! —exclamó Kaminari con una sonrisa acercándose _demasiado_ hacia Bakugou—. Y seguro que también estás hambriento... ¡pero creo que es mejor que primero te pongas algo! —finalizó sacándose la camisa gris que yo le había regalado para ofrecérsela a su amigo.

 _"Ah... ¿por qué todo esto me hace sentir mal?"_

—Kirishima, ¿tienes más pantalones? —inquirió mi schiavu; supuse que era para que Bakugou dejase de estar con una simple toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo.

—No... pero puedo ir a comprarlos ahora mismo —respondí sin alegría, cosa extraña en mí, mientras trataba de ignorar el hecho de que volvía a sentirme mal.

—¿No se supone que tú los fabricabas? —siguió preguntando; su voz me empezaba a poner un poco nervioso.

—¡En el mercado están baratos! Y así, de paso, también compro otra camisa para ti —me excusé tratando de ocultar lo que de verdad deseaba en esos momentos; dejarles a solas.

Pensé que esos dos necesitaban un momento privado, pero en el fondo lo único que deseaba era dejar de sentir aquel dolor en el pecho cada vez que Kaminari se preocupaba y acercaba a Bakugou.

 _"Maldición... A pesar de que no hay nada entre ellos sí que estoy celoso."_

Decidí salir lo más rápido que pude de mi cabaña, despidiéndome con una sonrisa, para atravesar el bosque y llegar al mercado principal.

 _"De camino veré si alguna otra trampa que puse ha funcionado..."_

Bakugou, como dijo Kaminari, debería de estar hambriento.

 _"Si puedo ayudar de otra manera, no dudaré en hacerlo."_

Por desgracia no hubo suerte en haber atrapado a algún animal, pero conforme avanzaba encontré algo que no esperaba para nada; a lo lejos vi a una persona tirada y en malas condiciones. Me acerqué rápidamente y vi que era una joven de cabello verde oscuro; parecía estar sufriendo.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —pregunté mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

 _"Su rostro me suena..."_

—Ochako... —murmuró; parecía tener miedo y estaba temblando.

 _"¿Ochako...? ¿El nombre de Uraraka?"_

—¿Cómo te llamas? —inquirí dispuesto a llevarla en mi espalda y ayudarle.

—Tsuyu... Asui.

 **[…]**


	25. Esto no es un juego

_—Tsuyu —escuché su voz y giró su rostro para dedicarme una sonrisa nerviosa—. Te juro que nos volveremos a ver._

 _Rompí en llanto ante sus palabras y asentí ante su promesa. Lo siguiente que vi fue cómo se la llevaban y se alejaban mientras uno de aquellos hombres me miraba con desprecio._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 25: Esto no es un juego._**

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Desde que aquellos nobles se llevaron a Uraraka, Tsuyu permaneció en el mismo sitio sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Se sentía culpable y lo único que se podía escuchar era su llanto de remordimiento.

—Ochako... —murmuraba tratanto de secarse las lágrimas que parecían no tener fin.

Decidió sentarse junto al árbol más cercano, cerrar los ojos y apoyar su sien en él mientras comenzaba a recordar todo su pasado y los momentos con las personas que se convirtieron en su verdadera familia a pesar de que actualmente no estuvieran juntos.

 **POV Asui Tsuyu**

No sabía qué hacer. No podía valerme por mí misma y tampoco podía ir a ningún lado. Me dolía el estómago y tenía mucha sed, pero aún así, permanecí en el mismo lugar.

 _"Ochako dijo que nos volveríamos a ver."_

Mucho antes de que proclamasen a Enji y Tomura como reyes, el reino fue algo precioso. Anteriormente era gobernado por Nana Shimura; una mujer realmente amable, justa y buena con todo el mundo.

Vivía feliz con mi anterior familia. Mis padres, todos mis hermanos y yo estábamos tranquilos en una casa de la ciudad haciendo nuestro día a día lleno de sonrisas y alegría... hasta que aprobaron la ley _Schiavus_.

Al principio estábamos obligados a pagar 60 monedas de oro mensualmente. Eso no sería un problema, de no ser porque la cantidad que se debía atribuir era por cada persona perteneciente a la familia. Mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano pequeño, mi hermana pequeña y yo... Era imposible. Un total de 300 monedas de oro al mes era demasiado para nosotros, por lo que desgraciadamente fuimos de los primeros en no poder pagar y comenzar a pertenecer a la clase más baja.

Las clases sociales no existían mientras gobernó Nana, pero los reyes actuales fueron los que cambiaron absolutamente todo.

 _"No quiero que le ocurra nada malo a Ochako, pero..."_

Siendo realista podía pasarle cualquier cosa, y eso me seguía haciendo sentir culpable.

—¡Mira, mira! —la voz infantil de una persona me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a tres niños mirándome con suma curiosidad.

—¡¿Eres un schiavu?! —exclamó uno de ellos con sorpresa mientras señalaba mi mano derecha en la cual se podía ver la cicatriz de una X.

—Sí —respondí tratando de ser amable y con una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué estás feliz? —inquirió el segundo pequeño—. Mi mamá dice que los schiavus son basura.

—¡La mía dice que son como animales y que podemos hacerles todo lo que queramos! —añadió el tercero mientras se agachaba para coger una piedra del suelo.

 _"Son solo niños..."_

—¡¿Entonces será nuestra perrita?! —preguntó el primero imitando lo que hacía uno de sus compañeros y comenzando a lanzarme con fuerza una piedra en la frente.

—¡Eh, yo también quiero hacer eso! —aplicó el segundo de ellos uniéndose a la diversión que estaban teniendo.

 _"Son solo niños..."_

Me sentí mal. Por culpa de las injustas leyes, la gente no había inculcado los valores que de verdad deberían tener sus hijos; en vez de eso, solo seguían haciendo lo que los reyes tenían como objetivo: promover el odio mutuo y marginar a la sociedad que no poseía el dinero suficiente como para pagar los impuestos.

—No debéis de hacer esto —me sinceré con los pequeños mientras seguían arrojándome piedras y riéndose—. No está bien.

—¡Calla, perra! —siguió burlándose el primero dejando ver una sonrisa llena de alegría.

 _"Son solo niños de tan solo unos nueve o diez años. No deberían de tener esa mentalidad..."_

Sentía lástima. No iba a hacerles daño; opté por levantarme y alejarme para que dejasen de agredirme, pero aún así me seguían.

—¡¿Por qué te vas?! —se quejó el segundo haciendo un puchero.

—¡Juega con nosotros! —aclamó el tercero.

 _"¿Jugar?"_

—Esto no es un juego —finalicé con otra amable sonrisa para que me dejasen en paz.

Lo único bueno fue que funcionó y dejaron de seguirme. Me pregunté cómo es que sus padres les habían dejado adentrarse solos en el bosque, pero al parecer conocían perfectamente el camino a casa.

 _"Todo esto... es tan triste."_

Se notaba que las piedras que me habían lanzado lo habían hecho con fuerza. Puede que no doliera tanto, pero aún así me dejaron pequeñas marcas en la frente.

 _"¿Y ahora qué...?"_

Tan solo seguía caminando y adentrándome cada vez más en el bosque mientras sentía como mis fuerzas iban disminuyendo radicalmente y mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado.

Empecé a ver todo borroso, dejé de sentir las piernas y lo último que escuché fue un ruido de algo que parecía haber caído al suelo.

 **[…]**

 _—¡¿Qué sucedió?!_ —escuché la voz de alguien; pensé que todo había sido un simple sueño.

—Ochako... —murmuré aún con los ojos cerrados creyendo que había venido a por mí, pero cuando los fui abriendo lentamente el rostro era de un chico joven de cabello rojo.

 _—¿Cómo te llamas?_ —preguntó mientras me sujetaba y se disponía a cargarme.

—Tsuyu... Asui —respondí; aún no sabía muy bien qué había pasado, pero él parecía ser una buena persona.

—Te llevaré a un sitio seguro —dijo mientras me subía a su espalda y comenzaba a caminar; pude ver su sonrisa y, de alguna manera, me hacía sentir como en casa.

—Gracias...

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

Por alguna razón, sentí como si Kirishima hubiese puesto una excusa barata para irse.

 _"No lo entiendo, ¿por qué ha empezado a actuar así?"_

Desde que Bakugou vino, lo noté diferente. Ya no era tan risueño como cuando estábamos solos y se le veía algo nervioso.

—¿Vamos al río para que tomes agua? —inquirí con una sonrisa.

No me respondió, pero ya lo veía venir. Sus gruñidos eran su manera de aceptar las cosas sin tener que dar una respuesta.

Le ayudé a levantarse y salimos de la cabaña de Kirishima para dirigirnos hacia la corriente de agua que teníamos bastante cerca en la que al fin mi amigo pudo beber algo y comenzó a sentirse mejor.

—¿Es importante? —la pregunta que hizo Bakugou fue totalmente inesperada y me pilló desprevenido.

 _"¿Importante?"_

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirí sin saber muy bien qué quería decir.

—Él —prosiguió con el ceño fruncido—. ¿De verdad confías en él?

—¿Te refieres a Kirishima? —dije sin tener que pensármelo dos veces—. Pues claro.

Bakugou se limitó a chasquear la lengua e ignorarme por no compartir la misma opinión.

—¡Oye, que Kirishima te ha salvado! —exclamé al ver cómo parecía importarle lo más mínimo—. Deberías agradecerle cuando regrese...

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, cara de idiota —respondió pasando completamente de mí.

—¡Se supone que hace dos años que habías dejado de llamarme así! —me quejé al escuchar el apodo que me puso cuando nos conocimos.

—No pienso agrade... —trató de decir mientras caminaba en dirección a la cabaña, pero de repente se detuvo.

—¿Bakugou? —inquirí girándome para ver cómo se había detenido al ver algo—. ¿Qué pasa?

Entonces pude verlo.

Pude contemplar cómo Kirishima se acercaba con alguien a su espalda; una joven de cabello verde oscuro.

—Tsuyu... —susurré atónito.

 **[…]**

* * *

 _ **El valor de 1 moneda de oro es en dólares lo mismo pero agregándole un 0. Es decir, 1 moneda serían 10$, por lo que 300 serían 3000$**_


	26. ¿Lo ves?

_Entonces pude verlo._

 _Pude contemplar cómo Kirishima se acercaba con alguien a su espalda; una joven de cabello verde oscuro._

 _—Tsuyu... —susurré atónito._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 26: ¿Lo ves?_**

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Bakugou todavía parecía no creer lo que estaba viendo. Nunca pensó que el reencuentro con otra de las personas más importantes de su vida llegaría tan rápido.

—¡Kirishima! —exclamó Denki atónito ante lo que visualizaba mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia aquel pelirrojo—. ¡Ella...!

—Oh, ¡Kaminari! —respondió Eijirou con una sonrisa al ver cómo su schiavu se dirigía hacia él—. Fui a comprar y encontré a esta chica en el camino... —finalizó bajando a Asui de su espalda y ayudándole a sentarse.

—Tsuyu —murmuró Denki con gran felicidad; se hallaba en la misma situación que Bakugou pues aún le costaba creer que la _pequeña_ de la _familia_ estaba con ellos.

—¿Kaminari...? —inquirió la joven de cabello verde frotándose los ojos; se le estaba complicando el hecho de hablar puesto que no había bebido nada en todo un día.

—Espera, espera, ¡¿también os conocéis?! —interrumpió Kirishima al ver toda esa situación que le parecía ya haberla vivido cuando Denki se encontró con Katsuki.

—¡Luego te lo explicaré!, pero ahora... —respondió aquel schiavu mientras hacía el esfuerzo en vano de intentar cargar a Tsuyu—. Uh...

—¿Tan poca fuerza tienes? —se burló Eijirou mostrando sus afilados dientes y provocando que Kaminari se avergonzase—. Ya lo ha...

—Ya lo hago yo —irrumpió Katsuki, el cual se había acercado cuando menos se lo esperaban, y llevó a Asui en brazos hacia el río cercano a pesar de que él recién se estaba recuperando de sus heridas.

Kirishima y Kaminari se miraron durante unos segundos y, sin decir nada más, optaron por seguirles por detrás y ver cómo aquel chico explosivo ayudaba a Tsuyu sosteniéndola por los hombros para que le fuese más fácil agacharse y tomar agua.

—Bebe —mandó Katsuki después de haberse posicionado.

—Bakugou —murmuró Asui dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa—, gracias.

—¡¿Lo ves?! —se pudo escuchar a Kaminari señalando lo obvio—. Ahí está su lado dulce.

—¡Wow! Midoriya debería de ver esto —añadió Kirishima, cosa que llamó la atención de Bakugou y se giró con enfado mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¡SOLO ESTOY CONTRIBUYENDO EN ALGO, MIERDA! —gritó al ver como ambos jóvenes comenzaban a reírse—. ¡NO LA HE AYUDADO!

—Sí, claro —dijeron los dos al unísono para luego mirarse y volverse a reír.

Aquel reencuentro se lo habían tomado de una manera bastante agradable. A pesar de que Asui estaba bastante débil, lo que en realidad solo necesitaba para sentirse mejor era beber algo y la compañía de alguien, que para su buena suerte, resultó ser la de unas de las personas que más apreciaba y quería.

Ahora se hallaban los cuatro dentro de la cabaña de Eijirou y el espacio parecía limitarse cada vez más.

—Esto parece un refugio de acogida —bromeó Kirishima al ver cómo los tres schiavus se sentaban en las camas de heno.

—Ahora aliméntanos —le siguió el juego Kaminari con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Y qué mierda se supone que sucedió? —interrumpió Bakugou, ignorando el divertido ambiente que habían creado aquellos chicos, y dirigió su mirada hacia la joven que a pesar de todo seguía algo cabizbaja.

A Tsuyu le costó responder después de haber recordado exactamente como se llevaban a Uraraka sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso... ¿y la persona que te compró? —inquirió Denki y comenzó a preocuparse un poco al ver la expresión de Asui—. ¿No está a tu lado...?

—Ochako... —se limitó a decir con tristeza—. Se llevaron a Ochako.

Bakugou y Kaminari en seguida supusieron que esa tal " _Ochako_ " era su dueña, pero al que más le afectó en aquellos momentos fue a Kirishima.

—¿Ochako Uraraka...? —se veía estupefacto al darse cuenta de que Tsuyu era la schiavu que su amiga compró—. ¿A qué te refieres con que se la llevaron? ¿A dónde? Pero si ella... se supone que...

—Kirishima, ¿acaso la conoces? —preguntó Denki lo obvio al notar la reacción de Eijirou.

—Sí... pero no comprendo nada —aplicó tratando de asimilar las palabras de Asui.

—La llevaron al calabozo porque su familia no pagó los impuestos —terminó por informar la de cabello verde con culpa.

—¿Eh? Eso es imposible... —los ojos de Kirishima se abrieron como platos ante tal aclaración—. ¡Su situación económica no era mala! Ella nos lo dijo cuando se lo preguntamos...

Pero había sido una mentira.

Días antes de que aquel grupo de cinco amigos se reunieran para comprar a un schiavu, entre todos le preguntaron a Uraraka si estaba bien económicamente ya que si no era así podrían ayudarle entre todos, pero la joven de cabello castaño dijo que todo estaba bien y que no había problema alguno. Algunos dudaron de sus palabras, pero Ochako lo ocultó con una sonrisa volviendo a repetir las dichas palabras de que todo estaba bien, aunque no era así. Midoriya e Iida sabían perfectamente que Uraraka trabajaba de más solo para conseguir un poco de dinero y que incluso habían días en los que la joven no podía reunirse con sus amigos debido al exceso de trabajo, y eso de cierta forma les era preocupante. Pero ninguno nunca se habría imaginado que Ochako se convertiría en schiavu.

—Y no pude hacer nada —murmuró Tsuyu con remordimiento mientras pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos—, lo siento.

—¡¿E-Eh?! —exclamó Eijirou al ver cómo la pequeña joven empezaba a llorar y cómo Bakugou le comenzaba a mirar mal—. ¡N-No llores! ¡Está bien! ¡No te preocupes, podemos hacer algo al respecto, ya lo verás!

—¿De verdad? —interrogó aún con lágrimas pero algo más tranquila al darse cuenta de que Denki había sujetado su mano y Katsuki se le había acercado más intentando no ser notado.

—¡Sí! —afirmó el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Recuperaremos a Uraraka!

 **[…]**

Mientras tanto, Midoriya había llegado por fin a su trabajo y, desesperado, entró velozmente por la puerta de aquella herrería.

—¡Y-Ya estoy aquí! —exclamó bastante agitado mientras trataba de tomar aire y controlar su respiración.

—Llegas tarde —aplicó Aizawa; se veía realmente enfadado.

 **[…]**


	27. Si es verdad, entonces regresará

_—¡Y-Ya estoy aquí! —exclamó bastante agitado mientras trataba de tomar aire y controlar su respiración._

 _—Llegas tarde —aplicó Aizawa; se veía realmente enfadado._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 27:_** ** _Si es verdad, entonces regresará._**

* * *

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Había tardado demasiado en llegar al trabajo y no supe qué era lo que debía de decir exactamente. Tenía algo de temor por lo que pensaría mi jefe... y al parecer así fue.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —inquirió; su voz sonaba menos amigable de normal, cosa que nunca era.

 _"¿Qué debería...?"_

—¡J-Jefe, resulta que... —intenté explicar pero me interrumpió para recordarme lo mismo de siempre.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas jefe —respondió enfadándose aún más.

—¡Profesor! —añadí otra opción para nombrarle.

—Tampoco me digas profesor —siguió bastante harto de todo.

—¿M-Maestro? —pregunté con miedo a cómo reaccionaría ante mi última alternativa.

 **POV Narradora**

Aizawa estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. La manera en la que Midoriya le llamaba, no era de su agrado. Él siempre prefería que le llamasen por su apellido.

—En fin... —suspiró; al parecer se había hartado de seguir con ese inconveniente—. ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué has llegado tarde? —interrogó mientras miraba algo enfadado a Izuku—. Es la primera vez en estos tres años que no eres puntual.

—Bueno... —comenzó Midoriya temiéndose lo peor y bajando su mirada—. ¿Recuerdas el día libre que pedí porque iba a comprar un schiavu? —continuó nervioso y alzó su rostro un poco para mirar a su jefe a los ojos—. Tuvo un grave problema y tenía que ayudarle...

—No digas nada más —le interrumpió aquel hombre de cabello negro—. Estás despedido.

—¿Eh...? —los ojos de Izuku se abrieron como platos ante tal información y su expresión se tornó en una llena de desesperación mientras que inconscientemente se comenzaban a formar lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¡Ha sido perfecto, yey! —se pudo escuchar la voz de Hizashi Yamada—. ¡Al parecer se lo ha creído!

—Midoriya, está bien —tranquilizó Aizawa mientras veía cómo su amigo rubio se acercaba—. Él me obligó a que diga esa tontería... no sé por qué le hice caso. Obviamente que no te despediría por algo así, y además, eres el único trabajador de aquí.

—¿D-De verdad? —aquella información del principio había afectado demasiado a Izuku; no quería ni imaginarse el gran problema que supondría perder su trabajo, pero no por él, sino por Katsuki.

—¡Tranquilo! —animó Hizashi después de haberse reído al ver la reacción de Midoriya.

Aquel joven de cabello verde llevaba más de tres años, básicamente desde que falleció su madre, trabajando en una pequeña herrería dirigida por Aizawa como el principal dueño y Yamada, el rubio que conocía al de cabello oscuro desde que eran adolescentes.

 **[…]**

 _ **Hace más de tres años...**_

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Desde que mi madre falleció debido a una extraña enfermedad, me vi en la obligación de hacer algo al respecto ya que apenas hacía unos meses se había aprobado la ley de los Schiavus. No tenía a nadie; todavía no conocía a ninguna persona que pudiera ayudarme, pero le juré que seguiría adelante y que no me rendiría.

Aunque, la verdad, fue bastante complicado al principio. Mi madre me dejó una gran cantidad de monedas de oro que había ahorrado para mí, al igual que heredaría nuestra pequeña casa. Lo difícil fue aprender a valerme por mí mismo, a no ser estafado en los mercados al comprar, a cocinar... pero sobre todo, a encontrar trabajo. El dinero no era eterno y si no hallaba un sitio en el que conseguir monedas de oro, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho mi madre sería en vano.

Entonces fue cuando recorriendo las calles cercanas a mi casa, en un sitio que pasaba desapercibido, pude ver una pequeña herrería. Al parecer recién la iban a inaugurar dos personas, por lo que opté por entrar y preguntar al respecto.

Pero... lo cierto es que al principio no me dieron una bonita bienvenida.

—¿H-Hola? —saludé a los dos hombres que se veían ocupados colocando ciertas cosas en un estante.

—¿Vienes a comprar algo? —se giró el de cabello rubio para hacerme aquella pregunta.

—Eh... en realidad vengo para saber si podría trabajar en este lugar —dije algo nervioso mientras observaba todo lo de mi alrededor; gran variedad de figuras hechas de hierro, armas, objetos, y mucho más era lo que decoraba aquella tienda.

—Si solo es eso, lárgate —aplicó el de cabello negro dejando lo que estaba haciendo para mirarme—. Un niño no está capacitado para trabajar en esto, y además, no estamos buscando trabajadores.

—¡Ya has oído, chico! —añadió el otro señor con una risa un poco extraña.

—¡T-Tengo quince años! —reclamé al ver cómo me trataba—. ¡Necesito trabajar, por favor!

—Pues eso, lo dicho. Un niño —aplicó algo enfadado mientras se acercaba hacia mí y comenzaba a analizarme—. No creo que tengas lo necesario como para trabajar.

—¡Puedo ser útil, puedo aprender, lo juro! —seguí intentándolo; no iba a perder aquella oportunidad.

 **POV Narradora**

—¡Vamos, dejémosle que al menos lo intente! —animó Hizashi, al ver lo desesperado que se veía Izuku, tratando de convencer a su amigo.

—Ni hablar —Aizawa se negaba rotundamente a aceptar a un trabajador novato del que no tenía expectativas—. Mejor regresa a tu casa con tus padres y sigue viviendo normal, como hacen todos los niños de tu edad.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir una presión en el pecho al recordar lo que le había sucedido a su madre. Era como si le estuvieran diciendo que se rindiera; que no iba a conseguir nada. Que no tenía oportunidad de seguir adelante.

—Es por eso... —murmuró Izuku ocultando su rostro y con voz temblorosa—. Lo hago por mis padres —continuó mirando con firmeza al hombre de cabello negro—. Lo hago porque ya no están conmigo y quiero valerme por mí mismo.

—Oh... —comentaba Yamada al ver lo tensa que se ponía toda esa situación.

—No voy a ceder fácilmente por el simple hecho de que seas huérfano —dedució Aizawa manteniendo su seria compostura—. Y ahora, si me permites, voy a seguir con lo mío. Lárgate.

—De acuerdo... lo entiendo —dijo Midoriya recomponiéndose y dando media vuelta—. Pero no me voy a rendir.

Dicho lo último, se alejó y salió por la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

—¿No crees que te has pasado un poco? —preguntó Hizashi al ver cómo había sido tratado aquel chico.

—No —sentenció mientras se acercaba para ver por una de las ventanas cómo Izuku se alejaba—. Si es verdad que está decidido a no rendirse, entonces regresará —finalizó.

Midoriya lo tenía claro. Había visto una gran oportunidad en esa herrería y no iba a dejar pasarla, por lo que al día siguiente también acudió a aquel lugar a pedir de nuevo que le dejasen trabajar. Obviamente, Aizawa continuó diciéndole que no... pero Midoriya no iba a ceder.

Día tras día, durante casi un mes, se aparecía en aquella tienda y le rogaba al de cabello negro que lo aceptase. Se estaba aferrando a su única esperanza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir insistiendo? —preguntó Aizawa fingiendo estar bastante enfadado.

—¡Los que haga falta! —respondió Izuku con decisión—. O al menos hasta que se me acabe el dinero que me dejó mi madre... —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Por qué no aceptas tu destino? —siguió interrogando el dueño de la herrería—. Si no vas a tener suficiente para pagar los impuestos, entonces acepta que te convertirás en schiavu y ya.

—Hice una promesa... y la voy a cumplir —dijo el de cabello verde recordando ciertas palabras que le dijeron Toshinori e Inko—. Por favor, ¡necesito este trabajo!

—¡Supongo que ya ha insistido lo suficiente! ¿No? —intervino Yamada mientras miraba a su amigo.

—Está bien... —suspiró el de cabello negro—. Pero de todas formas no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo.

—¡¿D-De verdad?! —a Midoriya le costaba creer que, después de tanta insistencia, había logrado que le aceptasen—. ¡M-Me esforzaré! —exclamó con decisión.

—Espero que no seas tan problemático aprendiendo... —finalizó aceptando de una vez luego de que aquel chico no hubiese dejado de insistir tanto.

En el fondo, Aizawa había podido notar en Midoriya algo que muy pocas personas tenían. Algo que no todos eran capaz de hacer:

 _No rendirse._

 **[…]**

Después de la pesada broma que se le ocurrió a Yamada que Aizawa le gastase a Izuku, aquel joven trabajador de cabello verde explicó con exactitud el motivo por el que llegó tarde.

—¿Entonces compraste un schiavu que estaba herido? —inquirió Yamada—. ¡Tuviste que haberlo devuelto por estar defectuoso!

—¡N-No es un objeto! —replicó Midoriya defendiendo a Bakugou.

—Ignóralo —suspiró Aizawa ya acostumbrado a los comentarios de su rubio amigo—. Tienes suerte que hoy no hubieron demasiados clientes —continuó para luego dirigirse hacia la parte más interna de la tienda, sacar una pequeña bolsa de los cajones de cierto estante y regresar a donde se hallaba Izuku para entregársela—. Toma esto.

—¿Eh? —Midoriya se sorprendió al abrir aquella bolsa y ver una gran cantidad de monedas de oro—. ¿Por qué...?

—Es tu paga extra por año nuevo —informó Aizawa.

—¡¿Eh?! Pero si nunca ha habido paga extra por...

—He dicho que es la paga extra —le interrumpió aquel dueño de la tienda—. Y ahora vete, tienes libre el día de hoy.

—¡¿E-En serio?! —Izuku aún no creía lo considerado que estaba siendo su jefe.

—Uhhh —comentaba Hizashi al contemplar aquella situación.

—Tu schiavu te necesita, ¿no? —continuó Aizawa sin darle importancia al pesado de su amigo—. Mañana, cuando vengas a trabajar, preséntamelo. Quiero ver qué clase de persona es —finalizó.

 **[…]**

* * *

 _ **Pequeña aclaración:**_

Esta historia no está situada en un año específico ya que todo lo que está inventado no guarda relación con lo que se inventó en la realidad en los diferentes siglos. Me refiero a que, por ejemplo, en este fanfic los personajes viven en el 1900 pero no existen las armas de fuego. No sé si me explico.

La ley de Schiavus fue aprobada a mitad del año 1900, donde Izuku tenía 14 años pero al cabo de un mes cumpliría 15. Pasaron otros dos meses y la madre de Midoriya falleció.

El impuesto a pagar durante esos seis meses era la cantidad de 60 monedas de oro.

En el 1901, en enero, los impuestos subieron a 70 monedas. A final de año Midoriya tendría 16.

Al siguiente año, había que pagar 80 monedas de oro. Midoriya cumpliría 17.

En 1903, los impuestos eran de 90 monedas. Midoriya sería mayor de edad al cumplir 18 y ya podría comprar un schiavu, pero decidió esperar (junto a Kirishima, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu e Iida) a un nuevo año debido a que a los Schiavus los organizan por edades, pero de manera anual (el 1 de enero es como si todos cumplieran un año más).

Eso lleva a que en 1904, el primer día del año, los Schiavus que ya habían cumplido 18 recién eran considerados como tal y podían ser comprados (Todoroki, Bakugou, Kaminari, Jirou y Tsuyu).

 _ **Espero haberme explicado bien. Si hay alguna duda o no se entiende algo, decídmelo (a excepción de algunos detalles que se explicarán más adelante como la muerte de la madre de Izuku, el padre de Midoriya, lo de All Might, lo de los reyes, etc).**_

 ** _Este capítulo es más largo de lo normal debido al recuerdo del pasado de cómo Izuku encontró trabajo. Aquí está el primer recuerdo (?) aún quedan muchos más (lo de Ashido, el calabozo, el pasado de cada personaje, etc)_**

 _ **He de admitir que este fanfic no va ni por la mitad xD**_

 _ **¿Cuántos capítulos creéis que va a tener?**_


	28. Quiero que se quede junto a mí

_—¡Interesante, interesante! —gritaba Himiko Toga mientras se levantaba y acercaba hacia Mitsuki y Jirou—. ¡¿Entonces haremos eso?! —preguntó girando su rostro para ver al de cabello marrón._

 _—Sí —confirmó Kai Chisaki—. Vamos a ejecutarlas en público._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 28: Quiero que se quede junto a mí.**_

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Himiko Toga, Dabi y Kai Chisaki pertenecían a uno de los cargos más altos de la nobleza; básicamente eran la mano derecha de Tomura Shigaraki. Podían tomar las decisiones que quisieran siempre y cuando no hubiera una ley en contra y después de haberlo consultado con uno de los reyes del país.

—Entonces hagámoslo ahora —comentó Dabi—. Que mueran hoy día.

—¡Sí sí! —animaba Toga mientras jugueteaba jalándole de las mejillas a Mitsuki, la cual permanecía en silencio y tratando de cubrirse con sus brazos puesto que seguía desnuda.

—Ambos sabéis perfectamente que las ejecuciones públicas se hacen siete días después de haber sido aprobadas por Shigaraki o Endeavor —informó Chisaki, aunque realmente parecía con ganas de que la condena fuese en aquel mismo momento—. Mientras tanto, ambas serán llevadas a una celda en la que permanecerán durante toda la semana —prosiguió dando por concluido aquello y dispuesto a dirigirse a la sala en la que se hallaba Enji Todoroki.

Himiko hizo un puchero y después de ver cómo su compañero se alejaba, su rostro volvió a la misma expresión que dejaba ver una sádica sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.

—¡Vamos a las celdas! —exclamó agarrando del brazo a Mitsuki mientras su miraba se posaba en Kyouka.

 **POV Jirou Kyouka**

 _"¿Ejecutarnos en público...?_

 _Supongo que ya no puedo arrepentirme de nada, pero..._

 _Me hubiese gustado ver por última vez a mi familia, aunque sea solo a uno de ellos."_

Aquel joven de cabello oscuro y la chica rubia nos iban a guiar a lo que sería el lugar en el que viviríamos una semana antes de nuestra ejecución.

—Mitsuki —comentó la señora Yaoyorozu antes de abandonar la sala—. Que sepas que siempre había confiado en ti —finalizó mirando con pesadumbre a la madre de Bakugou.

—Sepa usted que su negocio me parece una mierda —respondió con rencor; al parecer sabía que como ya íbamos a morir, podía decir lo que nunca se vio capaz de admitir debido a su posición—. Solo lo hice por necesidad de sobrevivir, pero ahora es lo que menos importa —terminó ocultando su rostro y con frustración en sus palabras.

Dicho esto, y después de que ambas mujeres intercambiaran miradas llenas de odio, lástima y tristeza, Mitsuki y yo estuvimos obligadas a seguir a los nobles y atravesar un pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras, las cuales al bajar nos llevaron a una sala inmensa en la habían celdas de gran tamaño; lo extraño era que no había casi nadie.

Era muy diferente al calabozo; demasiado.

Se veía que todo estaba limpio y bien cuidado, e incluso que las pocas personas que estaban en alguna celda tenían todo lo necesario como para vivir cómodamente... aunque luego su destino fuese la muerte.

 _"Como el nuestro..."_

—¡Y ahora a ser buenas chicas! —dijo la rubia con, al parecer, lo que era su risa característica mientras nos indicaba a qué celda entrar.

Una vez dentro, cerraron con llave y se alejaron dejándonos sin nada más que hacer; solo la maldita espera hasta que llegase aquel día.

—Sabes... —comenzó Mitsuki después de haber estado unos minutos en silencio—. A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese trabajado en aquel antro...

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirí; no conocía el pasado de Bakugou y, de cierta manera, me intrigaba.

Nuestro amigo poco sincero siempre se negó a hablar sobre su familia. Solo nos llegó a mencionar que sus padres tenían mucho dinero pero decidió independizarse... aunque nunca supimos el porqué.

—Si no hubiese accedido a trabajar como prostituta, mi hijo no se hubiera independizado... —dijo con cierto dolor mientras parecía tiritar de frío y tratar de darse calor con sus propios brazos—. Aunque de todas formas, supongo que los dos seríamos schiavus —finalizó con una triste sonrisa.

 _"Creo que ahora entiendo por qué Bakugou nunca mencionó nada más..."_

—Ponte esto —dije sacándome la camisa blanca que llevaba y ofreciéndosela a Mitsuki, quedándome solo con un sujetador de color negro—. Debes de tener frío...

—Gracias, Kyouka —respondió dirigiéndome una cálida mirada.

 _"Que la desnudasen de aquella manera... fue cruel."_

 **POV Yaoyorozu Momo**

Me sentí demasiado nerviosa cuando estuve en la puerta del palacio y tuve que identificarme para que los guardias me dejasen pasar.

 _"Veré a mi madre y se lo diré..."_

Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que proteger a Jirou.

Cuando entré en aquel lugar, lo primero que vi me tomó totalmente desprevenida: mi madre estaba dirigiéndose a la salida... y estaba sola.

—¿Madre...? —inquirí anonadada al ver su rostro cabizbajo y lleno de frustración.

—¿Momo? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó también sorprendida al alzar el rostro y verme dentro del palacio.

—H-He venido... a por Jirou —informé mientras comenzaba a sentirme intimidada por solamente la presencia de mi madre.

 _"Después de todo, tengo miedo de contradecirle..."_

—La próxima semana será sacrificada junto a... Mitsuki —hizo una pausa casi al final y noté cómo pronunciaba el nombre de su antigua fiel con bastante dolor.

 _"¿Eh...?_

 _Entonces de verdad, Jirou va a..."_

—Regresemos a casa —ordenó pasando por mi lado y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

—¡M-Madre! —interrumpí antes de que se marchase provocando que se girase para escucharme.

—¿Qué ocurre, hija? —inquirió bastante seria y con pocas ganas de hablar.

—Yo... ¡Quiero recuperar a Jirou! —alcé mi tono de voz provocando que mi madre se extrañase—. Quería un schiavu para cuidarla... ¡N-No para que la llevases a tu negocio! ¡Jirou es mía y quiero que se quede junto a mí! ¡Quiero que sea feliz!

 **[…]**


	29. ¿Todo ha sido en vano?

_—¡M-Madre! —interrumpí antes de que se marchase provocando que se girase para escucharme._

 _—¿Qué ocurre, hija? —inquirió bastante seria y con pocas ganas de hablar._

 _—Yo... ¡Quiero recuperar a Jirou! —alcé mi tono de voz provocando que mi madre se extrañase—. Quería un schiavu para cuidarla... ¡N-No para que la llevases a tu negocio! ¡Jirou es mía y quiero que se quede junto a mí! ¡Quiero que sea feliz!_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 29: ¿Todo ha sido en vano?**_

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Las palabras de Momo resonaron por gran parte del palacio llamando la atención de algunos de los guardias que se hallaban presentes, pero que le restaron importancia al darse cuenta de que era una disputa entre dos Yaoyorozu.

—Así que... ¿eso era lo que pensabas desde un principio? —su madre estaba bastante impresionada; en realidad, después de haber oído aquello, no se veía enfadada.

—Sí... —murmuró luego de haber analizado lo que acababa de decir y regresando a sentir algo de temor por lo que pensaría su madre.

—Momo —comenzó la señora cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos para luego abrirlos y mirar a su hija con orgullo—, no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando esto.

 **POV Yaoyorozu Momo**

Creí que la reacción de mi madre sería negativa; pensé que se enfadaría y repudiaría mis objetivos, pero no fue así.

 _"¿Eh?"_

—¿A qué te refieres...? —inquirí; las palabras que escuché me tomaron por sorpresa.

—Soy tu madre y sé perfectamente que todos estos años has estado acatando mis órdenes sin dar nunca tu opinión —explicó con seriedad pero con cierta alegría muy en el fondo—. Nunca dijiste lo que de verdad pensabas aunque siempre te lo preguntase. Tenías miedo de lo que llegara a decir, ¿verdad?

 _"Entonces, ¿ella siempre lo había notado...?"_

—Si tanto quieres recuperar a Kyouka, lo entenderé —continuó acercándose más a mí y posando su mano izquierda en uno de mis hombros—. Lo de Mitsuki ya lo he decidido, así que no se podrá evitar —finalizó para luego voltearse y regresar al interior del palacio en la dirección que conducía hacia la sala en la que se reunían los reyes para tomar decisiones, dándome a entender que le siguiera.

 _"Gracias..."_

Traté de secar las lágrimas que se habían formado en mis ojos por la felicidad del momento y seguí a mi madre hacia aquel lugar con la esperanza de que se pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

 _"Seguro que puedo salvar a Jirou..."_

 **POV Narradora**

Mientras tanto, Shigaraki se hallaba conversando con uno de sus más fieles; Kai Chisaki.

Enji Todoroki ya había sido el primero en dar su aprobación así que fue rápido y luego se retiró de la sala, pero de alguna manera, Kai quería comentárselo al otro rey porque quizás así se le vería con ganas de hacer algo más _divertido_ aún.

Himiko y Dabi también se encontraban en la sala observando cómo se aceptaba aquella orden de ejecución pública de ambas chicas.

—Entiendo... —murmuró Tomura, con poco interés, mientras se rascaba el cuello.

Aunque, para él, aquello no era lo suficientemente entretenido.

—Entonces ya está decidido —comentó Chisaki dirigiendo mirando a sus otros compañeros.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Toga realmente feliz de solo imaginar lo que sucedería cuando llegase aquel día.

Un ruido procedente de la puerta llamó la atención de los cuatro que se hallaban reunidos y notaron cómo alguien pedía permiso para entrar; eran Momo y su madre.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Kai al ver cómo aquella señora regresaba a pesar de que todo había quedado claro—. ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

—Discúlpenme, pero creo que hubo un error en lo que pedí —explicó la mujer mayor tratando de que su mentira fuese creíble—. La traición solo fue por parte de Mitsuki, la otra joven no...

—Ya está decidido —interrumpió Chisaki impidiendo que la madre de Momo terminase de explicar todo—. Ambas van a ser ejecutadas, no se puede cambiar —finalizó.

—Pero ustedes vieron que Mitsuki era la única que...

—Ah... ¡Qué molestia! —se quejó Shigaraki dirigiéndole una mirada llena de odio a aquella mujer—. ¡Lárgate ya! —no tenía paciencia para ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Pero se supone que...

—Tú fuiste la que trajo a esas chicas para que fuesen condenadas, ya está hecho, no intentes arrepentirte —añadió Dabi.

Era la primera vez que la madre de Momo acudía al palacio para una queja de traición penalizada con la muerte, así que no era consciente de que una vez tomada la decisión, no había vuelta atrás.

Ella creía que con unas simples palabras funcionaría, que con un simple _"Mejor no la sacrifiquen"_ , todo iría bien. Pero la mentalidad de los reyes y sus más fieles era diferente.

Por eso, al darse cuenta de que era demasiado tarde y que no se podía hacer nada, miró con arrepentimiento a su hija la cual se hallaba atónita al ver que salvar a Jirou ya era imposible.

—No pensé que... —susurró aquella mujer a Momo, la que aún seguía sin asimilarlo y a punto de soltar todas las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

—Eso es todo, fuera —dictó Chisaki obligando a que ambas abandonasen la sala en ese mismo instante.

—¡E-Espera! —exclamó Yaoyorozu al sentir que debía de hacer algo; aún era pronto para rendirse—. ¡Debe de haber alguna manera de que Jirou no sea sacrificada!

—Es suficiente —murmuró Tomura con asco—. Fuera.

Dicho lo último, dos guardias que se encontraban en la sala obligaron a que ambas Yaoyorozu se retirasen, llevándolas a la fuerza hacia la salida.

Toda esa situación estaba destrozando por dentro a Momo. Ahora sí que era imposible hacer algo por Jirou; ya no había esperanza para aquella joven schiavu.

—Entonces... ¿todo ha sido en vano? —murmuró con frustración y tristeza al darse cuenta de que había sido incapaz de cumplir la promesa que hizo con Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida y Kirishima.

 **[…]**

* * *

 _ **Curiosidad poco importante: En realidad todo se iba a solucionar en este capítulo pero decidí que no sea así ;-;**_

 _ **Ya tengo pensado el final de este fanfic pero todavía faltan muchísimos capítulos xD**_

 ** _Pequeño spoiler: Shigaraki, más adelante, hará algo interesante para entretenerse ya que todo le aburre._**

 ** _Los reviews siempre me hacen feliz. Me gustaría saber qué os está pareciendo este fanfic hasta el momento._**


	30. Ni lo sé ni me importa

_**Capítulo 30: Ni lo sé ni me importa.**_

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

En estos momentos, el problema de las Yaoyorozu era lo que menos le llamaba la atención a Endeavor. Aquel rey tenía pensado recuperar a su hijo y no le importaba llegar a cualquier extremo con tal de hacerlo.

—¿Cómo era que se llamaba aquel hombre? —inquirió a uno de sus subordinados.

—Tensei Iida —informó el súbdito mientras leía el registro de independencia de Tenya donde aparecían los nombres de todos sus familiares.

—Genial —respondió Enji con una sonrisa.

 **[…]**

 **POV Todoroki Shouto**

Después de aquel acontecimiento que nunca pensé que sucedería, habíamos regresado a la casa de Iida para, según él, organizar todo mejor.

 _"No sabía que se independizaría…"_

—Bien, Todoroki —comenzó ajustándose sus lentes para luego visualizar toda su habitación—. Es hora de que nos llevemos todo esto.

 _"¿Qué se ha fumado?"_

—Claro —acepté sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

La cantidad de cosas y libros que había en su habitación era algo descomunal. Una vez independizado, tenía que abandonar su hogar y poseía el derecho a llevarse todas sus pertenencias, pero esto era demasiado.

 _"¿De qué se supone que vamos a vivir...?_

 _Bueno, tampoco es que me importe."_

—¡Es hora de ponerse a ello! —Iida se veía entusiasmado a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido.

 _"Ah…_

 _Qué raro es."_

 **[…]**

 **POV Narradora**

Mientras tanto, Midoriya se había despedido de su jefe y agradecido por el dinero para luego dirigirse rápidamente al hogar de Kirishima. Las ganas que tenía de ver a su schiavu eran inmensas, y más aún sabiendo que le habían dado el resto del día libre y una paga extra por año nuevo.

—¿Estará bien…? —murmuró para sí mismo mientras corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

 **[…]**

 **POV Kirishima Eijirou**

Por algún motivo, después de hablar sobre recuperar a Uraraka, todo lo que estaba sucediendo a continuación me hacía gracia. Pude darme cuenta enseguida de lo fuerte que era la relación entre esos tres y de alguna forma la preocupación que sentía al ver a Bakugou y Kaminari juntos se desvaneció.

 _"Quizás se debe a la presencia de aquella chica…_

 _Parece una ranita pequeña."_

—Bueno… ¿y ahora qué hago con vosotros? —inquirí al ver a aquellos schiavus mirándome.

—¿No ibas a alimentarnos? —preguntó Kaminari levantando el dedo índice—. Tenemos hambre, Kirishima.

 _"Oh, maldición."_

—¡Decidido! —exclamé con una sonrisa y me acerqué a Kaminari para levantarle del brazo y arrastrarle junto a mí—. ¡Te vienes conmigo a comprar comida! Bakugou se quedará con…

—Tsuyu Asui —respondió la joven chica—. Puedes decirme Tsuyu.

—¡De acuerdo, Tsuyu! —acepté—. Te quedarás con Bakugou, procurad descansar y no salir de aquí. Kaminari y yo no tardaremos.

—¡¿Por qué tengo que ir?! —se quejó mi schiavu haciendo un pequeño puchero—. Qué pereza, Kirishima.

 _"Qué adorable…"_

—Bueno, es porque… —intenté improvisar alguna excusa para ocultar el verdadero motivo.

—Creo que Kirishima quiere estar contigo a solas, Kaminari —dijo la de cabello verde posicionando un dedo en su labio inferior.

Me quedé sin palabras al escuchar el comentario de Tsuyu.

 _"Esta chica… es demasiado sincera._

 _¡¿Pero cómo lo supo?!"_

—Eh… bueno... —respondí sin saber exactamente qué decir ante como Kaminari me estaba mirando.

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

Por unos segundos agradecí la sinceridad que tenía Tsuyu para decir las cosas.

 _"¿Kirishima quiere estar conmigo… a solas?"_

Inconscientemente una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en mi rostro y cuando miré a Kirishima pude ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas y cómo también estaba algo nervioso.

 _"Supongo que serán imaginaciones mías, pero…"_

—Bueno, ¡no se diga más! —exclamé realmente feliz y esta vez fui yo el que le jaló del brazo para salir de su cabaña e ir a por comida.

 _"De momento, al menos lo disfrutaré."_

 **POV Narradora**

—¿Ellos están juntos? —inquirió Tsuyu con curiosidad e inclinando un poco su cabeza al ver cómo aquellos jóvenes se alejaban de la mano bastante feliz.

—Ni lo sé ni me importa —respondió Bakugou después de haber estado todo el rato en silencio—. Pero deberías bañarte —agregó mientras miraba hacia otro lado fingiendo desinterés.

— _Sip_ —accedió la pequeña chica con una sonrisa.

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

El camino, por algún motivo, se me hacía más corto de ida, así que en menos tiempo del esperado pude visualizar a lo lejos la cabaña de Kirishima.

Conforme me acercaba, las siluetas de dos personas comenzaban a ser reconocidas por mis ojos, pero era algo que no esperaba ver.

Mi schiavu estaba sentado al borde del río mirando como una chica desnuda y de cabello verde se bañaba.

 _"¿Me he perdido algo... de nuevo?"_

 **[…]**

* * *

 _ **Pregunta importante: ¿Qué pareja es la que más os gusta del fanfic?**_

 _ **Es para una tarea (?)**_


	31. Tienes que ir

_Conforme me acercaba, las siluetas de dos personas comenzaban a ser reconocidas por mis ojos, pero era algo que no esperaba ver._

 _Mi schiavu estaba sentado al borde del río mirando como una chica desnuda y de cabello verde se bañaba._

 _"¿Me he perdido algo... de nuevo?"_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 31: Tienes que ir.**_

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Izuku no sabía cómo reaccionar. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, llamó la atención de ambos schiavus y se giraron para ver al de cabello verde un tanto incómodo.

—Eh... ¡L-Lo siento! —se disculpó totalmente avergonzado—. No quería interrumpir...

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —inquirió Bakugou con el ceño fruncido mientras se levantaba para ayudar a Tsuyu a salir del río—. ¡DEJA DE MIRARNOS ASÍ, BASTARDO! —finalizó al notar cómo Midoriya contemplaba a ambos jóvenes totalmente sonrojado.

—Bakugou, él es... —comentó Asui, sin inmutarse ante la situación, al ver el rostro de Izuku—. ¿Quién es él? Me suena haberle visto antes...

—¡S-Soy Izuku Midoriya, el dueño de Katsuki Bakugou, mucho gusto! —se presentó formalmente y con cierto nerviosismo mientras evitaba mirar a la joven de cabello verde puesto que aún estaba desnuda.

—¡CÁLLATE MIERDA! ¡¿QUIÉN DICE QUE ERES MI DUEÑO?! —reclamó su schiavu al oír una palabra que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia—. Y tú ponte esto, joder —añadió mirando a Tsuyu mientras se quitaba la camiseta que Kaminari le había dado.

Al parecer se estaban rotando la ropa que hizo Kirishima especialmente para Denki.

—Gracias —dijo Tsuyu con una sonrisa; aquella camiseta le quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirle hasta algo más por encima de las rodillas.

—Eh... ahora que lo pienso —murmuró Midoriya después de haber podido observar más a Asui—. Creo que sí nos hemos visto...

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

No sabía con exactitud de qué me sonaba el rostro de aquella chica. Eso sí, lo único de lo que era consciente era de que, al parecer, ni mi schiavu ni ella tenían vergüenza alguna en verse desnudos... y esas cosas.

 _"¿A qué se deberá...?"_

—En fin... —comentó mi schiavu mirándome con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué mierda quieres?

 _"¡¿E-Eh?!"_

—¡S-Se supone que debo llevarte a mi hogar! —respondí bastante preocupado—. Ya que... bueno, ya sabes, se supone que eres m...

—¿Tuyo? —interrumpió aquella chica inclinando levemente su rostro hacia la izquierda; parecía ser bastante sincera... demasiado directa.

—¡YO NO SOY DE NADIE, QUE TE QUEDE CLARO! —comenzó a gritarme más enfadado de lo normal.

—¡No quería decir eso! —exclamé al notar lo problemático que se estaba volviendo todo.

 _"Solo iba a decir que se supone que es mi schiavu..._  
 _Aunque, ¿eso le hace_ _ **mío**_ _?_  
 _No. Él no es de nadie, lo compré para que seamos una familia y poder hacerle feliz..."_

—Midoriya —interrumpió la de cabello verde logrando tranquilizar un poco el ambiente; era extraño, pero por algún motivo parecía como si mi schiavu confiara plenamente en aquella chica—. Yo soy Tsuyu Asui, dime Tsuyu —finalizó con una amable sonrisa.

—E-Eh, sí, claro, ¡es un gusto, Tsuyu! —respondí bastante nervioso mientras _él_ seguía mirándome mal.

 _"¿Tanto me odia...?"_

—Bueno... ¿nos vamos? —proseguí con temor a la respuesta que me llegase a dar.

—Y una mierda —aclaró alto y claro para girarse y darme la espalda—. Aquí estoy bien, jódete.

—¡¿Eh?! P-Pero... el contrato... ¡Se supone que...

—Bakugou, debes de ir con él —me interrumpió Asui con preocupación pero salvándome puesto que me había quedado sin ideas de cómo convencer a aquel schiavu para que regresara conmigo.

—Agh —murmuró para luego chasquear la lengua y mirarme a los ojos—. ¿Por qué tuve que ser comprado por alguien como tú? —interrogó con rabia.

 _"Eso es porque..."_

—Bakugou —prosiguió la joven rodeando suavemente con sus manos el brazo izquierdo de mi schiavu—. Tienes que ir...

 **[…]**

 **POV Narradora**

Por otro lado se hallaban Kirishima y Kaminari dirigiéndose hacia el mercado para comprar comida y algo de ropa.

—Kaminari... —introdujo Eijirou al notar cómo su corazón latía cada vez más rápido—. ¿Vamos a ir todo el camino de la mano?

Denki estaba demasiado feliz como para darse cuenta que llevaba más de quince minutos caminando con una sonrisa de idiota mientras sujetaba la mano de su dueño, el cual estaba perdiendo la cordura cada vez más.

Definitivamente, Kirishima pudo darse cuenta de que lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos no era un simple nerviosismo porque sí. Aquel pelirrojo se había enamorado de Kaminari y cuando menos se lo esperó, los síntomas del amor le estaban pasando factura. Todo ese poco tiempo había estado dudando, pero ahora el chico alegre con una obsesión por lo varonil lo tenía bastante claro.

—¡Tú también me arrastraste de la mano sin decirme nada! —exclamó Denki usando como excusa la primera vez que se conocieron y cómo Eijirou se lo llevó de aquella manera sin dejarle hacer nada—. ¡Así que ahora me toca a mí! —dijo con una sonrisa.

Kirishima, en esos momentos, deseaba abalanzarse encima de Kaminari, abrazarle y quedarse así durante horas.  
Pero tenía que medir sus sentimientos puesto que no era consciente de los del chico rubio, cosa que a la vez era mutua. Denki sabía que lo que sentía por Eijirou no era una simple amistad.  
Pero ninguno iba a decir nada. De momento querían limitarse a disfrutar de la compañía y la amistad que habían formado en tan poco tiempo.

 _"Definitivamente, él es mi tipo."_

Un pensamiento mutuo pasó por sus mentes para que luego regresasen a las risas y bromas que hicieron durante el camino hasta llegar al mercado.

—¿Sabes que estamos aquí riéndonos mientras que Bakugou y Tsuyu tienen hambre? —inquirió Kaminari sin saber muy bien si sonreír y poner una cara de preocupación.

—Bueno... podríamos ir más rápido si me soltaras la mano —respondió Kirishima y lo único que obtuvo de respuesta por parte de Denki fue que le apretase aún más fuerte la mano y una sonrisa que lo único que hizo fue enamorarle más.

 **[…]**

 **POV Todoroki Shouto**

—¡Compren! ¡Tenemos libros de todo tipo y muebles de la más alta calidad! ¡Vengan y compren! ¡Dos por uno en la primera compra! —exclamaba Iida tratando de llamar la atención de la gente que pasaba por ahí.

—Si no estáis satisfechos os devolvemos vuestro dinero... —comenté sin expresión ni ganas.

—¡Todoroki, tienes que ponerle más ahínco! —me regañó mientras hacía su típica sacudida extraña con sus manos.

 _"Ah... ¿cómo es que hemos llegado a esto?_  
 _Yo estaba bien en el calabozo."_

 **[…]**


	32. Es bastante gracioso

_—¡Compren! ¡Tenemos libros de todo tipo y muebles de la más alta calidad! ¡Vengan y compren! ¡Dos por uno en la primera compra! —exclamaba Iida tratando de llamar la atención de la gente que pasaba por ahí._

 _—Si no estáis satisfechos os devolvemos vuestro dinero... —comenté sin expresión ni ganas._

 _—¡Todoroki, tienes que ponerle más ahínco! —me regañó mientras hacía su típica sacudida extraña con sus manos._

 _"Ah... ¿cómo es que hemos llegado a esto?_  
 _Yo estaba bien en el calabozo."_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 32: Es bastante gracioso._**

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Iida no iba en broma con lo de sacar todas sus pertenencias de la habitación.  
Con la ayuda de Todoroki, tenía pensado vender todo y conseguir el dinero suficiente como para mantenerse y pagar los impuestos. La cantidad de libros que tenía era algo descomunal y les llevó muchas horas llevar todo afuera y organizarlo en un sitio determinado y vacío donde la gente transitaba.

Todoroki no tuvo más alternativa que obedecer a su dueño y ayudarle con aquel plan, aunque la idea de vender cosas no era de su agrado. Una vez juntaron todo en un mismo lugar, a excepción de muebles demasiado grandes como para sacarlos, Iida comenzó a intentar llamar la atención de las personas para empezar aquella venta.

—¡Compren, tenemos libros baratos! ¡Precios asequibles a su bolsillo, no pierdan esta única oportunidad! —exclamaba aquel noble independizado.

—Ah... —suspiró Shouto al comenzar a sentir un leve dolor en el estómago—. Esto se me da mal —murmuró al notar que nadie se acercaba y todos pasaban de largo ignorándoles.

—¡Tranquilo, Todoroki! Es solo que la gente no sabe apreciar el inmenso conocimiento que aportan los libros... —comenzó Tenya con sus explicaciones bastante aburridas, pero que por alguna razón a aquel schiavu le hacían gracia.

—¿De verdad estás bien con esto? —inquirió el de cabello bicolor—. Parecías feliz estudiando y todo eso...

—Ya estaba preparado —confirmó Iida con alegría—. Además, tengo una promesa que cumplir —finalizó mirando a Shouto a los ojos, cosa que comenzó a poner un poco nervioso al schiavu.

—Bueno... —cortó Todoroki girándose y evadiendo la mirada de su dueño.

—¡Vaya, vaya, que veo aquí! —la voz de cierta persona llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes—. ¡Cuántos libros! ¡¿Los estáis vendiendo todos?! ¡Espera! ¡¿Sois vendedores ambulantes?! ¡Genial!

Aquella persona de cabello rosa llevaba una camiseta corta azul oscuro, unos pantalones negros que le quedaban sueltos y unas botas marrones; además, tenía detrás una mochila bastante grande.

—¿Deseas comprar algo...? —preguntó Iida perplejo al ver cómo aquella joven curioseaba todas sus pertenencias y anotaba a saber qué en una pequeña libreta.

—¡Claro que no! —negó la chica, pero en realidad se le veía bastante ilusionada.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió Todoroki; la presencia de esa persona le estaba incomodando demasiado.

—¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Soy Mei Hatsume! —exclamó la joven de cabello rosa—. ¡Y estos son mis bebés! —añadió, sin que nadie le preguntase, mientras abría su mochila para sacar un motón de armas metálicas—. ¡Están en oferta, dos por uno!

 **POV Todoroki Shouto**

La presencia de aquella chica me daba mala espina y me incomodaba bastante, pero todo empeoró cuando nos enseñó un montón de objetos, la mayoría armas, y empezó a decirnos que estaban de oferta.

 _"¿Está intentando vendernos algo? Se supone que nosotros somos los que vendemos, no los que compramos..."_

—¡Eso es...! —exclamó Iida mientras admiraba ilusionado un cuchillo de los que nos mostró Hatsume.

 _"Pero si solo es un cuchillo..."_

—¡Oh, ya veo que tienes buen ojo! —dijo la joven de cabello rosa con orgullo y una sonrisa—. Está compuesto al 100% de plata y su mango está bañado en oro, ¡es de los mejores que tengo! ¡¿Lo quieres?!

—¡Sí! —respondió Iida sin dudarlo mientras sostenía aquel arma y la miraba con gran felicidad.

—¡Su precio original son 9 monedas de oro, pero por ser tú te lo dejo a 8 de oro y 99 de plata!

 _"Pero si 100 monedas de plata son 1 de oro..."_

—Me gustaría comprarlo, pero aún no conseguimos vender nada... —explicó mi dueño algo frustrado y devolviendo aquel cuchillo.

—Hm... —dubitó la de cabello rosa unos segundos con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos y chasquear los dedos con una sonrisa—. ¡Tengo una idea!

 _"Esto me da mala espina..."_

—¿Qué te parece si te doy 500 monedas de oro por toda tu mercancía y de regalo te quedas con uno de mis bebés? —aplicó Hatsume sacando un montón de pequeñas bolsas llenas de monedas provocando que Iida se quedará atónito a saber por qué.

 _"Teniendo en cuenta lo caro que tienen que ser los libros de Iida y la gran cantidad de ellos que hay, 500 monedas de oro es poco. Diría que vendiendo todo se puede ganar hasta 1000..."_

—¡Acepto! —confirmó mi dueño sin pensárselo dos veces y estrechando de la mano a aquella chica.

 _"¿Eh...?"_

—Iida... —murmuré jalándole levemente de la camisa.

—No te preocupes, sé lo que hago —tranquilizó en un susurro mientras Hatsume parecía estar ocupada limpiando con un pequeño trapo cierto cuchillo.

—¡Bien, trato hecho! —exclamó la chica ofreciéndonos aquel arma y cinco bolsas llenas en conjunto de las 500 monedas de oro.

Dicho esto, mi dueño recibió el dinero y me dio a mí a guardar el supuesto cuchillo de plata. Hatsume se despidió con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber cerrado un trato beneficioso para ella y tuvimos que alejarnos puesto que ya no teníamos nada que hacer ahí.  
Me pareció haber visto cómo la gente se acercaba en seguida hacia ella para comprarle...

—¿Qué tienes planeado...? —inquirí por el camino al ver Iida bastante feliz.

—Te lo diré en su debido momento —respondió con alegría mientras me guiaba hacia uno de los puestos en los que se podía pagar los impuestos—. Pero por ahora, ¡hay que retribuir cuatro meses por adelantado!

 _"No sé qué es lo que pasa por la mente de Iida._  
 _Creo que me gustaría... conocerle mejor._  
 _Es bastante gracioso."_

—Espera... —me detuve unos segundos al analizar detenidamente aquel arma—. Este cuchillo no es de plata... Esto es aluminio.

—¡¿Qué?! —se exaltó Iida acercándose y sujetando mis manos para ver con claridad dicho objeto.

 _"Está demasiado cerca..."_

—Esa chica... ¡nos ha dado el cambiazo! —exclamó dispuesto a regresar y reclamarle a Hatsume lo del cuchillo.

Al final se negó a cambiárnoslo porque, según ella, _"No se aceptan devoluciones."_  
No pude evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa inconscientemente al ver la cara de decepción que tenía Iida.

—¡Todoroki! —me miró bastante sorprendido—. ¡¿Te has reído de nuestra desgracia?! Aunque lo más importante es, ¡¿acabas de sonreír?!

—No, claro que no...

 _"Pensándolo mejor, creo que es un poco divertido estar junto a él..."_

 **[…]**


	33. ¡Me encantan!

**Capítulo 33: ¡Me encantan!**

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

En el reino, ciertos nobles se hallaban aburridos prosiguiendo con sus funciones después del suceso que ocurrió entre la madre de Momo, Jirou y Mitsuki.

—Sabes... —comentaba Toga mientras jugueteaba con la pluma de escritura que tenía en la mano—. ¡Creo que también me voy a comprar un schiavu! —exclamó a pesar de que sus compañeros parecían no estar interesados en eso—. ¡También deberías hacerlo! —añadió posando su mirada en Dabi.

—¿Para? —inquirió este sin interés alguno en aquella propuesta—. Los schiavus son asquerosos y molestos.

—¡Pero te deben obedecer! ¡¿No sería divertido?! —prosiguió la joven rubia tratando de convencer, cosa que fue en vano, a su aliado—. Humillarle más de lo que ya está... ¡Es genial! ¡Iré ahora mismo a reservar un schiavu! —finalizó dejando lo que estaba haciendo, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta; en su rostro se podía ver una sádica sonrisa llena de ilusión.

—Toga —llamó Chisaki provocando que la chica se detuviera y se girase cambiando su expresión a una de aburrimiento—. Primero termina lo que debes de hacer —ordenó.

—Qué aburrido —murmuró haciendo un pequeño puchero y regresando a su lugar.

Aquellos nobles tenían el encargo de revisar y archivar todos los registros que les llegaba de la gente que se convertía en schiavu. Era algo bastante aburrido, pero habían sido asignados por Shigaraki y tenían que cumplirlo.

—Mi schiavu deberá ser una chica bastante linda... —pensaba Himiko en voz alta mientras pasaba hoja por hoja seleccionando cada papel en el que se hallaba los datos de cada nuevo clase baja—. Oh —se detuvo y puso una sonrisa dejando ver sus colmillos al detectar a cierta persona en uno de aquellos documentos—. _Ella se ve bien..._

 **[…]**

Mientras tanto, Kirishima y Kaminari se encontraban recorriendo el mercado central en busca de ofertas para comprar todo lo que necesitaban. Cabe decir que por fin se habían soltado de la mano.

—¡Kirishima! —se quejó Denki al ver cómo Eijirou tardaba demasiado en analizar los precios de los productos y buscar lo más económico—. Llevamos media hora mirando sin comprar absolutamente nada... —suspiró mientras su estómago soltaba un rugido de hambre.

—¡Ahora tengo que empezar de nuevo! —exclamó el pelirrojo al haberse desconcentrado mientras hacía cálculos matemáticos en su mente.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió aquel rubio acercándose hacia su dueño y mirándole con inquietud.

—No te rías, pero... —comenzó cerrando los ojos—. ¡Se me dan mal las matemáticas! Lo sé, ¡no es varonil!

—¡Oh, a mí también! —agregó Kaminari con una sonrisa como si fuese un orgullo no saber sumar ni restar bien—. Nunca pude ir a una escuela, ya sabes...

—¡Lo entiendo! —exclamó aquel pelirrojo bastante feliz, cosa que no debería puesto que ambos se veían bastante idiotas al hablar de un tema así—. ¡Las escuelas eran y siguen siendo muy caras! Yo aprendí todo gracias a mis padres y a... —se detuvo unos segundos al recordar el nombre de cierta chica alegre y de cabello rosa—. ¡Midoriya! —mintió en lo anterior algo nervioso.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos para luego comenzar a reír. Tenían demasiado en común y cada minuto que permanecían juntos lo único que hacía era reforzar aquel lazo que se había formado entre ellos en tan poco tiempo.

 **POV Kirishima Eijirou**

Estar con Kaminari me hacía sentir una extrema felicidad que no podía explicar y que lo único que hacía era que me olvidara de todos los problemas. No quería recordar el pasado ya que juré superarlo.  
Había traído solo dos monedas de oro para comprar ropa y comida, pero tal vez no era suficiente puesto que todos los precios de las tiendas de ropa por las que pasábamos oscilaban entre dos y tres monedas de oro.

—Creo que solo podremos comprar comida —suspiré mientras nos dirigíamos hacia un puesto en el que vendían frutas.

Decidí optar por lo económico. Casi nunca iba al mercado a comprar; siempre era para vender, pero aún así decidí hacer una excepción.

 _"Tengo tres schiavus que alimentar."_

—¡Kirishima! —exclamó jalándome de la camisa haciendo que me girase después de haber pagado por las manzanas que había comprado—. ¡Mira eso! —prosiguió señalando a un señor que llevaba un cartel que anunciaba algo.

 **POV Narradora**

—¡Hamburguesas caseras, vengan y compren una rica y sabrosa hamburguesa! —decía aquel hombre que se hallaba en la puerta de un restaurante bastante lujoso.

—Aquí tiene su cambio —informó Tokoyami ofreciéndole a Kirishima las monedas de plata que le pertenecían al haber comprado.

Fumikage Tokoyami era el vendedor de manzanas y llevaba desde pequeño ejerciendo ese mismo trabajo. De alguna manera tenía que buscarse la vida.

—¡Gracias! —agradeció el pelirrojo sin siquiera contar el dinero que le habían dado de cambio y dirigiendo su atención al schiavu que parecía estar babeando al ver tan solo el dibujo de una hamburguesa—. ¿Te gustan las hamburguesas? —inquirió con una sonrisa al notar la cara que había puesto Kaminari.

—¡Me encantan! —afirmó con gran felicidad—. Pero hace años que no pruebo ninguna... —confesó mirándole a los ojos como intentando dar pena, a lo que Eijirou tuvo que tragar saliva por la sensación que le estaba produciedo la mirada de Kaminari.

 **POV Kirishima Eijirou**

 _"Tengo que controlarme..._  
 _Maldición, es demasiado adorable. "_

—¡Entonces vamos a por una! —dije sin ni siquiera pensármelo.

—¡¿De verdad?! —verle así de feliz lo único que me producía era más felicidad aún—. ¡Gracias, Kirishima! —exclamó para luego lanzarse hacia mí y abrazarme.

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa. No me lo esperaba.

 _"Yo que me estaba resistiendo por no hacerlo, y va él y lo hace..."_

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

La felicidad del momento hizo que impulsivamente abrazase a Kirishima. Me di cuenta de lo que había hecho segundos después al notar el silencio que se había formado.

 _"¡Qué idiota soy!"_

—¡Ah, eh, perdón! —exclamé totalmente nervioso separándome y mirando a otro lado para evitar el contacto visual con él.

 _"Ha sido cálido..._  
 _Mientras duró._  
 _Ah, mierda. Tuve que haberme quedado más tiempo así."_

—¡No te preocupes! —respondió; me pareció notarle igual de nervioso y su cara estaba un poco roja.

—Entonces... ¿vamos? —inquirí intentando evitar aquel momento incómodo.

—¡Sí! —respondió con una adorable sonrisa mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos.

 _"Creo que estoy enamorado..."_

 **[…]**


	34. No necesito nada más

**_Pequeña aclaración:_**

 _"—Los diálogos así son recuerdos de algo que dijo cierta persona en el pasado."_

* * *

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

—¡No te preocupes! —respondió; me pareció notarle igual de nervioso y su cara estaba un poco roja.

—Entonces... ¿vamos? —inquirí intentando evitar aquel momento incómodo.

—¡Sí! —respondió con una adorable sonrisa mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos.

 _"Creo que estoy enamorado..."_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 34: No necesito nada más.**_

* * *

 **[…]**

 **POV Narradora**

Después del vergonzoso momento en el que Denki abrazó por impulso a Eijirou, ambos optaron por seguir con el principal objetivo: Ir a por una hamburguesa para aquel rubio hambriento.

—¡Bienvenidos... —exclamó una mujer, de cabello azul oscuro, con alegría recibiendo a los dos jóvenes, pero su cara cambió al notar la presencia de Denki; sobre todo al ver la marca que estaba en su mano derecha—. Pasen... —comunicó bastante más seria.

No dieron importancia a aquel detalle y, más que felices, entraron en el restaurante lujoso mientras contemplaban lo _vacío_ que estaba.

—Qué raro... —dijo Kirishima mirando a su alrededor y notando que eran los únicos clientes.

—No parece un restaurante de hamburguesas caseras —añadió el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al frente del pelirrojo en una de las mesas más _lejanas_ a la salida.

En ese momento un hombre entró en el lugar y cerró la puerta; era el que había estado publicitando las hamburguesas.

—¡Qué asco! —exclamó mientras tiraba con rabia aquel letrero—. Nadie más viene.

—Bueno, ya deberías saber el motivo —contestó la chica que había dado la bienvenida al schiavu y su dueño.

—¡Midnight, sabes perfectamente que aquello es lo que _más_ disfruto! —respondió provocando que la mujer suspirase y se dirigiera hacia la cocina no sin antes girarse para decir unas últimas palabras.

— _Yo me lavo las manos._

Denki y Eijirou intercambiaron miradas sin comprender muy bien qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Oh, ¡pero parece que tenemos dos clientes! —se alegró dicho señor acercándose a pasos rápidos con una gran sonrisa hacia los jóvenes que parecían estar cada vez más confusos.

—¿No era esto un restaurante...? —inquirió Kirishima comenzando a sospechar; la mirada de esa persona no le inspiraba confianza.

—¿Y las hamburguesas? —agregó Kaminari; al parecer lo único en lo que pensaba en aquellos instantes era en comer.

—¡Claro que sí, esto es un restaurante! —confirmó el señor entrecerrando un poco los ojos y mirando con ganas a Denki—. Pero aquí no se paga con dinero... pequeño schiavu —finalizó pasando su mano por el cuello del rubio y provocándole una sensación entre asco y temor.

Kaminari no sabía cómo reaccionar. Miró a Kirishima y al parecer este se hallaba igual de atónito ante lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Aquel hombre seguía acariciando con suavidad el cuello del rubio mientras le observaba con una enferma sonrisa.

—Supongo que él es tu dueño... —comenzó a hablar dulcemente dirigiéndole una mirada a Eijirou—. Y deduzco que te ha traído aquí como pago, ¿verdad?

 **POV Kirishima Eijirou**

Tal vez había sido mala idea ir a aquel lugar; no sabía qué hacer.  
Los ojos llenos de desesperación de Kaminari...  
Ver cómo un extraño lo tocaba como si fuese suyo...  
Lo único que pude sentir en aquellos momentos era ira, pero aún así, no podía reaccionar.

 _"—¡Y entonces le dices lo que piensas y le haces callar!"_

Las palabras de Ashido vinieron a mi mente. Quería olvidarlo todo, pero sus consejos me eran algo imposible de borrar.  
Aún no lo había superado.

—Y dime, ¿cuánta comida pides por él? —prosiguió el hombre que parecía querer hacerse con Kaminari—. Si lo tienes sin camisa, por algo será...

Aquellas últimas palabras fueron el límite.

—No... —murmuré bajando la mirada y ocultando mi rostro para luego ponerme de pie—. Quita tu sucia mano de él —terminé por aplicar mirándole con rabia.

—Oh, así que no te gusta lo que ves... —prosiguió sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara y sin dejar de manosear el cuello de Kaminari.

—¡No toques a mi schiavu! —proseguí acercándome y agarrando con fuerza de la muñeca a aquel señor, apretándola con ira haciéndole entender que lo dejara de una vez.

—Uh, qué lástima, su dueño es compresivo —dijo soltándose del agarre y retrocediendo—. Vaya mierda, seguro que también es otro hipócrita, ¡pero a mí me da igual! Ya llegará regresará algún cliente de verdad... —finalizó dándonos la espalda y alejándose mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos; el ambiente se estaba volviendo bastante pesado y me había costado demasiado asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿A qué estáis esperando? —se pudo escuchar la voz de mujer que nos había dado la bienvenida—. Fuera.

Me pareció notar que suspiraba con tranquilidad antes de girarse y regresar a lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo.

 _"Cierto..."_

Impulsivamente sostuve de la mano a Kaminari y avancé, ignorando las veces que él no dejaba de llamarme, hacia la puerta para salir de una vez de aquel local tan enfermizo.  
Había oído hablar de ellos, pero nunca supe exactamente cómo eran...  
Simplemente aparentaban ser algo normal. En vez de pagar con dinero, la gente ofrecía su _cuerpo_ solo para tener algo que comer e incluso, la mayoría de veces, usaban a sus schiavus para eso.  
Realmente repugnante.

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

—¡Kirishima! —otro de mis muchos gritos por fin le hizo reaccionar y girarse hacia mí.

Lo que sucedió en aquel supuesto restaurante fue desagradable, pero, aún así, Kirishima parecía estar mucho más afectado que yo.  
Aquel hombre me produjo una sensación realmente asquerosa y no supe cómo actuar, pero todo solamente había sido un error.

 _"No tuve que haberle pedido una hamburguesa..."_

—Sabes... —dije un poco nervioso tratando de hacerle olvidar esa mala experiencia; se le veía decaído—. ¡Lo que dijiste para defenderme fue muy varonil! —exclamé con una sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo y levantando el pulgar de mi mano izquierda; si mal no recordaba, a Kirishima parecía gustarle eso de ser siempre varonil.

 _"—¡No toques a mi schiavu."_

De alguna manera, aquellas palabras hicieron que me ilusionara un poco; como si, quizás, sí que tuviera una oportunidad con Kirishima.

 _"Los dos somos hombres, ¡es imposible...!"_

De repente una cálida sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando menos me lo esperaba.  
Kirishima me estaba abrazando.

—Cuando regresemos a casa... —susurró en mis oídos poniéndome cada vez más nervioso al sentir su voz tan cerca—. ¡Te haré unas deliciosas hamburguesas! —exclamó separándose, sujetándome por los hombros, y dirigiéndome una mirada decidida con una gran sonrisa.

 _"Así está mejor..._  
 _No necesito nada más."_

—¡Genial! —apliqué devolviéndole la sonrisa y regresando a aquel abrazo; necesitaba aprovecharme de la situación.

 **[…]**

 **POV Todoroki Shouto**

Y entonces, en tan solo unos segundos, Iida se deshizo de 400 de las 500 monedas de oro que teníamos.

—¿Era necesario pagar cuatro meses de impuestos por adelantado? —inquirí con seriedad al ver cómo mi dueño retribuía el dinero con tal facilidad.

—¡Si todo va bien, dentro de menos de cuatro meses los impuestos ya no existirán! —exclamó con optimismo mientras guardaba la única bolsa con monedas que le quedaba y salíamos de aquel puesto en el que la gente pagaba los dichos intereses del reino.

 _"¿Qué tiene planeado...?"_

—¡Y ahora debemos buscar un nuevo hogar en el que poder dormir cómodamente! —añadió ajustándose sus gafas y con alegría.

 _"Como si esas cosas fueran tan fáciles..."_

Suspiré por la manera tan optimista de pensar que tenía Iida. A pesar de ser tan extraño y tener una manera de actuar bastante opuesta a la mía... no me molestaba.

 _—¡Genial!_ —mientras caminábamos por la plaza principal, pude escuchar una voz que me era demasiado conocida.

Me detuve buscando con la mirada de dónde procedía, hasta que, detrás de alguna multitud de gente, pude ver aquel característico cabello rubio.

 _"Kaminari..."_

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió Iida al verme quieto y siguió con sus ojos la dirección a la que yo estaba mirando—. ¡Oh, Kirishima! ¡Qué coincidencia! —prosiguió exclamando y levantando una mano en señal de saludo.

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

La voz de alguien hizo que Kirishima se separase de mí.

 _"Ah, ¡maldición!"_

Me giré también y me quedé atónito ante la persona que vi no muy lejos.

—¡Iida! —exclamó Kirishima; al parecer conocía al chico que estaba al lado del que realmente me llamó la atención.

—Todoroki... —murmuré sin creer lo que mis ojos estaban contemplando.

 **[…]**

Mientras tanto, donde Tsuyu, se podía apreciar una discusión no muy agradable.

—¡V-Vámonos a casa! —seguía insistiendo Izuku bastante desesperado.

—¡QUE NO QUIERO, MIERDA! —gritaba Katsuki aferrándose a quedarse en aquella cabaña.

Asui ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Midoriya había comenzando a insistir y Bakugou a negarse.  
Se suponía que Katsuki había accedido, pero pensándoselo mejor, optó por rehursarse.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 _ **La escena del restaurante no iba a ser así, pero como siempre, terminé improvisando.**_

 _ **Curiosidad sin importancia que menciono porque luego no va a volver a aparecer:**_  
 _ **Midnight es buena y, a pesar de estar interesada en asuntos sexuales, es consciente que el negocio en el que trabaja es algo bastante repulsivo. Pero algo tiene que comer, así que es su manera de ganar dinero. Por eso sintió lástima cuando vio a Denki entrar y luego tranquilidad al ver cómo ambos salían sin haber sufrido nada.**_

 _ **Se viene el reencuentro entre Todoroki y Kaminari.**_


	35. Parece que se repite la historia

_—¡Iida! —exclamó Kirishima; al parecer conocía al chico que estaba al lado del que realmente me llamó la atención._

 _—Todoroki... —murmuré sin creer lo que mis ojos estaban contemplando._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 35: Parece que se repite la historia._**

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Iida había hecho como si aquel abrazo que vio entre Kirishima y Kaminari no hubiera ocurrido y se acercó felizmente hacia su amigo pelirrojo; esos temas no eran algo que se le diera bien al joven con gafas.

—¡¿Qué haces por aquí?! —le inquirió Eijirou con una amigable sonrisa.

—¡Mi schiavu y yo acabamos de ir a retribuir los impuestos por adelantado y justo tenía pensado ir a visitarte! —informó con entusiasmo—. Creo que todavía no te lo he presentado, se llama Todo... —trató de seguir diciendo pero la figura de cierto rubio que pasó velozmente por su lado le interrumpió.

Kaminari se había tirado encima de Todoroki.

—¡Todoroki! —exclamó dicho rubio mientras juntaba sus mejillas con las de Shouto de manera amistosa.

—Kaminari, para —murmuraba el de cabello bicolor con cara de póker pero con cierta felicidad en sus ojos.

—Parece que se repite la historia... —dijo Kirishima para sí mismo rascándose levemente su mejilla mientras trataba de ignorar la escena que se podía contemplar.

Los celos eran algo que Eijirou no podía evitar sentir.

—¡Todoroki! ¿Conoces al schiavu de Kirishima? ¡Qué casualidad! —añadía Iida moviendo de manera extraña sus manos.

—Algo así... —comentaba Shouto mientras trataba de librarse de Kaminari.

—¡Kirishima, hay que volver rápido! —se levantó y exclamó repentinamente Denki, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa a su dueño.

—¡Claro! —aceptó el pelirrojo con un pequeño rubor y devolviéndole dicha sonrisa.

—Eres Kaminari, ¿no? —interrogó Iida mientras ayudaba a su schiavu a levantarse.

—¡ _Los demás_ están ahí! —exclamó el rubio ignorando por completo a Tenya y yendo en contra de los principios de respeto del joven noble.

—¡Kirishima, controla a tu schiavu! —reclamó Iida volviendo a mover de manera extraña sus manos.

—¡Luego os presentáis, qué más da! —comentó el pelirrojo uniéndose al rubio que ya estaba a punto de irse hacia la cabaña en la que estaban ciertos schiavus reunidos.

—¡Vamos, Todoroki! —llamó Denki haciendo que el de cabello bicolor se acercase por instinto a seguirles.

Pero Shouto se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había alguien que aún no había avanzado.

—Iida, ¿no vas a...? —inquirió girándose para ver a su dueño.

—¡No te preocupes! Voy a comprar unas cosas y luego os daré el alcance, ¡ve con ellos! —respondió Tenya antes de que Todoroki pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta.

—De acuerdo —confirmó el de cabello bicolor—. Gracias —murmuró en voz baja para girarse y seguir a los dos chicos entusiasmados que no dejaban de hacerle señas.

Poco a poco, Shouto estaba comenzando a tener cierto interés en Iida.

—Bueno... —dijo para sí mismo el joven de lentes una vez se hallaba solo—. ¡A gastar se ha dicho!

Si alguien no controlaba el dinero que poseía Iida, en cualquier momento se le iba a terminar.

 **[…]**

Mientras tanto, en la zona del mercado donde vendían schiavus, cierta joven de cabello rubio se hallaba con una sonrisa y una gran cantidad de bolsas repletas de monedas de oro.

—¡La quiero reservar, la quiero reservar! —exclamó Toga mientras le ofrecía a un vendedor la cantidad inmensa de dinero.

—¡Wow, jovencita, esto es demasiado! ¡Claro que sí! ¿Para cuando quiere hacerse con _Ochako Uraraka_? —respondió aquel señor con alegría al ver todo ese oro.

—Uhm... —murmuraba pensativa para sí misma—. ¡Tres meses, dentro de tres meses volveré a por ella! Oh, pero espero que no muera... —agregó con una sádica sonrisa.

—¡De acuerdo, entonces solo firme aquí y listo! —aceptó el vendedor feliz por el dinero conseguido.

—¡Será genial! —decía con ilusión la _dulce_ Himiko.

 **[…]**

Por otro lado, Midoriya parecía no querer rendirse ante lo de llevar a casa a su schiavu.

—¡P-Por favor! —rogó de nuevo al rubio amargado que seguía negándose a ir con su dueño.

—Que no quiero —respondió otra vez Katsuki evadiendo la mirada de lástima que Izuku estaba poniendo.

Tsuyu, pensativa, observaba todo sin saber muy bien qué más decir. Había intentado ayudar, pero Bakugou era demasiado testarudo.

—¡Chicos! —una voz lejana llamó la atención de los tres jóvenes que se hallaban en la orilla del río.

Conforme avanzaban más, pudo distinguirse mejor las voces y las siluetas de quienes estaban llegando. Kirishima lideraba, Todoroki iba detrás y Kaminari estaba, sin aliento, intentando continuar hasta el final mientras sus piernas le permitían.

—¡K-Kirishima! —exclamó Midoriya acercándose bastante feliz al ver a lo que probablemente era su única esperanza—. Y... —dudó al ver a cierto joven con cara de póker, la cual cambió radicalmente al dirigir su mirada hacia los schiavus que se hallaban detrás de Izuku.

—¡Chicos...! ¡Todoroki...! —trataba de exclamar Kaminari, haciendo el esfuerzo para no quedarse sin aire, llamando la atención de Katsuki y Asui.

—Bakugou... —comenzó Shouto atónito al ver al joven con el ceño fruncido que acababa de girarse—. Tsuyu... —agregó cuando contempló la sonrisa que cierta chica le estaba dedicando.

—Todoroki —dijo Asui con alegría, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el chico de cabello bicolor para abrazarle amistosamente.

Shouto correspondió el abrazo para luego separarse y volver a mirar a la persona que aún no se había levantado y que se había vuelto a girar para ignorarle por completo.

A Bakugou toda la situación se le estaba haciendo complicada; mucho más porque no sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante Todoroki.

 **[…]**


	36. Pase lo que pase

_—Todoroki —dijo Asui con alegría, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el chico de cabello bicolor para abrazarle amistosamente._

 _Shouto correspondió el abrazo para luego separarse y volver a mirar a la persona que aún no se había levantado y que se había vuelto a girar para ignorarle por completo._

 _A Bakugou toda la situación se le estaba haciendo complicada; mucho más porque no sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante Todoroki._

 ** _[…]_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 36: Pase lo que pase._**

* * *

 **POV Bakugou Katsuki**

 _"Y ahora... ¿qué mierda se supone que debo decir?"_

No esperaba ver a Todoroki; mucho menos que se acercase hacia mí y se posicionara a mi lado.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —inquirí con rabia evadiendo su mirada.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —ignoró por completo mi pregunta para resaltar las vendas que tenía en los brazos.

—No tiene importancia, bastardo —respondí levantándome y a punto de alejarme de él.

Siempre había sido difícil.

 _—Me alegra que estés bien._

—Cállate.

 **POV Narradora**

—¡¿Lo... ves?! —exclamaba Kaminari un poco menos agitado después de haberse acercado a Midoriya y haber podido contemplar cómo Katsuki parecía _menos agresivo_ en compañía de las personas que le importaban.

—Entiendo... —murmuraba Izuku pensativo para sí y a los segundos sacó una pequeña libreta de sus bolsillos y comenzó a escribir demasiadas cosas.

—Ahora estamos casi todos juntos —dijo Tsuyu con una sonrisa acercándose hacia el resto de schiavus.

—Solo falta Jirou... —completó Denki con cierta tristeza.

—Ella está bien —aplicó Shouto restándole importancia—. Estoy seguro que estará bien.

—Qué estupidez —agregó Bakugou tratando de esconder la felicidad que estaba sintiendo al estar junto a tres de las personas que más le importaban y, a la vez, la preocupación porque Jirou no estaba con ellos.

Midoriya se limitó a quedarse a observar cómo los cuatro schiavus se sentaban formando un círculo y dos de ellos comenzaban a hablar con alegría, uno a responder en cortas palabras y otro a escuchar en silencio y con el ceño fruncido.

Se veía que eran felices.

—Maldición... —murmuró cierto pelirrojo nervioso y bajando su mirada.

—¿Ocurre algo, Kirishima? —interrogó Izuku al darse cuenta del nerviosismo que se podía notar en su amigo.

—¡Ah, sí! —exclamó Kaminari al recordar cierta cosa y se acercó rápidamente hacia su dueño—. ¡Kirishima, tenemos hambre!

—Kaminari... —comenzó Eijirou rascándose levemente una mejilla y mirando hacia otro lado—. Olvidé la bolsa con las manzanas en _aquel_ restaurante...

Las prisas por abandonar dicho recinto provocó que Kirishima se llevara a Denki lo más rápido posible, olvidándose por completo de la bolsa en la que se encontraban las manzanas que habían comprado.

—¡¿Qué?! —se quejó el rubio al saber que ya no había nada para comer.

—¡Perdón! —se disculpó el pelirrojo al haber fallado en su misión de alimentar a los hambrientos schiavus.

 **[…]**

Por otro lado, si alguien no controlaba el dinero que estaba gastando Iida, pronto se iba a terminar.

—¡Bien! —exclamó con energía y con más de tres bolsas llenas de ropa y comida en cada mano—. Supongo que ya no me falta nada... —murmuró para sí haciendo un recuento mental de cosas por comprar.

—¿Tenya Iida, verdad? —la voz de cierta persona llamó su atención—. Esto es para usted, es de parte del rey Endeavor —prosiguió ofreciéndole una carta.

El joven noble dejó las bolsas en el suelo y aceptó con ciertas dudas dicho papel.

—¿Del rey... Endeavor? —inquirió con curiosidad mientras abría el contenido del sobre y sacaba la hoja para leer lo que se hallaba escrito.

—Sí, eso es todo, ¡gracias! —respondió el mensajero que había llevado la carta y se despidió alejándose de Iida.

 **POV Iida Tenya**

 _"¿Qué querrá el rey...?"_

No pude comprender en aquel mismo instante qué significaba todo eso, pero conforme fui leyendo la carta, conseguí entenderlo a la perfección.

 _"Tenya Iida, me comunico con usted para hacerle una noble propuesta._  
 _Conozco sobre toda su familia y podría brindarle información sobre su hermano, Tensei Iida, con una condición..._  
 _Entrégueme a Shouto Todoroki. Es un intercambio justo, ¿cierto?_  
 _Si acepta la propuesta, vuelva a reenviar esta carta al reino. Yo mismo junto a mis nobles iremos a llevarnos a Shouto._

 _—_ ** _Endeavor_** _."_

 _"¿Mi hermano...?_ _"_

Lo único que pude pensar en aquellos momentos fue en el rostro de Tensei.  
Necesitaba saber dónde estaba; quería recuperarle.

 **[…]**

 **POV Narradora**

Después de haberse enterado de la trágica historia de las manzanas compradas, todos se quedaron pensando en qué se supone que podrían comer.

—E-En casa creo que solo tengo pan duro... —comentó Izuku—. ¡Puedo ir, traerlo y compartirlo entre todos!

—¡Tranquilo, Midoriya! —se negó Kirishima un poco nervioso—. Era yo el que prometí traer comida...

—¿Y por qué mierda no regresas al puto restaurante donde lo dejasteis? —inquirió Bakugou para luego chasquear la lengua.

Kirishima y Kaminari se miraron durante unos segundos con preocupación y rechazaron por completo dicha idea.

—¡Iré a cazar y traeré algo! —exclamó el pelirrojo con optimismo—. Pero creo que tardaré bastante...

—No importa —animó Tsuyu con una sonrisa.

—Y yo que quería una jugosa hamburguesa... ¡Con su pedazo de carne recién hecho, su tomate fresco, su lechuga...! —comentaba Kaminari mientras se le hacía la boca agua y contagiaba al resto de sus compañeros el apetito.

Habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que les había rugido el estómago.

—¡Chicos! —cierta voz llamó la atención de los jóvenes que se hallaban reunidos y sufriendo de hambre—. ¡Oh, Midoriya! —saludó nuevamente al ver a su amigo de cabello verde en aquel lugar.

Iida había llegado a salvar el día con deliciosa comida y ropa nueva para que pudieran utilizar los schiavus.

—¡Eres genial, Iida! —exclamaba Izuku al ver a su salvador llegando.

—¡Gracias, dueño de Todoroki! —agradeció Denki con una sonrisa mientras el noble con gafas comenzaba a sacar todo tipo de alimentos de las bolsas.

—¡Tenya Iida, mi nombre es Tenya Iida! —decía con formalidad—. ¡Veo que también hay más personas! —agregó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica de cabello verde oscuro y el joven rubio que llevaba con el ceño fruncido un buen rato.

—Soy Tsuyu Asui —se presentó con una amable sonrisa—. Él es Katsuki Bakugou —añadió señalando al chico que parecía sentirse bastante incómodo y prefería mirar hacia otro lado.

—¡Mucho gusto! —contestó Tenya con energía.

—¡Aquí hay de todo! —exclamó Kirishima mientras curioseaba en las otras bolsas de ropa y comenzaba a sacar varias camisas y pantalones.

—¡Adelante, elegid lo que queráis! —informó el noble mientras se ajustaba su gafas y abría una mano ofreciéndoles a servirse por sí mismos.

—Iida —comentó Shouto jalando levemente de la camisa a su dueño—, ¿cuánto te ha costado todo esto...?

—¡Solo 34 monedas de oro! —respondió sin preocupación.

Definitivamente, el chico de cabello bicolor tenía que hacer algo para cuidarle el bolsillo a Tenya. Porque si Iida había gastado todo eso en un solo día, no se imaginaba cómo harían para soportar todo el mes.

—Todoroki, ¿podemos hablar? —añadió el noble cambiando su tono a uno serio mientras todos estaban distraídos alimentándose y eligiendo algo de ropa para ponerse.

—Claro... —respondió Shouto sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse las palabras de su dueño; le estaba pareciendo algo extraño.

—¡Chicos, ya volvemos! —informó Iida, pero al parecer todos estaban demasiado ocupados comiendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

 **POV Todoroki Shouto**

Una vez a solas, detrás de un árbol, Iida se detuvo dándome la espalda para luego girarse bastante serio.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —inquirió en un tono neutro del cual no pude comprender nada.

—Supongo —acepté evadiendo la penetrante mirada que me estaba dirigiendo y que, a la vez, me estaba poniendo algo nervioso.

—Pase lo que pase... _¿puedes confiar en mí hasta el final?_

 _"¿A qué viene eso?_  
 _¿Hasta el final...?"_

—De acuerdo —murmuré aun sin entender nada de lo que Iida estaba pensando—. Confiaré en ti.

 **[…]**


	37. Eres una buena persona

—Pase lo que pase... _¿puedes confiar en mí hasta el final?_

 _"¿A qué viene eso?_  
 _¿Hasta el final...?"_

—De acuerdo —murmuré aun sin entender nada de lo que Iida estaba pensando—. Confiaré en ti.

 **[…]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 37: Eres una buena persona.**_

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Después de que Iida hiciera cierta pregunta un tanto extraña para Todoroki, ambos se dirigieron al sitio en el que se hallaban el resto de sus compañeros reunidos.

—¡Iida! —llamó Izuku, luego de haber divisado a su amigo venir a lo lejos, acercándose rápidamente hacia el joven de gafas—. ¡¿D-De verdad podemos utilizar esto?! —inquirió nervioso y emocionado mientras sostenía un par de calcetines aterciopelados que parecían ser de gran calidad.

—¡Por supuesto! —accedió dicho noble ajustándose sus lentes y provocando que la sonrisa del de cabello verde se hiciera aún más grande.

Midoriya llevaba mucho tiempo sin unos dignos calcetines.

—Oh, y casi se me olvidaba... —prosiguió Tenya al recordar que había algo que aún le debía a su amigo—. ¡Acepta esto, Midoriya! —aplicó ofreciéndole la bolsa en la que se hallaban el resto de sus monedas de oro y provocando que Todoroki abriera los ojos como platos—. Aquella vez me prestaste dinero y gracias a ello pude comprar a mi schiavu, ¡te lo debo!

—¡¿E-Eh?! P-Pero solo fueron nueve monedas... —respondió Izuku al contemplar la gran cantidad que le estaba ofreciendo el de gafas.

—Iida... —murmuró Shouto bastante enfadado por lo que su dueño estaba haciendo, sobre todo al ver que el chico de pelo verde era el culpable.

La primera impresión que tuvo Todoroki de Midoriya fue bastante mala.

—¡N-No puedo aceptar tanto! —exclamó Izuku totalmente nervioso y moviendo sus manos en señal de negación.

—Ya lo has oído —aplicó el de cabello bicolor intentando que su dueño se retractara.

Pero Tenya era un hombre de palabra.

—¡Midoriya, dije que te lo devolvería, así que acéptalo! —insistió el noble colocando rápidamente la bolsa en ambas manos de su amigo sin dejarle tiempo a rechazarla y dirigiéndose hacia el resto de chicos que parecían estar disfrutando de la comida.

—¡E-Espera! —trató de detenerle, pero fue en vano.

Ahora Izuku se había quedado con la bolsita de monedas en mano... y junto a cierto schiavu de cabello bicolor que parecía estar maldiciéndole con la mirada.

—E-Eh... —murmuraba sin saber exactamente qué decir en aquella situación tan incómoda—. ¡Soy Izuku Midoriya, el dueño de Katsuki Bakugou! Tú eres el schiavu de Iida... Todoroki, ¿verdad? —inquirió con temor—. ¡T-Te apellidas como el rey Endeavor! —añadió con alegría tratando de animar un poco el ambiente.

Pero eso solo lo empeoró más.

 **POV Todoroki Shouto**

Aquel sujeto me estaba empezando a enfadar.

 _"¿De verdad este tipo es quien compró a Bakugou?"_

—No menciones a mi padre —respondí con rencor—. Y eso es de Iida —agregué señalando la bolsa en la que se encontraba el dinero.

—¡S-Sí! —aceptó rápidamente dándome dicha bolsa.

 _"Qué fácil ha sido."_

Una vez con el dinero en mano, decidí ignorarle y dirigirme hacia el resto, pero cierto comentario me tomó por sorpresa.

—Se nota que aprecias a Iida —comentó con una sonrisa mientras pasaba por su lado.

 _"..."_

—No realmente —dije sin expresión alguna; me estaba empezando a poner bastante nervioso.

—Pero... ¡Lo que hiciste es porque estabas preocupado por Iida, ¿no?! —agregó con entusiasmo—. ¡Eres una buena persona!

 _"No es eso._  
 _A mí, Iida no me preocupa._  
 _Realmente, me da igual..."_

—¿Todoroki...? —inquirió al mirarme con ciertas dudas—. Tu rostro está rojo...

 _"¿Eh...?"_

 **POV Narradora**

Mientras tanto, al lado de la cabaña de Kirishima se hallaban cuatro jóvenes comiendo mientras que uno contemplaba con satisfacción su buena obra.

—¡Esto está riquísimo! —exclamó Kaminari mientras agarraba una pierna de pollo frito y comenzaba a masticar con alegría.

—¡Iida, no sé cómo agradecértelo! —añadió el pelirrojo al ver un envase lleno de filetes de carne recién hechos.

—Bakugou —dijo Tsuyu mientras le ofrecía una patata frita al amargado schiavu—. Tienes que comer —agregó con una sonrisa.

A Katsuki no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua para luego abrir la boca mientras fruncía el ceño y Asui le alimentaba.

Denki no pudo evitar burlarse de la situación mientras recalcaba lo " _lindo_ " que había sido eso por parte de Bakugou mientras que este comenzaba a insultar todo.

—¡Chicos! —se pudo escuchar la voz de Midoriya al acercarse.

—¡Midoriya, sí que has tardado! —dijo Kirishima después de haberse comido tres filetes de carne.

—¿De qué estabais hablando? —inquirió Kaminari con curiosidad; se había dado cuenta de que ambos estuvieron conversando sobre _algo_.

—¡Ah, resulta que Todoroki... —trató Izuku de explicar, pero se calló al ver cómo Shouto le dirigía una mirada no muy amigable—. Eh... nada.

Hubieron algunas preguntas insistentes por parte de Denki, pero al ver que Todoroki se negaba a hablar, optaron por cambiar de tema y seguir comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.  
Parecía que todos se estaban divirtiendo. Incluso Bakugou estaba disfrutando, aunque no lo admitiera ni demostrara, de la compañía de los que consideraba su familia.

Todos deseaban que aquel momento nunca terminase.

—Bueno, ahora que se ha acabado la comida... —comentó Tenya al ver cómo absolutamente todos los alimentos que había traído habían desaparecido—. ¡Es hora de repartir la ropa!

—¿Puedo ponerme esto? —preguntó Tsuyu mientras alzaba un vestido verde con adornos blancos.

A saber por qué Iida había comprado vestidos.

—¡Por supuesto! —volvía a repetirse el joven noble.

—C-Creo que esto te quedaría bien... —introdujo Midoriya algo nervioso mientras se acercaba hacia Bakugou y le mostraba un conjunto de ropa que le había agradado bastante.

Pero obviamente Katsuki se negó a aceptarla y eligió cualquier otra cosa que vio cerca; Izuku solo quería mejorar su relación.

Entonces sucedió.  
Bakugou y Asui comenzaron a desnudarse sin pudor alguno delante de todos.

 **[…]**


	38. ¿Está reservada?

_Entonces sucedió._  
 _Bakugou y Asui comenzaron a desnudarse sin pudor alguno delante de todos._

 _[…]_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 38: ¿Está... reservada?_**

* * *

 **[…]**

Midoriya, Iida y Kirishima no sabían qué decir.  
Se quedaron de piedra al ver cómo el rubio se despojaba de la poca ropa que le cubría, dejándose ver completamente desnudo mientras que la joven de cabello verde hacía exactamente lo mismo, quitándose la camisa hecha por Eijirou y dejándola a un lado para agarrar el vestido que tenía como objetivo y ponérselo.

—¿Qué mierda estáis mirando? —inquirió Bakugou con el ceño fruncido al notar cómo las miradas de ciertas personas se posaban en él y Tsuyu.

—¡R-Ropa! —Izuku fue el primero en reaccionar totalmente rojo y cada vez más nervioso mientras comenzaba a murmurar ciertas cosas en voz baja.

—¡C-Cómo es posible que...! ¡N-No tenéis vergüenza...! —siguió Tenya igual de rojo de su amigo de cabello verde mientras comenzaba a hacer movimientos extraños con sus manos.

Todoroki se limitó a observar las reacciones de su dueño; cada vez le parecía algo más gracioso.

—Eh... —murmuró Kirishima avergonzado mientras miraba hacia otro lado, que para suerte suya, ahí se hallaba Kaminari observando toda la situación con dudas.

—¡Ah, es verdad! —entró en razón el alegre rubio—. ¡Perdonad, es la costumbre! —se disculpó con una sonrisa mientras que sus amigos terminaban de cambiarse y quedarse en ropa decente—. Yo usaré esto... —terminó por murmurar casi para sí, acercándose hacia Asui, cogiendo la camisa que esta se había quitado y colocándosela con facilidad para luego mirar a cierto pelirrojo que se veía sorprendido ante tal acto.

—¿No vas a usar algo nuevo que ha comprado Iida...? —inquirió Eijirou totalmente perplejo.

—Tú hiciste esto para mí, ¿no? —le respondió con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas, cosa que pilló por sorpresa al pelirrojo y le hizo sonrojarse inconscientemente—. ¿Kirishima?

—¡C-Claro! —reaccionó con alegría pero sin poder ocultar todos esos nervios que le estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

 **POV Asui Tsuyu**

 _"Esos dos... ¿también se gustan?"_

Esta vez preferí no decir nada y limitarme a disfrutar de la compañía de mi _familia_ y sus amigos. Que nos hubiéramos encontrado tan rápido era algo que me hacía realmente feliz, pero aún faltaba Jirou.

 _"Y Ochako..."_

No quería hacer sentir mal a los demás.  
No quería causar más problemas volviendo a sacar el tema de Ochako.

 _"No quiero ser una molestia."_

 **POV Kirishima** **Eijirou**

 _"Definitivamente, Kaminari..."_

Me estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso; cada vez me costaba ocultarlo más, pero opté por cambiar de tema y seguir la amigable charla que estábamos teniendo casi todos.

 _"Tengo la sensación de que me estoy olvidando de algo..."_

En ese momento hubo algo que me llamó la atención. Además de los gritos por parte de Bakugou, había cierta persona que se limitaba a sonreír mientras escuchaba cómo Iida contaba con entusiasmo una historia de que se había independizado o algo así, pero digamos que no le presté demasiada atención.

 _"¡Es verdad!"_

—¡Ah! —exclamé al recordar algo de suma importancia y que justo podía comunicar ya que estábamos casi todos reunidos—. ¡Midoriya, Iida! Hay algo que... —traté de decir, pero el hecho de arruinar el ambiente tan alegre que estábamos teniendo me hizo retractarme de informarlo en aquel instante.

—¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Acabo de recordar que la dueña de Tsuyu estaba en problemas! —intervino Kaminari cuando menos lo esperaba.

—Una tal " _Urraca_ " —añadió Bakugou con enfado y los ojos cerrados, como si no le importase en lo más mínimo, pero del que se podía leer fácilmente su preocupación por Tsuyu.

—¿Quién es Urraca? —preguntó Todoroki dirigiéndole una mirada llena de dudas a Bakugou.

—Creo que era Uraraka... —agregó Kaminari pensativo y aún con dudas.

—¿Uraraka...? —pude notar la inquietud en los ojos de Midoriya.

 _"Supongo que ya se arruinó la felicidad del momento."_

 **POV Narradora**

El ambiente se volvió más tenso desde que Denki mencionó lo de Ochako.  
Todos se habían quedado en silencio; Midoriya y Tenya no cabían en sí al enterarse de que la de cabello castaño estaba en un grave problema y resultaba ser la dueña de Asui, o mejor dicho, lo _fue_.

—¿A qué te refieres con problemas...? —preguntó Iida con preocupación.

—Se... —comenzó Tsuyu sin poder evitar que se formasen ciertas lágrimas en sus ojos—. Se la llevaron al calabozo.

—I-Imposible... —Izuku estaba perplejo ante la información que acababa de recibir; le costaba creer que su mejor amiga se había convertido en schiavu—. Pero si...

—¡Ah, maldición! —exclamó Eijirou en un grito y se levantó decidido—. ¡No hay problema alguno, vamos a recuperarla! ¡Y será ahora mismo! —agregó con los puños cerrados, una sonrisa y optimismo, el cual pudo transmitir en seguida a sus amigos, sacándoles del estado de shock en el que estaban.

—¡T-Tienes razón! —accedió Midoriya reaccionando y levantándose también.

—¡De acuerdo! —añadió Iida con decisión.

—¡¿No es genial, Tsuyu?! —inquirió Kaminari con alegría al ver cómo los demás estaban dispuestos a ayudar.

—Gracias —respondió secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo amablemente a todos.

No tenían ni un segundo que perder, así que los tres optaron por dirigirse rápidamente hacia el mercado principal donde se suponía que se debía encontrar Ochako.

Midoriya disponía de una gran cantidad de dinero debido a la paga extra que había recibido en su trabajo, Kirishima llevaba consigo todos sus ahorros... e Iida no tenía absolutamente ninguna moneda de oro porque Todoroki todavía no le había entregado la bolsa con dinero; aquel joven de cabello bicolor no tenía pensado hacerlo hasta que Izuku estuviera lejos ya que no iba a permitir que Tenya se quedase sin dinero.

—Bakugou —introdujo Shouto con seriedad después de ver cómo aquellos tres se retiraban y quedaban solamente los cuatro schiavus juntos—. ¿De verdad ese sujeto de verde es tu dueño?

—¡YO NO SOY DE NADIE! —gritó ante la pregunta del chico de cabello bicolor.

 **[…]**

—¿Ochako... Uraraka? —preguntó Kirishima, recuperando el aire después de haber corrido lo más rápido posible, una vez que se hallaba en el mercado y al frente de uno de los vendedores de schiavus.

—Me suena, espera un momento... —respondió dicho vendedor mientras comenzaba a rebuscar en ciertos papeles ordenados alfabéticamente—. ¡Oh, aquí está!

—¡¿De verdad?! —intervino Izuku con la esperanza de que fuera posible comprarla.

—¡¿Cuánto es?! —añadió Iida.

—Pues... 5001 monedas de oro —sentenció aquel señor con alegría.

Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron miradas y se quedaron atónitos ante el precio que habían escuchado. Era imposible que Uraraka tuviera ese precio por defecto, así que Tenya supo perfectamente de qué se trataba todo.

—¿Está... reservada? —inquirió el joven noble.

—¡Exacto! La noble que vino la reservó por 5000, así que si deseáis comprarla, ¡debéis de pagar más! ¡Se la llevará en tres meses! —explicó con una sonrisa—. ¡Es una lástima! Si hubierais venido más temprano, la habríais podido conseguir por solo 15 monedas.

—Y ahora... ¿qué vamos a hacer? —se preguntó Kirishima; tenía la mirada perdida llena de desesperación y se sentía impotente al haber hecho una promesa imposible de cumplir.

En tres meses, les era imposible conseguir tal cantidad de dinero.

 **[…]**

* * *

 ** _Recordatorio de que 1 moneda de oro equivale a 10 dólares_** ** _aproximadamente_**


	39. ¡He hecho un progreso con él!

_—¡Exacto! La noble que vino la reservó por 5000, así que si deseáis comprarla, ¡debéis de pagar más! ¡Se la llevará en tres meses! —explicó con una sonrisa._

 _—Y ahora... ¿qué vamos a hacer? —se preguntó Kirishima; tenía la mirada perdida llena de desesperación y se sentía impotente al haber hecho una promesa imposible de cumplir._

 _En tres meses les era imposible conseguir tal cantidad de dinero._

 **[…]**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 39: ¡He hecho un progreso con él!_**

* * *

 **POV Kirishima Eijirou**

 _"Debería dejar de hacer promesas que no puedo cumplir."_

No me sentía bien. No pensé que habría alguien que se nos hubiera adelantado.  
Prácticamente era imposible conseguir tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo.  
Mis ingresos mensuales no eran fijos. Habían meses en los que conseguía cazar y fabricar lo suficiente para ganar como máximo hasta 110 monedas de oro, pero normalmente solo pasaba a penas las 100. Y sí o sí necesitaba conseguir dichas 100 como mínimo por los impuestos; el resto lo podía ahorrar ya que no me era necesario comprar nada.

 _"Quizás, después de todo... solo me estoy engañando."_

Estaba a unos pocos segundos de perder todo el optimismo que había tratado de recuperar después de lo ocurrido con Ashido hace algunos años. Pero, de alguna forma, siempre podía recordar con exactitud sus palabras.

 _"—¡Esa no es la actitud de un hombre!"_

Era verdad.

 **POV Narradora**

Midoriya pudo notar en seguida cómo el estado de ánimo de sus amigos caía ante la información que había dado aquel vendedor. Ninguno parecía tener esperanza en poder salvar a Ochako.

—Entonces... —rompió el incómodo y triste silencio que se había formado—. ¡Entonces vamos a ahorrar, ¿no?! —exclamó con entusiasmo y determinación mientras dirigía su alentadora mirada hacia sus compañeros.

—Quizás si no me hubiese independizado podría... —comentó Iida sintiéndose culpable.

—¡No importa, 5000 monedas de oro no son nada! —prosiguió con ahínco como si su sueldo fuese la gran cosa.

—Sí... —murmuró Kirishima recuperándose poco a poco de su pesadumbre—. ¡5000 monedas de oro no son nada! —gritó a todo pulmón llamando la atención de la gente que circulaba por la zona.

—Bien... ¡Entonces ahorremos! —siguió Tenya al sentirse animado por la actitud de sus amigos.

—¡Me ha parecido oír que 5000 monedas no son nada! ¡¿No os interesaría uno de mis bebés?! —cierta voz llamó la atención del grupo de chicos.

Hatsume Mei hizo presencia mientras comenzaba a ofrecerles un montón de cosas por un precio que parecía haber sido modificado.

—¡Y este cuchillo de plata pura, por solo 100 monedas de oro! —prosiguió mostrando el arma blanca, hasta que se quedó en silencio al percatarse después de bastante tiempo del rostro de cierto joven.

—Tú eres... —comentó Iida al ver a la joven que le había estafado anteriormente con el mismo cuchillo.

—¡Oh, qué tarde es, debo irme! —exclamó recogiendo a gran velocidad todos sus bebés y largándose rápidamente.

—¿La conoces...? —inquirió Midoriya extrañado por lo energética que había sido esa chica.

—Me estafó —sentenció Tenya con frustración.

 **[…]**

 **POV Narradora**

Izuku, Kirishima e Iida regresaron a la cabaña con una noticia no muy buena para aquellos schiavus que se hallaban esperando, sobre todo para Tsuyu.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el pelirrojo con cierta tristeza en sus ojos y bajando levemente el rostro.

Tsuyu negó con la cabeza y se limitó a sonreírle. Todavía no estaba perdido; quizás aún había una posibilidad de recuperar a Ochako.

—Quizás Yaoyorozu pueda ayudarnos —comentó Tenya después de haberlo estado pensando un rato—. Cuando llegue el día de la reunión se lo podemos decir.

—¡Yaoyorozu puede ser nuestra salvación! —dio la razón Midoriya sin perder la esperanza.

—¡De acuerdo, sí se puede! —accedió Eijirou dando un golpe con el puño derecho cerrado a su otra palma de su mano izquierda abierta.

Bakugou, Todoroki y Kaminari optaron por no decir nada. Comprendían perfectamente que 5000 monedas de oro en tres meses era algo imposible por más que se esforzasen, pero la que más parecía entenderlo era Tsuyu.  
Asui lo sabía, pero prefirió sonreír animando el objetivo de Kirishima, Midoriya e Iida.

—Bueno... —intentó Izuku cambiar de tema aprovechando que estaban todos y que empezaba a hacerse tarde—. Creo que deberíamos volver a casa... —continuó mirando de reojo a Katsuki.

—Nosotros también —agregó Iida acercándose hacia Todoroki.

—¿Qué casa? —inquirió Shouto al recordar perfectamente que Tenya se había independizado y ahora deberían buscar un nuevo hogar.

El joven con lentes extendió sus manos y abrió los brazos mostrando con plenitud los árboles que les rodeaban.

—¡Ahora el bosque es nuestro hogar! —animó.

—¿Y por qué no os quedáis con nosotros? —preguntó Kaminari con una sonrisa, cosa que al ser escuchada por Kirishima le hizo tragar saliva.

—¡Lo siento, pero no! —se negó Iida con formalidad.

Eijirou suspiró de tranquilidad.

—¡Gracias por todo! —agradeció el de gafas mientras se despedía con Todoroki a su lado.

—Nos vemos —murmuró Shouto mirando a su _familia_ , sobre todo a cierto amargado que había evadido su mirada.

—¡Vuelve cuando quieras, Todoroki! —exclamó Denki con una sonrisa como si fuese el mismo dueño de la cabaña—. ¡Y tú también, dueño de Todoroki!

—¡Soy Tenya Iida! —reclamó mientras se alejaba.

—Bueno... —siguió insistiendo Midoriya bastante nervioso para luego posar nuevamente su mirada en el sujeto rubio que tenía el ceño fruncido—. ¿Nos... vamos?

—No quiero.

—¡Oh! ¿Bakugou quiere quedarse con nosotros? —exclamó Kaminari con un tono de burla para provocar a Katsuki.

—Qué lindo —añadió Tsuyu girando levemente su rostro y sonriéndole.

—¡Y UNA MIERDA! —gritó al ver la mirada que le dirigían.

—Bakugou, Midoriya está bastante desesperado —dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa nerviosa señalando al de cabello verde que parecía estar cada vez más angustiado sin saber qué más hacer para que su schiavu le obedeciera en lo más mínimo.

Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó con los ojos cerrados y enfado.  
Katsuki era consciente de que no podía prolongar su estadía en aquel lugar. A Izuku le costaba creer lo que estaba viendo: su schiavu se le había acercado. Era todo un logro.

—¡Vuelve cuando quieras! —añadió Kaminari nuevamente; estaba bastante feliz después de saber que _casi_ toda su _familia_ estaba cerca y prácticamente estaba asegurado el volver a verse.

—Bueno... —aplicó Kirishima después de despedirse y ver cómo Midoriya se alejaba con Bakugou—. ¿Qué os parece si vamos a cazar? —añadió con una sonrisa.

 **[…]**

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Todavía me costaba creer que mi schiavu me hubiera obedecido... más o menos.  
A pesar de que era él el que iba delante, me sentía realmente feliz.

 _"¡He hecho un progreso con él!"_

No podía negar el hecho de que me sentía bastante nervioso. Era demasiado complicado de tratar y tenía miedo de hacer algo que pudiera ocasionar algún desastre.

 _"Ahora solo tengo que convercerle para que mañana venga al trabajo conmigo..."_

 **[…]**


	40. Son de mi madre

_Todavía me costaba creer que mi schiavu me hubiera obedecido... más o menos._  
 _A pesar de que era él el que iba delante, me sentía realmente feliz._

 _"¡He hecho un progreso con él!"_

 _No podía negar el hecho de que me sentía bastante nervioso. Era demasiado complicado de tratar y tenía miedo de hacer algo que pudiera ocasionar algún desastre._

 _"Ahora solo tengo que convercerle para que mañana venga al trabajo conmigo..."_

 **[…]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 40: Son de mi madre.**_

* * *

 **POV Bakugou Katsuki**

No me hacía ninguna gracia tener que estar con aquel sujeto. Su cabello parecía un puto brocoli y el cómo se expresaba le hacía ver demasiado patético.

 _"Al menos esos bastardos están bien..."_

—¡S-Siéntete como en casa! —exclamó una vez llegamos a su puto hogar.

Al principio no me había percatado de cómo era por la situación en la que estuve, pero se veía demasiado mediocre. Era una casa bastante enana con un salón pequeño pero lleno de estanterías en las cuales había muchos libros.

 _"¿Por qué tiene tanta mierda junta?"_

No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que me acerqué y agarré el primer libro que vi a mi alcance.

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

 _"¿Debería decir algo...?"_

Mi schiavu me había ignorado todo el rato. Era una extraña sensación entre incomodidad y nervios, pero aún así...

 _"¿Por qué estoy tan feliz?"_

Pude notar en seguida la gran emoción que estaba comenzando a sentir. Había deseado estar así durante demasiado tiempo; ahora tenía una nueva familia. Solo necesitaba esforzarme más para ganarme su confianza. Ya no le podía pasar nada malo y estábamos a salvo en mi casa... nuestra casa.

 _"¡Haremos muchas cosas juntos!"_

—Oye.

 _"¡Será emocionante cuando trabajemos!"_

—Oye.

 _"¡Y cuando cocinemos, vayamos a comprar, viajemos y lo pasemos estupendo en familia...!"_

—¡OYE MIERDA! ¡¿ME ESTÁS IGNORANDO?! —gritó haciendo que me sobresaltase.

—¡¿S-Sí?! —respondí aun más nervioso por sin querer no haberle respondido antes.

Quizás me había metido demasiado de lleno en mis pensamientos.

 **POV Narradora**

El hecho de ser ignorado por alguien que no le agradaba, enfadaba más de lo normal a Bakugou.  
Había estado leyendo algunos de los libros de la estantería más cercana y al ver que en uno el título de la portada decía " _Apodos_ ", recordó que todavía no tenía una manera de llamar a la persona que le compró.  
Desconocía por qué aquel sujeto de verde tenía tantos libros y algunos demasiado extraños, pero el que tenía en la mano era un poco interesante. No solo habían miles de sobrenombres, sino que también estaban ordenados alfabéticamente y poseían significados para cada uno.

—¡¿S-Sabes leer?! —inquirió Izuku totalmente sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que antes no se había percatado al estar sumido en sus profundos pensamientos.

—¿Y quién mierda no sabe leer...? —respondió restándole importancia pero se detuvo al recordar a Kaminari, Tsuyu y Jirou—. Sí, sé leer. Y qué.

Midoriya se le acercó rápidamente ilusionado. Para Izuku, la gente que sabía leer a la perfección era genial; después de todo, él siempre quiso poder hacerlo.

—¡Es genial! —exclamó con ambos puños cerrados y dedicándole una mirada llena de admiración.

A Bakugou se le hizo incómodo el hecho de tenerle tan cerca. Cerró los ojos y frunció más el ceño para después poner algo más de distancia entre ambos.

—¿Y por qué mierda tienes libros si no sabes leer? —preguntó haciendo como si no le importase en lo más mínimo, pero ese hecho tan estúpido le daba un poco de curiosidad.

—Son de mi madre —respondió Izuku cambiando su tono a uno algo nostálgico y borrando la sonrisa que había en su rostro—. Ella solía leérmelos cada noche. —siguió mientras bajaba levemente su rostro—. Me enseñó a leer todo lo que pudo...

No hicieron falta más palabras para que Katsuki comprendiera a la perfección que la madre de Izuku ya no estaba a su lado. Sea lo que sea que le hubiese pasado, Bakugou no tenía pensado meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían.

—¡P-Pero está bien! —exclamó el de cabello verde recuperando su tono alegre y con optimismo—. ¡Me las he arreglado estos años yo solo y ahora que estoy contigo será mucho mejor! —añadió dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Deku —sentenció.

—¿Eh? —Izuku no comprendía a qué venía eso.

—Que te llamaré Deku, mierda —explicó aún con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

—¡¿E-Eso es un apodo?! ¡¿Q-Qué significa?! —aplicó sorprendido, acercándose y haciendo el intento en vano de querer ver lo que ponía en aquel libro.

Pero Bakugou lo cerró en seguida antes de dejarle ver. Izuku no sabía leer demasiado, pero algo sí comprendía por lo que su madre llegó a enseñarle.

—E-Entonces... —murmuró al ver que la página se había perdido y que Katsuki se negaba a decirle—. ¡Yo también! —exclamó.

Aquel schiavu no supo a qué se refería hasta que vio cómo Midoriya se acercaba hacia otra estantería y rebuscaba con dudas hasta hallar un libro pequeño, viejo y sucio, el cual se lo mostró y en la portada se pudo leer _"Terminaciones y apodos cariñosos"_.

—¡¿Qué mierda vas a hacer?! —gritó enfadado al ver cómo Izuku comenzaba a pasar las hojas rápidamente y con una pequeña sonrisa de ilusión.

—¡Kacchan!

Eso sonaba terriblemente infantil.

—¡¿HAH?! —se quejó al oír tal nombre tan... cariñoso.

Ya estaban a mano.

 **[…]**

* * *

 ** _Nótese que el libro de apodos es una excusa barata para que Kacchan diga Deku y Deku diga Kacchan (?)_**

 ** _Eso me pasa por haber excluido los honoríficos japoneses del fic xD_**  
 ** _No se me ocurría de qué otra forma hacer que se llamasen así ;-;_**

 ** _No sé si alguien habrá notado un detalle en relación a "Deku" y el libro de apodos que tienen significados. Igualmente esto será algo que se explicará cuando la historia esté a punto de terminar (que falta mucho, la verdad) xD_**


	41. Tus ojos parecían estar pidiendo ayuda

_—¡¿Qué mierda vas a hacer?! —gritó enfadado al ver cómo Izuku comenzaba a pasar las hojas rápidamente y con una pequeña sonrisa de ilusión._

 _—¡Kacchan!_

 _Eso sonaba terriblemente infantil._

 _—¡¿HAH?! —se quejó al oír tal nombre tan... cariñoso._

 _Ya estaban a mano._

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 41: Tus ojos parecían estar pidiendo ayuda.**_

* * *

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

El hecho de que mi schiavu me llamase por un apodo me hizo demasiado feliz. Era como si nuestra relación hubiese mejorado aunque sea un poquito.

 _"Y ahora yo también puedo llamarle de una forma especial."_

Quizás lo que había dicho Kaminari sobre darle tiempo era cierto. Alomejor, con el paso de los meses, comenzaríamos a llevarnos mejor y él me aceptaría.

—¡S-Sabes! —cambié de tema al verle bastante enfadado por el apodo—. Me estaba preguntando si mañana… podrías… —traté de pedir algo nervioso temiendo una respuesta negativa—, venir conmigo a trabajar… ¡Mi jefe quiere conocerte! —exclamé con mucho más nerviosismo; era complicado tratar con él.

No oí ninguna respuesta por parte suya; solo se limitó a chasquear la lengua y evadir mi mirada.

 _"¿Eso es un sí….?"_

 **[...]**

 **POV Narradora**

Por otro lado, Iida y Todoroki se habían alejado de la cabaña de Kirishima y ahora se hallaban en las profundidades del bosque, buscando un lugar cómodo, dentro de lo que cabe, para instalarse...

O al menos eso era lo que creía Shouto.

—Todoroki —Tenya se detuvo haciendo que su schiavu, al ir siguiéndole por detrás, también parase en seco.

—¿Te ocurre algo...? —inquirió sin comprender por qué su dueño había cambiado su tono de voz a uno más serio.

Poco a poco, Shouto, inconscientemente, había comenzado a preocuparse por Iida.

—Quedémonos aquí —comunicó girándose y mirándole para luego sonreír.

Pero sus ojos se veían vacíos y esa sonrisa parecía falsa. Se veía forzada, no era natural, y el de cabello bicolor pudo notarlo; aún así prefirió no decir nada.

—De acuerdo —accedió para luego recordar que había algo que debía de entregarle—. Y... esto es tuyo —añadió ofreciéndole la bolsa de monedas de oro que había recuperado de las manos de Midoriya y mirando hacia otro lado.

Tenya se mordió el labio inferior mientras ocultaba su rostro para luego mirarle a los ojos con cierta tristeza.

—Quédatelas tú —respondió tratando de recuperar un tono alegre y dejando a Todoroki cada vez con más dudas por no comprender absolutamente nada.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que las voces de ciertas personas comenzasen a llamar la atención del joven de cabello bicolor.

Ambos se habían quedado en silencio y apoyados en un árbol; a Shouto le extrañaba demasiado el hecho de que Tenya no dijera nada, y más que estuvieran quietos sin hacer nada.

No lo pudo comprender hasta que se vio rodeado por las personas que menos quería ver en esos momentos; sobre todo por una en específico.

—Es hora de irnos, Shouto —Endeavor se hallaba justo al frente de él y lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción; como si hubiese ganado, como si hubiera conseguido lo que quería.

Todoroki abrió los ojos como platos al observar la situación en la que estaba. Tragó en seco y buscó desesperado con la mirada a su dueño; lamentablemente ya no estaba a su lado.

—¿Iida…? —inquirió atónito y cada vez con más desesperación al notar cómo el joven de lentes se había alejado de él y le estaba dando la espalda.

Entonces lo pudo comprender a la perfección, pero aún así se negaba a aceptarlo.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos —sentenció el rey dando la señal para que los guardias sujetasen a su hijo por ambos brazos y se lo llevaran.

—No puedes hacer esto —aplicó Todoroki mirando a su padre directamente a los ojos y dejando ver el asco que le tenía—. Va en contra de la ley… De tu propia ley.

—Oh, Shouto —soltó una pequeña risa para luego mostrarle cierto papel en el que claramente se podía leer cómo Iida le había traicionado—. Yo nunca he quebrantado ni una sola ley —agregó satisfecho al notar la horrorizada expresión de su hijo.

Tenya se mantuvo al margen de todo. No quería voltear y ver a Todoroki. No quería ver cuál era la expresión que tenía ni lo que fuese que dijera.

—Aquí está lo acordado —un guardia se le había acercado para entregarle un sobre que contenía la información que deseaba y en el que se podía leer con claridad: _"Tensei Iida"._

Aquella tarde de Enero, se habían llevado a Shouto Todoroki para siempre.

 **[...]**

Por otro lado, Katsuki e Izuku estuvieron conversando sobre cosas triviales aunque, en realidad, básicamente era Midoriya el que hablaba y hacía todas las preguntas para comenzar a llevarse mejor; Bakugou solo respondía con un simple _"Sí"_ o " _No_ " e incluso llegaba a no decir nada y solo chasquear la lengua.

—¡Ah! Entonces te gusta lo picante… —comentaba Izuku sacando una libreta y comenzando a escribir lo que podía; su letra era bastante fea y tardaba demasiado en escribir ya que no había podido aprender lo suficiente.

—¿Por qué me compraste? —cambió de tema con un tono más serio y ocultando su rostro, pillando por sorpresa al de cabello verde por tal pregunta.

Bakugou no podía comprender la razón por la cual Midoriya le había elegido a él con todos los diferentes y mejores schiavus que habían. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que quizás era por el precio, pero había otro motivo oculto… y era algo que Katsuki odiaba de verdad.

—Tus… —comenzó Izuku recordando con exactitud el momento en el que vio por primera vez a Bakugou en el calabozo—. **_Tus ojos parecían estar pidiendo ayuda_ **—sentenció con un tono algo triste y bajando levemente su rostro.

Una de las cosas que Katsuki más odiaba era la hipocresía.

Aborrecía las mentiras y la falsedad de la gente, pero había algo mucho peor que no podía soportar: El hecho de que sintieran lástima por él.

Que un extraño se compadeciera de él por pena. Que le vieran y pensasen " _Pobrecito_ ". Que le dijeran si necesitaba algo, que le podían ayudar.

Las palabras de Izuku habían sido como una puñalada imprevista. Le habían resultado irritantes, frustrantes y, sobre todo, repugnantes.

—No necesito… —empezó a murmurar frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes con rabia y una inmensa ira que estaba comenzando a sentir—. No necesito tu asquerosa pena —aplicó dirigiéndose hacia Izuku y jalándole con fuerza de la camisa para mirarle directo a los ojos—. ¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para subestimarme?! —gritó con un tono desgarrador y gran odio en su mirada.

Midoriya no entendía por qué Bakugou había reaccionado de tal manera. Era demasiado difícil de afrontar y comprender.

—¡Y-Yo no te he… —trató el de cabello verde de decir, pero no pudo terminar la respuesta cuando vio como Katsuki lo tiraba con fuerza y rabia al suelo haciéndole caer de costado y haciéndose gran daño en el hombro izquierdo.

—Me das asco —sentenció mirándole con desprecio y a pocos pasos de abandonar la pequeña casa.

—¡E-Espera, Kacchan! —exclamó Midoriya desesperado y levantándose lo más rápido que pudo para seguirle, pero este le cerró la puerta en la cara dejándole dentro, sin nada más que hacer y tan solo su mano derecha alzada en el vano intento de alcanzarle.

Fue bajando levemente su rostro y su brazo mientras veía que lo único que en esos momentos se interponía entre ambos jóvenes era aquel trozo rectangular de madera vieja.

—Kacchan...

 ** _[...]_**


	42. ¡Todos están bien!

_—¡E-Espera, Kacchan! —exclamó Midoriya desesperado y levantándose lo más rápido que pudo para seguirle, pero este le cerró la puerta en la cara dejándole dentro, sin nada más que hacer y tan solo su mano derecha alzada en el vano intento de alcanzarle._

 _Fue bajando levemente su rostro y su brazo mientras veía que lo único que en esos momentos se interponía entre ambos jóvenes era aquel trozo rectangular de madera vieja._

 _—Kacchan..._

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 42: ¡Todos están bien!**_

* * *

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

 _"Tengo que seguirle…"_

No quería que todo terminara tan rápido.

Si fuese necesario, daría todo de mí si así pudiera conseguir que él me aceptase.

 _"Cada parte de mí… absolutamente todo."_

 **[...]**

 **POV Narradora**

Todoroki había sido llevado de regreso al reino en el que, a partir de ese mismo día, permanecería para siempre.

El rey estaba en la sala principal sentado en su trono y observando a su hijo, el cual estaba con las manos atadas por detrás y vigilado por dos guardias, uno en cada lado.

—Vamos, acéptalo —comentaba Endeavor con una sonrisa de satisfacción al observar lo afectado que estaba su hijo—. Tenya Iida te ha vendido.

—No —murmuró el de cabello bicolor; aún confiaba en Iida y en sus palabras.

 _"—Pase lo que pase… ¿Puedes confiar en mí hasta el final?"_

—Digas lo que digas, es mentira —agregó dedicándole una mirada llena de odio.

—Oh, Shouto —suspiró Endeavor para luego volver a sonreír—. Nunca aprendes, ¿verdad?

—No pienso obedecerte —añadió con ira.

—Bueno, entonces si no es por las buenas… que sea por las malas —sentenció levantándose y dispuesto a llevarse al schiavu hacia cierto lugar.

 **[...]**

Por otro lado, una mujer y otra joven se hallaban conversando en la parte baja del palacio principal.

Estando encerradas a pocos días de su inevitable muerte, no tenían nada más que hacer.

De nada servía arrepentirse o lamentarse.

—Así que… Katsuki hizo todo eso —comentaba Mitsuki con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica y orgullo en sus ojos.

—Bakugou siempre se preocupaba por nosotros… a su manera —seguía Jirou contando algunas de sus experiencias en el calabozo y con una triste risa al recordar momentos que nunca más regresarían.

Durante el tiempo que estaban juntas, Kyouka le habló sobre todos sus amigos a los que consideró como una propia familia. Le habló de la gentileza de Todoroki, la amabilidad de Tsuyu, la idiotez de Kaminari y, sobre todo, la preocupación de Bakugou.

—Me hubiese gustado verle solo una vez más —añadió con dolor en sus ojos al pensar en todo el tiempo que había estado sin su hijo.

—Lo siento —murmuró Kyouka; sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía uno al perder a su familia—. Yo… espero que...

Un ruido de pisadas y lo que parecía ser llaves, le interrumpió.

Llamó su atención y les hizo acercarse a las rejas para ver con claridad quien era el que estaba entrando; se suponía que la ejecución era en una semana.

A Jirou le costaba creer lo que en esos instantes sus ojos percibieron.

—¿Todoroki…? —murmuró la joven al ver pasar a su amigo cabizbajo, seguido por el mismo rey Endeavor que mantenía una mano apoyada en el hombro izquierdo del schiavu.

Shouto reconoció con claridad aquella voz. Giró su rostro y abrió los ojos como platos al observar que Kyouka se hallaba encerrada en aquel lugar; y eso, básicamente, significaba la muerte.

—Ji… —trató de decir pero se detuvo y giró su rostro en seguida al darse cuenta de que había pasado por alto cierto detalle.

Endeavor estaba a su lado y había observado claramente aquel cruce de miradas entre ambos.

—Oh, Shouto, no me digas que… ¿os conocéis? —dijo el rey formando una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver la expresión aterrada que había puesto su hijo.

—No… —murmuró con una voz temblorosa—. No sé quién es.

—Como siempre… se te da fatal mentir —añadió Endeavor mientras se acercaba a la celda de Jirou y comenzaba a abrirla—. Si mal no recuerdo… la ejecución era en una semana, ¿no? —comentó esperando el momento en el que Todoroki se girase con desesperación al oír aquello.

Y tal como lo había previsto, Shouto volteó en seguida ante aquella noticia.

—Guardias —ordenó el rey que se llevasen a Mitsuki y Kyouka fuera de la celda para luego dar una noticia de última hora a uno que se encargaría de comunicarlo por todo el pueblo—. Vamos a celebrar la ejecución ahora mismo.

Las ejecuciones no estaban fijas a una fecha exacta. Ambos reyes podían modificarlas como se les diese la gana y adelantarlas o postergarlas todo lo que quisieran; de todas formas el destino estaba marcado y era siempre el mismo.

—Espera… —sentenció Todoroki cada vez con una voz más desesperada y terror en sus ojos—. Haré... lo que quieras.

—Demasiado tarde, Shouto —respondió con una gran sonrisa en todo su rostro—. A ver si con esto aprendes a obedecerme… ¿O también debería ir a por el resto de tus amiguitos? —agregó como si supiera absolutamente dónde se encontraba cada uno de ellos; como si los conociera de toda la vida, como si siempre hubiese estado vigilándoles.

—No puedes… —la voz del de cabello bicolor empezaba a quebrarse de tan solo imaginar lo que iba a suceder.

—¡No importa, Todoroki! —interrumpió Jirou de un grito asimilando que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir—. Ya estaba predestinado —agregó girando levemente su rostro para mostrarle una sonrisa de aceptación.

—¡Vamos! —mandó un guardia obligando a ambas chicas a subir de una vez las escaleras para salir de aquel lugar.

—¡Todos…! —respondió Shouto en un grito haciendo lo posible por no derramar ni una sola lágrima—. ¡Todos están bien!

Mitsuki se detuvo por unos segundos y sonrió mientras su vista empezaba a nublarse por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

—Ya lo has oído —le murmuró Jirou sonriendo también.

Que Todoroki hubiera dicho aquello significaba que lo había comprobado con sus propios ojos.

Saber que todos los demás estaban bien era suficiente para que Jirou abandonase, de una vez por todas, el cruel e injusto mundo sin nada por lo que lamentarse.

—¡Rápido! —gritó nuevamente el guardia para que ambas prosiguieran sin mirar más atrás.

—¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó Endeavor riendo al ver cómo Todoroki no lo había soportado y ya estaba dejando salir todas esas lágrimas frustradas por no poder hacer nada para evitar perder para siempre a una persona demasiado importante en su vida—. Te quedarás por un tiempo aquí, debes de reflexionar —indicó obligando a que el schiavu entrase en la celda en la que apenas unos minutos había estado Kyouka.

Porque Todoroki sabía perfectamente que no la iba a volver a ver.

Porque Todoroki sabía que después de aquello, lo único que quedaría de Jirou sería cenizas.

 **[...]**


	43. No lo hagas, porfavor

_Porque Todoroki sabía perfectamente que no la iba a volver a ver._

 _Porque Todoroki sabía que después de aquello, lo único que quedaría de Jirou sería cenizas._

 **[...]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 43: No lo hagas, porfavor...**

* * *

La noticia de la ejecución pública no tardó en ser difundida por todo el pueblo. La facilidad con la que comunicaban acontecimientos de interés público era sorprendente.

No había otro tema de conversación que no fuese sobre la traición de Mitsuki Bakugou y Kyouka Jirou a la prestigiosa señora Yaoyorozu.

Los preparativos estaban comenzando y la hora exacta a la que se celebraría aquel " _espectáculo_ " fue dada. La mayoría de personas rodearon expectantes el centro de la plaza en el que los nobles y guardias habían colocado dos estacas de madera vieja, de unos dos metros de largo, en las que ambas condenadas serían amarradas y preparadas para la muerte que tanto les esperaba; aquella que todos estaban ansiosos por ver.

Las madres llevaban a sus hijos y les obligaban a ver las ejecuciones públicas como si fuesen un simple espectáculo de diversión y advertiéndoles que si algún día infringían alguna ley, acabarían así. Los padres aplaudían la sentencia de muerte e insultaban a los condenados.

Obviamente había excepciones pues no todas las personas estaban a favor de las ejecuciones, pero, lamentablemente, preferían mantenerse al margen y no asistían a verlas.

Ese día, Kyouka y Mitsuki se ganaron el odio de la gente que iba a contemplar su dolorosa muerte.

 **[...]**

Por otro lado, en el hogar de los Yaoyorozu, cierta joven de cabello negro se hallaba echada de costado en la cama de su habitación, con la mirada perdida y sintiéndose inútil.

Inútil por no haber evitado lo que pudo evitar; inútil por no haber protegido lo que pudo proteger.

 **POV Yaoyorozu Momo**

Tal vez, desde un principio, no tuve que haber hecho una promesa imposible de cumplir. Hubiese sido mejor si nunca hubiera comprado a Jirou; quizás ella podría haber seguido viviendo.

 _"Por mi culpa está sentenciada..."_

Nuevamente iba a dejar que mis lágrimas salieran como de costumbre, sintiéndome cada vez menos útil y odiando mi temor y debilidad, pero numerosas y ruidosas voces que procedían del exterior llamaron mi atención y me levanté para abrir la ventana y asomarme.

Entonces pude escucharlo con claridad.

Una ejecución en el pueblo, el día de hoy, en poco tiempo… a Kyouka Jirou y Mitsuki Bakugou.

—¡Ejecución pública, ejecución pública! —seguía gritando a voces un par de hombres que, como siempre, se encargaban de aquel tipo de cosas.

Sentí como un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo y, cuando pude percatarme de mi situación, estaba temblando.

 _"—¿Acaso tienes miedo de algo?"_

Las palabras de Todoroki vinieron a mi mente haciendo que me diera cuenta de la realidad.

Tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo porque todo había sido por mi culpa; porque no podía proteger a Jirou.

 _"¿De verdad voy a dejar que ocurra? ¿No voy a hacer nada al respecto?_

 _Jirou morirá… ¿y no seré capaz de darlo todo?"_

—Aún… —murmuré para mí misma haciendo el esfuerzo de retener mis lágrimas.

 _"Aún no es demasiado tarde."_

 **[...]**

 **POV Narradora**

Kyouka y Mitsuki habían sido llevadas a la plaza del pueblo en el que todos contemplarían su lamentable y triste muerte. Ambas, con las manos atadas a la espalda, caminaban entre la multitud guiadas por varios guardias mientras la gente empezaba a insultarles e incluso lanzarles basura y piedras.

—¡Eso les pasa por incumplir la ley! —gritaba una madre siendo apoyada por su hijo de apenas cuatro años que ni siquiera entendía el porqué de todo.

—¡Perras asquerosas que merecen arder como la escoria que son! —añadió otro hombre uniéndose al abucheo de toda la gente que estaba contemplando aquel espectáculo.

Jirou caminaba cabizbaja y con una leve sonrisa de aceptación, sintiendo los insultos y el injusto odio que se había ganado.

En ese momento, nada podía cambiar su destino.

—¡Esto va a ser divertido! —exclamaba cierta rubia que se hallaba junto al grupo principal de nobles.

Toga, Dabi y Chisaki estaban observando a lo lejos aquel acontecimiento.

—¡Es una lástima que Tomura no esté prestando atención! —prosiguió Himiko haciendo un pequeño puchero y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rey que estaba junto a Endeavor y todo aquello parecía resultarle demasiado aburrido.

—Según él, las ejecuciones públicas no son lo suficientemente entretenidas —comentó Dabi sin interés.

—Como sea —interrumpió Chisaki—. Contemplemos esto.

 **[...]**

Bakugou se había ido de la casa de Midoriya y no tenía pensado regresar. No después de aquellas palabras que le hicieron creer que aquel sujeto le estaba subestimando.

No tenía un lugar fijo al que acudir. Por unos segundos se le ocurrió pasarse por la cabaña de Kirishima, pero decidió rechazar por completo aquella idea.

Él podía valerse por sí mismo.

Katsuki no necesitaba la lástima de nadie.

—¡Ya va a comenzar la ejecución, vamos, date prisa mamá! —la voz de un niño de unos seis años llamó su atención y le hizo detenerse y girarse.

Recién se estaba comenzando a percatar de los comentarios de la gente.

 **POV Bakugou Katsuki**

 _"¿Ejecución…?"_

Me daba absolutamente igual.

No sabía por qué tanta importancia a lo que fuese que estuvieran hablando los bastardos del pueblo, pero lo único que quería en esos momentos era alejarme y no volver nunca más.

Sentía asco.

Sus palabras eran repugnantes.

Que ese desgraciado sintiera lástima por mí, hacía que mi odio simplemente incrementase.

—¡Es en la plaza! —pude oír otra maldita voz.

El ruido que hacía la multitud me sacaba de quicio.

¿Por qué darle tanta importancia a una asquerosa ejecución?

Me daba absolutamente igual.

 **[...]**

 **POV Narradora**

Jirou y Mitsuki habían sido atadas en aquellas grandes estacas de madera y estaban preparadas para el desenlace de su vida.

Un par de guardias se acercaron con dos garrafas llenas de líquido inflamable y rociaron con ello el cuerpo de ambas mujeres desde arriba, asegurándose de que les cubriera por completo y así fuese todo mucho más fácil; no tardaron en llegar los otros hombres encargados de realizar la sentencia y que traían consigo una antorcha.

—¡Kyouka Jirou y Mitsuki Bakugou incumplieron la ley! ¡¿Cuál es su destino?! —gritó el hombre con la antorcha en la mano y a pocos segundos de realizar su trabajo.

—¡Arder y convertirse en cenizas! —gritaron la mayoría de personas que se hallaban presentes.

—Que así sea —confirmó el hombre para acercarse lentamente hacia Jirou, la cual sería la primera.

 **POV Jirou Kyouka**

Si hubiese dicho que no tenía miedo, estaría mintiendo.

¿A quién podía engañar? Saber que iba a morir, era aterrador.

Porque lo desconocido siempre da miedo.

Porque uno no sabe lo que sucederá después de aquello.

Porque sería doloroso.

 _"Supongo que este es el final."_

Miré de reojo a Mitsuki y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa. Era una buena persona, me alegraba haberla conocido.

—Nos vemos —murmuré; lo más probable es que no me hubiese oído, pero no importaba.

Aquel hombre estaba cada vez más cerca. Ver cómo se acercaba con la antorcha en mano, me hacía temblar de miedo. Después de todo, el hecho de ser quemado vivo debía de doler demasiado.

Pensaba que todo iba a terminar.

Pensé que iba a morir.

Cerré los ojos asimilando lo que ocurriría a continuación.

—¡E-Espera! —me pareció escuchar el grito de alguien.

No sentí nada. No dolía.

Pude percatarme del porqué cuando abrí los ojos y vi cómo aquel señor se había detenido y estaba mirando hacia su izquierda. Los abucheos de la gente también habían cesado y ahora toda la atención se dirigía hacia cierta persona.

Mi corazón se estremeció y sentí un dolor punzante lleno de emociones que nunca antes había sentido.

 _"Ella… ¿Por qué está aquí?"_

Inconscientemente mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir cuando vi con claridad su rostro.

—¡Jirou no ha hecho nada malo! —siguió exclamando mientras corría a gran velocidad hacia el centro en el que me hallaba—. ¡Dejadla ir!

Pude ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y desesperación al ser detenida por un guardia que la había sujetado de ambos brazos y le impedía seguir adelante por más que lo intentase.

 _"Si me miras así… yo no…"_

 **POV Narradora**

La madre de Yaoyorozu, que también había asistido para presenciar la ejecución, se hallaba observando en silencio lo que estaba ocurriendo. No quería intervenir porque sabía que no se podía hacer nada.

—Momo… —suspiró al notar la presencia de su hija en aquel lugar.

—¡¿Esa no es la hija de los Yaoyorozu?! —comenzaron los comentarios por parte del público.

—¿Por qué intenta detener la ejecución? —se oyeron más murmullos.

—¡Prosigue! —ordenó Endeavor después de haberse acercado al ver interrumpida la celebración.

—¡No me quitéis a Jirou! —gritó otra vez la de cabello negro cada vez más desesperada y haciendo el vano intento de librarse de aquel señor que la sujetaba—. Por favor… —añadió reduciendo la fuerza con la que intentaba soltarse y bajando su rostro mientras las lágrimas no cesaban.

—¡He dicho que prosigas! —volvió a mandar el rey al darse cuenta que el señor de la antorcha seguía sin moverse y observaba a la desesperada joven al igual que todo el mundo.

Momo aprovechó que, al haberse dejado de resistir, el guardia que la sujetaba había reducido la fuerza. Velozmente se deshizo del agarre y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el centro.

—¡Espera! —gritó nuevamente haciendo que el hombre, que estaba dirigiendo el fuego de la antorcha hacia Jirou, se volviera a detener—. Si lo haces… yo también.

La situación se estaba empezando a complicar.

Yaoyorozu había sacado un cuchillo, que escondió debajo de sus prendas antes de salir de casa, y lo estaba apuntando a su propio cuello.

—No lo hagas, por favor… —dijo Kyouka con voz temblorosa al ver lo que Momo estaba dispuesta a realizar.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —la señora Yaoyorozu no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados al ver a su hija—. ¡No compliques más las cosas! —sentenció acercándose rápidamente.

Pero era la única solución.

Momo sabía que su familia tenía gran poder y prestigio ya que sus padres eran unos de los nobles más importantes. Momo conocía a la perfección que aquella era la única manera de, al menos, conseguir algo.

—Momo Yaoyorozu —llamó Endeavor mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la joven que amenazaba, en cualquier momento, atravesar su piel con aquella afilada arma blanca—. Ya has oído a tu madre, no es necesario que…

—¡Entonces no me arrebates a Jirou! —volvió a gritar aún con lágrimas en sus ojos; se le veía decidida a hacerlo.

Parecía que, en cualquier mínimo segundo, no dudaría en cumplir lo que decía.

En el instante en que prendieran fuego a Kyouka, Momo se apuñalaría sin dudarlo.

—¡Oh, vaya! —exclamaba Toga cada vez más emocionada—. ¡Quién iba a decir que Enji se vería acorralado de tal manera!

La gente estaba empezando a quejarse y a pedir explicaciones.

Que una noble de tal calibre estuviera sacrificando su propia vida por una condenada a muerte, debía significar algo.

—¿Entonces aquella joven es inocente? —comentó una madre que cargaba a un bebé de apenas dos meses.

—¡¿Si es inocente por qué está ahí?! —gritó un hombre joven; a su vez, muchos otros se unieron y comenzaron a pedir respuestas.

—Ambas son culpables, lo que está diciendo Momo Yaoyorozu es…

—¡Es verdad! ¡Kyouka Jirou es inocente! —el grito de Mitsuki interrumpió lo que Endeavor trató de decir para calmar a la gente—. Yo le obligué. Le obligué a que traicionara conmigo a la señora Yaoyorozu. Soy la única que debería de estar aquí —sentenció con una sonrisa dejando a Enji sin opción alguna y el cual le dirigió una mirada llena de rabia a dicha mujer.

—¿Por qué…? —murmuró Jirou cabizbaja, con una voz rota y sin poder dejar de llorar por la situación en la que estaba; por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡La que tiene que morir es la otra mujer! —comenzaron a gritar varias personas apoyando la libertad de la joven a la que hacía varios minutos estaban insultando.

—De acuerdo —accedió el rey—. Liberad a la joven —ordenó—, y tú suelta eso —añadió mirando a la noble que lentamente fue bajando aquel cuchillo.

La idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero el hecho de que Momo Yaoyorozu cometiera suicidio delante de tanta gente por defender a una schiavu, era muchísimo peor para él.

—Puedes ir con ella —sentenció Endeavor una vez que habían cortado las cuerdas que tenían a Kyouka atada.

Yaoyorozu dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo y no dudó ni un solo segundo en dirigirse hacia Jirou lo más rápido que pudo.

La atrajo hacia sí en un fuerte y cálido abrazo mientras sollozaba pidiendo perdón una y otra vez y prometiendo que nunca más la iba a abandonar. Que se iba a quedar a su lado pasase lo que pasase. Que nunca más iba a estar sola.

Kyouka rompió en llanto junto a ella diciéndole que no importaba. Que todo estaba bien. Que no debía de llorar.

Mitsuki se limitó a observar aquel enternecedor momento mientras una triste sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

 **[...]**


	44. Por fin pude verte

_Yaoyorozu dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo y no dudó ni un solo segundo en dirigirse hacia Jirou lo más rápido que pudo._

 _La atrajo hacia sí en un fuerte y cálido abrazo mientras sollozaba pidiendo perdón una y otra vez y prometiendo que nunca más la iba a abandonar. Que se iba a quedar a su lado pasase lo que pasase. Que nunca más iba a estar sola._

 _Kyouka rompió en llanto junto a ella diciéndole que no importaba. Que todo estaba bien. Que no debía de llorar._

 _Mitsuki se limitó a observar aquel enternecedor momento mientras una triste sonrisa se formaba en su rostro._

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 44: Por fin pude verte.**_

* * *

—Tienes que irte —la voz de la madre de Yaoyorozu llamó la atención a las jóvenes que permanecían abrazadas.

—La ejecución tiene que continuar —informó Endeavor; al parecer, todas las personas que rodeaban aquel lugar se habían tranquilizado y lo único que les importaba era que Mitsuki Bakugou fuese ejecutada.

—Ve con Kyouka y no regreses —ordenó la señora de clase alta dispuesta a seguir viendo lo que le ocurriría a Mitsuki.

Jirou se giró levemente para ver a dicha mujer. Le dolía ver a la madre de Katsuki en ese estado. Se sentía culpable; pero no podía hacer nada.

Lo último que vio de Mitsuki, antes de ir con Momo a su nuevo hogar, fue una pequeña sonrisa que le dirigió con una mirada llena de sinceridad. Era como si le incitase a seguir viviendo lo que ella ya no podría.

 _"Lo siento."_

Lo único que podía hacer era aceptarlo y alejarse mientras las voces y abucheos de la gente resonaban en sus oídos.

Junto a Yaoyorozu, Jirou comenzaría una nueva vida.

 **[...]**

 _ **Hace más de tres años…**_

Bakugou nunca había tenido problemas económicos.

Su padre tenía un buen trabajo y cubría todos los gastos que hiciesen falta. Su madre se encargaba de todo lo relacionado con las tareas del hogar aunque, en realidad, ella era la que tenía el carácter fuerte y dominante.

Asistía a la escuela que solo podía permitírselo gente con dinero y siempre había sido halagado por sus buenas calificaciones. Los demás niños lo tenían en lo alto; lo consideraban el mejor.

Y con el paso del tiempo… se acostumbró.

En la escuela su fama cada vez comenzaba a crecer más hasta el punto de que ya no hubiese solo personas que lo admirasen; algunos estaban comenzando a sentir envidia. Tenían celos de cómo era tratado y cómo había comenzado a considerarse el mejor; cómo su ego subía cada vez más.

Cuando llegó a la adolescencia, todo empezó a empeorar. Su carácter había cambiado para mal y se limitaba a mirar por encima a todo el que osase acercarse a él. Se había acostumbrado a algo que no debía.

—¡Katsuki! ¿Tienes personas importantes? —inquiría cierto joven que se pasaba todo el día detrás de él, haciéndole cumplidos solo para ganarse el hecho de poder caminar a su lado.

Bakugou se quedó pensando un rato la respuesta. Le daba absolutamente igual. Él sabía perfectamente que todos eran unos falsos.

—¿Qué mierda te importa? —respondió de mala gana levantándose y a punto de irse de la clase.

—¡Es por curiosidad! No sé, seguro que, por ejemplo… ¿tus padres? —prosiguió aquel chico mientras iba detrás de Katsuki siguiéndole como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer; como un simple perro faldero.

—Supongo —chasqueó la lengua frunciendo el ceño con rabia; aquel tipo le caía bastante mal—. Y ahora lárgate —añadió mirando con asco al joven que había ocultaba su rostro dejando solo ver una leve sonrisa.

Estaba comenzando a ser odiado.

Como era habitual, regresó a su hogar seguido por un grupo de compañeros de su clase que lo único que les interesaba era la fama que tenía Katsuki. La monotonía de todo le estaba comenzando a hartar. Se estaba empezando a cansar de toda la mierda que le rodeaba. No era feliz.

Quizás lo fue cuando era pequeño.  
Cuando jugaba con sus padres.  
Cuando conoció a cierto niño del que ya no recordaba absolutamente nada; solo el hecho de que una vez jugaron juntos en el bosque. Ni siquiera su rostro, mucho menos su nombre. Lo había olvidado y, desde que empezó a asistir a la escuela, todo le empezó a resultar más aburrido.

La monotonía le daba asco, pero… Si Bakugou tuviera que haber elegido entre seguir viviendo así o perder a su padre, sin dudarlo, preferiría seguir en su día a día común.

—Katsuki —su madre le estaba esperando dentro de su casa; parecía bastante seria—. Tenemos que hablar —añadió con cierto dolor en sus ojos.

Bakugou no comprendía nada. Miraba con enfado a aquella mujer sin entender el motivo.

Aún así, él sabía perfectamente que no eran buenas noticias.

—Tu padre… —empezó dicha mujer mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba con rabia ambos puños—. Masaru ha muerto.

Katsuki no lo podía comprender.

—Dicen que tuvo un accidente en el trabajo —prosiguió su madre cada vez con más dolor en sus palabras.

Katsuki no lo podía aceptar.

—No mientas… —sentenció con rabia dejando ver la desesperación en sus ojos.

Le costaba asimilarlo. Era una información demasiado repentina. Lo negaba. No era cierto. Su padre seguía vivo. Todo era una mentira. Todas las personas le mentían. Estaba siendo engañado de nuevo.

—¡Katsuki! —gritó Mitsuki al ver cómo su hijo pasaba de largo ignorando todo y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Permaneció encerrado y se negó a asistir a la escuela. No iría hasta que su padre hubiera regresado de trabajar.

Pero, muy en el fondo, Bakugou sabía perfectamente que no iba a volver. Sabía que aquel hombre se había ido para siempre. Sabía que, pronto, empezarían más problemas.

Su madre había comenzado a llegar bastante tarde a casa y él ya no asistía a la escuela.

Porque Mitsuki conocía las leyes y sabía que tenían que retribuir los impuestos mensuales. Que Masaru, el único con trabajo, ya no estuviera, significaba que ella tenía que hacerse responsable. Aún así, ningún trabajo era suficiente para que pudiese conseguir el dinero necesario. Ninguno a excepción de lo más bajo que había y que, si su hijo llegaba a enterarse, probablemente terminaría en desastre.

 _"Lo hago por mi hijo."_

Ofrecer su cuerpo a desconocidos para conseguir un sueldo con el que poder pagar los impuestos era lo único que podía hacer. Mitsuki no quería que su hijo se convirtiera en schiavu. Ella haría lo que hiciera falta con tal de seguir viviendo junto a él. Después de todo, para Mitsuki, Katsuki era la persona más importante de su vida.

Pero Bakugou comenzó a sospechar. Su madre simplemente le decía que había conseguido un trabajo en una tienda, pero él sabía que no era así. Por eso, una noche, la siguió y pudo entenderlo perfectamente; su madre estaba vendiendo su cuerpo por dinero.

 _"Asqueroso…_ "

La rabia y el odio que comenzó a sentir en aquel momento fue indescriptible. Sentía ganas de matar a quien fuese que hubiera tenido a su madre así. Quería entrar en aquel local y asesinar a todos esos bastardos. Lo aborrecía; detestaba aquel acto.

 _"Asqueroso…_ "

Se limitó a esperar afuera de aquel lugar para ver a su madre salir… y así fue.

—Katsuki… —murmuró al notar cómo, al parecer, su hijo parecía más enfadado de lo normal.

—Maldita vieja asquerosa… —sentenció mirándole con odio a los ojos—. Prefería haberme vuelto una escoria a esto.

—Tenía que hacerlo —respondió Mitsuki acercándose hacia su hijo para apoyar una mano en su hombro.

—¡NO TE ACERQUES! —gritó negando a su madre y alejándose de ella—. Me das asco —finalizó pasando por su costado, dispuesto a largarse y no regresar a casa nunca más.

Mitsuki sintió cómo se le oprimía el pecho. Era doloroso. Ya podían haber utilizado su cuerpo, ya podían haberla hecho caer en lo más bajo, pero que su propio hijo pronunciase aquellas palabras, que su hijo le dijera algo así… dolía demasiado.

Sentía que había fracasado como madre. Que no había servido de nada. Que todo lo que había sacrificado, había sido en vano.

Desde aquella noche, su hijo no regresó a su hogar. Katsuki se había independizado.

 **[...]**

Alomejor no tuvo que haber oído aquellas palabras.  
Alomejor tuvo que haberse quedado en la casa de Izuku.

—¡Rápido, la ejecución de Bakugou Mitsuki va a proseguir! —la voz de cierto niño hizo que Katsuki se detuviera y se girase hacia donde la gente acudía.

Quizás le estaban volviendo a engañar. Estaban mintiendo de nuevo… o, al menos, eso era lo único que él podía pensar.

—¿Otra mentira más…? —murmuró con rabia mientras apretaba los dientes sintiéndose asqueado por toda la situación.

No tuvo que haberse dejado llevar.

Sin detenerse ni percatarse de lo que hacía, se estaba dirigiendo hacia la plaza central del pueblo en el que casi toda la gente se había reunido.

Las voces y abucheos, las repeticiones del nombre " _Mitsuki_ " y el cómo parecía haber una persona en el centro, le desesperaba cada vez más. Insultaba empujando a las personas que le impedían ver lo que fuese que estuviera sucediendo en aquel sitio.

Porque se negaba a aceptarlo.  
Negaba la realidad.  
Pero no podía seguir pensando que todo era otra mentira más. Mucho menos cuando se abrió paso entre la multitud y pudo contemplar con claridad a su madre.

Esa mujer que había negado y despreciado hace más de tres años. Esa mujer que había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para poder mantenerle. Esa mujer que tanto había llegado a odiar y que, a la vez, seguía importándole.

Porque, para Bakugou, su madre seguía siendo una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Aunque no lo admitiera, a diario siempre pensaba en cómo estaría ella. Si seguiría viva. Si le podría perdonar.

Ahora no podía hacer absolutamente nada. El tiempo se había terminado. Ni siquiera podría despedirse adecuadamente; ni siquiera podría decirle que la quería.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al visualizar la situación en la que ella estaba.

Atada en una gran estaca de madera y a tan solo pocos segundos de que el encargado de la ejecución se acercase con la antorcha y cumpliera su cometido.

Le costaba asimilarlo; mucho más cuando Mitsuki alzó su rostro y los ojos de ambos, madre e hijo, se encontraron.

Pudo ver sus lágrimas de felicidad; su sonrisa de que, por fin, había cumplido el único deseo que le quedaba.

—Katsuki… —murmuró con una voz rota y dolorosa, casi inaudible pero que Bakugou pudo leer en sus labios—. Por fin pude verte —sonrió con tristeza.

Ni un solo segundo más.

El hombre encargado de la ejecución había dirigido la antorcha a la mujer cubierta por aquel líquido inflamable.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de alegría de la gente mezclados con los de dolor de Mitsuki.

Aquella mujer estaba siendo quemada viva y Katsuki lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

 **POV Bakugou Katsuki**

No podía expresar lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Era la primera vez que odiaba tanto algo. La opresión que sentí en el pecho al ver cómo las llamas consumían el cuerpo de mi madre y le hacían gritar de dolor era repugnante.

—¡Kacchan!

Ese bastardo me había detenido.

No tenía pensado quedarme quieto mirando cómo la asquerosa gente y los desgraciados reyes festejaban lo que le estaban haciendo a mi madre. Iba a matarlos a todos. No dejaría a nadie con vida. Me daba absolutamente igual lo que me hicieran.

—¡SUÉLTAME! —grité al sentir la presión que aquel tipo había ejercido en mi muñeca izquierda.

 _"Mi madre está…_ "

—¡No puedes! —volvió a retenerme sujetándome por ambos brazos e impidiéndome ir—. ¡Si lo haces todo empeorará!

 **POV** **Narradora**

Bakugou no podía avanzar. A pesar de estar utilizando toda su fuerza para librarse de Midoriya, no lo consiguió. Porque Katsuki no era consciente de que estaba llorando y que todo su cuerpo le empezaba a pesar. Sus ojos llenos de desesperación solo miraban cómo el fuego acababa lentamente con la vida de su madre; cómo no podía salvarla.

—¡SUÉLTAME! —gritaba una y otra vez, cada vez perdiendo más fuerza y tratando de aferrarse a lo imposible—. ¡Ella…!

Porque Izuku sabía perfectamente que si alguien cualquiera se interponía en una ejecución, la posibilidad de que también fuese condenado era demasiado alta. Aquel joven no quería perder a Katsuki.

—Suéltame… —repetía cada vez cesando el tono de su voz rota y llena de dolor mientras lo único que podía hacer era ver su vista nublada por las incontables lágrimas que no cesaban.

Se podía notar el terror en sus ojos al ver el cuerpo quemado de su madre a la que nunca pudo decirle lo que de verdad sentía.

Dejó de resistirse y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas a la vez que Izuku seguía abrazándolo por detrás para no dejarle ir.

Lo único que se pudo escuchar en la plaza fue el fuerte grito prolongado de dolor de Katsuki mezclado con los vitoreos de la gente.

 **[...]**


	45. Volvamos a casa

_Se podía notar el terror en sus ojos al ver el cuerpo quemado de su madre a la que nunca pudo decirle lo que de verdad sentía._

 _Dejó de resistirse y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas a la vez que Izuku seguía abrazándolo por detrás para no dejarle ir._

 _Lo único que se pudo escuchar en la plaza fue el fuerte grito prolongado de dolor de Katsuki mezclado con los vitoreos de la gente._

 **[...]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 45: Volvamos a casa.**

* * *

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

El reino antes no era así.  
Cuando era pequeño, el país era gobernado por Nana Shimura, una mujer realmente justa y gentil, pero a la que lamentablemente asesinaron. Decían que fue un golpe de estado… y no tenía duda alguna de que así fuese. Después de todo, entraron a gobernar los actuales reyes e implantaron los impuestos mensuales y, por consiguiente, la nueva clase social denominada schiavu. Aquellos hombres se encargaron de cambiar y destruir toda la felicidad y justicia que había en el país.

Lo único que podíamos hacer era tratar de seguir viviendo, pero, aún así, me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada. Quería salvar a mucha gente que era asesinada injustamente, pero… ¿cómo? Solo era un clase baja del montón sin voz ni voto.

Por eso, aunque sea, intentaría proteger a quien estuviese a mi alcance.

No iba a perder a Kacchan.

 _"Definitivamente, te protegeré."_

Me dolía verle en ese estado.  
Kacchan estaba sufriendo por la muerte de aquella mujer de la que pude deducir, era su madre.

Él estaba gritando mientras yo seguía aferrándome a no dejarle ir.  
No quería perderle. No quería verle morir de la misma manera.

—¿Kacchan…? —murmuré al sentir cómo había dejado de moverse.

Solté poco a poco el agarre y me situé al frente de él para mirarle a los ojos.

Pude notar claramente todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Tenía la mirada perdida, entre lágrimas, llena de desesperación y no reaccionaba.

—Volvamos a casa —dije con cierta tristeza mientras se seguían escuchando los vitoreos de la gente por aquella atroz muerte—, por favor.

 **[...]**

 **POV Narradora**

Mientras tanto, en cierto lugar del bosque se encontraba un pelirrojo bastante sorprendido por lo rápido que había aprendido una joven de cabello verde oscuro.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Eijirou al ver la facilidad con la que Tsuyu había atrapado bastantes salmones en el río—. ¡Esto se te da genial, Tsuyu!

—Gracias —respondió sin poder evitar sentirse feliz al ser felicitada y saber que estaba siendo de utilidad.

Por otro lado, cierto rubio hacía un pequeño puchero al notar cómo fallaba todo el rato y a penas había capturado un solo pescado. Aunque, en realidad, Kaminari estaba un poco celoso.

Kirishima había sugerido ir a cazar salmones a la parte alta del río del bosque. Al ser Enero, estaban en la época perfecta para aquello debido al desove de los salmones. Una gran cantidad de ellos cruzaban el río a gran velocidad; eran tantos, que fácilmente podían ser atrapados al ser atravesados con unas de las lanzas de madera que Eijirou había traído consigo.

Tsuyu no tardó en darse cuenta cuál era el truco; Kaminari, por el contrario, seguía clavando la lanza en el río sin parar y fallando todo el rato.

—¡Son demasiado escurridizos! —se quejaba aquel chico mientras seguía haciendo el vano intento de atrapar algo más.

Porque, en realidad, Denki también quería ser felicitado por Eijirou.

El tiempo pasaba entre halagos de Kirishima hacia Asui y cada vez más fallos por parte de Kaminari. Aquel rubio no podía dejar de mirar de reojo la sonrisa de Eijirou y volver a poner un puchero cada vez que el pelirrojo felicitaba a Tsuyu.

—¡Ya me aburrí! —suspiró Denki dejando a un lado la lanza y sentándose apoyado con ambas manos en la tierra—. Además, ¡es demasiado complicado!

—¡Oye, eso es porque no lo haces correctamente! —comentó Kirishima dejando a un lado su caza para acercarse hacia su schiavu y ofrecerle nuevamente su lanza—. Inténtalo otra vez, yo te ayudaré —añadió con una gran sonrisa ante la cual Kaminari no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Eh… vale —respondió desviando la mirada al comenzar a sentir ciertos nervios.

Denki volvió a posicionarse en frente del río con aquella lanza en su mano derecha lista para usar en el momento en que viese una buena oportunidad para atrapar algún buen salmón.

—El truco está en no clavarla cuando veas al salmón cerca, sino cuando esté algo más lejos de tu visión; después de todo, son muy veloces y entre que bajas la lanza, ya se habrá ido de tu alcance —explicó Kirishima con alegría mientras se posicionaba junto a Kaminari y colocaba su mano encima de la de dicho rubio, el cual reaccionó con más nervios aún al sentir la cálida mano de su dueño.

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

 _"¡Maldición, Kirishima! Así no puedo concentrarme…"_

Quizás sí tenía ciertos celos de que él felicitase a Tsuyu todo el rato y a mí no, y por eso quise llamar su atención de alguna forma.

 _"¡¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso?!"_

Juraría que justo en ese momento, estaba sonrojado. Kirishima me había pillado por sorpresa con aquel acto.

 _"Eso no es justo."_

Pero, al parecer, comenzó a hablar de una manera un poco más diferente. Como que había comenzado a sudar y dudaba algo más…

—¡Cuando te dé la señal, clava la lanza lo más rápido que puedas! —exclamó aún apretando su mano contra la mía y solo haciendo que me pusiera más nervioso.

 _"Me gustaría volver a sujetarle de la mano, pero ya no tengo una excusa para hacerlo…"_

La señal que aplicó me sacó de mis profundos pensamientos e hice lo que justamente él me dijo.

—¡¿Lo ves?! —pude escucharle exclamar mientras señalaba la lanza en la que se podía ver un salmón atravesado—. ¡Genial, Kaminari! —añadió volviendo a sonreír con aquel gesto tan característico de él y sus dientes puntiagudos que cada vez que me gustaban más.

 _"Definitivamente…_  
 _Kirishima..."_

 **POV Narradora**

Tsuyu había dejado de cazar y se había quedado contemplando aquel momento entre Eijirou y Denki mientras sonreía con amabilidad.

 _"Se gustan."_

Por un momento, recordó a Ochako y, poco a poco, aquella sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo de su rostro. A pesar del poco tiempo que estuvieron juntas, Uraraka la trató como si fuese alguien más de la familia e, incluso, se esforzó por ella y se negó a abandonarla.

Tsuyu extrañaba a Ochako y, sin duda alguna, tenía pensado volverla a ver.

Después de todo, Uraraka se lo había prometido.

 **[...]**

Mientras tanto, en la plaza central del pueblo cierto rey había estado realmente aburrido durante la ejecución; al menos… solo durante la primera parte.

—Interesante… —murmuró comenzando a sonreír de manera sádica.

Shigaraki se había percatado de la presencia de Katsuki y, obviamente, de todas sus acciones. La desesperación en los ojos de aquel rubio, la rabia, el deseo de matar, todo su sufrimiento… Todo eso, a Tomura, le había parecido entretenido de ver.

 _"Alguien que sufre al ver cómo dañan a alguien que le importa…"_

Dicen que no hay mayor tortura que ver cómo torturan a alguien a quien amas.

—Endeavor —aquel sujeto se había acercado hacia el otro rey que permanecía en silencio observando todo—. Tengo una propuesta… bastante interesante.

 **[...]**


	46. No son mis amigos

_—Endeavor —aquel sujeto se había acercado hacia el otro rey que permanecía en silencio observando todo—. Tengo una propuesta… bastante interesante._

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 46: No son mis amigos.**_

* * *

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Kacchan había permanecido en silencio durante todo el camino. El brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido y solo se limitaba a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida.

 _"Puedo entender… que la muerte de una madre duele demasiado."_

Después de todo, yo también había pasado por lo mismo.

Cuando mi madre enfermó hice todo lo posible por ayudarla, pero fue en vano.  
Un día, cuando desperté por casualidad en la madrugada, ella ya había dejado de respirar.  
Desde ese momento, estuve solo.

 _"Pero ya no lo estoy."_

—Sabes... —dije con ciertos nervios una vez habíamos llegado a mi hogar—, yo también perdí a mi madre —agregué con algo de temor a cómo iría a reaccionar.

Pero para mi sorpresa, solo se giró y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡P-Pero pude superarlo gracias a mis amigos! —añadí tratando de evitar el incómodo ambiente que se estaba formando—. Tú también tienes amigos importantes, ¿no? —inquirí con una leve y nerviosa sonrisa.

—No son mis amigos —sentenció con ira en sus palabras.

En esos momentos me sentí mal.  
Quizás no tuve que haber sacado aquel tema. Ni siquiera le conocía lo suficiente. Solamente estaba deduciendo cosas por lo que había visto.

 _"Pero... quiero saber más sobre Kacchan."_

—Son mi jodida familia.

 _"¿Eh…?"_

Inconscientemente sonreí al darme cuenta de que Kacchan, quizás, con el tiempo, podría mostrarme más sobre él.  
Quería conocer todas sus facetas.

El hecho de que hubiese dicho aquello con tanta certeza y sin duda alguna, me daba a entender que de verdad esas personas eran importantes para él, aunque no podría decir qué cara había puesto ya que me estaba dando la espalda.

—¿Q-Quieres cenar algo? —cambié de tema después de haber escuchado un pequeño rugido proveniente de su estómago—. ¡Tengo pan, puedes comértelo todo si quieres! —añadí con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras me dirigía hacia la pequeña cocina y sacaba media barra de pan duro que había estado guardando en cierto cajón—. ¡Si lo mojas en agua quedará suave y rico!

Me miró frunciendo el ceño nuevamente y se limitó a acercarse y recibirlo. Volvió a darme la espalda mientras escuchaba el crujido del pan siendo mordido por él; se estaba dirigiendo hacia la habitación de la casa.

 _"Seguro que está cansado."_

Le seguí por detrás algo nervioso y pensando en qué más temas de conversación podía sacar.

 _"Después de todo, él nunca dice nada…"_

Se había vuelto a echar en mi cama y supuse que, otra vez, me tocaría dormir en el suelo.

 _"Pero… ¿tan rápido se ha comido la barra de pan?"_

Aún en silencio, vi cómo se iba acomodando en aquella suave superficie y cómo, al parecer, se había apegado a la pared… Se había apegado lo suficiente dejando espacio para que cupiese otra persona más a su lado.

 _"¿Eso significa…?"_

Volví a sonreír sin poderlo evitar y se me ocurrió una pequeña idea que, con suerte, podría probar a que funcionase.

Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude al salón y busqué uno de mis libros de cuentos favoritos. Era uno que mi madre solía leerme de pequeño y al que le tenía bastante aprecio.

—K-Kacchan —llamé después de acomodarme en la cama y haciendo que girase levemente su rostro y me dirigiera, nuevamente, una mirada con ira—. ¿P-Puedes… leerme esto? —inquirí bajando mi tono de voz con temor y esperando lo que era seguro: una respuesta negativa por su parte.

Y así fue. Se negó rotundamente a hacerlo. Pero… no me iba a rendir.

 _"Mañana se lo volveré a pedir."_

Después de aquello, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me entrara sueño.

 **[...]**

 **POV Todoroki Shouto**

No sabía qué hacer. Estar encerrado en aquel lugar me traía algunos recuerdos de cuando estaba en el calabozo.

 _"La diferencia es que allí estaba mi familia."_

Suspiré tratando de no recordar el rostro de Jirou. En estos momentos y por todas las horas que supuse habían pasado, ella ya no debería de seguir con vida… y dolía demasiado.

Por unos segundos me acordé del cuchillo que Iida me había dado a guardar. Lo tenía escondido en mis pantalones junto a la bolsa de monedas que dijo que podía quedarme.

Lo saqué y contemplé durante un tiempo.

 _"Quizás…"_

Negué rotundamente un leve pensamiento que tuve.

 _"Iida vendrá… estoy seguro."_

Él no me había traicionado. Yo confiaba en él. Iida me lo pidió… y lo haré hasta el final.

 _"—¿Puedes confiar en mí hasta el final?"_

Recordé nuevamente sus palabras y volví a suspirar. Mientras tanto, solo podía quedarme en este mugriento lugar.

 **[...]**

 **POV Iida Tenya**

 _"Está bien, no tengo por qué sentirme así."_

Pero no podía evitar que doliera. No dejaba de recordar las palabras de Todoroki y lo único que hacía era sentirme cada vez más culpable.

 _"He matado dos pájaros de un tiro, todo va de acuerdo a mi objetivo…"_

Pero ni siquiera me había dado tiempo de mencionarle cierto detalle importante. Todo fue demasiado repentino. No esperaba que se lo llevasen tan pronto.

 _"Todoroki estará bien."_

Pero lo más seguro era que hubiese dejado de creer en mí. Seguramente me odiaba por haberle traicionado de aquella manera sin siquiera darle una explicación. Probablemente me aborrecía y ya no significaba nada para él.

 _"Lo único que necesito es poder cumplir el plan…"_

Me limité a apoyarme en un árbol y optar por dormir. Ya había anochecido.

 _"Quizás sí hubiese sido mejor haber recibido alguna de aquellas monedas."_

No tenía qué comer, pero no quería pedir ayuda a Kirishima ni a ningún otro. De momento, me mantendría así.

 _"Solo será por un día."_

Cuando pase poco más de tres meses, todo habrá terminado.

 **[...]**

 **POV Kirishima Eijirou**

Habíamos regresado de cazar y, ahora, nos hallábamos los tres alrededor de una fogata que había hecho al frente de mi cabaña.

—Está muy rico —comentó Tsuyu mientras saboreaba uno de los salmones que habíamos cazado.

—¡Pues espera a probar la carne de cervatillo! —exclamó Kaminari con una sonrisa mientras le daba un mordisco a su parte.

 _"Adoro su sonrisa..."_

—Oye —introduje mientras masticaba para después tragar—. ¿Cómo os conocisteis? —inquirí con cierta curiosidad.

Kaminari y Tsuyu intercambiaron miradas para luego sonreír y mirarme.

 **[...]**


	47. Yo puedo ser tu amigo

_—Oye —introduje mientras masticaba para después tragar—. ¿Cómo os conocisteis? —_ _inquirí_ _con cierta curiosidad._

 _Kaminari y Tsuyu intercambiaron miradas para luego sonreír y mirarme._

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 47: Yo puedo ser tu amigo.**_

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

—Oh, ¿cómo nos conocimos…? —repitió Denki con una leve sonrisa y cierta nostalgia.

—Kaminari, Tsuyu, Bakugou, Todoroki… ¡Parece que hay un fuerte lazo entre vosotros! —siguió Kirishima mostrando sus dientes y con gran curiosidad.

—En realidad somos cinco —aclaró el rubio recordando a cierta persona—. Falta…

—Kyouka —completó Asui.

 **[...]**

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

Siempre… se han reído de mí.

Desde que era pequeño mis padres nunca estuvieron en una situación económica favorable, por lo que no pude asistir a una escuela.

No sabía leer, pero una parte de mí tenía cierto interés en ello, así que casi todos los días, por la tarde, me quedaba en las puertas de la escuela más próxima a mi casa y me limitaba a observar cómo los demás niños salían en grupo conversando felizmente.

Quería acercarme y hablar con ellos, y no dudé en hacerlo.

Pero, lamentablemente… me miraban de manera inferior. Me miraban con asco por el simple hecho de no poder estudiar y no tener dinero como ellos.

 _"—¡Seguro que ni siquiera sabe sumar!"_

 _"—¿No os parece que tiene cara de idiota?"_

 _"—¡Es solo un estúpido pobretón!_ "

Recordaba perfectamente sus palabras.

Una vez, nuevamente a la salida de dicha escuela, me había acercado a un pequeño grupo de niños que parecían ser amables. Quería aprender algo, así que les pedí ayuda o que me enseñasen aunque sea alguna cosa mínima.

 _"—¿En serio no puedes hacer una simple resta?"_

 _"—¡Sí que es un idiota!"_

 _"—¡¿Y has visto la cara de imbécil que pone cuando le mostramos algo que no entiende?!"_

 _"—¡No sé por qué quiere aprender! ¡No sirve para nada!"_

 _"—Seguro que sus padres tienen dinero pero no le meten a una escuela porque saben que es un completo idiota."_

Era cierto. Cuando era un niño, no entendía nada. Lo que amablemente trataron de enseñarme fue en vano porque no pude comprenderlo, y, después de eso, comenzaron a cansarse de mí y a empezar a insultarme.

Porque, después de todo, fui considerado un completo idiota.

Trataba de fingir que no me dolía. No me dolían sus risas, sus burlas, sus insultos… no me afectaban.

O al menos eso trataba de ocultar con una simple sonrisa.

Pero... luego conocí a Jirou.

 **[...]**

 _ **Hace más de siete años…**_

Ya era conocido fácilmente por la mayoría de chicos de la zona en la que vivía.

Básicamente, era el " _idiota_ ".

Pero estaba acostumbrado.

Ya me había acostumbrado a sonreír fingiendo que no me afectaba.

Un día normal, como de costumbre, me acerqué a la escuela en la que esperaba a los que quise considerar como amigos; aunque básicamente solamente me estaba engañando pues no quería sentirme solo.

—¡Hey, subnormal! ¿De nuevo esperándonos? —saludó uno de los chicos con los que me hablaba—. ¿Ya conseguiste aprender que uno más uno es dos? —se burló.

Iba a responder como de costumbre, pero cierta risa que parecía tratar de ser retenida llamó mi atención.

—¡Pffft!

Me había resultado algo molesta, así que me giré para ver de dónde procedía.

Era una chica de cabello corto y oscuro que estaba tapándose la boca reteniendo su risa.

 _"¡¿Se está burlando de mí?!"_

Al principio no entendí por qué.

Si ya estaba acostumbrado a que se rieran de mí, ¿por qué el hecho de ella se burlase no me era indiferente?

No dudé en acercarme con el ceño medio fruncido.

—¡¿Te estabas riendo de mí?! —reclamé al ver cómo seguía conteniendo la risa.

—Uno más uno es dos… Pfft… —prosiguió nuevamente—. ¿En serio no sabías eso? —añadió.

—Mis padres no tienen dinero para inscribirme en una escuela —traté de justificar.

—Los míos tampoco —respondió algo más calmada secando sus lágrimas de risa.

—¡¿Entonces cómo sabes que uno más uno es dos?! —exclamé sorprendido; algo no cuadraba.

—Bueno, mis padres me enseñaron algunas cosas sencillas… —explicó como si fuese obvio.

Era diferente. Los demás se reían de mí y me hacían sentir mal; quizás era porque lo hacían por simple maldad. Pero ella parecía reírse en broma; no lo hacía con mala intención.

—Y entonces… —proseguí al darme cuenta de algo—. ¿Por qué estás en la salida de esta escuela?

Supuse que aquello le pilló por sorpresa ya que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

 _"Su cara no me suena de nada…"_

—¡Ya sé! —exclamé al haber deducido el motivo—. ¡Eres nueva en esta zona y no tienes amigos! ¡Por eso has venido a una escuela para ver si podías…

Pero un profundo dolor me hizo callar. Aquella chica me había dado una patada en los huevos.

 _"¡Cuánta agresividad!"_

—Yo… puedo ser tu amigo —dije entre sufrimiento por el dolor que seguía sintiendo ahí abajo—, pero no más patadas por favor…

—Bueno —aceptó—, soy Kyouka Jirou —se presentó mientras miraba hacia otro lado; al parecer no se le daba bien socializar.

—Denki Kaminari —respondí con una sonrisa.

A partir de ese día, comencé a distanciarme de las personas que se reían de mí.

Empecé a pasar más tiempo con Jirou y, a pesar de sus burlas, me di cuenta de que era una buena persona; pude considerarla mi primera amiga.

Pasaron algunos años y, lamentablemente, se dio a conocer que la anterior reina del país había muerto; ahora gobernarían dos reyes en conjunto y que, al parecer, iban a implantar una nueva clase social: los schiavus.

Entre leyes nuevas surgieron los impuestos que había que retribuir cada mes y que en caso de no hacerlo, serías condenado a ser un schiavu de por vida.

Ninguno conocía qué era lo que les sucedía a los schiavus; solamente se sabía que eran enviados a calabozos y que podían ser comprados.

Pero inevitablemente llegó el día que menos esperábamos.

—Así que tus padres tampoco han podido pagar los impuestos… —dijo Jirou con cierta tristeza.

—Al parecer, mañana vendrán a llevarnos —añadí mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia el cielo y con ambas manos en mis bolsillos.

Solo nos quedaba esperar. No podíamos hacer nada para evitarlo.

 **[...]**


	48. ¿No os da vergüenza?

_—Así que tus padres tampoco han podido pagar los impuestos... —dijo Jirou con cierta tristeza._

 _—Al parecer, mañana vendrán a llevarnos —añadí mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia el cielo y con ambas manos en mis bolsillos._

 _Solo nos quedaba esperar. No podíamos hacer nada para evitarlo._

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 48: ¿No os da vergüenza?**_

* * *

Me despedí de Jirou y regresamos a nuestros respectivos hogares. Alomejor no nos íbamos a volver a ver, pero cuando llegó el día en el que vendrían los guardias a llevarnos al calabozo, nos separaron a mí y a mis padres por edades.

 _"Eso significa..."_

Me arrastraron a una indicada celda del inmenso calabozo y me obligaron a ponerme una camisa y pantalones marrones junto a un par de calcetines negros.

—¿Es esto necesario? —me quejé al notar cómo el guardia que me guiaba me comenzaba a mirar mal dándome a entender que me desnudase en ese mismo instante y me pusiera aquella ropa.

Ya vestido, me empujó dentro del lugar que me correspondía y echó llave.

Como el sistema de schiavus era algo reciente, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que me esperaba.

La celda era demasiado grande y se veía bastante limpia, pero cuando analicé mejor aquel interior me di cuenta de que, al parecer, ese sitio no iba a ser limpiado por nadie que no seamos los que estuviéramos dentro; a unos cuantos metros, había un chico muerto al que dos chicas estaban despellejando con sus propios dientes.

—Eh... —murmuré para mí mismo bastante nervioso y asqueado por aquella repugnante escena.

 _"¡¿Qué se supone que es esto...?!"_

Decidí alejarme de aquella zona y dirigirme a alguna de las esquinas; me sentía incómodo al sentir la mirada de otros jóvenes que también se hallaban en aquel lugar.

Habían numerosos pozos y diversas rejas en el suelo que, supuse, daban a las alcantarillas.

Todo era demasiado extraño. Pude ver de reojo a un par de jóvenes utilizando cubos de agua para limpiar cierta sustancia de color rojo.

 _"Espero que sea tomate."_

Poco a poco me estaba sintiendo cada vez más nervioso y, para qué negarlo, algo asustado.

 _"¿Esta es la realidad...?"_

Justo en ese momento sentí cómo alguien colocaba una mano en mi hombro izquierdo. Pegué un brinco inconscientemente y me alejé aterrado rápidamente.

—¡Pfft!

 _"Esa risa..."_

—¡Jirou! —me quejé, pero en el fondo agradecí que fuese ella y no algún tipo extraño que pretendía acabar con mi pobre vida.

Porque lo que sea que estuviese pasando en este lugar, no era normal.

—Tenías que haber visto la cara que pusiste —siguió mientras trataba de controlar su risa.

Suspiré de tranquilidad y pude sentirme más relajado al saber que no estaba solo en aquel lugar tan perturbador.

—¿Sabes qué problema tienen los de aquí? —cambié de tema y murmuré mientras señalaba con el pulgar a un chico que parecía estar comiendo algo crudo.

—Me acaban de traer aquí —respondió con extrañeza—. No parece que...

Pero se detuvo al dirigir su mirada hacia cierto lugar. Decidí seguir con mi vista a donde ella miraba y pude entender el porqué.

Una chica, más o menos, de nuestra edad estaba siendo violada por tres tipos.  
A pocos metros había un grupo de cinco haciéndole algo a una sola persona; la sangre en sus labios me daba a entender que se lo estaban comiendo.

Volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia ella y pude notar el terror en sus ojos.

Definitivamente, este sitio no era como esperábamos que fuese. Nunca nos hubiéramos imaginado que sería tan... asqueroso.

—Kaminari —su voz sonaba aterrada y había comenzado a retroceder.

Pude comprender lo que pasaba al sentir una mano apoyarse en uno de mis hombros; pero esta vez no podía ser Jirou porque ella estaba al frente de mí.

—¡Oh, qué tenemos aquí! —la voz de alguien me produjo cierto escalofrío.

Con temor giré levemente mi rostro y vi la cara de un tipo de nuestra edad; la diferencia es que venía junto a otros dos chicos.

—¡Una chica nueva! —añadió otro de ellos.

En esos instantes sentí cómo me empujaban y tiraban al suelo, apartándome para acercarse a Jirou.

—Vamos a divertirnos un poco, ¿sí? —comentó el tercero.

Uno de ellos había inmovilizado a Jirou por detrás sujetándola por las muñecas, otro le había paralizado las piernas con sus manos y el tercero se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro.

 _"Tengo que hacer algo."_

—Suéltame... asqueroso.

Jirou estaba resistiéndose y les miraba con odio mientras hacía el esfuerzo en vano de soltarse; pero pude ver claramente que ella también tenía miedo.

—Oye, ¿no os han dicho que es de mala educación ignorar a la gente? —sentencié mientras me levantaba y hacía que aquellos sujetos dirigieran su mirada hacia mí.

En el fondo tenía mucho miedo. Me sudaban las manos y cada vez me ponía más nervioso al tratar de mantener la compostura y la sonrisa.

—Métete en tus asuntos —respondió uno de ellos para luego volver a ignorarme.

 _"Maldición..."_

—Pero es mi asunto —improvisé tratando de esconder todo el temor que sentía al irme acercando cada vez más hacia aquellos chicos—. No es agradable ver cómo se violan a mi hermana, ¿sabes?

Se quedaron en silencio mientras parecían estar analizándome.

 _"Quizás no cuela..."_

Eran tres y nosotros éramos dos. Estábamos en clara desventaja; lo único que podía hacer era tratar de decir algo para que soltasen a Jirou.

—¿Y qué? Como si fuera tu hija. Nos da igual —contestó uno de ellos con una sonrisa para proseguir con lo que harían a continuación.

 _"Ah, qué idiota soy..._

 _¿Y ahora qué?"_

No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Tenía miedo, pero aún así... podía intentarlo.

En unos segundos más iría a por ellos y me metería en una pelea que estaba más que perdida, pero, justo antes de moverme, la voz de alguien llamó mi atención.

—¿No os da vergüenza...?

Por algún motivo los tres chicos que tenían sujeta a Jirou se giraron rápidamente hacia donde procedía la voz y la soltaron de inmediato para luego retroceder.

—¡Mierda, es Asui! —exclamó uno de ellos totalmente aterrado.

—¡Larguémonos! —siguió el segundo con terror en sus ojos como si hubiese visto a la mismísima muerte.

 _"¿Eh...?"_

Me giré para ver a la persona que, supuse, sería intimidante debido a cómo reaccionaron aquellos, pero no fue así.  
Todo lo contrario. Cuando me giré solo vi a una chica que medía como metro y medio y de ojos grandes; parecía una ranita.

 _"¿Ella es a quien tienen miedo...?"_

—Gracias... —suspiró Jirou con cierta tranquilidad dejándose caer al suelo.

—No es nada —respondió con una dulce sonrisa aquella chica que había sido la salvación de mi amiga.

 _"Ahora sí que no tiene sentido lo que acaba de ocurrir. ¡Pero si es un amor!"_

—Eh... gracias —añadí acercándome hacia la pequeña joven de cabello verde oscuro—. ¡De verdad, nos has salvado! —agradecí con una sonrisa.

 _"Creo que esos tipos dijeron que era..."_

—Asui, ¿verdad? —inquirí.

—Tsuyu Asui —respondió mientras mantenía su dedo índice en sus labios—. Pero podéis decirme Tsuyu —agregó con otra sonrisa llena de amabilidad y pureza.

 **[...]**

* * *

 ** _Cumplí mi capricho de hacer que Jirou y Kaminari sean hermanos aunque sea de broma por parte de Kaminari (?_**


	49. ¿Por qué le tienen tanto miedo?

_—Eh… gracias —añadí acercándome hacia la pequeña joven de cabello verde oscuro—. ¡De verdad, nos has salvado! —agradecí con una sonrisa._

 _"Creo que esos tipos dijeron que era…"_

 _—Asui, ¿verdad? —_ _inquirí_ _._

 _—Tsuyu Asui —respondió mientras mantenía su dedo índice en sus labios—. Pero podéis decirme Tsuyu —agregó con otra sonrisa llena de amabilidad y pureza._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 49: ¿Por qué le tienen tanto miedo?**_

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Kaminari no comprendía por qué aquellos sujetos tuvieron miedo de Asui. Que hubiesen salido tan rápido y soltado a Jirou tan solo por escuchar la voz de aquella chica de cabello verde era algo difícil de creer; pero él no quería darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Lo importante era que estaban a salvo, que Tsuyu les había salvado.

—¡Yo soy Denki Kaminari! —se presentó con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Y ella es Kyouka Jirou! —agregó señalando a su amiga.

—¿Entonces no sois hermanos? —inquirió Tsuyu mirándoles fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos.

Kaminari se había olvidado por completo del detalle de los apellidos.

—E-Eh… bueno… —dudó aquel rubio algo nervioso por haber arruinado tan rápidamente la mentira y, lo que supuso que era, la razón por la que Asui les había ayudado.

—En realidad, sí —interrumpió Kyouka con tranquilidad y ganándose las miradas de los otros jóvenes—. Puedo considerarlo como un hermano... —siguió con una leve sonrisa—. Ah, pero es demasiado estúpido. Ten cuidado, Asui —añadió en tono de burla.

—¡Oye!

—Ya veo —murmuró Tsuyu con cierta alegría—. Kyouka, puedes decirme Tsuyu —agregó después de acercarse hacia la joven y sujetando sus manos—. Es un placer conoceros —finalizó volviendo a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 _"Ella..."_

—¡C-Claro! —respondió Jirou bastante nerviosa y algo ruborizada; era la primera vez que hablaba con una chica de su edad.

 _"Así que, ¿así se siente…?"_

—Oye, Tsuyu —interrumpió Kaminari mientras permanecía observando todo lo de su alrededor con cierta extrañeza—. Este lugar… ¿Qué se supone que está ocurriendo?

—Ya veo… que sois nuevos —respondió con un tono algo triste y bajando su mirada—. Aquí, en el calabozo, si no quieres morir…

—¿Se comen los unos a los otros? —completó Kyouka al haberse percatado de las atrocidades que ocurrían como si fuese lo más normal y corriente.

Asui se limitó a asentir en silencio.

—¿Entonces…? —añadió el rubio poniendo una expresión algo seria—. ¡¿Nos has salvado para luego comernos?! —exclamó retrocediendo con terror fingido.

—Kaminari —riñió Jirou mirándole de mala manera—. Ahora no.

—Kaminari es bastante divertido —comentó Tsuyu sonriendo ante su broma y olvidando aquel tema que se había intentado hablar.

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

Lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía que no era el momento de bromear sobre algo tan enfermo, pero aún así…

 _"Si me lo tomo en serio, es mucho peor."_

Si íbamos a estar atormentándonos todo el rato con aquel tema, pensando en lo peor que nos podría pasar, continuarlo de manera seria y deprimiendo el ambiente más de lo que ya estaba… era peor.

 _"Si vamos a morir, que al menos no sea tan deprimente."_

Por más que quise dejar de pensar en aquello, seguía con ciertas dudas sobre Tsuyu.

Si la gente se comía entre ellos y ella llevaba aquí más tiempo que nosotros, ¿significaba que ella también…?

—Hey, Tsuyu, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en este sitio? —cambié de tema mientras me sentaba como si estuviera en mi propia casa, aunque, de hecho, ya lo era.

—Una semana —respondió imitándome y también sentándose.

Por lo sucio que estaba su vestido, se podía notar.

—Entonces a ti te llevaron aquí antes… —se unió Jirou, pero, por alguna razón, permanecía de pie y de vez en cuando se giraba y miraba hacia sus lados.

—Bueno, supongo que no pueden llevar en un mismo día a la vez a todos los que no pagaron los impuestos… —agregué con tranquilidad.

Estuvimos un rato más conversando de cosas triviales. Tratamos de olvidar, por unos momentos, la situación en la que estábamos.

 _"Aún así, hay algo que me sigo preguntando…"_

—Tsuyu —empecé nuevamente recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de Jirou; al parecer no le agradaba que le hiciera ciertas preguntas a Tsuyu—. Eh… hay algo que me sigue llamando la atención… —proseguí ignorando por completo la mirada de mi amiga.

Parecía decirme " _No la cagues, idiota"._

—¿Cómo es que sigues viva? —inquirí alzando una ceja más que la otra y levantando el dedo índice.

Supe que había preguntado algo que no debía al ver la expresión de Jirou y el rostro de Tsuyu.

—¡No te lo tomes a mal! —rectifiqué rápidamente algo nervioso, sobre todo al notar que había ocultado con tristeza su rostro.

—Tsuyu, tranquila. Ahora lo mato y nos lo comemos —sentenció Jirou crujiéndose los huesos de la mano y mirándome de manera terrorífica.

—¡E-Espera! —exclamé mientras trataba de alejarme a rastras.

—Está bien, Kaminari tiene razón —interrumpió Tsuyu el intento de asesinato por parte de Jirou.

Ambos nos detuvimos y miramos perplejos a la pequeña chica.

—En realidad le debo la vida a una amiga —prosiguió mientras se levantaba—. Venid, os lo contaré en un lugar mejor —agregó girándose para dirigirse a saber dónde.

Jirou y yo nos miramos con dudas, pero Tsuyu era alguien que no parecía ser una mala persona. Era como si pareciera querer ayudarnos... Estar con nosotros.

Durante el camino pudimos observar todas las atrocidades que hacían otras personas de nuestra edad. Algunos daban pequeñas mordidas con sus dientes y lograban desgarrar pequeños pedazos de piel humana que luego masticaban un rato para terminar escupiéndolos.

Otros solamente parecían disfrutar del abuso sexual, pero no solo a chicas. Al parecer, la necesidad les hacía incluso sujetar entre varios a un chico y hacerle absolutamente de todo para luego asesinarle con sus propias manos.

La celda en la que estábamos era inmensa y había demasiada gente que nos miraba de reojo para luego girarse. Otros simplemente seguían a lo suyo…

—Ya hemos llegado —comentó Tsuyu mientras se paraba en frente de un grupo de unos cinco jóvenes que se hallaban en un rincón conversando alegremente.

—A-Asui… ¿necesitas algo? —inquirió uno de ellos con temor y mientras evadía la mirada de nuestra amiga; al parecer estaba comenzando a sudar.

 _"¿Por qué le tienen tanto miedo...?"_

—¿Podéis dejarme vuestra esquina? —preguntó Tsuyu inclinando levemente su rostro.

—¡P-Por supuesto! ¡Chicos, vámonos! —ordenó otro de ellos haciendo que rápidamente se levantaran y corrieran alejándose velozmente del sitio.

—Las esquinas son siempre más cómodas… —comentó con una dulce sonrisa mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en aquel espacio.

 _"Ahora sí que no entiendo nada…"_

 **[...]**


	50. Quiero que te tengan miedo

**_Capítulo 50: Quiero que te tengan miedo._**

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

En aquella celda de gran tamaño, las esquinas eran siempre el sitio más seguro y, a la vez, el espacio por el que más conflictos había.

Todos deseaban estar en una esquina y, aunque pareciera algo sin importancia, influía bastante. El hecho de quedarte en un lugar donde no tengas que preocuparte por que alguien se acerque detrás de ti y aproveche el momento, era aliviador. Podías estar tranquilo y observar todo tu alrededor para ver si alguna persona se dirigía hacia ti; podías sentirte cómodo y protegido por las paredes que te rodeaban.

Y esa era la principal razón por la que los schiavus solían entrar en conflicto.

Normalmente los grupos de más individuos eran los que conseguían una de las cuatro esquinas de la celda, pero siempre solía aparecer otro grupo más grande y se arriesgaban a perder terreno. La mayoría hacía una gran diferencia y, si querían, podían atacarse entre sí, dejando claramente unos vencedores.

—No entiendo nada —suspiró Kaminari para después encogerse de hombros y sentarse junto a Tsuyu.

—¿Te tienen miedo… por esa amiga que mencionaste antes? —inquirió Jirou sentándose también al otro lado de Asui.

—Ella ya no está aquí —comentó la de cabello verde con cierta tristeza en sus ojos—, pero me dio… fama.

—¿Fama? —dudó el rubio cada vez entendiendo menos; todo era demasiado confuso.

—Cuando llegué por primera vez al calabozo, no conocía a nadie —comenzó a contar con cierta tranquilidad—. No sabía qué tenía que hacer y las miradas de las demás personas me hacían sentirme insegura. Pero, conforme caminaba y observaba todo lo de mi alrededor, pude comprenderlo más o menos… y, además, comencé a notar que alguien me seguía. Era una chica que también estaba sola y recién había llegado. Supuse que solo quería hablar conmigo ya que me vio también estar sola. Se llamaba Habuko.

Tsuyu se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos más. Todas las imágenes de lo sucedido vinieron a su mente y el recuerdo de su amiga comenzó a afectarle a pesar de creer haberlo superado.

—¿Estás bien…? —inquirió Jirou con preocupación al notar cómo unas pequeñas lágrimas se habían formado en los ojos de Asui—. Podemos entenderlo, no te fuerces —siguió con una sonrisa nerviosa, acercándose más a la pequeña chica para intentar tranquilizarle.

Pero Kyouka no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Tsuyu! —exclamó Kaminari con decisión mientras abría los brazos—. ¡Abrazo! —siguió Denki intentado mantener su seria compostura para luego, sin poder evitarlo, sonreír y rodear a la joven en un cálido abrazo.

Aquel tacto sorprendió a Asui; Jirou, por otro lado, no sabía qué hacer en esa situación hasta que Kaminari comenzó a mirarle con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Jirou, ¿a qué estás esperando? ¡Abrazo! —riñió Denki aún manteniendo aquel cálido contacto.

—Ah, sí… —dijo algo nerviosa ya que era inexperta en temas así.

Lo siguiente que pudo sentir Tsuyu fue otros brazos más que, con nerviosismo, comenzaban a rodearle por detrás para luego acercarse más y completar aquel cálido abrazo que le hizo sentir como si estuviera en casa.

—¡Nosotros seremos tus amigos! —exclamó Kaminari con una sonrisa mientras Tsuyu no podía reprimir las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer.

—Eso mismo —agregó Jirou comenzando a sentirse más cómoda y acostumbrándose a aquel abrazo.

 **POV Asui Tsuyu**

Lo había llegado a recordar.

Recordé perfectamente cómo me acerqué a Habuko cuando me seguía y le pregunté si quería ser mi amiga. Recordé cómo llegamos a conversar alegremente después de que ella comenzase a ser más sincera.

Todo era mucho más acogedor. Me sentía bien al estar con ella… hasta que llegó lo que más queríamos negar.

 _"—¿Hace cuánto que no comemos…?"_

A pesar de poder beber agua todos los días, todavía nos faltaba algo… y eso era poder alimentarnos.

Habíamos visto cómo los demás lo hacían. Habíamos contemplado las atrocidades que se hacían mutuamente, cómo se agredían entre sí y teníamos bastante miedo.

Pensé que, al final, moriríamos de hambre, pero… Habuko me ayudó.

 _"—Sabes, Tsuyu. Yo... tengo una enfermedad."_

Recordé claramente sus palabras y cómo la preocupación que sentía no era por ella misma, sino por mí.

 _"—No quiero que te pase nada malo."_

No supe sus intenciones hasta que, cuando me dormí, ella ya no estaba a mi lado.

Como recién se aplicaba la ley de Schiavus, en esos días habían comenzado a llegar muchos nuevos y, claramente, todavía no habían grupos formados.

Habuko había aprovechado que todos estaban dormidos para comenzar una agresión… uno por uno.

Mientras dormían, ella se acercaba silenciosamente y, supuse que, les ahorcaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de discolarles el cuello y que hicieran el menor ruido posible para seguir y seguir, uno tras otro, hasta que los quejidos ahogados despertaron a varios de nosotros.

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo único que vi a mi alrededor eran cadáveres. Busqué a Habuko y cuando la encontré estaba desangrándose en el suelo, realmente con graves heridas, junto a otra persona que supuse había conseguido defenderse y que se hallaba en las mismas condiciones, incluso peor.

 _"—¿Por qué…?"_

 _"—Porque yo de todas formas, iba a morir. Y Tsuyu debe vivir."_

Me comentó que hacía unos meses le habían detectado algo a lo que denominaban cáncer y que no había cura. Que solo podía esperar a que pasara el tiempo, llegase el dolor y terminara su existencia.

 _"—¿Puedo pedirte algo?"_

No podía hacer nada. Me sentía mal y me dolía el hecho de verla en esa situación, mirándome con cierta tristeza al ver cómo había comenzado a lagrimear.

 _"—¿Puedes decir que fuiste tú quien hizo todo esto?"_

 _"—¿Por qué…?"_

 _"—Quiero que te tengan miedo."_

Solo pude brindarle un último abrazo y quedarme el resto de la noche esperando, a su lado, hasta que dejase de respirar.

Cuando los schiavus sobrantes se despertaron, aterrados contemplaron toda aquella escena; todos los múltiples cuerpos sin vida que yacían en el suelo.

 _"—¿Quién ha…?"_

Pude escuchar cómo alguien, aterrorizado, observaba aquello.

 _"—¿Tú…?"_

Escuché la voz de una chica que me estaba señalando. No lo entendí hasta que volví a darme cuenta que el cadáver de Habuko estaba entre mis brazos.

 _"—¿Ella ha hecho todo esto en una sola noche…?"_

 _"—Es imposible…"_

 _"—¿Y cómo explicas que esté rodeada de dos personas muertas?"_

 _"—Seguro que intentaron resistirse y ella…"_

 _"—Tengo miedo."_

Una fama que no deseaba. Una fama que me dolía haber adquirido. Que gente de mi edad me mirase con temor, con terror en sus ojos, dispuestos a darme lo que hiciese falta con tal de que no les hiciera daño…

Me dolía.

 **[...]**

* * *

 ** _Ya van 50 capítulos y todavía faltan muchísimas más cosas xD vuestros comentarios me alegran siempre! Soy feliz cada vez que llega uno ^^ y me dan más ganas de continuar la historia :)_**


	51. Este reino no necesita dos reyes

_—Oye —introdujo Kirishima mientras masticaba para después tragar—. ¿Cómo os conocisteis? —inquirió con cierta curiosidad._

 _—Oh, ¿cómo nos conocimos…? —repitió Denki con una leve sonrisa y cierta nostalgia._

 _[...]_

 _—¡Nosotros seremos tus amigos! —exclamó Kaminari con una sonrisa mientras Tsuyu no podía reprimir las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer._

 _—Eso mismo —agregó Jirou empezando a sentirse más cómoda y acostumbrándose a aquel abrazo._

 **[...]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 51: Este reino no necesita dos reyes.**

* * *

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

—¡Algo así…! —finalicé después de haber recordado ciertos momentos y hablado sobre cómo, al menos, Tsuyu y yo nos conocimos.

Ambos evitamos sacar ciertos temas y decidimos no contar detalles desagradables.

Simplemente le dije a Kirishima que había una chica más con nosotros a la que quería como mi propia hermana y que cuando estábamos en el calabozo hubo un pequeño problema y Tsuyu nos ayudó. De ahí comenzamos a estar juntos todo el rato hasta que conocimos a los demás…

 **POV Narradora**

—¡Entiendo! —respondió Eijirou; parecía interesado en detalles que se había dado cuenta que Asui y Denki habían suprimido, pero optó por no sacar el tema supusiendo que sería algo más personal.

Porque él también tenía su propio pasado.

Kirishima también tenía recuerdos que no quería volver a mencionar. Que prefería olvidar… que prefería superarlos.

—En fin… —murmuró Denki para después bostezar y parpadear varias veces con cansancio.

Los tres habían terminado de comer y solo estaban alrededor de la fogata conversando. Ya había anochecido hacía un buen rato.

—¿Dormimos? —inquirió Asui al ver cómo Kaminari había comenzado a cerrar los ojos y abrirlos haciendo el esfuerzo en vano de mantenerse despierto—. Kaminari siempre ha sido un dormilón.

—Ya lo veo —respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa al contemplar cómo su schiavu había inclinado, inconscientemente y levemente, la cabeza hacia un lado—. Kaminari —llamó acercándose hacia el rubio y sentándose a su lado—. Vamos a dorm…

Pero Eijirou no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir cómo Denki apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro mientras su brazo era rodeado por las manos de un, ahora, dormido Kaminari.

—Vaya —comentó Tsuyu con un dedo en su labio inferior.

Kirishima estaba rojo.

Rojísimo.

Aquel gesto por parte de Kaminari le había pillado desprevenido. El cómo su schiavu se estaba aferrando a su brazo mientras mantenía su cabeza apoyada y los ojos cerrados… le hacía perder la cordura.

— _Kirishima_ … —murmuraba Denki entre sueños, con una leve sonrisa y echando baba—, _hamburguesas_ …

Eijirou no quería moverse. Mejor dicho, no tenía pensado ir a ninguna parte.

—Tsuyu… adelántate… —dijo nervioso y mirando hacia otro lado para no dejar ver su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

—Sip —confirmó la joven con cierta alegría y dispuesta a volver a la cabaña de Kirishima para descansar.

 _"Me alegra saber que Kaminari será feliz."_

 **[...]**

Había amanecido y, en el palacio, los reyes se hallaban tratando un tema que a Shigaraki se le había ocurrido después de ver la desesperación de Katsuki por la muerte de su madre.

—¿Entonces… no? —comentó Tomura comenzando a rascarse repetitivamente el cuello—. ¿Por qué…? —siguió cada vez más frustrado.

—Shigaraki, no puedo aprobar esa propuesta —sentenció Endeavor dejando claro su punto de vista.

—Ah…

—Lo que quieres implantar es demasiado. Lo rechazo rotundamente —prosiguió cerrando los ojos—. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a ver a mi querido hijo —finalizó abandonando la sala para ir a la prisión en la que estaba Todoroki.

Al ser dos reyes los gobernantes del reino, las decisiones importantes tenían que ser aprobadas por ambos. Tanto Endeavor como Tomura debían de estar de acuerdo o sino no se implementaría.

—Ah… ya veo —murmuró Shigaraki para sí—. Este reino no necesita dos reyes… —terminó con una repulsiva sonrisa.

 **[...]**

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Un escalofrío por mi espalda me hizo ir abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

Al parecer, había despertado en el suelo.

 _"Kacchan se mueve mucho…"_

Decidí levantarme y mirar el reloj; todavía faltaba una hora y media para ir a trabajar.

 _"Aún tengo bastante tiempo."_

Decidí alistarme para el trabajo con tranquilidad.

Traté de arreglarme lo más que pude y estar algo más presentable.

Luego, me dirigí a mi pequeña cocina y saqué dos tazas que siempre usaba para desayunar. Las llené de agua y saqué un pequeño envase donde tenía guardados tres limones.

 _"Ahora que tengo a Kacchan conmigo, tendré que hacer una compra más decente…"_

Corté un limón en dos y exprimí cada mitad en cada taza con agua para luego remover y llevar ambas a la mesita en la que desayunaba.

 _"¿Eh?"_

Tardé bastante en comprender por qué había más de media barra de pan en aquella mesa.

 _"Se supone que se la di toda a Ka…"_

Ahora tenía sentido.

 _"Él…"_

Sonreí inconscientemente. Probablemente se había levantado por la noche sin que me diera cuenta y la había dejado ahí.

Deduje que por eso, después de haberle dado la barra, él había " _acabado_ " de comer tan rápido.

 _"La escondió…"_

Suspiré aún con una leve sonrisa y, después de mojar en el agua la mitad del pan duro que Kacchan me dejó, terminé de beber el agua con limón.

 _"Ojalá el azúcar fuese más barato."_

Recordé que Aizawa me dijo que quería ver a mi schiavu, así que, con cierto temor, regresé a la habitación en la que estaba Kacchan.

—Kacchan… —llamé en voz baja creyendo que, con suerte, estaría despierto.

Por un momento me pareció ver cómo abría un ojo y me miraba con el ceño fruncido para luego volver a cerrarlo y darme la espalda.

 _"Ah…"_

—Pensé que habías aceptado ir al trabajo conmigo... —murmuré algo cabizbajo y con una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

 _"Tendré que explicarle a Aizawa el motivo…_

 _Pero, ¿qué le voy a decir?"_

—Ya vengo, Kacchan —decidí despedirme—. Te he dejado el desayuno en la cocina…

 _"Claro está, si a eso se le puede llamar desayuno…"_

—Nos vemos —finalicé retirándome para dejarle descansar.

Estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta de casa, pero me detuve de manera inconsciente.

Me preocupaba dejar a Kacchan solo.

 _"Voy a intentar una cosa…"_

Como iba bien de tiempo, tal vez podía practicar mi mala escritura.

 **POV Narradora**

Bakugou esperó a que Midoriya se fuese para levantarse de la cama con bastante molestia.

Se dirigió a la cocina y lo primero que vio en la mesa fue una taza con pan; al lado había una pequeña nota:

 _ **"Kacchan dejo**_ _ **desalluno**_ **_qui_**

 _ **eridas**_ ** _bien ?_**

 ** _travajo_** ** _cerca frente_** _ **caie**_

 _ **casi**_ ** _olbido_** _ **, gracias pan :D"**_

Bakugou no pudo evitar reír entre dientes frunciendo el ceño.

—Tu escritura y ortografía apestan —murmuró.

 **[...]**


	52. ¿Este es tu schiavu?

_Se dirigió a la cocina y lo primero que vio en la mesa fue una taza con pan; al lado había una pequeña nota:_

 _"Kacchan dejo desalluno qui_  
 _eridas bien ?_  
 _travajo cerca frente caie_  
 _casi olbido, gracias pan :D"_

 _Bakugou no pudo evitar reír entre dientes frunciendo el ceño._

 _—Tu escritura y ortografía apestan —murmuró._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 52: ¿Este es tu schiavu?_**

* * *

 **[...]**

Katsuki, a pesar de que no le apetecía en absoluto acudir al trabajo de Midoriya, se lo había prometido. Claro está, si a un chasquido de lengua suyo se le podía llamar promesa.

Optó por desayunar lo que su dueño le había dejado y tratar de descifrar la horrible letra de Izuku y corregirla antes de salir.

 ** _"Kacchan, te dejo el desayuno aquí._**  
 ** _¿Tus heridas están bien?_**  
 ** _Mi trabajo está cerca, al frente de la calle._**  
 ** _Casi lo olvido, gracias por el pan :D"_**

—Me saca de quicio… —murmuró dejando la nota en la mesa y dispuesto a abandonar aquella casa para dirigirse a dicho trabajo.

 **[...]**

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

—¡Buenos días! —exclamé una vez en la herrería donde trabajaba; esta vez había sido puntual.

—¡Hey! —saludó el señor Yamada con alegría.

—Ah, buenos días —pude escuchar la voz de Aizawa; al parecer estaba ocupado organizando algunas cosas—. Esta vez llegas pronto. Ve a prepararte.

—¡Sí, jefe! —respondí con firmeza y terminé por entrar por completo para dirigirme a por mi uniforme de trabajo con cierto nerviosismo.

 _"Espero que se le haya olvidado…"_

—Midoriya —llamó nuevamente haciendo que me detuviera con algo de temor—, ¿y tu schiavu?

 _"¡¿Y-Y ahora qué le digo?! ¿Que no quiso venir? ¿Que cuando le dije me miró mal y siguió durmiendo?"_

—E-Eh… bueno, verás…

 _"De todas formas no creo que venga… aunque le dije dónde."_

Por unos segundos cierto pensamiento pasó por mi mente.

Le había dicho dónde trabajaba, más o menos, con la esperanza de que viniera, pero… ¿y si le pasaba algo al salir a la calle? ¿Y si no encontraba el lugar en el que trabajaba? ¿Y si se metía en algún problema y…?

—¿Midoriya? —pude escuchar la voz de Aizawa, pero todavía me hallaba bastante preocupado.

 _"Kacchan… ¿estará bien?"_

—Eh, sí, perdón, tengo algo que… no tardaré, por favor —sentencié con preocupación y dispuesto a salir para llegar a tiempo a mi casa y cambiar lo que había puesto en la nota.

—En fin… —suspiró en señal de aceptación.

 _"Con suerte Kacchan seguirá dormido…"_

 **[...]**

 **POV Narradora**

—¿Dónde mierda está esa puta herrería? —se inquiría cierto rubio mientras seguía dando vueltas y atravesando calles sin encontrar el lugar donde trabajaba Izuku.

No es que llevase demasiado tiempo buscándola, pero se había desviado por completo de lo que decía Midoriya en la nota.

 _ **"Mi trabajo está cerca, al frente de la calle."**_

—¿Pero qué puta calle...? —seguía comentando para sí mientras fruncía cada vez más el ceño de la rabia.

Bakugou se había perdido y no tenía pensado admitirlo.

 **[...]**

—Ya vengo —comentó Aizawa dispuesto a salir de la herrería.

—¡Oh, de acuerdo! —respondió Hizashi.

 **[...]**

Midoriya estaba desesperado.

Había ido lo más rápido que pudo a su casa para asegurarse de que Katsuki seguía durmiendo, pero, al abrir la puerta e ir a la habitación, no había nadie. Se dirigió con gran preocupación a la cocina y observó cómo la taza estaba vacía y no quedaba rastro de lo que dejó de la barra de pan.

—Kacchan… —comenzó murmurando para luego seguir repitiendo aquel nombre y buscar desesperadamente en toda la casa—. ¡Kacchan!

 _"¿Eso significa que se ha ido…?"_

Si Bakugou hubiese decidido ir a la herrería, lo más normal sería que Midoriya se lo hubiese encontrado por el camino. O al menos eso era lo que pensó el de cabello verde.

 _"¿Se habrá perdido? O, simplemente… ¿me ha dejado?"_

Negó con la cabeza para, después de volver a revisar la casa, salir en busca de su schiavu.

 _"En tan poco tiempo no puede estar demasiado lejos…"_

Pero lo que a Izuku más le importaba era lo que podía sucederle.

Un schiavu, sin un dueño, caminando con tranquilidad por el pueblo era demasiado peligroso. Básicamente cualquiera podía abusar de él como si de un animal se tratara.

 _"Por eso tengo que estar a su lado."_

Las peores escenas pasaban por la mente de Izuku mientras corría buscando a Katsuki en cualquier callejón y gritando su nombre repetidamente.

Podía haberse metido en algún problema. Podrían estar golpeándole. Podrían estar llevándoselo para abusar de él entre varios. Podría estar a punto a morir.

—¡Kacchan! —siguió gritando totalmente agotado por todo lo que había recorrido; se había asegurado buscando por las calles más cercanas y los alrededores de su hogar, pero nada.

 _"¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto…?"_

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo para recuperar el aliento mientras trataba de pensar en algo. Lo que fuera, cualquier cosa que le permitiera encontrar a Katsuki.

 _"¿Dónde…?"_

—¿ _Dónde te has ido, Kacchan…_? —murmuró para sí bajando la cabeza, exhausto y con cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

Un grito repentino hizo que alzase el rostro y abriera los ojos al reconocer perfectamente de quién era esa voz.

—¡¿Hah?! ¡Ya he dicho que no necesito ayuda, mierda! ¡Puedo encontrar esa puta herrería yo solo! —exclamaba Bakugou a lo lejos a cierto hombre que le miraba con seriedad.

—No tienes muy buenos modales —comentó dicho señor de cabello negro—. Yo trabajo en esa herrería —sentenció observando cómo Katsuki le fruncía el ceño con rabia.

Izuku no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento. No sabía si suspirar de tranquilidad o tragar saliva asustado por el encuentro que estaba presenciando.

—Ah… —optó por murmurar para levantarse y, nervioso, dirigirse lentamente hacia aquellos dos.

Aizawa se giró en seguida al notar cómo Izuku se acercaba.

—Así que… ¿este es tu schiavu? —finalizó algo enfadado por la personalidad tan problemática de Katsuki.

 **[...]**


	53. Solo llegarán más problemas a tu vida

_Izuku no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento. No sabía si suspirar de tranquilidad o tragar saliva asustado por el encuentro que estaba presenciando._

 _—Ah… —optó por murmurar para levantarse y, nervioso, dirigirse lentamente hacia aquellos dos._

 _Aizawa se giró en seguida al notar cómo Izuku se acercaba._

 _—Así que… ¿este es tu schiavu? —finalizó algo enfadado por la personalidad tan problemática de Katsuki._

 **[...]**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 53: Solo llegarán más problemas a tu vida._**

* * *

El joven de cabello verde dirigió su mirada, con cierto nerviosismo, hacia el hombre que parecía bastante aterrador por cómo le estaba mirando.

—Sí… jefe —afirmó mientras se rascaba una mejilla algo atemorizado—. Se llama Kacch… Katsuki Bakugou.

El mencionado sujeto se limitaba a mirar mal, frunciendo el ceño cada vez más, al superior de Midoriya, el cual también parecía estar analizándole.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —comentó Katsuki después de chasquear la lengua. —Parece un puto vagabundo —finalizó girándose con rabia.

Izuku se llevó una mano a la frente totalmente avergonzado.

No quería ver.

No quería ver cuál había sido la reacción de su jefe.

—Suficiente —suspiró Aizawa cerrando los ojos para luego agarrar de la muñeca a Bakugou—. Al trabajo —terminó, mirando a ambos jóvenes como si fuese el mismísimo demonio.

—¡Mierda! —se quejaba Katsuki mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de aquel hombre, el cual le arrastraba con gran facilidad mientras Izuku caminaba por detrás con nerviosismo—. ¡NO TOQUES, BASTARDO! —seguía insistiendo cada vez más, colmando poco a poco la mínima paciencia de Aizawa.

En un segundo de rabia, soltó el agarre de la muñeca para sujetar a Katsuki por el brazo, concretamente por las vendas que le cubrían cierta zona.

Un quejido de dolor y un brusco movimiento por parte de Bakugou fue suficiente para hacer entender a Aizawa que, quizás, no tuvo que tocar ahí. Rápidamente soltó el agarre y se giró para ver la situación.

—¡Kacchan! ¡¿Estás bien?! —se sobresaltó Izuku al percatarse de aquello, acercándose con gran preocupación hacia Bakugou y pasando una mano, con temor, por el hombro de su schiavu.

Ni un solo segundo de contacto y Katsuki se había alejado con rabia, rechazando por completo la preocupación que sentía su dueño y apretando los dientes tratando de ocultar el dolor que había sentido.

A pesar de que, gracias a Kirishima, ya no había problema alguno con las heridas que tenía, era necesario dejar pasar el tiempo para que pudieran cicatrizar.

Aizawa suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente con cansancio; la situación de Midoriya, al parecer, era un poco complicada. Todo era más complicado de lo que esperaba.

—Deberías aprender a controlar a tu schiavu —se limitó a decir el de cabello negro antes de girarse y decidir regresar a la herrería—. De lo contrario, solo llegarán más problemas a tu vida —finalizó.

Katsuki solo miraba con enfado a aquel hombre que se alejaba tranquilamente; Izuku se mantenía algo cabizbajo, sin poder acortar la distancia que pensó que había disminuido entre él y Bakugou.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte en casa —dijo el de cabello verde con cierta tristeza en su voz—. No estás obligado a venir conmigo. Además, es cierto… tus heridas aún no están en las condiciones adecuadas para…

—Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer —espetó con rabia, apretando los dientes por toda la ira que sentía en aquellos momentos.

Izuku no lo comprendía.

Izuku no comprendía qué era lo que Katsuki quería. Qué tenía que hacer; qué debía decir.

Le costaba entender la personalidad tan complicada que tenía su schiavu. El cómo podía mostrar un lado dulce, si se le puede llamar así, a otras personas y que, al parecer, a él nunca se lo mostraría. Que quizás casi lo consigue; que alomejor el detalle del pan fue una señal de ello.

—Ya veo… —suspiró con una leve y triste sonrisa—. Esperaré.

Midoriya estaba dispuesto a esperar.

Si lo que Bakugou necesitaba era tiempo, Izuku se lo iba a dar. Si Bakugou quería que no le dijeran nada, Izuku cumpliría aquello.

 _"—Deberías aprender a controlar a tu schiavu."_

Para Izuku, en ese mismo momento, aquello era algo imposible.

 **[...]**

 **POV Iida Tenya**

Cuando desperté, lo primero que recordé fue lo ocurrido con Todoroki.  
Todavía me sentía bastante mal por lo que había hecho, pero era necesario.  
Nunca pensé que, además, me sería posible averiguar todo sobre mi hermano.

 _"Desde que se fue, nunca más…"_

Suspiré y me limité a abrir la carta que me entregaron y en la que estaba toda la información sobre Tensei.

 _ **"Nombre: Tensei Iida.**_

 _ **Edad: 33 Años.**_

 ** _Estado actual: Con vida / Schiavu._**

 ** _Situación: Calabozo."_**

Apreté la carta al leer lo que más me había preocupado todo este tiempo.

 _"Está vivo…"_

No pude evitar que se formasen ciertas lágrimas de alegría al saber aquello. Había otros detalles sin importancia, pero eso era todo; y era un poco extraño.

Había estudiado lo suficiente como para saber que un documento informativo de cada persona tenía un contenido mínimo de mil palabras. Como habían excepciones, supuse que sería eso.

 _"Tengo que ir a verle…"_

Me levanté con bastante hambre y sed, pero no me importó. Ahora que sabía que mi hermano estaba en el calabozo y seguía con vida, era suficiente.

Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude al pueblo, concretamente al mercado central.

Estaba realmente ilusionado.

Desde que era pequeño, mi hermano siempre me había enseñado la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo. Qué era correcto y qué camino me recomendaba seguir.

 _"—¡Pero recuerda que la última decisión la tomas tú!"_

Sonreí al recordar sus palabras; lo había hecho. Supuse que decidió marcharse de casa debido a cómo era mi madre, independizándose y pudiendo hacer lo que desease.

 _"He seguido su camino."_

—¡Disculpe! ¿Podría saber si Tensei Iida está en venta? —inquirí bastante feliz a uno de los mercaderes.

 _"También me he independizado y pienso hacer lo correcto."_

—Espere un momento —respondió mientras comenzaba a buscar en diferentes documentos organizados alfabéticamente.

 _"Seguro que mi hermano…"_

—¿Tensei Iida? —comentó algo confuso mientras observaba cierto papel.

—¡Sí!

 _"... estaría orgulloso de mí."_

—Tensei Iida fue asesinado hace más tres años —respondió con gran tranquilidad—. Bueno, ¡no es de extrañar! En el calabozo suelen durar poco tiempo los nobles independizados que tienen entre 25 y 40 años. ¡Un tal Stain es de lo mejor ahí abajo! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Por ahí unos guardias me han contado que tiene un gran odio hacia los de clase alta! Las noches en la celda de los adultos suele ser una estupenda masacre.

 _"¿Mi hermano está…?_

Me comenzaron a sudar las manos. Tragué saliva tratando de pensar que aquello dicho era una mera ilusión.

—Espere —sentencié todavía sin procesar lo que había escuchado—. En este documento dice que… él sigue vivo —proseguí comenzando a estar cada vez más nervioso y con cierta desesperación.

—¡Lo siento, joven! —exclamó con una sonrisa despreocupada—. Tensei Iida está muerto.

 **[...]**


	54. ¿Acaso ya no le gusta el camisón rosado?

_—Espere —_ _sentencié_ _todavía sin procesar lo que había escuchado—. En este documento dice que… él sigue vivo —proseguí comenzando a estar cada vez más nervioso y con cierta desesperación._

 _—¡Lo siento, joven! —exclamó con una sonrisa_ _despreocupante_ _—. Tensei Iida está muerto._

 **[...]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 54: ¿Acaso ya no le gusta el camisón rosado?**

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Lo único que sentía Iida en aquellos momentos era rabia y frustración. Haberse enterado de la muerte de su hermano de aquella forma le dolía. Sentía gran ira cada vez que recordaba las palabras del rey Endeavor al decirle que en el documento estaba toda la información respecto a Tensei.

 _"Pero… cumplió su palabra."_

Endeavor no había mentido. Le había proporcionado información que en algún momento fue verídica. No había inventado nada que no hubiese ocurrido; solamente había excluido el detalle más importante.

 _"Supongo… que ya es hora de comenzar."_

Apretó los dientes tratando de tranquilizarse por lo que acababa de saber y decidió dar media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el palacio principal.

Iida tenía que superar lo de su hermano para seguir adelante. A pesar de que le hubiese hecho feliz pensar que podría seguir vivo, la realidad le hizo ver claramente que todo no era tan fácil. Que tenía que olvidarlo y reprimir sus sentimientos; que no debía dejar cegarse por ellos.

 _"Todoroki… solo espera un poco más."_

 **[...]**

Cuando Yaoyorozu se retiró con Jirou y se alejaron de la ejecución de Mitsuki, la joven noble se encargó de llevar a la schiavu a su hogar mientras esta no podía evitar llorar por lo ocurrido.

Kyouka se lamentaba lo que le hicieron a Mitsuki; se culpaba de que la madre de Bakugou hubiese sido ejecutada por su culpa. Creía que, tal vez, podía haber hecho algo para impedirlo.

 _"—Tienes que descansar…"_

Las palabras y el intento de consuelo por parte de Momo de aquella vez le hacían sentir mejor.

La de clase alta se limitó a evadir las diversas preguntas que surgían por parte de las señoras que trabajaban a su servicio. Simplemente, cuando llegaron, llevó a Kyouka a su habitación y se encerró con ella mientras la acogía en un cálido abrazo.

Yaoyorozu no decía nada; solo dejaba que Jirou sollozase entre sus brazos mientras que ella mantenía una triste mirada y rodeaba el delgado cuerpo de la menor.

Cuando anocheció, Kyouka fue la primera en dormirse. Momo solo mantenía su mirada fija en la joven que se hallaba en su cama con los ojos cerrados; el día había sido bastante difícil para ella.

Pero Yaoyorozu tenía un objetivo. Después de lo ocurrido, la joven noble haría todo lo posible por proteger a Jirou. Lo había jurado; estaba decidida a abandonar su lado débil y volverse fuerte. Decidida a afrontar lo que hiciese falta para que su schiavu llegase a ser feliz.

 _"—No quiero volver a verte llorar."_

Momo tapó con una cálida manta a la joven y se colocó a su lado para dormir juntas hasta que amaneciera.

Si Jirou se mantenía junto a ella, nada malo podía pasar.  
Si Jirou estaba a su lado, ella podría protegerla.  
Si Jirou conseguía superar su tristeza, podrían ser felices.

 **[...]**

Al amanecer, una leve voz le hizo abrir los ojos lentamente; Kyouka se había despertado y se veía un poco incómoda al respecto.

—¿Jirou...? ¿Qué sucede…? —inquirió mientras se frotaba los ojos y se incorporaba de la cama.

—Están… —trató de decir Kyouka.

—¡Señorita Yaoyorozu! —un grito procedente de afuera sobresaltó a Momo—. ¡Le traigo el desayuno! ¡¿Se puede?!

—¡S-Sí! —respondió la joven noble levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para abrirla.

En pocos segundos entraron tres sirvientas, cada una con dos bandejas llenas de comida, y se colocaron en fila dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña mesa que tenía Momo en su habitación.

—Señorita Yaoyorozu, nos tenías muy preocupadas —comentó una de aquellas mujeres mientras se unía a las demás y colocaba los alimentos en dicha mesa—. Ayer no quiso cenar y se encerró en su habitación desde la tarde sin decir nada.

—¡Tampoco se ha cambiado de ropa! —agregó la segunda con sorpresa—. Usted siempre elige el camisón rosado para dormir, pero esta vez ha dormido sin el camisón rosado. ¿Acaso ya no le gusta el camisón rosado?

—B-Bueno… —trató de justificar Momo algo nerviosa al ver el escándalo que hacían aquellas mujeres.

Jirou se sentía demasiado incómoda ante todo aquello. Se ocultaba detrás de Yaoyorozu mientras evitaba mirar al frente y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello bastante nerviosa. Pero lo peor no era eso; lo peor era el problema que había ocasionado en la cama de Momo debido a cierta cosa.

—¿Y ella es…? —inquirió la tercera mientras observaba a la joven que trataba de esconderse detrás de la noble.

—¡A-Ah, sí! ¡Su nombre es Kyouka Jirou! —presentó Momo con ilusión—. ¡Es mi schi…! Es una buena amiga que se quedará a vivir aquí a partir de hoy —rectificó enseguida evitando mencionar algo que no debía.

Tarde o temprano se darían cuenta por la cicatriz en forma de X que tenía Kyouka en la mano, pero de momento Yaoyorozu quería evitar aquello y, el hecho de que su schiavu se estuviera escondiendo y ocultando sus brazos, ayudaba. La de cabello negro deseaba que hiciesen sentir a Jirou como otro miembro más de la nobleza; no quería que las mismas sirvientas le mirasen por encima del hombro.

—¡De acuerdo! —asintieron las tres mujeres—. ¡Señorita Jirou, si desea cualquier cosa, solo díganoslo!

Kyouka asintió todavía más incómoda ante ello. Le avergonzaba ser tratada de esa manera y se sentía rara ante la presencia de aquellas señoras.

—En fin, les dejamos el desayuno, y ahora… —trató de decir la primera mujer, pero se detuvo al acercarse a la cama de Momo y darse cuenta de algo.

Jirou tragó saliva y ocultó su rostro mientras se sonrojaba demasiado por la vergüenza.

—¡La señorita se está desangrando! —gritó horrorizada al contemplar una pequeña mancha de sangre en aquella cama.

Yaoyorozu abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa al girarse y darse cuenta de aquello. Miró a Kyouka y se pudo percatar de lo que ocurría realmente al verla así de sonrojada.

—¡No tema, ahorita mismo le traemos toallas higiénicas! —exclamaron la segunda y la tercera, retirándose rápidamente para regresar en pocos minutos con dos paquetes grandes, los cuales dejaron en manos de la noble.

—G-Gracias, me vienen muy bien —agradeció Momo fingiendo que el problema era de ella.

—¡Bueno, tómese su tiempo, no le interrumpimos más! —finalizó la primera mujer llevándose las mantas de la cama para lavar y retirándose junto a las otras dos.

Momo sonrió amablemente en gesto de despedida hasta que cerraron la puerta.

Jirou estaba todavía más avergonzada; no sabía cómo mirar a Yaoyorozu a la cara.

—Perdón —murmuró la menor con el rostro bajo y totalmente roja—. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin cambiarme y...

—Jirou, esto nos pasa a todas —interrumpió con un tono cálido mientras se acercaba a Kyouka para pasar una mano por su cabello, acariciándolo con gentileza—. En la esquina hay una puerta que da al baño, no te preocupes —agregó entregándole un paquete de toallas higiénicas y sonriéndole con gran amabilidad—. Y... aquí hay ropa interior —finalizó después de sacar una de cierto cajón.

—Gracias… —murmuró la schiavu ocultando su rostro, el cual estaba más rojo de lo normal.

El que su corazón latiera tan rápido probablemente se debía a la vergonzosa situación que había pasado.

Sí, probablemente.

 **[...]**


	55. Gracias, Yaomomo

_—Gracias… —murmuró la schiavu ocultando su rostro, el cual estaba más rojo de lo normal._

 _El que su corazón latiera tan rápido probablemente se debía a la vergonzosa situación que había pasado._

 _Sí, probablemente._

 **[...]**

Después de que Kyouka solucionase en el baño el pequeño inconveniente que tuvo, al salir, Momo le estaba esperando para desayunar.

La cantidad diversa de comida que había en las bandejas sorprendió demasiado a la joven schiavu.

Croissants de chocolate, donuts, magdalenas, tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa, zumo de naranja, batido de fresa, café, leche…

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió Yaoyorozu, ya sentada junto a la mesa, al ver cómo Kyouka abría los ojos ante todo aquello.

—Ah, no es nada —reaccionó bastante nerviosa y dudando si de verdad podía permitirse aquello.

Al principio, por las circunstancias, no se había percatado, pero ahora podía contemplar con claridad la inmensa habitación de Momo. La cama doble que había en una esquina, el baño propio que tenía, los muebles y escritorios llenos de libros, los cuadros, la gran mesa situada al lado de la ventana y un pequeño estante a la izquierda de la puerta.

—¿De verdad… puedo? —preguntó Jirou sintiéndose incómoda al respecto.

Después de todo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de lujos.

La situación económica de Kyouka no había sido demasiado buena y por eso tuvo que separarse de su familia al convertirse en schiavus, así que todo aquello era nuevo para ella.

—Siéntete como en casa —respondió Momo con una cálida sonrisa.

Era demasiado amable.

—Gracias… —murmuró aún nerviosa y sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar.

 **[...]**

Por otro lado, Todoroki no había podido conciliar el sueño. Desde que fue retenido en las prisiones del palacio, no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en Iida y en sus palabras.

Le extrañaba que no le hubiesen quitado sus pertenencias, entre ellas el cuchillo de plata que Tenya le mandó guardar, pero supuso que fue porque su padre no había ordenado que le revisaran.

Cuando amaneció, lo primero que le despertó fue la odiosa voz de Endeavor.

—Shouto, ¿ya has recapacitado?

Todoroki optó por quedarse en silencio y volver a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Sabes? Ayer el espectáculo fue magnífico —siguió insistiendo para conseguir que su hijo se viese interesado en el tema.

Y así fue. El joven de cabello bicolor abrió los ojos con terror al recordar la ejecución a Jirou y a aquella otra mujer.

—¿Qué quieres con todo esto? —comentó con rabia y aún sin mirar a su padre.

—Tú ya lo sabes perfectamente, Shouto —sentenció con una leve sonrisa—. Necesitas aprender y ser mi sucesor, pero veo que me llevará bastante tiempo hacer que lo comprendas… —agregó seguido de un suspiro—. ¿Cómo era que se llamaban el resto de tus " _amigos_ "…?

—Déjalos en paz —interrumpió con asco al pensar en lo que su padre sería capaz de hacer—. No puedes intentar nada…

—¿Tanto te cuesta seguir mi buen camino? Eres el único hijo que puede sucederme, los demás eran unos inútiles que acabaron como tales.

—Cállate.

—Ya veo —suspiró Endeavor nuevamente—. En un rato vendrán los guardias a traerte el desayuno, ya sabes dónde puedes hacer tus necesidades —finalizó dirigiendo su mirada al rincón de la prisión—. Nos vemos, Shouto.

 **[...]**

Cuando Jirou y Yaoyorozu terminaron de desayunar, las sirvientas se encargaron de recoger todo y de proporcionarle ropa nueva a Kyouka.

A Jirou le iba a costar acostumbrarse a llevar una vida de ese estilo. Tantos lujos y ningún problema; solo paz y tranquilidad al lado de Momo.

 _"Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad."_

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió Yaoyorozu al ver cómo su schiavu suspiraba.

—Ah, no es nada, es solo que… —respondió nerviosa mirando a su alrededor para buscar una buena excusa, hasta que cierto cuadro llamó su atención.

En el pequeño estante que estaba a la izquierda de la puerta habían varios objetos, entre ellos un cuadro que destacaba por tener la imagen de Momo y otra chica a su lado y sonriendo; también habían unas palabras escritas en aquella foto, las cuales Jirou no podía comprender básicamente porque no sabía leer.

—¿Es tu amiga? —comentó la joven schiavu algo más tranquila al cambiar de tema.

—Eso… —murmuró Yaoyorozu con una leve sonrisa triste—. Sí, somos amigas —agregó acercándose a Jirou y sosteniendo el pequeño cuadro entre sus manos con cierta nostalgia.

—¿Y qué pone? —siguió la menor tratando de seguir el tema de conversación—. Hay unas letras, pero no…

—" _Para Yaomomo, siempre mejores amigas_ " —leyó la noble con cierta tristeza.

—¿Yaomomo…? —repitió Jirou algo feliz; aquel apodo sonaba bastante bien.

—Así me llamaba —sonrió ante la pregunta de su schiavu—. Así me llamaba Ashido. Su nombre era Mina Ashido.

 _"¿Llamaba…? ¿Era…?"_

Kyouka tardó unos segundos en comprender todo aquello. El tono de voz de Momo y la tristeza en sus ojos al ver aquella foto debía significar que aquella chica ya no estaba a su lado.

Quizás simplemente habían discutido y ya no se veían. Alomejor se había tenido que mudar y ya no podían verse más.

O, tal vez, se había ido para siempre.

—Lo siento —murmuró la menor bajando el rostro levemente—, Yaomo…

Jirou se detuvo al darse cuenta de que lo había pronunciado por instinto.

—¡N-No te preocupes, puedes llamarme así! —agregó Yaoyorozu tratando de sonar alegre—. Me gusta —finalizó con amabilidad.

Kyouka sonrió levemente ante ello para después alzar su rostro y mirar a la joven noble a los ojos.

—Gracias, Yaomomo.

 **[...]**

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

Cuando desperté, sentí que tenía la cabeza apoyada en algo muy cálido.

No recordaba muy bien cómo me había quedado dormido la noche anterior; solo sabía que Kirishima, Tsuyu y yo habíamos estado hablando alrededor de una fogata.

 _"¿Quién…?"_

Cuando abrí los ojos y miré hacia arriba pude ver que Kirishima estaba a mi lado.

 _"Tranquilízate, quizás esto es solo una alucinación de alguna seta rara que comí por la noche."_

Volví a mirar hacia arriba para comprobar que era cierto, y sí. Kirishima estaba dormido y yo estaba apoyado en su hombro.

 _"¿Cómo es que estamos así…?"_

Lo más probable era que me había quedado dormido sentado, pero, entonces, ¿por qué Kirishima estaba conmigo?

—Kaminari… —pude escuchar cómo murmuraba.

 _"Ah…_

 _Así no se puede._

 _Así no puedo tranquilizarme."_

 **[...]**


	56. Esto no es varonil

_—Kaminari… —pude escuchar cómo murmuraba._

 _"Ah…_

 _Así no se puede._

 _Así no puedo tranquilizarme."_

 **[...]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 56: Esto no es varonil.**

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Kaminari tenía un pequeño problema.

Aquel joven no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Lo normal sería levantarse, pero la opción de cerrar los ojos, mantenerse apoyado en el hombro de Kirishima y seguir durmiendo, era demasiado tentadora.

Denki, por algún motivo, sentía la necesidad de aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera junto a Eijirou. Sentía que debía hacerlo porque, quizás, en algún momento, todo podría terminar. Después de todo, hacía bastante tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de estar vivo. Creía que todo estaba yendo demasiado bien y quería aferrarse a lo que tenía.

— _Kirishima..._ —murmuró con una leve sonrisa mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el derecho de Eijirou—, _gracias_ —finalizó cerrando los ojos y dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

Pero lo que el rubio no sabía era que aquel pelirrojo llevaba bastante tiempo despierto, tratando de fingir que seguía dormido. No quería moverse al tener a Kaminari apoyado en él e hizo todo el esfuerzo que pudo en controlar lo que sentía, pero con esas últimas palabras y al notar el tacto del contrario, no pudo soportarlo más.

Kirishima quería abrazarlo de una vez.

—Eh… ¿Kirishima? —inquirió Denki con una sonrisa nerviosa y sin poder evitar ruborizarse ante lo que había hecho el pelirrojo.

El repentino y veloz abrazo por parte de Eijirou le pilló desprevenido, haciéndole abrir los ojos con sorpresa al notar cómo Kirishima rodeaba su cintura con los brazos y lo atraía hacia sí mientras apoyaba el mentón en el hombro del rubio.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada; solo se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados tratando de disfrutar aquel contacto con el cuerpo del rubio.

No tenía pensado qué decir después de aquello; ni siquiera se lo había planteado. Probablemente se inventaría alguna excusa o fingiría estar dormido, pero por el momento no se iba a mover.

Se sentía demasiado bien como para separarse de Kaminari.

—Chicos, he traído salmón para desayunar… —cierta voz hizo que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltasen y no supieran cómo reaccionar.

Tsuyu se quedó en silencio al ver el abrazo entre ambos chicos y se limitó a dejar el pescado en el suelo y dirigirse de regreso a la cabaña.

—¡E-Espera, Tsuyu! —llamó Eijirou soltando a Denki y levantándose rápidamente—. ¡Sí, es mejor que desayunemos! —agregó bastante nervioso con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Estabas despierto?! —reclamó Kaminari señalando al pelirrojo que ahora le daba la espalda bastante avergonzado.

—¡Iré a ver si han funcionado las trampas! —se excusó Kirishima con una sonrisa nerviosa, alejándose rápidamente de aquel lugar.

 _"Ah… esto no es varonil."_

 **POV Kaminari Denki**

 _"¿A qué ha venido eso…?"_

No lo entendía. Se suponía que Kirishima estaba despierto todo aquel rato, entonces…

 _"¿Por qué me ha abrazado?"_

Lo más probable es que fuese un abrazo amistoso. Sí, seguro que era eso. Probablemente me había escuchado y quiso demostrar su amistad de aquella forma.

 _"Seguramente…"_

—Kaminari —comentó Tsuyu acercándose a mí tranquilamente—. Se ve que le gustas mucho.

 _"¿Eh…?"_

—¡Qué va! —negué rápidamente y cada vez más nervioso—. ¡Eso es imposible, solo somos amigos!

 _"Eso es imposible."_

—¡Además, a mí me gustan las chicas, ya sabes…

—No lo parece —interrumpió con tranquilidad.

 _"Ah, maldición..._

 _¿Tan obvio soy?"_

 **[...]**

 **POV Iida Tenya**

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era enviar una carta a Midoriya. Debía de informarle lo que tenía en mente, pero no quería retrasarlo más yendo a su hogar y explicándoselo directamente. Tampoco sabía si funcionaría por completo, pero debía de intentarlo.

Después de todo, estudiar y memorizar por completo todas las leyes y sentencias del reino había valido la pena.

No hubo problema en conseguir cumplir mi primer objetivo de la carta. Aquello era una de las pocas cosas buenas que había en el reino: enviar y recibir cartas era totalmente gratis y no había límite alguno. Pero, últimamente, muy poca gente utilizaba ese servicio.

Lo siguiente que tenía que hacer era quebrantar una ley.

 _"Así podré reunirme con Todoroki."_

A pesar de ello, todo tenía sus posibles consecuencias.

Nada me aseguraba que no me condenarían a muerte.  
Nada me aseguraba que podría reencontrarme con Todoroki.

En el peor de los casos, sería llevado a alguna celda diferente y, al día siguiente, sería ejecutado públicamente.

 _"Si tan solo…_

 _Si tan solo no es Endeavor el que me condena…"_

Mis posibilidades estaban limitadas al cincuenta por ciento. Si era el rey Shigaraki el que aplicaba mi castigo, quizás, lo que tenía en mente funcionaría.

Aquel cruel y despiadado gobernante era la esperanza que necesitaba para que todo fuese bien.

Dispuesto a iniciarlo de una vez, me dirigí a la plaza principal en la que diversos comerciantes ofrecían sus productos.

 _"Esto va en contra de mis principios, pero…"_

Me mordí el labio inferior y me acerqué a un puesto en el que vendían vasijas, jarrones y diversos objetos de porcelana.

—¡Compren, compren! ¡Un jarrón por 10 monedas de plata, dos jarrones por 19! —exclamaba el vendedor con alegría.

 _"Muy bien… ahí voy…"_

Al principio no pude y estuve bastante rato observando el jarrón que estaba sosteniendo entre mis manos, pero después de tragar saliva y pensar en Todoroki, decidí hacerlo.

—¡Oh, ese jarrón cuesta 50 monedas de plata! ¡Es muy valioso, fue importado desde el reino de…

Pero aquel vendedor no pudo terminar de hablar al verme tirar el objeto al suelo y, por lo tanto, romperse en diversos pedazos.

—¡Lo siento mucho señor, se me ha caído! —exclamé ajustándome mis gafas y con seriedad.

 _"Esto estaba en contra de mis principios…"_

—¡¿Pero qué hace?! ¡Tendrá entonces usted que pagarlo! —gritó el señor eufórico y bastante enfadado.

—¡Lo siento, no tengo dinero! —proseguí manteniendo mi compostura.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —inquirió mirándome bastante mal.

—¡No, señor! ¡Error mío, asumiré las consecuencias! —respondí con firmeza.

Para mi buena suerte, habían unos guardias cerca, así que el vendedor no dudó ni un solo segundo en denunciarme. Para facilitar todo, acepté sin dudarlo que era mi culpa, pero que no había sido a propósito.

Una de las muchas leyes del reino, era que estaba prohibido robar o causar daños a los comerciantes o gente noble. De lo contrario, podrían denunciarte y llevarte al palacio donde serías juzgado por alguno de los reyes y, por lo tanto, condenado según la gravedad del conflicto.

Y eso era lo que me iban a aplicar.

Estaba siendo llevado por aquellos guardias y en poco tiempo sabría si, alomejor, tendría la suerte de que Shigaraki fuese el que me juzgase.

 _"Necesito volver a ver a Todoroki…"_

 **[...]**


	57. Odio a Endeavor

_Estaba siendo llevado por aquellos guardias y en poco tiempo sabría si, alomejor, tendría la suerte de que Shigaraki fuese el que me juzgase._

 _"Necesito volver a ver a Todoroki…"_

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 57: Odio a Endeavor.**_

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Fue cuestión de tiempo que Iida fuese llevado al palacio y, por lo tanto, destinado a ser juzgado por uno de los reyes.

Él sabía que sus posibilidades eran del cincuenta por ciento y que, pasara lo que pasara, no se arrepentiría.  
Porque sabía que Midoriya podría hacer algo para cambiar todo.

—¡Shigaraki Tomura! —el mencionado nombre por uno de los guardias hizo suspirar a Tenya—. Le traemos a otro joven más que ha cometido delito no planificado.

Iida miró a su alrededor y pudo ver cómo había una gran cantidad de guardias rodeando toda la sala; en el centro estaba dicho rey, sentado en su trono y rascándose el cuello de una manera bastante desagradable. A su lado, habían tres jóvenes que parecían estar conversando sobre algo importante.

—Ah… —suspiró Tomura mientras se levantaba—. Qué aburrido —agregó mirando al chico de gafas—. Haced lo mismo de siempre, ¿no?

—¿Ejecución rápida? —inquirió uno de los guardias que se hallaba al costado del inculpado.

Iida abrió los ojos con temor al escuchar aquellas palabras.  
Pensó que, al ser Shigaraki, no habría problema alguno.  
Pensó que podía aferrarse a la posibilidad de cadena perpetua.

Él creía que iba a volver a ver a Todoroki.

—¡E-Espere! —exclamó con nerviosismo, pero tratando de mantener la compostura—. ¡¿No debería ser juzgado según mis actos?! —siguió intentando hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—¿No debería darte igual? —respondió Tomura acercándose cada vez más al joven—. De todas formas, ya estás muerto, ¿no? —finalizó pasando su mano por el cuello de Iida y sonriendo de satisfacción al ver el rostro horrorizado del noble.

Debía de pensar en algo, pero tenía la mente en blanco. No supo qué decir en esos momentos.  
Diversas palabras y recuerdos confusos pasaban por su cerebro, dejándole sin respuesta y cada vez más aterrado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Alguna última palabra? —seguía Shigaraki regocijándose del sufrimiento ajeno—. Si no es así… Ejecutadlo —ordenó separándose y haciendo que los guardias asintieran para luego alejarse junto al inculpado.

Por más que intentase pensar en algo, le era imposible.

 _"Ejecución rápida…"_

Simplemente iban a cortarle la cabeza como hacían con muchos otros que, a diario, incumplían alguna importante ley. Sea lo que sea que hicieras y que estuviera prohibido, ibas a ser condenado ya sea a cadena perpetua o a alguna ejecución, ya fuese la rápida o la pública, donde la gente disfrutaba de ver a las personas siendo quemadas vivas.

—Endeavor —murmuró Iida para luego ir subiendo su tono de voz, desesperado por conseguir aunque sea algo más de tiempo—. ¡Endeavor!

—Mantente en silencio —ordenó uno de los guardias al escuchar aquel grito.

Pero aquel dicho nombre llamó la atención de Shigaraki, el cual optó por acercarse hacia los guardias que estaban a pocos pasos de alejarse de la sala principal para dirigirse a la de ejecuciones.

—¿Qué ocurre con él…? —preguntó Tomura con cierta curiosidad y una repulsiva sonrisa fingida—. ¿Tienes algún asunto con mi _querido_ aliado?

Iida no tenía nada que perder. No importaba lo que dijera; de todas formas, como había dicho el rey, ya estaba muerto.

Shigaraki no podía relacionarle con ninguna persona ya que Tenya se había independizado y, además, ya daba igual.

Porque, en menos de una hora, iba a ser ejecutado.

—¿Y bien…? —continuó Tomura cada vez con menos paciencia y rascándose el cuello más rápido.

—Quiero... —murmuró Iida con una leve sonrisa—. Endeavor estará muerto —finalizó ocultando su rostro.

—¡Blasfemias! —gritaron los guardias que estaban junto a Tenya.

—Esperad… —aplicó Shigaraki sin poder evitar sonreír de manera inconsciente—. Dejádmelo a mí… yo le castigaré —siguió, haciendo que los vigilantes se separasen del noble y Tomura pudiera pasar su brazo por los hombros de Iida—. Yo me encargo —finalizó dispuesto a alejarse con aquel inculpado.

—Si usted lo dice, ¡de acuerdo! —respondieron los guardias dispuestos a regresar a sus puestos de trabajo.

—Genial… —murmuró Shigaraki.

El rostro de Tenya estaba pálido. A penas podía respirar con facilidad y los nervios mezclados con el terror por, quizás, haber dicho algo que empeoraría las cosas, le estaba comenzando a desesperar.

Se imaginó la peor de las situaciones.  
Imaginó que Shigaraki, al ser cercano y aliado de Endeavor, querría hacerle pagar por la blasfemia dicha de una manera mucho más dolorosa.  
Se imaginó siendo despellejado vivo. Imaginó cómo el mismo rey le arrancaba la piel lentamente con un cuchillo mientras disfrutaba de su dolor.

—Relájate… estás muy tenso —le comentó Tomura al oído, haciendo que su nerviosismo empeorase aún más—. Solo quiero hablar de eso… que dijiste antes. Estoy interesado… —terminó sonriéndole de una forma escalofriante y alejándose cada vez más de la sala principal, hasta llegar a un largo y estrecho pasillo en el que, al parecer, no había ni un solo guardia.

Estaban completamente solos y nadie podía escucharles.

Iida no supo si aquello era de verdad algo malo. Las palabras tan concisas y sin detalles de Tomura no le daban las respuestas que necesitaba.

Quizás, lo mejor era arriesgar.

—Yo… odio a Endeavor —decidió confesar mientras era guiado por Shigaraki.

A los pocos segundos de decir ello, el rey se detuvo. A continuación comenzó a reírse compulsivamente mientras se podía ver claramente una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Genial! ¡Me viene genial! —sentenció Tomura—. ¡Tú! ¡Tú tienes cara de saber cómo, ¿verdad?! —prosiguió poniéndose al frente de Iida y mirándole a los ojos, cosa que aterró bastante al joven.

Los ojos enfermizos, las arrugas y la sádica sonrisa de aquel rey... lo único que le provocaba era terror y desconfianza.

—¿S-Saber…? —inquirió Iida cada vez más confuso.

—Tú… sabes cómo matarlo, ¿verdad?

 **[...]**


	58. Perdón por haber tardado tanto

_—¡Tú! ¡Tú tienes cara de saber cómo, ¿verdad?! —prosiguió poniéndose al frente de Iida y mirándole a los ojos, cosa que aterró bastante al joven._

 _—¿S-Saber…? —inquirió Iida cada vez más confuso._

 _—Tú… sabes cómo matarlo, ¿verdad?_

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 58: Perdón por haber tardado tanto.**_

* * *

 **POV Iida Tenya**

Si ocultar la verdad y tener que inventarme cualquier cosa me permitía seguir con vida, lo haría.

Si tener que ayudar a aquel hombre me permitiría poder volver a ver Todoroki…

—Sí —respondí tratando de sonar decidido y sin dudas—. Sé cómo acabar con la vida de Endeavor sin levantar sospechas —proseguí mirando cara a cara a Shigaraki.

—Perfecto… —murmuró sin borrar la horripilante sonrisa de su rostro—. Eres perfecto… —siguió, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros y mirándome fijamente—. Entonces… dilo. Dime cómo.

Necesitaba tiempo.

Lo que tenía en mente era básicamente cómo terminar con el reinado de ambos reyes, pero no sabía de qué manera asesinar a uno de ellos…

 _"Al menos, no a Endeavor."_

La seguridad y la gran cantidad de subordinados que tenía cada uno de los reyes… Todo eso hacía que prácticamente fuera imposible matar en el palacio.

 _"Vamos… piensa…"_

—Si te lo digo, de todas formas, seré asesinado, ¿verdad? —proseguí volviendo a hacer el esfuerzo de mantenerme firme y serio; no quería dejar que notase lo aterrado que estaba y que todo lo que había dicho me lo había inventado.

—Ah… Pues sí —respondió alejándose un poco y mirándome algo más serio—. No puedes salir del palacio con vida —finalizó soltándome y pareciendo perder el interés.

 _"Se acabó…"_

—Entonces… ¿puedes cambiar mi muerte? —inquirí aferrándome a la única opción que me quedaba—. Si te digo cómo acabar con Endeavor sin que nadie se entere, ¿podrás cambiar mi condena?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó volviendo a recuperar su sádica sonrisa e interés.

—Cadena perpetua. Quiero ser encerrado, pero… —expliqué tratando de aprovecharme lo máximo que pudiera de la desesperación de aquel rey por saber cómo matar al otro—. Pero que sea junto a Todoroki, el hijo de Endeavor.

—¿Solo eso? ¡Demasiado fácil! ¡De acuerdo! —exclamó volviendo a colocar sus manos en mis hombros—. Te llevaré a aquel lugar… pero primero dime cómo —agregó mirándome desesperado.

—No —murmuré ocultando mi rostro—. Primero quiero ver a Todoroki.

—Ah… ¿Acaso no confías en mi palabra? —siguió, otra vez, observándome con esos sádicos ojos.

—Nada me asegura que no me matarás después de decírtelo.

—Cierto… —admitió borrando su sonrisa y regresando a su estado de seriedad—. Entonces… sígueme.

Se separó de mí, me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta. Atravesamos varios pasillos, la mayoría rodeados por guardias, hasta llegar a una sala en la que había una puerta que, al entrar, dejaba ver las escaleras que conducían a las prisiones.

Bajé tras él y lo único que se podía escuchar era el ruido de unas gotas de agua que caían de algún grifo mal cerrado.

Al llegar abajo, pude observar las diversas celdas, la mayoría vacías, que habían en la oscura sala.

—Ahí está… ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? —siguió Shigaraki sacando una pequeña llave de uno de sus bolsillos y abriendo la celda en la que estaba aquella persona.

Aquella persona que tanto deseaba ver.

—Un par de días… —respondí entrando a la cárcel sin mirar atrás y sintiendo el ruido de la puerta siendo cerrada.

—Hecho… —finalizó el rey alejándose después de echar llave.

Todo permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que la persona que estaba en un rincón, aferrado a sus piernas, levantó el rostro y me miró atónito.

—¿Iida…?

—Perdón por haber tardado tanto —comenté con una leve sonrisa—. Hola, Todoroki.

 **[...]**


	59. Juro hacerle feliz

_Todo permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que la persona que estaba en un rincón, aferrado a sus piernas, levantó el rostro y me miró atónito._

 _—¿Iida…?_

 _—Perdón por haber tardado tanto —comenté con una leve sonrisa—. Hola, Todoroki._

 **[...]**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 59: Juro hacerle feliz._**

* * *

 **POV Todoroki Shouto**

 _"Él está aquí…"_

Por unos segundos, no supe cómo reaccionar.

Iida había venido. De verdad no me había abandonado. No me había mentido. Todo era cierto.

 _"—¿Puedes confiar en mí hasta el final?"_

Mentiría si dijera que no había tenido miedo. Mentiría si dijera que, por unos instantes, llegué a dudar de sus palabras y pensar que de verdad me había vendido. Que no nos volveríamos a ver. Que no había significado nada y que le daba absolutamente igual separarse de mí.

Creí que permanecería aquí hasta ceder ante mi padre. Creí que me quedaría solo y no volvería a ver ningún rostro que no fuera el de la persona a la que tanto aborrecía.

Si no fuese por el sonido de su voz al llamarme otra vez, no me hubiera percatado de aquellas lágrimas.

Aquellas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos sin siquiera desearlo.

—Todoroki —su cálida voz y el cómo se había acercado y agachado para posicionar sus manos en mis hombros, me hizo pestañear y sentir aquellas gotas de agua caer por mis mejillas—. Lo siento —añadió acercándose aún más y pasando sus brazos por mi espalda para atraerme hacia sí—. Ya todo está bien.

Cerré los ojos sin poder evitar sollozar mientras apoyaba mi frente en su hombro y hacia el esfuerzo de corresponder aquel abrazo lo más fuerte que podía.

Me estaba aferrando a Iida; me estaba aferrando a lo único que me quedaba.

 _"¿Por qué…?"_

Pero, de lo que sí estaba seguro, era que sería imposible salir de este lugar.

 **POV Iida Tenya**

Sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho cuando vi cómo Todoroki dejó caer aquellas lágrimas. Me hizo sentir culpable; responsable de todo lo que le había ocurrido.

 _"Porque es verdad…"_

A pesar de que estuvimos poco tiempo separados, no sabía qué era lo que le habían dicho. No sabía por lo que fuera que Endeavor le hubiese hecho pasar. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo dolido de tuvo que haber estado.

 _"Por mi culpa… por hacer todo tan rápido…"_

— _Supongo… que te mereces una explicación_ —murmuré sintiendo cómo sus manos apretaban con fuerza mi chaleco.

Era como si no quisiera soltarme; como si no quisiera volver a ser abandonado.

— _Tengo algo planificado, Todoroki_ —seguí explicando en voz baja.

Intenté separarme de él, pero fui incapaz ya que seguía demasiado aferrado a mí.

Supuse que tenía miedo y no querría alejarse hasta tranquilizarse, así que pensé que lo mejor sería permanecer en esa posición y, mientras tanto, darle todas las explicaciones que le debía.

 _"Lo siento tanto…"_

Me frustraba haberle causado tanto dolor. Se suponía que él era mi schiavu; se suponía que juré hacerle feliz, dar mi vida por él, ser su familia, su hogar y proteger su sonrisa.

 _"Esa vez… cuando los cinco hicimos aquella promesa..."_

 **[...]**

 _ **Hace más de tres años…**_

 **POV Narradora**

Midoriya Izuku lo había decidido. Lo tenía en mente desde que su madre falleció y se enteró de la situación del reino; Todoroki Enji y Shigaraki Tomura serían los nuevos reyes.

Sabía que los schiavus, también conocidos por ser considerados de clase baja, eran encerrados en el calabozo y vendidos cuando cumplían la mayoría de edad. Los que alcanzaban dicha edad, eran considerados " _los mejores_ ". Según la gente, " _estaban frescos_ ", " _eran más eficientes_ " para ser utilizados de cualquier manera.

Los niños pequeños que pertenecían a familias que tenían que convertirse en schiavus, eran los que menos vivían. Al ser separados en celdas por edades, morían de hambre y diversas enfermedades que solían contraer; ninguno sabía qué era lo que debían de hacer para poder comer.

Los que estaban en la etapa de la adolescencia, al principio no sabían qué tenían que hacer, pero otros, por la necesidad, comenzaron a matar. Se comenzaron a matar entre ellos con tal de conseguir cualquier tipo de alimento… por muy asqueroso que fuera.

Pero, toda esta situación solo era sabida por pocas personas, guardias, algunos vendedores y los altos cargos de la nobleza, incluidos los mismos reyes que aprobaron la ley _Schiavu_.

Midoriya, con poco conocimiento al respecto, se dio cuenta que la vida de los schiavus era bastante injusta.

Porque lo veía con sus propios ojos. Veía cómo eran tratados como animales y cómo abusaban de ellos de cualquier forma.

Al principio trató de evitar contemplar la horrible vista, pero no soportó mucho más. Algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que cambiar las cosas...  
Pero eso era imposible para una sola persona.

Recordó que había un hombre llamado Toshinori Yagi.  
Recordó que vio con sus propios ojos cómo daba su vida por proteger a su propio schiavu: un joven llamado Togata Mirio.  
Recordó esa vez en la que, en la plaza central del pueblo, la gente gritaba de alegría al ver cómo el cuerpo de aquel señor ardía entre las llamas y cómo, después de que muriera, apedreaban al schiavu que trató de proteger.

Vio con sus propios ojos cómo dos hombres morían injustamente.

Desde ese día, lo decidió.  
Midoriya Izuku se propuso comprar un schiavu. Decidió ahorrar lo suficiente para hacerse con un clase baja al que hacer feliz.

No podía salvar a todos, pero, si al menos era capaz de hacer feliz a uno solo, se sentiría mejor.

Quería ver sonreír a su futuro schiavu. Quería verle siendo realmente feliz por estar a su lado; ser una familia.

Con el tiempo, conoció a Uraraka Ochako, una joven que, al parecer, también estaba en contra de la ley Schiavu. A continuación, siguió Iida Tenya, otro chico que, al parecer, consideraba repulsivo que maltrataran de aquella manera a los de clase baja. Luego fue Kirishima Eijirou, un joven que conocieron cuando los tres hicieron el intento de cazar algo en el bosque, y, al final, Yaoyorozu Momo.

Los cinco jóvenes hicieron una promesa. Ambos estaban en contra de esa ley; estaban en contra de la gran injusticia que sucedía desde que Shimura Nana murió.

—Entonces... ¿juramento de sangre? —inquirió Kirishima mientras sacaba una pequeña estaca de sus bolsillos para luego, rápidamente, pasar el afilado objeto por su dedo pulgar, comenzando a sangrar.

Todos se habían reunido en cierta zona del bosque, que, básicamente, se había convertido en el lugar donde siempre quedaban.

Intercambiaron miradas decididas dándole a entender a Eijirou que aceptaban aquello; que harían dicho juramento.

—Bien… —comenzó Tenya cerrando los ojos y reuniéndose en un círculo con sus amigos para iniciar el juramento—. Juramos ahorrar lo suficiente para poder comprar a un schiavu.

—Juro ser su hogar; mantenerme a su lado pase lo que pase y ser a quien pueda acudir en cualquier situación —inició Yaoyorozu.

—Juro ser su familia; en los buenos momentos, en los malos momentos, siempre me quedaré junto a él —siguió Midoriya.

—Juro proteger su sonrisa; haré que cada día que pase de su vida le haga sonreír —continuó Kirishima

—Juro arriesgar mi vida por él; pondré su vida por delante de la mía y no dejaré que le ocurra nada malo —prosiguió Iida.

—Juro hacerle feliz; aunque estemos lejos, no desistiré hasta asegurarme de que alcance la felicidad —finalizó Uraraka.

Una vez que terminaron, los cinco decidieron que se reunirían en aquel mismo lugar, después de tres años, una vez que todos cumplieran la mayoría de edad y cada uno con su propio schiavu.

 **[...]**


	60. Quizás es mucho pedir

_"—Deberías aprender a controlar a tu schiavu."_

 _Para Izuku, en ese mismo momento, aquello era algo imposible._

 **[...]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 60: Quizás es mucho pedir**

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

El pequeño inconveniente que había surgido con Katsuki hizo enfadar realmente a Aizawa. Por eso, Midoriya decidió no insistir; él regresaría a la herrería y Bakugou volvería a casa.

Después de todo, no podía permitirse faltar al trabajo. Aquello era lo único que le aportaba la cantidad suficiente de dinero para pagar los impuestos.

Izuku solo necesitaba tiempo. Se había convencido de que, cuanto más pasase junto a su schiavu, más podría conocer sobre él.

—Midoriya —la voz de Aizawa le sacó de sus pensamientos—. Ya vamos a cerrar.

—Ah, ¡s-sí! —reaccionó con nerviosismo y soltando por instinto el martillo con el que estaba tratando de moldear una pieza de hierro que había sacado de la forja.

—Entiendo que te debe haber afectado lo de tu schiavu y que, probablemente, estés preocupado —comentó el de cabello negro después de suspirar y ver la deformidad que había estado haciendo Izuku al darle golpes sin sentido a aquel pedazo de hierro—. Pero no dejes que influya en tu rendimiento.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó al darse cuenta de que había desaprovechado la mayoría del tiempo.

Durante todas las horas de trabajo, Izuku no había podido dejar de pensar en Katsuki.

Se había estado preguntando si había llegado a casa sin problema alguno, si no se había marchado, si estaría leyendo algún libro o si simplemente estaba esperándole tranquilamente en la habitación.

 _"Aunque es demasiado pronto…"_

Durante unos segundos, la idea de que Katsuki le recibiera con un _"Bienvenido a casa"_ pasó por la mente de Midoriya. Lo negó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que era imposible; Bakugou no le consideraba su familia.

De momento, Izuku no significaba nada para Katsuki.

—Midoriya —siguió Aizawa al ver cómo el joven parecía seguir sumido en sus pensamientos—. No dejes que te afecte —finalizó.

 **[...]**

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

No podía pensar dejar de pensar en él.

Durante el camino a casa, me mantuve distraído y sumido en mis pensamientos, de tal modo que hasta que no escuché repetidos gritos no pude darme cuenta de que me llamaban a mí.

—¡Izuku Midoriya!

Pestañeé un par de veces y me giré para buscar a quien fuera que me estuviese llamando, hasta que pude ver cómo un hombre con el uniforme de mensajero se me acercaba rápidamente.

—Tenya Iida te envía esta carta —informó ofreciéndomela.

 _"¿Una carta de parte de Iida…?"_

No entendía el motivo, pero la acepté y le agradecí a aquel señor, para luego proseguir mi camino de vuelta a casa.

 _"Pero…"_

Me detuve una vez que me hallaba al frente de la puerta de mi hogar y mientras levantaba la carta y me mantenía mirándola.

 _"¿Iida sabe que no sé leer…?"_

 **[...]**

 **POV Narradora**

A Izuku comenzó a preocuparle cada vez más el hecho de que Iida le hubiese enviado una carta. No comprendía el motivo; si quisiera decirle algo, podía decírselo directamente. ¿Para qué era necesario?

—Espero que no le haya pasado algo… —murmuró para sí abriendo la puerta y entrando a su hogar.

Se planteó pedirle ayuda a Katsuki; era lo único que podía hacer para enterarse qué era lo que quería Iida. También podía hacer el esfuerzo de tratar de leer algo de la carta, pero su comprensión era tan mínima que probablemente solo entendería palabras sueltas.

—Ya estoy en casa… —comentó dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse las manos, después de haber dejado la carta en la mesa del salón, y tratando de buscar a Bakugou con la mirada, pero aquel schiavu no se hallaba ni en el salón ni en el dicho baño.

 _"¿Estará durmiendo?"_

Después de lavarse, se dirigió a la habitación en la que dormían y pudo verlo claramente.

El rostro de Katsuki denotaba tranquilidad mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados al estar dormido. Tenía una mano en su estómago y ocupaba todo el espacio de la cama al tener las piernas abiertas.

Izuku solo pudo sonreír levemente ante lo que contemplaba.

 _"¿Debería dormir en el suelo…?"_

Midoriya no quería despertarlo, pero en el fondo deseaba dormir junto a su schiavu; más por el detalle de que por la noche hacía bastante frío.

—Espero que no se enfade… —murmuró para sí con cierto nerviosismo y quitándose los zapatos, para luego tratar de empujar levemente a su schiavu hacia la pared, haciéndose un pequeño sitio al borde de la cama.

—Lo… —pudo escuchar cómo Katsuki había comenzado a hablar entre sueños—. Sie…

 _"¿Qué estará soñando…?"_

Ignoró aquel detalle y sonrió al tratar de pegarse más a Bakugou para no caerse al suelo, aunque de todas formas Izuku era consciente de que amanecería tirado en el suelo.

—Buenas noches, Kacchan —aplicó aferrándose a su schiavu y cerrando los ojos.

 **[...]**

Un fuerte dolor en la cara le hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, Katsuki se había movido demasiado y le había empujado, haciéndole caer de cara al suelo.

Dedujo que ya había amanecido, así que decidió incorporarse y preparar el desayuno.

 _"Debería comprarle algo a Kacchan…"_

Ahora que Izuku tenía un schiavu, no podía seguir llevando una dieta tan pobre.

Era el momento de sacar sus pequeños ahorros y traerle un buen desayuno a Bakugou, así que se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el cajón de un pequeño estante que tenía para, a continuación, sacar una bolsa transparente en la que habían unas pocas monedas de plata.

 _"¡La paga de año nuevo!"_

El joven de cabello verde recordó que poseía unas cuantas monedas de oro más debido al dinero extra que le dio Aizawa el primer día que llegó tarde al trabajo debido al problema con las heridas de Bakugou.

 _"Pero… también tengo que ahorrar."_

Aún no había olvidado que había alguien al que tenían que recuperar; habían prometido ahorrar para tratar de salvar a Uraraka.

Izuku decidió juntar todo el dinero y solo coger las monedas de plata. Él mismo se iba a privar de comer, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con Katsuki.

 _"Debo alimentarlo como es debido."_

Decidido, guardó en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón aquellas monedas y salió de casa para ir al mercado.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, así que aún tenía bastante tiempo hasta que tuviera que ir a trabajar. El haberse ido a dormir temprano, le hizo madrugar de aquella manera.

 **[...]**

Por el camino hasta el mercado principal, estuvo pensando qué le gustaría desayunar a Katsuki. Quizás lo mejor era comprar varias frutas y que eligiera cuales quería o, alomejor, traer algo de pan y jamón le agradaría más.

 _"¡Leche!"_

Pensó que lo más probable era que Bakugou no tomaba leche desde hacía bastante tiempo, así que optó por comprar una botella de ello junto a una barra de pan y un par de manzanas.

 _"Espero que se alegre…"_

Al llegar a casa, se dio cuenta de que Katsuki ya estaba despierto porque, al entrar a la habitación después de dejar la compra en la cocina, vio que Bakugou había tendido la cama y se hallaba aún encima y dándole la espalda.

—Buenos días, Kacchan —saludó con alegría tratando de hacer que su schiavu le respondiera.

Pero solamente le ignoró.

—Kacchan, es hora de desayunar —agregó con la esperanza de que, al menos, se levantara.

Pero tampoco reaccionó y siguió dándole la espalda.

—Te esperaré en la cocina… —finalizó con una triste sonrisa y alejándose.

Bakugou, con pocas ganas de levantarse, optó por hacerlo rato después de que Izuku le hubiese llamado. Se dirigió a la dicha cocina y pudo ver cómo Midoriya se mantenía nervioso y sentado en una de las sillas que rodeaban la pequeña mesita en la que había una botella de leche, una taza, una barra de pan y dos manzanas.

—¡Ah, Kacchan! —exclamó con alegría al verle llegar—. ¡Adelante!

Katsuki solo frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos mientras avanzaba con rabia y se sentaba al frente de Izuku, el cual le estuvo observando con ilusión todo el rato esperando a que comenzase a comer.

Pero aquello solo enfadaba más a Bakugou. Era como si Midoriya solo estuviera ahí para verle desayunar y nada más; el joven de cabello verde no había comido absolutamente nada y todo se lo había ofrecido a Katsuki.

—¡Mierda! ¡Es tu puta comida! —sentenció cogiendo una manzana y lanzándosela a la cara—. ¡Come de una puta vez! —finalizó sosteniendo la otra fruta y levantándose para alejarse de aquella cocina mientras le daba un mordisco con rabia.

—¡E-Espera! —exclamó levantándose y yendo tras él después de agacharse para coger la manzana con la que Katsuki le había golpeado—. ¡Las compré para ti…!

Cuando Izuku le alcanzó en el salón, se detuvo al ver cómo Katsuki miraba con curiosidad cierta cosa; Bakugou parecía mirar con el ceño fruncido cierta carta que había visto en una mesa.

—Ah, eso es… —comenzó Izuku acercándose rápidamente hasta posicionarse al lado de su schiavu—. Me preguntaba si… podrías leérmela —finalizó con nerviosismo y mirando hacia otro lado.

—No.

—¡P-Por favor! —rogó al oír la tan concisa respuesta de Katsuki.

—¡PERO CÓMETE LA PUTA MANZANA! —gritó el rubio con rabia y evadiendo la mirada del contrario mientras abría la carta, después de haber dejado su fruta mordisqueada en la mesa, y le daba la espalda.

—¡S-Sí! —aceptó aún nervioso mientras levantaba la manzana que tenía en la mano y le daba un gran mordisco.

 _ **"Hola, Midoriya.**_

 _ **Supongo que debes de estar ocupado con tu trabajo y tu propio schiavu. ¡Espero que se esté portando bien!"**_

Katsuki frunció el ceño ante aquello que acababa de leer.

 _ **"También, deduzco que otra persona te esté ayudando a leer esto. Quizás sea tu mismo schiavu, o alomejor le has pedido ayuda a Yaoyorozu. De todas formas, era el único método que tenía para comunicarme contigo y hacerte saber lo siguiente.**_

 _ **Tengo un plan, pero no puedo llevarlo a cabo solo.**_

 ** _Sé que puedo confiar en ti y que no dudarás en ayudarme con ello. Si es posible, también me gustaría que Kirishima y Yaoyorozu colaborasen._**

 _ **Lo primero es liberar a Uraraka. Hay tres meses de margen para conseguir aquel dinero y, aunque me vea incapaz de ayudaros, sé que lo conseguiréis. Además, no creo que Yaoyorozu se niegue a ayudar a Uraraka.**_

 _ **Después de conseguir que Uraraka sea libre, necesito que liberéis a todos los schiavus. Sé que será problemático y que tendrá consecuencias que no puedo asegurar sean buenas, pero… ¿Acaso ha habido alguien que alguna vez ha tratado de entrar al calabozo por la noche y liberar a absolutamente todos los schiavus? La respuesta es no. Nadie lo ha hecho ni se lo ha planteado y, por consecuente, los reyes no han pensado en esa posibilidad. Deduzco que la seguridad será mínima y sé que encontrarás una manera de hacerlo.**_

 _ **Quizás es mucho pedir. Lo siento. Solo estoy seguro de que dentro de más de tres meses, todo habrá terminado.**_

 ** _Y, por último… He de decirte que lamentablemente no podremos volvernos a ver. La situación en la que me encuentro probablemente sea una que me impida seguir viviendo, pero está bien. Si con eso conseguimos que el reino cambie, estaré feliz. Quizás hay una mínima posibilidad de que todo salga demasiado bien, así que supongo que me aferraré a ello._**

 _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **—Tenya Iida."**_

 **[...]**


	61. ¿No quieres entrar?

_**Capítulo 61: ¿No quieres pasar?**_

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

La carta de Iida había dejado a Midoriya sin palabras.

Aquel joven no entendía qué era lo que había hecho su amigo para llegar al extremo de decir que probablemente no se volverían a ver, pero lo único seguro era que Izuku estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

Tenían tres meses para reunir el dinero para liberar a Uraraka, y apesar de que era una inmensa cantidad, iba a hacer todo lo posible.

Porque, si Yaoyorozu también aportaba su ayuda, entre todos sería posible lograrlo; solo necesitaba pedírselo de la manera correcta.

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

—Kacchan… —comencé con ciertas dudas; no estaba seguro de si me haría caso, pero no perdía nada por probar—. ¿Puedes… acompañarme a un sitio? —inquirí con nerviosismo—. Es impor…

—¿Ese era el cuatro ojos que compró a Todoroki? —me interrumpió bastante serio y frunciendo el ceño.

—Eh, sí… creo —confirmé bastante extrañado—. Es por eso que quiero que me acompañes…

Aún era bastante pronto. Si salíamos en ese instante, regresaría a la hora indicada para ir a trabajar sin llegar tarde.

—¿Dónde? —inquirió volviendo a mirarme mal, no sin antes chasquear la lengua.

—Al hogar de Yaoyorozu, una amiga que también compró un schiavu y que puede ayudarnos.

 **[...]**

 **POV Narradora**

A Izuku le costaba creer que Katsuki hubiera aceptado.

Supuso que, al haber leído que Iida estaba en una mala situación, se había comenzado a preocupar por Todoroki.

 _"Kaminari lo dijo…_

 _Kacchan tiene un lado dulce."_

Midoriya, definitivamente, quería ser capaz de llegar a contemplar esa faceta de Katsuki que por el momento no conocía; Quería saber todo sobre él.

—Si mal no recuerdo, no está tan lejos… —comenzó el de cabello verde bastante nervioso y tratando de romper el silencio entre ambos.

Ahora, dueño y schiavu, se encontraban de camino al hogar de Yaoyorozu para poder hablar al respecto.

Midoriya llevaba la carta de Iida y caminaba por detrás de Bakugou, el cual se mantenía con una expresión amargada y sin decir absolutamente nada.

—¡Es ahí! —exclamó Izuku señalando lo que parecía ser una inmensa mansión rodeada de árboles y con un amplio patio lleno de huertos, animales, carrozas, guardias y sirvientes.

Alguna vez, él, Kirishima, Iida y Uraraka se habían reunido en la casa de Momo, pero ya hacía bastante tiempo de eso. Eso sí, la inmensidad del hogar seguía sorprendiendo a Izuku.

—¡D-Disculpad, venimos a ver a Momo Yaoyorozu! —informó Midoriya algo nervioso a los guardias que le analizaban detenidamente.

Dichos hombres permanecieron mirándole hasta que reaccionaron al reconocer, por fin, su rostro.

—¡Oh, usted es uno de los amigos de la señorita! —exclamó uno de ellos dispuesto a dejarle pasar—. Está en la lista especial, así que esperamos que se sienta como en casa —finalizó con amabilidad.

 _"¿Lista especial…?"_

Izuku decidió ignorar aquel detalle y agradecer para entrar junto a Bakugou al patio de la mansión.

—¿Él es…? —preguntó el otro guardia dudando en dejar entrar al rubio que le había comenzado a mirar mal.

—E-Es mi schiavu —informó el de cabello verde acercándose más a Katsuki.

—De acuerdo.

 **[...]**

—¡Disculpe! ¡Tiene visita! —la voz por detrás de la puerta de una de las trabajadoras de la mansión, llamó la atención de Momo.

 _"¿Alguien vino…?"_

A Yaoyorozu le resultó extraño ya que no conocía a nadie más que pudiera visitarle. Solamente sus únicos amigos sabían dónde vivía y, se suponía que, aún no había llegado el día en el que se reunirían.

—Perdón, espero no tardar —le dijo a Jirou con una amable sonrisa, haciendo que la joven asintiera bastante feliz.

Después de desayunar y del pequeño problema de Jirou, Momo había estado estudiando por propia cuenta mientras Kyouka permanecía a su lado observándola.  
El simple hecho de estar juntas en silencio y tranquilamente, hacía que la joven schiavu se sintiera como en casa.

—¿Sí? —inquirió la de cabello negro abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo para recibir a los invitados.

—¡Buenos días, Yaoyorozu! —saludó Izuku al ver a Momo—. Perdón por venir sin avisar… —agregó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ah, no te preocupes —respondió con amabilidad y negando con las manos—. Pero me sorprende… ¿A qué se debe tu visita? —agregó con dudas mientras miraba de reojo al sujeto rubio que parecía comenzar a sentirse bastante incómodo—. Y, es tu schiavu, ¿no? —siguió juntando ambas manos y sonriendo.

—¡Sí! Es Katsuki Bakugou, pero yo le digo Kacchan —presentó haciéndose a un lado para que el rubio fuese el centro de atención—. Kacchan, ella es Momo Yaoyorozu, una buena amiga —añadió mirando a su schiavu con nerviosismo.

—Es un placer —aplicó la joven con alegría.

Pero aquel schiavu se limitó a mirarle mal para luego evadir su mirada y chasquear la lengua.

—¡K-Kacchan! —trató de regañar el de cabello verde al ver lo grosero que estaba siendo Bakugou—. P-Perdónale, él es muy…

—¡MIERDA! ¡Di lo que tengas que decir y larguémonos! —interrumpió Katsuki demostrando la poca paciencia que tenía.

La actitud que estaba teniendo el schiavu de Izuku no le agradó demasiado a Yaoyorozu.

—¿Es algo privado? —inquirió Momo tratando de evitar la mirada del problemático schiavu de Izuku.

—Sí…

—De acuerdo, ven —dijo dándose media vuelta—. Vamos a una de las salas de estar para hablar tranquilamente.

—¡S-Sí! —aceptó siguiendo rápidamente a la joven noble, pero girándose al ver que Katsuki no se movía—. ¿No vienes, Kacchan? —inquirió con preocupación.

—Que no, bastardo. Solo hazlo rápido —sentenció el rubio apoyado en la pared con rabia y con los ojos cerrados.

—No tardaré —finalizó Izuku con una leve sonrisa y dando el alcance a Momo por aquel largo pasillo.

 **[...]**

 _"Esa voz…_

 _Supongo que no puede ser posible."_

Kyouka seguía en la habitación de Momo y solo había podido escuchar cómo hablaba con alguien, pero no fue capaz de oír el tema exacto del que conversaban. Aunque básicamente eso cambió rápidamente cuando de repente se pudo escuchar cierto grito característico.

 _"Pero debe serlo…_

 _Esa debe ser la voz de Bakugou."_

Jirou no podía soportar la curiosidad; necesitaba asegurarse de que, quizás, solo era un señor extraño que tenía la misma voz de aquel rubio amargado con el que había pasado unos tres años.

Decidida, se levantó y se acercó hacia la puerta. Asomó su rostro lentamente y miró a ambos lados hasta poder verlo.

Ahí estaba Bakugou. Aquel joven estaba apoyado en la pared y con los ojos cerrados, así que no pudo darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

 _"¿Debería decir algo…?"_

Kyouka no pudo evitar sonreír levemente y sentirse algo ilusionada.

 _"—¡Todos están bien!"_

Desde que pudo escuchar esas palabras por parte de Todoroki se sintió mucho más tranquila. Pero ahora que podía comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, se sentía aún mejor.

—Bakugou —decidió llamar algo nerviosa por no saber qué más decir cuando el joven se diera cuenta de su presencia—. No... ¿No quieres pasar? —agregó señalando con la mirada el interior de la habitación.

Katsuki abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar aquella voz y ver que Jirou estaba ahí.

 **[...]**


	62. Abrazo del oso

_—Bakugou —decidió llamar algo nerviosa por no saber qué más decir cuando el joven se diera cuenta de su presencia—. No... ¿No quieres pasar? —agregó señalando con la mirada el interior de la habitación._

 _Katsuki abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar aquella voz y ver que Jirou estaba ahí._

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 62: Abrazo del oso.**_

* * *

 **POV Jirou Kyouka**

Bakugou siempre fue difícil de tratar, pero, con el tiempo, consiguió mostrarnos un aspecto de él que nunca pensamos que tuviera.

Bakugou, a pesar de su personalidad, en realidad era una buena persona.

 _"Pero… ¿qué más debería decir?"_

Solo me miró unos segundos para evadir la mirada y entrar a la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué tal…? —inquirí un poco incómoda al tratar de hablar con él.

 _"Siempre se me ha dado mal… con Bakugou."_

Pero ignorando por completo mi pregunta, se limitó a mirarme fijamente con el ceño fruncido; parecía que no quería mencionar dichas palabras, pero hacía ver que sí había estado preocupado.

—Yo estoy bien —respondí con una leve sonrisa mientras me dirigía hacia la cama y me sentaba en ella, haciendo un pequeño gesto para que él se sentara a mi lado—. Yaomomo es amable y…

Me detuve al recordar ciertos detalles.

El rostro de Mitsuki; su última triste sonrisa antes de que me tuviera que ir con Yaomomo.

 _"Bakugou… debe saberlo."_

Me miró con dudas, aún con el ceño levemente fruncido y pareciendo notar el nerviosismo que estaba comenzando a sentir.

—Sabes, Bakugou… —empecé mientras ocultaba mi rostro y jugaba, bastante nerviosa, con un mechón de mi cabello—. Mitsuki… me ayudó.

No quería girarme y ver su rostro.

No quería ver la expresión que tenía en aquellos instantes; no estaba segura de si querría saber más al respecto o simplemente se enfadaría por oír ese nombre.

—Lo sé —sentenció con rabia en sus palabras—. Lo vi todo —agregó con un tono desgarrador.

 _"Espera… ¿cómo que lo vio...?"_

—¿Estuviste en la plaza… ese día? —inquirí alzando la mirada con cierta sorpresa.

—Vi cómo esos bastardos asquerosos quemaban viva a mi madre —seguía, levantándose y mostrando cada vez más frustración mientras apretaba los puños.

 _"¿Qué debería…?"_

—Mitsuki me salvó —apliqué rápidamente—. Si no fuera por ella, hubieras visto cómo nos quemaban a ambas.

—¡¿Por qué?! —gritó de repente pareciendo querer una lógica explicación.

—Es una larga historia...

Me miró bastante mal al decirle eso, cosa que hizo que suspirara para contarle la verdad.

—Conocí a Mitsuki en un lugar… no muy agradable.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, se me acercó rápidamente; parecía realmente enfadado.

—¡¿Y qué mierda hacías en ese puto lugar?! —reclamó sujetándome por ambos hombres y con una mirada llena de asco—. ¡¿Te hicieron algo esos bastardos?!

 _"¿Bakugou sabía que Mitsuki…?"_

—Fue por un error, y no. No me hicieron nada gracias a ella —respondí con cierta tristeza—. Pero dijo que quería verte… Era lo único que deseaba.

No comprendí la expresión que había puesto. Era como si estuviera tranquilo al saber que no me hicieron nada, pero aún más afligido por lo de su madre. Estaba enfadado, sentía impotencia y demasiada rabia.

 _"Después de todo… Bakugou estaba preocupado."_

No supe qué era lo se suponía que debía hacer o decir.

Quizás, como todo humano, Bakugou necesitaba algo en lo que apoyarse en aquellos momentos.

 _"Hacer esto era algo que se me daba fatal, pero…"_

Me levanté y me posicioné delante de él. Extendí mis brazos y me acerqué lo suficiente para rodear a Bakugou con ellos, apoyándome en él y cerrando los ojos.

—Abrazo… del oso —comenté un poco avergonzada—. ¿Lo recuerdas…?

—Mierda —aplicó, algo más tranquilo, y pareciendo no poder negarse a ello.

—¡Sentimos haber tardado, ya estamos aquí…!

Abrí los ojos y me separé rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Yaomomo, pudiendo ver cómo ella y aquel otro chico parecían mirarnos algo sorprendidos.

 **[...]**

 ** _Hace dos meses, en el calabozo_** …

 **POV Narradora**

—Ahora que lo pienso… —comenzó Kaminari, levantándose y girándose para quedar al frente de sus cuatro amigos—. Queda cada vez menos para que seamos mayores de edad, así que… —agregó recordando que, cuando llegara el inicio del año, podrían ser vendidos y comprados rápidamente—, he pensado que podríamos, no sé… ¡Un abrazo grupal! —siguió con una sonrisa y levantando el dedo índice.

Pero ante aquello, solamente Tsuyu parecía bastante interesada.

Todoroki permanecía inexpresivo y con los ojos cerrados, Bakugou había mirado hacia otro lado y a Jirou no le convencía esa idea.

—¡Vamos, chicos! ¡¿Por qué sois así?! —se quejó el rubio señalándolos y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Ante aquello, Asui se levantó y se acercó hacia Denki, extendiendo sus brazos para poder abrazar al rubio y que este le correspondiera.

—Abrazo del oso —murmuró Tsuyu con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Tsuyu sí que sabe! —admitió Denki después de separarse satisfecho—. Y ahora…

—Kyouka —llamó la joven de cabello verde mientras abría los brazos y miraba a Jirou—. Abrazo del oso.

Aquella chica no pudo negarse ante la pura mirada de Tsuyu, por lo que, algo avergonzada, se levantó y se acercó mientras jugaba con su cabello por los nervios.

Asui la acogió rodeándola con sus brazos y Kyouka, dudando, correspondió dicho abrazo. A continuación, Kaminari se acercó rápidamente para abrazar a ambas a la vez en un bonito momento grupal.

—¡Genial! ¡Y ahora sigue…! —agregó Denki, separándose y mirando con una leve sonrisa a los dos sujetos que se hallaban sentados.

—¡Y UNA MIERDA! —se negó Bakugou al ver las intenciones de su familia.

Mientras tanto, Asui, llevando de la mano a Jirou, se había acercado a Todoroki y se mantenía observándole detenidamente.

—¿Abrazo? —inquirió Tsuyu con una cálida sonrisa y haciendo que Shouto no pudiera negarse.

Aquel joven de cabello bicolor se levantó y fue envuelto rápidamente por unos pequeños brazos.

—Kyouka —llamó Asui aún apegada a Todoroki.

—Ah, s-sí… —asintió nerviosa y acercándose para unirse en aquel abrazo.

—¡QUE NO ME TOQUES, MIERDA! —se pudo oír el grito de Katsuki.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas tímido! ¡Que no te avergüence! —exclamaba Denki mientras se aferraba a Bakugou y le rodeaba por la cintura para tratar de abrazarle.

Katsuki, después de haberse resistido bastante tiempo, dejó de imponer fuerza y se vio rodeado por Kaminari; ya no podía resistirse.

Luego de que el alegre rubio se separara de él, pudo ver cómo Tsuyu y Jirou se le acercaban, esta última aún bastante incómoda, para volver a abrazarle en contra de su voluntad… o, _quizás_ , no tanto.

—¡Todoroki! —exclamó Denki yendo a abrazar al último que le quedaba pendiente.

Una vez cumplidos sus objetivos, solamente quedaban dos personas pendientes por abrazarse mutuamente.

—Todoroki, Bakugou —aplicó Tsuyu mirándoles con expectativas.

—¡Solo faltáis vosotros, vamos! —animó Denki.

Pero hacer eso delante de todos, era bastante vergonzoso para ambos; y Jirou lo podía entender perfectamente.

—Bakugou, Todoroki —llamó dicha joven mientras se acercaba hacia ambos y, avergonzada, extendía sus brazos.

Shouto dirigió una disimulada mirada a Katsuki, haciéndole entender claramente lo que eso significaba.

—Las mierdas que me hacéis hacer… —se quejó el rubio amargado mientras fruncía el ceño y sonreía levemente, acercándose así junto a Todoroki y uniéndose los tres en un cálido abrazo grupal.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Kaminari con una sonrisa, para dirigirse velozmente hacia ellos y abrazarlos también; a continuación, Tsuyu se unió.

Ese día en el calabozo, fue algo que ninguno de los cinco sería capaz de olvidar y que, además, consiguió unirlos mucho más.

 **. . .**

 **[...]**

—¿N-Nos hemos perdido algo…? —inquirió Midoriya al haber visto claramente cómo su schiavu estaba correspondiendo un abrazo por parte del schiavu de Yaoyorozu.

—¡NADA, MIERDA! —negó Katsuki rápidamente y se alejó para dirigirse hacia la puerta—. ¡Si ya has terminado, larguémonos! —sentenció saliendo por completo y avanzando por el pasillo.

 _"Kacchan acaba de…"_

Midoriya no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al haber sido testigo del lado dulce que tenía Bakugou, tal y como dijo Kaminari aquella vez.

 _"Me gustaría…_

 _Me gustaría que algún día pudiera mostrármelo a mí también."_

 **[...]**


	63. Quiero morirme

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **† Mención de:**  
 **•Violación• †**

 **[...]**

 _Midoriya no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al haber sido testigo del lado dulce que tenía Bakugou, tal y como dijo Kaminari aquella vez._

 _"Me gustaría…_

 _Me gustaría que algún día pudiera mostrármelo también a mí."_

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 63: Quiero morirme.**_

* * *

 **POV Iida Tenya**

Le debía más de una explicación a Todoroki, así que eso hice.

Le conté absolutamente todo lo sucedido; desde mi decisión por " _traicionarle_ " de aquella vil manera, hasta lo hablado con Shigaraki. Le di los verdaderos motivos de mi plan, pero opté por omitir un último detalle sin importancia.

 _"Al menos… ya lo tengo asimilado."_

—¿Matarle…? —dudó al escuchar la razón por la que yo seguía aún con vida.

—El rey Shigaraki… cree que sé cómo hacerlo de una manera que no levante sospecha y que consiga filtrar la seguridad que le protege —informé—. Era la única solución…

—Lo entiendo —interrumpió rápidamente con seriedad—. Solo tienes que inventarte algo… y no tiene por qué funcionar —agregó con un tono algo nervioso.

—Eso… no lo sé —me limité a decir—. Por eso, hay algo de lo que me quiero asegurar… —agregué acercándome hacia él—. ¿Aún lo tienes? —inquirí haciendo referencia al cuchillo de plata que compramos a la joven que nos estafó.

Todoroki no tardó demasiado en saber a lo que me refería.

—Oh —murmuró dándose cuenta y sacando la pequeña arma con funda que guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos—. ¿Esto?

Suspiré al ver que aún estaba en nuestras manos. El hecho de que no hubieran revisado a Todoroki por ser el hijo de Endeavor, nos benefició.

—¿Puedo confiarte una última cosa más? —agregué visualizando la posible situación dentro de tres meses.

 **[...]**

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Me despedí de Yaoyorozu y de su schiavu rápidamente para poder alcanzar a Kacchan, el cual se había alejado bastante enfadado.

 _"Probablemente fue por interrumpir aquel abrazo…"_

Antes de irme, me pareció escuchar cómo Yaoyorozu comenzaba a interrogar a su joven schiavu.

 _"Ahora que lo pienso, yo también tengo curiosidad…"_

—O-Oye, Kacchan… —llamé alcanzándole y poniéndome a su lado—. ¿Ella también era como Asui, Todoroki y Kaminari…? —inquirí imaginando que sería otra de aquellas afortunadas personas que conocían más de Kacchan.

Parecía no querer responder, así que me limité a caminar a su lado hasta salir de la mansión de Yaoyorozu y, por lo tanto, volver a casa para prepararme para trabajar.

En tres meses, y gracias a la colaboración de Yaoyorozu, ahora sí que iba a ser posible conseguir la cantidad de dinero adecuada para sacar a Uraraka de aquel sitio.

Al menos… esa era la idea.

 **[...]**

 **POV Uraraka Ochako**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que se habían aprovechado de mí a la fuerza.

Eran varios.

Si mal no recuerdo, solían inmovilizarme entre cuatro mientras que otro se divertía con mi cuerpo.

Al principio hice todo lo posible por negarme.

Grité… pero nadie vino; nadie me ayudó.

Tanta gente de mi edad que solo se limitaba a observarme mientras que aquellos tipos se reían y me insultaban.

Me quitaban la ropa a la fuerza y, cuanto más me resistía, más daño me hacían.

La primera vez me hicieron sangrar. La segunda vez también. La tercera, la cuarta, la quinta…

Me utilizaban como si fuera un simple objeto.

Me embestían entre varios haciéndome gritar de dolor y no se detenían hasta quedarse satisfechos por el momento.

Luego, se marchaban y me dejaban en el suelo, desnuda y asqueada por lo que sentía en mi interior.

Después regresaban.

Me obligaban a comer carne cruda en contra de mi voluntad; también me hacían beber agua.

No tenía fuerzas. Todas las heridas en mi cuerpo y el terror que sentía cada vez que se me acercaban, me impedían reaccionar.

Mi cuerpo ya no se movía. Me sentía como un simple juguete.

Ya no me sentía como un ser humano.

 _"—Vamos, perra. ¡No puedes morirte sin satisfacernos lo suficiente!"_

 _"—Miradla. Ya no se resiste. Se nota que le gusta."_

 _"—En el fondo es toda una perra asquerosa. Si desde el principio te hubieras dejado, quizás hubiésemos sido más cariñosos."_

 _"—Lo mejor es que ya no tienes que preocuparte por morir virgen. Si llegas a salir de aquí, podrás decir orgullosa que te han follado como nunca."_

Las primeras semanas fueron lo peor.

Sentía como si estuviera a punto de morir.  
Sentía como si… quisiera morirme.

No recuerdo si fue después de treinta o cuarenta días; tampoco recuerdo cuándo se suponía que debía llegarme la menstruación, pero había comenzado a tener náuseas.

Día tras día, noche tras noche mi cuerpo era maltratado y abusado sexualmente por dos o más hombres a la vez.

Una vez… lo intentaron entre cuatro.

Pero, lamentablemente, mis gritos eran inaudibles para el resto de gente.

 _"—¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que le queda?"_

 _"—No creo que dure más de una semana así."_

 _"—Parece bastante desnutrida, me empieza a dar mucho asco."_

 _"—Cierto. Se veía mejor al principio."_

No sentía mi cuerpo. No podía levantarme.

Simplemente mantenía la mirada perdida mientras me sentía asqueada al estar rodeada de sustancias excretadas.

 _"Quiero…_

 _Quiero morirme."_

—¡Ochako Uraraka, han venido a por ti!

 _"¿A… por mí?"_

Quizás fui una idiota al pensar en positivo.

Por unos segundos, mis ojos adquirieron un poco de esperanza al saber que alguien había llegado; que alguien había venido a salvarme.

 _"¿Tsuyu...?"_

Pero aquella pequeña ilusión fue arrebatada en segundos al ver un rostro completamente desconocido.

—¿Esta es mi querida Ochako? —pude escuchar su voz algo más seria—. ¡Te ves increíble! ¿Quiénes te han hecho esto? —agregó con una sonrisa dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí a través de las rejas.

No tenía fuerzas para responder y mucho menos para levantarme.

Traté de buscar con la mirada a aquellos sujetos y los pude localizar bastante cerca.

Reían en grupo.  
Parecían felices.  
Era como si arruinar la vida a los demás, les hiciera sentirse mucho mejor.

—¿Ellos? —volvió a inquirir aquella persona al seguir mi mirada—. ¡Entonces también me los llevaré! Y… nos divertiremos mucho. Ya lo verás, Ochako.

Lo último que pude ver antes de cerrar los ojos fue su cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas y una extraña sonrisa que no supe si era algo bueno o malo. A continuación, me quedé dormida no sin antes escuchar cómo parecían abrir la celda.

 **[...]**


	64. Tú lo odiabas, ¿no?

_—¿Ellos? —volvió a inquirir aquella persona al seguir mi mirada—. ¡Entonces también me los llevaré! Y… nos divertiremos mucho. Ya lo verás, Ochako._

 _Lo último que pude ver antes de cerrar los ojos fue su cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas y una extraña sonrisa que no supe si era algo bueno o malo. A continuación, me quedé dormida no sin antes escuchar cómo parecían abrir la celda._

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 64: Tú lo odiabas, ¿no?**_

* * *

 **POV Kirishima Eijirou**

A pesar de que ahora tenía que trabajar más para poder alimentar a Kaminari y Tsuyu y conseguir ahorrar para rescatar a Uraraka, el tiempo que pasó se me hizo bastante corto.

En compañía de Kaminari y Tsuyu, mi día a día había sido mucho más divertido, aunque a veces hubieron momentos un poco incómodos.

Cada mañana hacíamos lo mismo.

Solía ser el primero en levantarse para ver si alguna de las muchas trampas que colocaba habían funcionado y, luego, seguía Tsuyu, la cual me ayudaba a pescar en el río cercano.

Kaminari, en cambio, se quedaba durmiendo mucho más ya que, por las noches, nos acostábamos tarde por estar cazando. Se notaba que le gustaba dormir.

Conforme pasaban las semanas, les enseñé a confeccionar algunos objetos que solía fabricar y, también, a tejer para hacer prendas para vender en el mercado.

Tsuyu aprendió bastante rápido, pero Kaminari tardó mucho más en hacer su primer calcetín, lo que fue un logro que le hizo bastante feliz.

 _"—¡Mira, Kirishima!"_

Su sonrisa cuando me mostró ilusionado aquella prenda me hacía sentir feliz.  
Me transmitía la misma alegría; sentía como si yo mismo hubiera conseguido aquel logro.

Además, con el tiempo, cada noche que pasaba lo único que hacíamos era acercarnos cada vez más.

No recuerdo cuándo fue exactamente qué sucedió, pero, a partir de cierto día, comenzamos a dormir juntos… muy juntos.

Y me hacía feliz.

Cuando anochecía, Kaminari siempre era el primero en dormirse, normalmente, después de cenar alrededor de una fogata y, precisamente, en mi hombro.

Al principio no podía evitar ponerme nervioso; tampoco quería moverme.

Y, la verdad era que, los comentarios tan sinceros de Tsuyu tampoco ayudaban mucho.

 _"—A Kaminari le gustas mucho."_

No quería hacerme falsas ilusiones y tampoco creía que fuera en el sentido que esperaba, pero muchas veces tuve que controlar mis ganas de abrazar a Kaminari… aunque, muchas otras, no pude evitarlo.

 _"—¿Kirishima…?"_

También recuerdo cuando, al cabo de un mes, más o menos, Tsuyu tuvo un problema que no pude comprender y del que Kaminari parecía saber.

 _"—¡Kirishima! ¿Puedes hacer alguna tela absorbente o algo así…? Y… ¿tienes alguna hierba rara para el dolor?"_

Sinceramente, no sabía que las chicas sangraban por abajo cada cierto tiempo, pero Kaminari me lo explicó como si supiera perfectamente del tema.

 _"—Es que estuve tres años en el calabozo con Tsuyu y Jirou y, bueno… ¡Bakugou, Todoroki y yo aprendimos mucho al respecto!"_

Poco a poco, éramos cada vez más unidos. No parecía que fuera mi schiavu; lo trataba como un amigo más; un amigo muy especial al que quería más de lo que era consciente.

Cada sonrisa que me dedicaba, todos los buenos momentos que pasábamos y la diversión a su lado… me hizo comprenderlo.

 _"—Kaminari te gusta. Y tú a él le gustas."_

Tsuyu me decía continuamente que no entendía por qué no hacíamos nada.  
Me decía que no comprendía por qué no dábamos el siguiente paso.  
Pero… es que no estaba seguro.  
No estaba seguro de si los sentimientos de Kaminari iban por el mismo sentido a los míos.

También, a diario, íbamos al mercado y llevaba los objetos y ropa que habíamos confeccionado para vender además de la comida que nos sobraba de la caza.

 _"—¡Calcetines! ¡Calcetines baratos!"_

 _"—¡Hechos a mano con piel de animal!"_

 _"—¡Truchas y salmones en oferta!"_

Y, así, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, pasaron tres meses.

 **[...]**

 **POV Iida Tenya**

No pensé que funcionaría.

Me vi obligado a decirle a Shigaraki alguna manera de asesinar a Endeavor sin levantar sospechas porque, de lo contrario, probablemente al que ejecutaría al instante sería a mí.

Al menos... quería ganar un poco más de tiempo.

Los pocos días que pasaría con Todoroki decidí aprovecharlos lo máximo posible.

Pensé que, después de que el rey se diera cuenta que mi idea de asesinato no funcionaría, decidiría llevarme a ejecución como tenía en mente.

 _"—¿Y bien…?"_

Llegado el día, se mantuvo frente a la celda, observándome, mientras esperaba una respuesta por mi parte.

 _"—He pensado… que el envenenamiento podría funcionar."_

 _"—Ah… interesante."_

Supuse que fallaría porque toda la realeza tenía sirvientes que se encargaban de comprobar, precisamente, si la comida del rey estaba envenenada o no.

Pero… las noticias no fueron como esperaba.

Al día siguiente, Shigaraki regresó a la zona de cárcel en la que Todoroki y yo estábamos; cabe decir que se veía bastante feliz.

 _"—Ha funcionado. Endeavor está muerto… así que puedes quedarte a pudrirte en esta prisión con su hijo, tal y como acordamos."_

La imprevista aclaración me dejó sin palabras; todavía me costaba creer que, de verdad, aquel rey hubiera sido asesinado de tal manera, tan fácilmente.

Era imposible.

Cualquier signo de envenenamiento se hubiera visualizado con anticipación en alguno de los sirvientes de Endeavor.

En ese momento, sentí una extrema preocupación por Todoroki y me giré para ver cómo estaba; después de todo, estaba escuchando perfectamente la noticia de que su padre había sido asesinado.

 _"—¿No estás feliz… Todoroki Shouto? Tú lo odiabas, ¿no?"_

La voz de Shigaraki y su sonrisa regocijándose de la muerte ajena, solo me hacía sentir odio al respecto.

Quizás Endeavor no era un buen rey, pero… Shigaraki Tomura era mucho peor.

Y, después de todo, aunque no supiera por qué Todoroki le guardaba rencor…

Endeavor era su padre.

 **[...]**

 **POV Narradora**

Shigaraki, cuando escuchó que el envenenamiento podría funcionar, no dudó en informarse al respecto mediante sus secuaces.

Investigó todos los tipos de venenos descubiertos hasta el momento y que, además, no mataran a la persona al instante; todo lo contrario.

Tomura necesitaba un veneno que no mostrase síntomas al momento y le habían informado de uno que aún estaba en investigación por sus complejas propiedades y su efecto final.

La maitotoxina, al ser ingerida, provocaba un infarto a las pocas horas.

Era perfecta y, lo mejor de todo, era que sus síntomas pasaban desapercibidos.

Un leve picor en la boca a los minutos no levantaba sospecha; y ese era tiempo suficiente para que los sirvientes de Endeavor dieran el visto a su almuerzo y este comenzase a comer.

Dolores musculares y diarrea eran otros de los síntomas, pero cuando aquellos secuaces comenzaron a sentirlos, fue demasiado tarde.

Endeavor estaba igual de condenado y nadie hasta el momento había encontrado un antídoto para tratar aquel veneno a tiempo.

Shigaraki Tomura había conseguido su primer objetivo.  
Para él, la diversión solo acababa de comenzar.

 **[...]**


	65. Eres lo mismo que él

_Quizás Endeavor no era un buen rey, pero… Shigaraki Tomura era mucho peor._

 _Y, después de todo, aunque no supiera por qué Todoroki le guardaba rencor…_

 _Endeavor era su padre._

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 65: Eres lo mismo que él.**_

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

A Shouto le costaba asimilarlo.

Nunca se había planteado aquella opción; nunca había imaginado que, a pesar de todo el rencor hacia su padre, su muerte le estuviera afectando.

No sabía cómo reaccionar y ni siquiera pensó que sucedería de manera tan imprevista.

Lo había escuchado claramente…  
Endeavor estaba muerto.

Iida sabía que era mejor no decir nada.  
Shouto mantenía los ojos abiertos, mirando un punto fijo mientras sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho.

Endeavor le había hecho mucho daño a él y a su familia, pero, aún así…

Todoroki no podía haberle deseado la muerte. Para él, era imposible.

Nunca podría alegrarse por ello.

…

 **[...]**

 _ **Hace casi cuatro años…**_

Shouto juraba que lo que sentía por su padre era odio.

Todoroki no podía perdonar a Enji. No podía hacerlo después de todo lo que había ocasionado.

Endeavor siempre deseó un sucesor indicado para el trono que acababa de conseguir tal y como planeó hace más de quince años. Pero, por más hijos de tuviera, o nacían mujeres o nacían sin la capacidad para gobernar.

Por eso, cuando nació Shouto y su padre pudo ver la velocidad con la que aprendía, decidió que sería el hijo perfecto que se sentaría en el trono una vez Enji hubiera dejado el mundo.

Pero el principal problema no radicaba en eso.

Lo que de verdad hizo sufrir a Todoroki fue el trato de Enji hacia el resto de sus hermanos, su esposa y las consecuencias de ello.

No lo hacía queriendo; no era su intención.  
Endeavor simplemente no comprendía ciertos sentimientos y actuaba por como veía conveniente, considerando bastardos a los hermanos de Shouto y haciendo todo lo posible por alejarlos de él.

Su mujer no podía decir nada y tampoco tenía el valor para hacerlo; lo único para lo que servía era para satisfacer las órdenes de su esposo y cuidar a los críos no deseados.

Shouto, por el contrario, pasaba casi todos los días con profesores particulares estudiando y aprendiendo cada vez más rápido a consta de Endeavor.

Era presionado todo el rato y, conforme pasaba el tiempo, Enji le exigía mucho más.

Su padre afirmaba que el trono sería suyo cuando la actual reina, Shimura Nana, lo perdiera gracias a cierta persona con la que empezó a llevarse bien.  
Decía que Tomura Shigaraki le juró aceptar compartir el poder si le prestaba su ayuda, así que Enji no dudó en aceptarla para favorecerse.

Pero la presión, los gritos y el trato sin afecto que Endeavor empezó a mostrar, estaban enloqueciendo a su esposa.

Ella juraba que, si Shouto nunca hubiera nacido, quizás su marido no se hubiese obsesionado y nada de aquello podría haber sucedido.

—¿Puedo visitar a mi madre? —inquirió el joven de cabello bicolor.

Lo estaba soportando por el bien de su madre y sus hermanos.

—Te doy media hora, Shouto —respondió su padre de brazos cruzados—. Aún tienes mucho que aprender, y no dormirás hasta sabértelo a la perfección. Es por tu futuro. Eres mi único orgullo.

Todoroki podía soportarlo, pero había un límite.

Su madre se hallaba encerrada en los cuartos de la planta baja del palacio al que se mudaron ahora que Enji era rey junto a Shigaraki.

Endeavor la mantenía ahí para que no diera problemas y porque, al fin y al cabo, no aportaba absolutamente nada.

Pero el rey no veía problema alguno en eso; todo lo contrario.  
Consideraba que su esposa le estaría agradecida al ser mantenida y vivir bien.

—¿Mamá...? —dudó Shouto al entrar al cuarto de la cocina en la que la mujer de cabello blanco se hallaba.

—No lo soporto más —murmuró desesperada mientras se oía el sonido del agua hirviendo en una tetera.

Su madre se le acercó con odio en los ojos y posicionó una mano en la mejilla de su hijo mientras le sonreía.

—Tú serás igual que él, ¿verdad?

Todoroki no comprendía nada.

No lo comprendió hasta sentir un insoportable dolor en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Su madre le estaba sujetando del cabello con rabia mientras dejaba caer el agua hirviendo en aquel rostro, haciendo que, por tal aflicción, Shouto se soltase del agarre por instinto haciendo caer la tetera con agua al suelo.

—Tú… tú eres igual que él… —reiteró la mujer alejándose y dirigiéndose a uno de los cajones de la cocina para sacar un cuchillo—. Eres lo mismo que él —finalizó dándose la vuelta y mirando a su hijo con desesperación.

Todoroki no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.  
Abrió los ojos aterrorizado al ver cómo su madre dirigía el cuchillo hacia su propio cuello y cómo lo atravesaba en un rápido movimiento, dejando salir una gran cantidad de sangre y sacando el cuchillo mientras tosía para, a continuación, volver a apuñalarse aún más fuerte en la vena yugular y manteniendo la mirada con odio hacia su hijo.

En pocos segundos, se dejó caer al suelo mientras sonreía y seguía escupiendo sangre; en unos minutos más, su madre estaba completamente muerta.

Verla suicidarse frente a sus ojos y sin poder hacer nada fue mucho más doloroso que la horrible quemadura que estaba sintiendo en la parte izquierda de su rostro.

Todoroki no podía reaccionar ante lo que ocurría frente a él… y ese fue el motivo por el que, desde ese día, Shouto renunció.

No tenía pensado seguir el camino de su padre; ya le daba absolutamente igual lo que le ocurriera.

Se iba a independizar y, al no tener el dinero para pagar los impuestos, al mes sería llevado al calabozo donde mantenían a los schiavus.

La ley que aprobó su padre y a la que aquel hombre no podía contradecir, era algo de lo que Shouto se iba a aprovechar para alejarse de Enji.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba a su padre.

 **[...]**


	66. Es la hora de tu venganza

_**Capítulo 66: Es la hora de tu venganza.**_

* * *

 **POV Iida Tenya**

Podía notar que le dolía. A Todoroki le dolía la muerte de su padre a pesar de todo; y aquello me hacía sentir culpable.

Yo fui el de la idea. Yo fui el que sugirió envenenar al rey para cumplir lo que Shigaraki deseaba.

—Es mi culpa —sentencié sentándome a su lado y no pudiendo evitar odiar toda la situación.

Pero Todoroki seguía sin decir nada y lo único que provocaba era que quisiera ayudarle. Me dolía verle así. Me dolía ver aquel rostro cabizbajo y la aflicción en sus ojos.

—Iida… —comenzó levantando levemente su mirada y girándose para verme.

Abrí los ojos al notar unas pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de los suyos.

Pude sentir que, en esos momentos, Todoroki necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse.

No sabía sobre su pasado. No sabía qué tan difícil había sido para él, pero, en ese instante, me prometí a mí mismo que haría todo lo posible por verle feliz.

Quería proteger a mi schiavu. Tal y como juré, sería su familia y lo daría todo.

—¿Puedes…? —murmuró con dudas en sus palabras.

 _"Quiero que pueda confiar en mí."_

Antes de que continuara, me acerqué a él y rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos, atrayéndolo a mí y haciendo que su rostro quedara entre mi pecho.

—Puedes apoyarte en mí —apliqué cerrando los ojos—. Te _juro_ que siempre estaré a tu lado.

Segundos después, me percaté de que su llanto había aumentado y se aferraba aún más fuerte a mí.

 **. . .**

A partir de aquel día, me di cuenta que los guardias comenzaron a tratarnos mejor.

Quizás fue por la influencia de Shigaraki, el que, actualmente, era el único rey. No sabíamos más al respecto porque nadie nos informaba, pero la vida en las prisiones del palacio se hizo bastante amena.

La comida y el servicio que teníamos no era malo; lo único era que no podíamos salir por más que quisiéramos.

De vez en cuando nos traían ropa limpia e, incluso, una vez a la semana nos dejaban ducharnos en uno de los baños que estaban en habitaciones cercanas.

Nos vigilaban para que no tratásemos de escapar, pero nos daban el espacio personal que queríamos.

Supuse que Shigaraki me agradecía el haberle dado aquella idea de esta manera.

 _"Quizás… no es tan cruel…"_

Junto a Todoroki, estar encerrado no era algo aburrido.

Aunque, he de admitir que, a pesar de que nos permitían utilizar un retrete para nuestras necesidades, era algo vergonzoso.

 _"—¡Todoroki! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerlo con tanta tranquilidad?!"_

Siempre me quejaba al verle sentarse para defecar y sin cambiar su serena expresión.

 _"—Pero esto es lo normal, Iida."_

 _"—¡Y, además, tienes que levantar las dos tapas para orinar!"_

 _"—Perdón, Iida. Se me había vuelto a olvidar."_

En ocasiones olvidaba las conversaciones que llegamos a tener al respecto.

Todoroki llegó a contarme que en el calabozo era normal verse desnudos entre todos.

Con el tiempo, hablamos de muchas cosas. La verdad es que tampoco teníamos nada que hacer a parte de mirar la prisión en la que estábamos.

Aunque al principio era yo el que le hablaba de lo que sabía y sentía que era curioso, cuando pasó más o menos un mes, Todoroki comenzó a ser algo más abierto hacia mí.

Me hablaba con tranquilidad de su familia. Me contó que en el calabozo eran muy unidos y que, a pesar de las dificultades, juntos pudieron superar todo.

También... me dijo que le agradaba hablar conmigo.

 _"—¡Tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que comience todo!"_

 _"—Iida… La verdad es que, preferiría quedarme así. Aquí estoy bien. Aquí estoy contigo."_

Por las noches, siempre buscaba mi cobijo.

Se me acercaba con tranquilidad y, quizás, disimuladamente para poder dormir juntos.

Su compañía era cálida. Me agradaba mucho y quería protegerle.

Cada día que pasaba, lo único que hacía era reforzar nuestra unión.

Pudiendo solamente hablar, poco a poco conocimos cada vez más del contrario.

 _"—¿Tu madre te hizo eso...?"_

 _"—Aún así la quiero mucho."_

También, hubo una vez en la que, al amanecer, me ocurrió una de las cosas que prefería mantener en secreto.

Me avergonzaba hablar de ello y trataba de ocultárselo a Todoroki.

 _"—¿Qué tiene de malo? Nos pasa a todos."_

 _"—¡Es vergonzoso!"_

 _"—A ver…"_

 _"—¡No! ¡No te acerques, Todoroki!"_

 _"—En el calabozo nos pasaba a todos."_

Entre conversaciones, la compañía mutua, situaciones algo divertidas y algunos momentos un poco embarazosos, pasaron tres meses.

Sentía… que Todoroki me hacía feliz, pero no pude comprenderlo en su momento.

 **[...]**

 **POV Narradora**

—¡Oh, por fin despiertas!

Uraraka fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el rostro alegre de Himiko, la cual le sonreía y le miraba fijamente.

—¡Has dormido mucho, Ochako! —siguió.

—¿Dónde…? —dudó Uraraka sin recordar lo que había sucedido todo aquel tiempo y sin saber en qué lugar se encontraba.

—¡Estás en el palacio, específicamente en la zona que es de mi propiedad! —explicó Toga cada vez más ilusionada.

Ochako no tardó mucho en recordar absolutamente todo, cosa que le hizo retroceder y tratar de alejarse de la chica rubia.

Pero la sala en la que se hallaba era pequeña y estaba cerrada por completo, cosa que le hacía tener nulas posibilidades de escapar.

—¡No me tengas miedo, querida Ochako! ¡Encima que te hecho un gran favor salvándote la vida…! —agregó poniendo un puchero—. ¿Sabes? Diría que, en ese momento, te quedaban un par de horas de vida. ¡Menos mal que llegué a tiempo! ¡Agradece que fuiste tratada por mis mejores médicos! Habías contraído algunas enfermedades con nombres muy raros, pero me dijeron que, con el tiempo y tomando los medicamentos adecuados, podrías sanarte.

—¿Me ayudaste…? —dudó la joven de cabello castaño planteándose que, quizás, la persona que la compró era buena—. Gracias…

—¡¿Y sabes qué más he hecho?! —prosiguió con una sonrisa que comenzaba a darle miedo a Ochako—. ¡He hecho que se deshicieran de la basura que tenías ahí metida!

—¿Basura…?

Uraraka no comprendía a qué se refería aquella chica.

—Los chicos que te violaron deben saberlo perfectamente —respondió cambiando su tono—. Estabas embarazada, querida Ochako —finalizó acercándosele y sosteniendo sus manos con suavidad—. Pero ordené que se deshicieran de ello. ¡Te he hecho un favor, ¿a que sí?! ¡Tenías una escoria no deseada creciendo dentro de ti! ¡Qué asco, ¿no?! Por estas cosas odio a los hombres. Me dan asco.

Toda la información era demasiada para que Uraraka pudiera reaccionar.

—Pero… no te preocupes —prosiguió Himiko susurrándole al oído para, a continuación, mirarle a los ojos—. Los he comprado… y, ahora, tú les harás pagar por todo lo que te han hecho —finalizó sacando un cuchillo que había mantenido escondido y sosteniendo las manos de Ochako para posicionarlo en ellas.

Segundos después, entraron cinco guardias que mantenían a cinco hombres con las manos atadas en la espalda.

—Vamos, querida Ochako —prosiguió Toga girándose para mirar con odio a aquellos jóvenes—. Es la hora de tu venganza.

 **[...]**


	67. Yo me quedaré contigo

**_ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo quizás contenga descripciones no muy agradables, idk, solo aviso._**

 **[...]**

 _—Pero… no te preocupes —prosiguió Himiko susurrándole al oído para, a continuación, mirarle a los ojos—. Los he comprado… y, ahora, tú, les harás pagar por todo lo que te han hecho —finalizó sacando un cuchillo que había mantenido escondido y sosteniendo las manos de Ochako para posicionarlo en ellas._

 _Segundos después, entraron cinco guardias que mantenían a cinco hombres con las manos atadas en la espalda._

 _—Vamos, querida Ochako —prosiguió Toga girándose para mirar con odio a aquellos jóvenes—. Es la hora de tu venganza._

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 67: Yo me quedaré contigo.**_

* * *

 **POV Uraraka Ochako**

Todo lo que había escuchado era demasiado para mí.

No sabía qué hacer.

 _"Estuve… ¿embarazada?"_

Esa chica me había salvado, pero, ahora, me estaba obligando a vengarme de los que se aprovecharon de mi cuerpo en el calabozo.

Pude reconocer perfectamente sus rostros.

En ese momento, la mirada de uno de ellos se cruzó con la mía y me sonrió con asquerosidad como solía hacer en el calabozo.

—¿A qué esperas, Ochako? —pude oír la voz de aquella joven con impaciencia—. ¡Son todo tuyos!

Me temblaban las manos y comenzaba a sentir escalofríos de tan solo ver sus rostros.

Sus facciones masculinas estaban comenzando a darme asco.

 _"Repulsivos..."_

—No… puedo —murmuré ocultando mi rostro y dejando caer el cuchillo al suelo.

Tenía miedo.

Estaba comenzando a recordar la sensación al ser tocada por esos hombres.

Estaba comenzando a recordar nuevamente cómo me violaban y lo repulsivo que me resultó.

—Ah… —escuché un suspiro proveniente de aquella chica—. ¿Tanto daño te han hecho?

Poco a poco, notaba su voz más cercana a mí hasta que, al levantar mi rostro, pude ver cómo me atraía hacia sí con una leve sonrisa.

—Tranquila, querida Ochako —murmuró en mi oído—. Si no eres capaz de hacerlo, ya lo haré yo por ti.

Me transmitía confianza. Me hacía sentir protegida y segura; era como si el hecho de que estuviera conmigo me diera a entender que ya no me pasaría nada malo.

Segundos después, no pude evitar romper en llanto y aferrarme a ella.

 **POV Narradora**

—Ah… mirad lo que habéis hecho —comentó Himiko tratando de tranquilizar a Uraraka y girándose para ver a los cinco hombres que observaban la situación con tranquilidad.

—No me arrepiento —comenzó uno de ellos con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Violarla hasta enloquecer fue divertido —agregó el segundo sin darle importancia.

—Esa perra debería de estar ya muerta —prosiguió un tercero.

—En el fondo lo debe haber disfrutado como la cerda asquerosa que es —se unió el cuarto.

—¡Vamos, dilo! —exclamó el quinto—. ¡Te gustó, ¿verdad?! —siguió mientras miraba a Ochako—. ¡Incluso dejaste de resistirte al final!

Himiko, al escuchar esto último, se incorporó separándose de Uraraka y la llevó de la mano hasta quedar al frente de aquellos hombres; Ochako, negándose a mirar, seguía sollozando cabizbaja.

—¡De acuerdo! —aplicó Toga soltando a su nueva schiavu y acercándose al quinto de ellos—. ¡Tú serás el primero! Así que… dime. ¿Te gustaría saber cómo se siente ser violado? ¡Yo creo que sí, ¿no?!

La sonrisa que mantenía aquel sujeto desapareció al ver cómo Himiko seguía acercándose con un cuchillo en mano.

—S-Si me sueltas, te haré todo lo que quieras —respondió aquel tipo con nerviosismo—. Te gustaría sentir a un verdadero hombre, ¿no?

—Los desgraciados como tú me dan asco, pero… —prosiguió Toga mientras se deshacía de la sucia ropa inferior de aquel inmovilizado bastardo—. ¡Me gusta ver cómo sangran! —finalizó para, segundos después, levantar el asqueroso miembro con una mano y pasar el cuchillo por arriba, cortando lentamente y haciendo que el sujeto comenzase a gritar y moverse con fuerza.

El guardia que se encargaba de sujetarlo, cumplió su función perfectamente, facilitando que Himiko prosiguiera rasgando la carne con el cuchillo, pudiendo notarse cómo salía la sangre y el hombre no dejaba de gritar de dolor.

—¿Se siente bien? —reía Himiko al ver su expresión—. ¿Te gusta?

Los cuatro hombres restantes solo podían observar en silencio cómo Toga torturaba lentamente al quinto joven; Uraraka, por otro lado, seguía sin mirar y se había tapado los oídos por los diversos gritos.

—¡Y con esto ya está! —sentenció Himiko al terminar de cortar la virilidad y levantándola—. Ahora… ¿quién es el siguiente? —prosiguió mirando a los cuatro jóvenes restantes, los cuales comenzaron a sacudirse y tratar escapar.

Pero fue inútil. Cada uno estaba siendo retenido por un guardia y estaban atados, así que Toga iba a deleitarse con los gritos de cada uno y la expresión de dolor que pondrían al estar siendo castrados lentamente.

Uno por uno.

Himiko realizó el mismo proceso, torturándoles lentamente mientras sonreía al verles en tal situación. Desgarrando la piel poco a poco, dejando la sangre caer y disfrutando del dolor de aquellos tipos.

—¡Bien! —exclamó una vez finalizado la primera parte—. ¿Qué debería de hacer con esto? —inquirió al ver los cinco miembros cortados que dejó en el suelo—. ¡Oh, ya sé! Si os gusta meter esa cosa a la gente, también os debe gustar que os la metan, ¿no?

Las palabras de Himiko les hizo abrir los ojos con desesperación, angustia y terror.

Tenían miedo de aquella chica.

—¡¿Quién quiere ser el primero?! —inquirió sonriéndoles.

Pero ninguno era capaz de decir algo.

—Bueno, entonces iré en orden como al principio —comentó acercándose al quinto.

Dio un mandato al guardia para que hiciera que el sujeto se agachase hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo y, Himiko, con los cinco miembros cortados en ambas manos, se posicionó por detrás.

—¡¿Preparado?! —preguntó mientras dirigía uno de ellos al ano de aquel joven.

—¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas! —gritaba haciendo fuerza por librarse del agarre del guardia.

—Eso es lo que dijo Ochako, pero no le hicisteis caso, ¿no?

Segundos después, Toga utilizó dos dedos para tratar de abrir la cavidad contraria y, con fuerza y odio, hizo el intento de introducir rápidamente uno de los miembros.

—Si no te relajas no van a caber los cinco —suspiró no muy convencida al oír un fuerte grito por parte del contrario—. Quizás… te lo tengo que abrir por la fuerza, ¿no? —siguió, levantándose y yendo a por el cuchillo que dejó en el suelo.

El hombre, al verlo, comenzó a gritar nuevamente y a suplicar que haría cualquier cosa, pero eso a Toga le daba igual.

—Quiero verte sangrar —sentenció con una sonrisa, ya detrás, para pasar lentamente el cuchillo por el asqueroso trasero del joven.

En un rápido movimiento, introdució el afiliado utensilio por la cavidad contraria, dejando salir una gran cantidad de sangre y haciéndole gritar cada vez más fuerte, provocando que Himiko comenzase a mover el cuchillo dentro de él mientras sonreía.

—¡Si te mueves así solo te hará más daño! —exclamó mientras comenzaba a hacer movimientos circulares con el afilado metal dentro, rompiendo cada vez más venas y pudiendo ver cómo salía la sangre estrepitosamente y formaba un pequeño charco debajo.

El sujeto solo gritaba y se retorcía con fuerza y lágrimas en sus ojos; el resto de sus compañeros trataban de soltarse al ver lo que les esperaba.

Ochako no podía ver. Se negaba a hacerlo.

—Supongo que es suficiente —comentó Toga sacando el cuchillo de manera brusca—. Guardia, llévatelo y asegúrate de que viva. Es muy pronto para que muera —finalizó con una leve sonrisa.

Himiko tenía planeado torturar a cada uno de todas las maneras posibles e impedir que murieran hasta pagar por todo lo hecho a su nueva schiavu.

—No te preocupes, Ochako —murmuró al verla en el suelo, ocultando su rostro y tapándose los oídos—. Yo me quedaré contigo.

 **[...]**


	68. ¿Por qué no pudieron ser felices?

**POV** **Jirou** **Kyouka**

Yaomomo siempre era amable conmigo.

Conforme pasaban los días, sentía la calidez de estar con alguien que me quería, haciéndome pensar que se quedaría a mi lado para siempre.

Todos los días, al amanecer, me despertaba con su dulce voz para desayunar. Luego, ella tenía que estudiar y practicar con algunos profesores particulares, pero, a pesar de verla bastante ocupada, Yaomomo siempre encontraba alguna manera de incluirme.

Me ayudó a aprender a leer y escribir correctamente; me enseñó lo que nunca pude aprender por la situación en la que viví de pequeña.

 _"—¿Hay algo en concreto que quieras que te ayude a escribir?"_

 _"—Me... Me gusta cómo suena_ _Yaomomo_ _."_

Al principio ni siquiera sabía cómo sujetar una pluma, pero ella estaba a mi lado para mostrármelo.

A parte de las lecciones de estudio y todo el tiempo que Yaomomo pasaba dedicándose a ello, había una clase particular que, definitivamente, era mi favorita.  
Cada dos días, un señor la llamaba para ir a una de las inmensas salas de la mansión en la que permanecía un par de horas tocando cierto instrumento.

La primera vez que la escuché tocando el piano, me sorprendió.  
Era un sonido precioso.

 _"—¿Te gustaría aprender conmigo?"_

Jamás antes había tocado alguno de aquellos objetos. No sabía lo que se sentía, pero, por algún motivo, tenía muchas ganas de probarlo.

 _"—Pareces disfrutar de la música."_

 _"—Nunca pude tocar un instrumento cuando era pequeña, pero mis padres solían cantar."_

 _"—¿Entonces tú también sabes cantar?"_

 _"—Podría intentarlo..."_

 _"—¡Hay una canción que compuse hace un par de años! Aunque soy pésima cantando..."_

Yaomomo parecía más ilusionada que yo.

Me dijo que, cuando estaba sola y terminaba todas sus tareas, solía tocar el piano por cuenta propia, llegando un día a conseguir una melodía que, aunque parecía triste, tenía una letra esperanzadora.

 _ **"—Este durmiente mar... se ilumina por un insistente latir."**_

 _"—Tienes una voz celestial."_

 _"—¿Tú crees...?"_

Pasaban los días y, cada segundo que permanecía con ella, me hacía sentir que era la joven más afortunada.

No merecía tanto. Yaomomo era perfecta.  
Su sonrisa, su amabilidad, el tiempo que me dedicaba y todo lo que hizo por mí.

 _ **"—... Sabremos que este momento no fue una mentira."**_

Estando a su lado, podía ser más sincera conmigo misma.

Siempre estuve disconforme con mi cuerpo. En el calabozo me avergonzaba de casi todo.  
Pocas eran las veces que expresaba lo que de verdad quería, pero, Yaomomo me conseguía aportar seguridad en mí misma.  
Me daba su apoyo y cariño. Estaba conmigo, sin importar lo que sucediera.  
No quería que pasara el tiempo.

Solo... Solo quería permanecer con ella.

 _"—Han asesinado a uno de los reyes."_

Cuando escuché la noticia por parte de una de las sirvientas de la mansión, lo primero en lo que pensé fue en Todoroki.  
Él decía que odiaba a su padre, pero, lo más probable era que estuviera sufriendo al enterarse de ello.

 _"Él es una buena persona... y, suelen decir que, las buenas personas son capaces de perdonar cualquier atrocidad."_

En aquel momento, no supe qué tan malo sería el cambio que sufriera el reino a consta de la muerte de uno de los reyes, pero, con gran sinceridad... solo me importaba mi familia y estar con Yaomomo.

"— _Yaomomo_ _... ¿puedo visitar al_ _schiavu_ _de ese tal_ _Midoriya_ _? Quizás, así, también vea a..."_

Pero la expresión en su rostro y el cómo se acercaba hacia mí, cabizbaja, me hacía entender que no era posible.

 _"—Mi madre... puso una condición para poder quedarme contigo para siempre y a salvo."_

 _"—Que no saliéramos de aquí, ¿no?"_

 _"—Sí..."_

 _"—Y... ¿ellos pueden venir?"_

 _"—Claro que sí."_

Aquello era suficiente.

De todas formas, algún día, sé que podríamos reunirnos todos.  
Algún día, me reuniría con mi familia.  
Mi verdadera familia.

Pasaba el tiempo y, poco a poco, comencé a sentir un extraño dolor en el pecho.  
Al principio, cuando Yaomomo insistía dormir juntas, simplemente disfrutaba de su compañía y calidez.  
Pero, después, me empezaba a poner bastante nerviosa.  
Verla sonreírme con gentileza y arroparme, hacía que mi corazón doliera un poco.

No supe desde cuándo deseé algo más.  
Algo más que una amistad.  
Algo más que una relación dueña-schiavu.

Sentía la necesidad de estar cada vez más cerca de ella. No podía evitar avergonzarme más a menudo y, sobre todo, analizar cada facción de su cuerpo.

Yaomomo era preciosa... Era perfecta.  
Ella era inteligente y amable.  
Se preocupaba por los demás.  
Siempre deseaba ayudar en todo lo posible. Su cuerpo era... mucho mejor que el mío.

 _"No merezco tenerla a mi lado."_

Aún así, los momentos seguían pasando y, poco a poco, éramos más cercanas.

De dormir juntas a una considerable distancia, pasamos a, cada noche, cubrirnos con las sábanas y mirarnos mientras me hablaba de lo que sentía.

Conversábamos de cosas triviales y, a veces, me contaba algunos cuentos que su padre solía leerle cuando era pequeña.

Compartíamos sonrisas y momentos que deseaba que durasen para siempre.

 _"—¿Por qué no pudieron ser felices?"_

 _"—Sí fueron felices."_

 _"—Pero,_ _Yaomomo_ _... Ambos murieron."_

 _"—Solo porque el destino lo quiso así. En el fondo, sí que lo fueron todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos."_

 _"—Es un poco injusto... Pensé que todos los cuentos tenían un final donde los protagonistas vivían juntos y eran felices."_

 _"—A veces, solo es necesario que pasen buenos momentos._ _Alomejor_ _... se encontraron en otra vida."_

 _"—¿Crees que puede suceder?"_

Me había enamorado.  
Me había enamorado de Yaomomo inevitablemente y, por algunos segundos, creía que era mutuo.

A veces se sonrojaba... aunque no estaba segura.  
Y, como no estaba segura, preferí callar.

Así, entre inolvidables momentos de felicidad a su lado, pasaron tres meses...

 **[...]**


	69. Estar con él me hace feliz

_**Capítulo 69: Estar con él me hace feliz.**_

* * *

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Teníamos tres meses para conseguir las 5001 monedas de oro y rescatar a Uraraka.

Si debía ser realista, era muy poco tiempo. Pero, a pesar de todo, sí que había una oportunidad; esa cantidad de dinero solo la podíamos conseguir gracias a Yaoyorozu, y, cuando la visité, dijo que estaba dispuesta a ayudar para salvar a nuestra amiga.

Tenía que ahorrar, pero no quería privar a Kacchan de una buena alimentación.

Ahora era mi responsabilidad cuidar de mi schiavu y hacerlo sentir como si fuéramos una familia o, al menos, intentarlo.

Al principio, él seguía sin hacerme caso. Kacchan ignoraba todo lo que le pedía y siempre acababa yendo a trabajar solo.

Por las mañanas, me levantaba media hora antes de lo normal para comprar pan, fruta y un pequeño tarro de leche. Dejaba su desayuno listo y, antes de salir, me acercaba a la habitación e intentaba despertarle, aunque normalmente sí que lo estaba; simplemente parecía no querer estar a mi lado cuando me preparaba para ir a la herrería.

 _"—Kacchan, me voy a trabajar. Te he dejado el desayuno en la cocina. Necesitas comer más…"_

Podía notar que Kacchan estaba bastante escuálido. Tanto tiempo sin poder comer bien le había pasado factura, así que era mi deber hacerle recuperar peso.

 _"—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer."_

Aunque, al amanecer, siempre acababa en el suelo ya que Kacchan se movía mucho, no se había negado a que, todas las noches, durmiera a su lado… muy cerca del borde.

 _"Al menos he progresado un poco."_

También tenía que encargarme del almuerzo y la cena, así que había hecho una gran compra de arroz y legumbres; era lo más económico y, así, Kacchan podría ganar peso con más facilidad.

De vez en cuando, al terminar el trabajo, pasaba por el mercado y le llevaba una pieza de pollo o un filete de carne. Aunque no se me daba muy bien cocinar, tuve que aprender por propia cuenta las cosas básicas, así que sí era capaz de prepararle algo comestible a Kacchan.

Yo no necesitaba nada. Él era el que debía alimentarse bien.  
A mí, con media barra de pan y un pequeño bol de lentejas me era suficiente para todo el día.

 _"Además, antes comía mucho menos."_

Ser capaz de permitirme comprar más gracias al dinero que empecé a conseguir haciendo horas extra en la herrería, me tranquilizaba.

 _"Pero necesito ahorrar más."_

Una vez, le insistí a Aizawa para trabajar 18 horas al día y poder ganar un poco más, pero se negó rotundamente.

 _"—¡S-Solo necesito dormir seis horas! ¡Por favor!"_

 _"—Midoriya, ya te he dicho que no. Eso no es vida y, además, ¿no tenías un schiavu al que cuidar? Y educar."_

Tenía razón.

A veces me preguntaba qué era lo que hacía Kacchan durante todo el tiempo que yo estaba en el trabajo.

 _"Debe de aburrirse mucho…"_

La idea de él recorriendo el pueblo y metiéndose en problemas solía atormentarme, pero prefería ser optimista y rezar para que, al llegar a casa, encontrara a Kacchan en la habitación.

Y así eran todas las noches. Llegaba a las dos de la madrugada y no había ninguna sola vez en la que no hallase a Kacchan leyendo.

Y, como estaba acostumbrado, trataba de pedirle que me leyera un cuento para dormir.

 _"—K-Kacchan… ¿Puedes leerme este?"_

 _"—No."_

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había rechazado rotundamente. Incluso, en algunas ocasiones, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, él ya soltaba un " _No_ " por respuesta.

Aún así, hubieron varias veces en las que Kacchan parecía bastante cansado.  
A pesar de que llegaba tarde a casa, él siempre estaba despierto por más que las ojeras en sus ojos y el cansancio que reflejaba se hicieran presentes.

 _"¿Él espera a que yo llegue casa…?"_

Negué aquella idea. Definitivamente, eso era imposible.

 _"—Kacchan… ¿qué es lo que haces cuando no estoy?"_

 _"—No es de tu incumbencia."_

 _"—Pero… pareces cansado. ¿No duermes bien?"_

 _"—Habló el que parece un maldito muerto."_

En cierta manera, Kacchan tenía razón. Últimamente yo tampoco dormía demasiado bien y había perdido algo de peso.

Pero no me importaba.

 _"—Mañana iré."_

Al principio, no comprendí sus palabras.

 _"—¿Irás…?"_

 _"—A esa maldita herrería."_

Recuerdo que, al oír tales palabras, me sentí realmente feliz. Comencé a ilusionarme más de lo debido al imaginar que Kacchan quería ayudarme.

 _"Kaminari tenía razón…"_

Alomejor, por fin, Kacchan estaba comenzando a confiar un poco en mí.

Pero, como siempre, me estaba equivocando y haciendo falsas expectativas.

 _"—¿Ya lo has educado?"_

Las palabras de Aizawa al ver a Kacchan llegar al trabajo junto a mí, le hicieron enfadar bastante. Pero eso no fue lo que empeoró las cosas aunque trajo una disputa entre ambos; lo que realmente hizo que Kacchan comenzase a distanciarse aún más de mí fue la noticia que anunciaron por todo el reino.

 _"—Endeavor está muerto."_

Y, por alguna razón, eso le estaba preocupando y haciéndole ser más hostil.

Tampoco es que su actitud conmigo hubiera cambiado demasiado; seguía ignorándome todo el rato.

 _"—Vistas las circunstancias, Shigaraki Tomura será considerado el único rey de este país. Ahora, ejerce todo poder sobre el reino."_

Fui bastante estúpido al pensar que la muerte de uno de los reyes no afectaría demasiado; incluso, creí que cambiarían algunas leyes al respecto.  
Alomejor subirían los salarios. Quizás, erradicarían la discriminación hacia los schiavus.

Pero, lamentablemente, no era así.

Pasó desapercibido por muchos, pero me di cuenta de que, días después de la muerte de Endeavor, habían comenzado a construir algo en la plaza central del pueblo. Derribaron varios puestos y dejaron sin hogar a muchas personas y no comprendí por qué.

 _"—¿Qué motivo tendrá el rey Shigaraki...?"_

Solo esperaba que no fuera algo malo. Pensar en toda la gente que había sido afectada, me hacía sentir bastante mal e impotente por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

En un inicio, decidí centrarme en mi trabajo y en las necesidades de Kacchan, pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo, deseaba que el día acabara lo más rápido posible para volver a casa.

Porque sabía que al volver a mi hogar, Kacchan estaría esperándome en la cama… leyendo algún libro.

 _"—Ya estoy en casa."_

El simple hecho de que me dirigiera una sutil mirada por respuesta, sin siquiera decir algo, me hacía sonreír inconscientemente.

Hubieron unas cuantas veces en las que, nada más llegar a casa, me lo encontraba desnudo en la cama mientras leía como de costumbre. Para Kacchan era completamente normal, pero yo no estaba acostumbrado. Me avergonzaba demasiado de tan solo verle… así.

 _"—¿Qué mierda miras?"_

 _"—K-Kacchan… ¿no deberías ponerte algo?"_

 _"—No me des órdenes."_

Al cabo de unos dos meses, ya no me insultaba tanto. Aunque, si debía ser sincero, tampoco me molestaba.  
Dentro de mí, sentía que las palabras que utilizaba no iban con la finalidad de dañar.

 _"Será… su forma de ser."_

Podría ser difícil de tratar. Alomejor se enfadaba con gran facilidad. Era testarudo y maleducado. Quizás no sabía controlarse.

Pero…

 _"Estar con Kacchan me hace feliz."_

Así, sin darme cuenta de lo especial de cada pequeño momento, del tiempo que estuve a su lado, ni de lo que había comenzado a sentir, pasaron tres meses.

 **[...]**


	70. Creo que se conocían

**POV Narradora**

Habían pasado tres meses.

Durante todo ese tiempo, cada uno tuvo el objetivo principal de ahorrar lo más que pudieran para conseguir las 5001 monedas de oro para rescatar a Uraraka.  
Era demasiado dinero y, lamentablemente, entre lo que Kirishima y Midoriya juntaron, no llegaban ni a las 500 monedas.

Pero, para suerte de ellos, contaban con el apoyo de Yaoyorozu.

Aunque la joven, cuando Izuku habló con ella, explicó su situación y dijo que no podría salir de casa, no había problema alguno en conseguir el dinero suficiente.

Al pertenecer a la nobleza y a una familia con negocios que proporcionaban una gran suma de dinero, desde que Momo cumplió 18 años, cada mes, recibía un aproximado de 700 monedas de oro que, supuestamente, eran para su futuro.

Su madre le aseguraba que tenía que ahorrar todo lo posible, así que, aunque ese dinero le perteneciera a la joven, la señora Yaoyorozu se encargaba de guardarlo en una de las salas que tenían en su hogar; debajo de la mansión, había unas escaleras que daban a un sótano extenso y con puertas colindantes a diversas habitaciones.

La entrada, obviamente, estaba prohibida para cualquiera que no fuera los padres de Momo.

Pero Yaoyorozu sabía que, de alguna manera, tenía que conseguirlo.  
Tenía que conseguir el dinero para salvar a Ochako; y eso fue lo que hizo.

Pudiendo ser capaz de afrontar a su madre, de noche, cuando todos dormían, consiguió entrar a su cuarto y llevarse la llave con la que se abría la puerta que daba al sótano.  
La sala en la que se guardaba el dinero de Momo no tenía demasiada seguridad; simplemente un candado que se podía abrir con una llave que estaba junto a la del sótano.

Después de todo, todos los que cuidaban la mansión eran de alta confianza y nunca habían intentado robar.

Una vez dentro y cumplido su objetivo, Yaoyorozu pudo localizar las monedas de oro que le correspondían; estaban ordenadas en pequeños paquetes de cien en cien y al lado había una pequeña mesa con diversos papeles. Cuando se acercó, pudo ver la cantidad exacta de dinero ahorrado desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad.

 _Inicio 23 de Septiembre: 700_

 _Monedas depositadas 23 de Octubre: 646_  
 _Monedas depositadas 23 de Noviembre: 640_  
 _Monedas depositadas 23 de Diciembre: 630_  
 _Monedas depositadas 23 de Enero: 657_  
 _Monedas depositadas 23 de Febrero: 680_  
 _Monedas depositadas 23 de Marzo: 682_

 _Cantidad total: 4635_

 _"Espero que… puedan conseguir el dinero restante."_

Si hubiera sido posible para ella, habría aportado todas las 5001 monedas al instante, pero, en el mes de enero donde Izuku le informó al respecto, Momo sabía que el dinero que tenía ahorrado no era suficiente.

Aún así, tenía esperanza en el resto de sus amigos.

Sin saber cómo transportar todas las monedas, optó por hacerlo poco a poco.  
Para su suerte, las monedas de oro estaban fabricadas de tal forma que no pesaban demasiado, pero, en conjunto sí eran un problema; sobre todo porque eran más de 4000 las que debía esconder en su habitación.

Después de más de veinte viajes de ida y vuelta, logró acumular todos los pequeños paquetes de monedas en su cuarto; aunque, por el ruido, hizo despertar a Jirou sin querer.

—¿Yaomomo…? —dudó la menor mientras se frotaba los ojos con bastante sueño—. ¿Qué hora…?

—No te preocupes —tranquilizó dándole a entender que siguiera durmiendo.

Ahora, Yaoyorozu tenía que cerrar todas las puertas y devolver la llave a la habitación de su madre.

Estaban a inicios de Abril, así que nadie entraría a ingresar el dinero mensual hasta que llegase el día veintitrés.

Pasó la noche en vela tratando de buscar la manera adecuada en la que esconder todo el dinero en su cuarto, así que durmió poco. Pero lo importante era que logró el objetivo principal.

 **[...]**

 **9** _ **:25**_

—Han venido a visitarla —informaba una de las sirvientas llamando la atención de Momo, la que se hallaba en su habitación junto a Jirou.

Ambas habían estado leyendo mientras tanto; con el tiempo, la pequeña schiavu había dominado aquello gracias a la buena enseñanza de su dueña.

Yaoyorozu sabía que había llegado el día y, sin ser capaz de esconder secretos y negándose a ese tipo de cosas, ya le había hablado con anticipación a Kyouka sobre lo que tenía en mente.

—Gracias, ahora voy —respondió con amabilidad—. No tardaré —finalizó mirando a Jirou y sonriéndole levemente.

—No te preocupes, Yaomomo —respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa para, segundos después de que la de cabello negro se alejase, sentirse algo nerviosa.

 _"—Vendrán Midoriya y otro de mis amigos, Kirishima. No sé si traerán a sus schiavus, pero… Midoriya me ha dicho que el suyo conocía a los que ahora cuida Kirishima."_

Las palabras de Momo de la vez en que le contó lo que sucedía, no dejaban de pasar por la mente de Kyouka.

Si Bakugou los conocía, aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

 **[...]**

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

—¿De verdad no quieres venir…? —insistí al ver cómo Kacchan se negaba a salir de la cama—. Kirishima llevará a Kaminari y Asui…

—Me da igual —aplicó con rabia y evadiendo mi mirada.

Había llegado el día en el que visitaríamos a Yaoyorozu y juntaríamos todo el dinero conseguido para poder ir a por Uraraka.

Como desde este momento tendría que tener en cuenta lo que me dijo Iida que hiciera, decidí con anticipación rogarle a Aizawa que me diera unos cuantos días libres.

 _"—S-Solo necesito dos… bueno, quizás tres…"_

Verle mirarme con seriedad, me hacía entender que quizás no iba a concendérmelos.

 _"—Tienes una semana libre, Midoriya. Haz lo que quieras. Llevas como tres meses sobreexplotándote a ti mismo."_

Me costó creerlo cuando lo escuché, pero, segundos después, lo intenté asimilar y, sin querer, se me saltaron algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

 _"—¡G-Gracias, maestro!"_

 _"—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así."_

 **[...]**

 **POV Narradora**

Sin poder exigir ni obligar a Katsuki que le acompañase, Midoriya decidió marcharse para llegar lo más rápido posible.

Al ser temprano, lo más probable era que Kirishima ya estuviera en la puerta de la mansión de Yaoyorozu esperándole, así que optó por ir lo más rápido que pudo.  
Una vez allí, pudo localizar fácilmente a su amigo pelirrojo, el cual estaba acompañado por Kaminari y Tsuyu.

—¡Oh, ahí estás! —exclamó levantando una mano para saludar—. ¡Hey, Midoriya!

—¡Hola, chicos! —respondió terminando de acercarse y bastante agitado—. Siento haber tardado tanto…

—¿Bakugou no ha venido? —inquirió Denki al verle solo.

—Le insistí, pero… —suspiró el de cabello verde.

—Bueno, ¡entremos! —animó Eijirou.

Después de tener que pedir permiso a los guardias ya que no conocían ni a Denki ni a Tsuyu, consiguieron entrar al inmenso lugar en el que vivía Momo.

 **[...]**

—¡Wow! —exclamaba Kaminari al ver tal cantidad de lujos en la mansión de Momo.

—¿Ella también tiene schiavus? —inquirió Tsuyu mientras esperaban en la sala principal.

—Ah, sí, tiene una —respondió Izuku—. Olvidé mencionarlo, pero creo que Kacchan y ella se conocían… —agregó recordando lo que vio hace tres meses cuando aquellos schiavus estaban a solas, cosa que hizo que Asui y Denki intercambiaran miradas con ciertas dudas.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó Yaoyorozu al verlos esperar abajo junto a varias sirvientas—. ¡Subid, por favor!

Sin tiempo que perder, los cuatro jóvenes subieron las escaleras y siguieron a Momo por el pasillo hasta su habitación, de la que cierta joven salió de manera imprevista con un libro en mano.

—Yaomomo, ¿cómo se pronunciaba esta pa…

En aquel instante, ni Izuku ni Momo comprendieron por qué Kaminari y Asui se habían detenido; tampoco entendieron por qué Jirou había dejado caer el libro al suelo.

 **[...]**


	71. Nos alegra volver a verte

_—Yaomomo, ¿cómo se pronunciaba esta pa…_

 _En aquel instante, ni Izuku ni Momo comprendieron por qué Kaminari y Asui se habían detenido; tampoco entendieron por qué Jirou había dejado caer el libro al suelo._

 **[...]**

Un breve silencio hizo que Midoriya, Kirishima y Yaoyorozu mirasen extrañados a aquellos jóvenes schiavus, los cuales parecían sorprendidos y todavía no hacían nada.

—¿Ocurre algo…? —inquirió Izuku con nerviosismo.

Notando cómo Kyouka había reaccionado y estaba mirando hacia otro lado, Tsuyu y Denki intercambiaron miradas con una sonrisa para, segundos después, dirigirse rápidamente hacia ella y abalanzarse cariñosamente, pero con el suficiente peso para hacerla caer de espalda al suelo.

—¡¿E-Estás bien?! —reaccionó Momo rápidamente y con preocupación al verla tirada con Asui aferrada a su cintura y Kaminari aplastándole un brazo por error.

—Ah, sí… —respondió con una leve sonrisa mientras acariciaba con una mano la cabeza de Asui para, segundos después, tratar de mover el otro brazo que tenía aplastado por cierto rubio.

En otra situación, Jirou habría reaccionado y se hubiera librado de Denki con una simple patada antes de que se acercase más, pero, esta vez, lo dejaría pasar.

—Qué manía con abalanzarse sobre la gente —comentó Kirishima soltando una leve risa y observando al rubio que se estaba incorporando con una sonrisa.

—¡Entonces también os conocéis! —aplicó Midoriya alegrándose de aquel reencuentro.

—Nos alegra volver a verte, Kyouka —dijo la joven de cabello verde mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía abrazándola.

—¡Qué pequeño es este pueblo! —agregó Denki—. ¿No, Jirou?

La joven solo suspiró con una leve sonrisa; si tenía que ser sincera, se alegraba bastante de verlos.

—Oh, ya veo… —continuó Yaoyorozu, juntando ambas manos—. ¡Un reencuentro entre amigos! —prosiguió con entusiasmo.

—Más bien, ¡un reencuentro en familia! —respondió Kaminari levantando un dedo.

—¿Familia…? —dudó Yaoyorozu comenzando a creer que de verdad aquellos chicos eran parientes de sangre.

—¡Así es! —confirmó el rubio—. ¡Somos como una familia! ¿A que sí? —finalizó mirando a Tsuyu, la cual asintió.

—Los cinco están muy unidos —aclaró Izuku a Momo, la cual seguía con dudas al respecto.

—Es como el hermano idiota al que siempre te apetece molestar —explicó Jirou haciendo referencia a Kaminari.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el rubio.

—Bueno… —trató Midoriya cambiar de tema al recordar por lo que habían venido realmente—. Yaoyorozu, entre Kirishima y yo solo hemos podido conseguir 453 monedas de oro —explicó con cierto temor; con miedo a que, en total, no pudieran reunir las 5001.

Pero la alegría en el rostro de Momo y el cómo parecía entusiasmada, les hizo entender al pelirrojo y al de cabello verde que lo habían logrado; que podían rescatar a Ochako.

—¡Venid a mi cuarto! —aplicó la noble bastante feliz, cosa que hizo que Eijirou e Izuku sonrieran—. Ah, y, chicos… —agregó mirando a Tsuyu, Denki y Kyouka, los cuales parecían estar hablando de algo—. ¡Si queréis podéis ir al jardín a jugar! —finalizó sin mala intención y a punto de entrar a su habitación junto a Midoriya y Kirishima.

Segundos después de que aquellos tres jóvenes les dejaran a solas, los schiavus que aún permanecían en el suelo se quedaron un rato en silencio.

—¿Nos acaba de tratar como niños pequeños…? —dudó Kaminari.

—Eso parece —respondió Asui.

—Lo dijo con la mejor intención de todas —añadió Jirou con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **[...]**

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Cuando entramos al cuarto de Yaoyorozu y abrió uno de los inmensos armarios que tenía, Kirishima y yo sonreímos con nerviosismo mientras pensábamos en cómo se suponía que íbamos a transportar tal cantidad de dinero.

—¡4635 monedas oro! —informó alegremente y con entusiasmo.

—¿Cómo lo haremos…? —dudó el pelirrojo, pasando una mano por su nuca.

—¡No os preocupéis, he pensado en todo! —respondió segura de sí misma; se notaba que le alegraba mucho el que, por fin, pudiéramos salvar a Uraraka.

 _"Y, después… Liberar a todos los schiavus."_

—Oh, ¿y en qué has pensado? —inquirió Kirishima.

 **[...]**

 **POV Narradora**

El hecho de que los de Yaoyorozu no se enterasen de que había sacado todo su dinero, no era un problema. Ninguno estaba en la mansión; ambos solían ir a controlar los burdeles que dirigían y buscando a más gente.

Por eso, Momo sabía que no se tenía que preocupar.

Simplemente daría las órdenes necesarias para que llevasen a sus amigos con todo el dinero en una de las carrozas dirigidas por uno de sus empleados.

—Mi madre dio la orden de que me prohibieran salir de aquí, pero eso no os incluye.

Con el dinero en pequeños paquetes que impedían que se visualizase el contenido, Yaoyorozu llamó a varios de los empleados para que transportasen todo a la carroza en la que estarían sus amigos.

—Llévelos a donde le ordenen —pidió Momo con amabilidad al señor encargado de guiar a los caballos de la carroza.

Aunque Kaminari quería quedarse más tiempo en aquel inmenso lugar, Tsuyu sí que quería ir con Kirishima y Midoriya para poder ver a Ochako, así que el rubio terminó cediendo a regañadientes.

Asui llevaba pensando en ella todo el tiempo. Había esperado todo lo necesario y se había esforzado para ayudar a Kirishima en vender objetos y ropa hechos por ellos mismos, logrando ahorrar lo más que pudieron.

Ahora, por fin, iba poder volver a verla. Iba a poder volver a ver a esa persona tan amable; esa persona que estuvo en su mente durante los tres meses.

—¡Nos vemos! —se despidió Denki de la noble y su schiavu—. ¡Y la próxima vez traeremos a Bakugou!

—Cuando saquemos de ese sitio a Uraraka, ¡volveremos! —agregó Kirishima ya a lo lejos y a punto de subirse a la carroza junto al resto.

 **[...]**

Después de que Shigaraki se convirtiera en el único rey ya que Endeavor fue asesinado, habían comenzado los preparativos para la diversión de aquel hombre.

Enji siempre estuvo en contra. Estuvo de acuerdo con las clases sociales y con la venta y compra de schiavus, pero hacer lo que Tomura tenía en mente era algo que no quería; y, al negarse, no le dejó otra opción a Shigaraki que tener que librarse de él.

Sin nada más que se interpusiera en su camino, Tomura encargó que comenzase la construcción de un anfiteatro cerca del pueblo y, después de los tres largos meses, se inauguraría.

Nadie podía quejarse ni ir en contra; todo lo contrario. Al parecer, recibió bastante apoyo.

La gente se animaba a participar y, además, se hacían diversas apuestas por los vencedores.

El juego de Tomura era fácil.

Simplemente consistía en un enfrentamiento a lo grande entre dos schiavus; el primero en matar al contrario, ganaría.

Ver cómo se asesinaban sin opción alguna entre ellos; ver cómo sufrían al no querer hacer daño o trataban de luchar en vano, era divertido.

A Shigaraki todo le parecía aburrido; todo le había parecido aburrido hasta el día en el que vio la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Bakugou Katsuki cuando quemaron viva a su madre.

Aquello fue el factor que desencadenó su deseo por seguir contemplando la desesperación ajena.

Ese mismo día en el que Midoriya y los demás tratarían de recuperar a Ochako, Shigaraki estaba dando comienzo a la inauguración del anfiteatro donde los schiavus que compraba la gente, tendrían que tratar de sobrevivir matándose entre ellos.

 **[...]**

 **•••**


	72. Escoria

_Ese mismo día en el que Midoriya y los demás tratarían de recuperar a Ochako, Shigaraki estaba dando comienzo a la inauguración del anfiteatro donde los schiavus que compraba la gente, tendrían que tratar de sobrevivir matándose entre ellos._

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 72: Escoria.**_

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Sin tiempo que perder y después de haber juntado todo el dinero que tenían, Kirishima y Midoriya, junto a sus schiavus, fueron llevados hacia el mercado principal.

Dieron las gracias al señor que los trajo y, rápidamente, se dirigieron hacia el hombre de uno de los puestos en los que, con anterioridad, les habían dicho que Ochako estaba siendo vendida.

—¡Por fin podrás verla! —comentó Kaminari al ver la felicidad en los ojos de Tsuyu conforme se iban acercando.

La joven de cabello verde, con una cálida sonrisa, asintió con los ojos cerrados y un leve rubor en sus mejillas; sentía que todo el tiempo que había pasado, había valido la pena.

—¡D-Disculpe! —exclamó Izuku, ya frente al vendedor, mientras recuperaba el aire por haber corrido lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡Venimos a comprar un schiavu! —se unió Kirishima, tirando de un carrito de carga en el que se encontraba las bolsas de todo el dinero cubierto por una tela.

Segundos después, llegaron Asui y Denki por detrás y, con ilusión por haberlo conseguido, se situaron al lado del pelirrojo mientras miraban a aquel señor.

—¿Alguno en específico? —inquirió el hombre, ofreciéndoles a cada uno una especie de cuaderno de listas con diversos nombres de schiavus, catalogados según el precio y el aspecto físico.

Los cuatro, detenidamente y pasando las páginas tratando de encontrar la foto de Ochako, se mantuvieron en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que Izuku, al darse cuenta de que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, optó por preguntarlo directamente.

—En realidad, venimos a por Ochako Uraraka… —comentó cerrando el listado y con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿No puede ir a por ella?

—Podías haberlo dicho antes —suspiró el hombre, quitándoles de la mano a cada uno los listados y yendo a por uno de los libros que tenía dentro de su puesto.

Al estar impacientes por recibir la respuesta, ninguno se percató de todo el escándalo que se estaba formando cerca de ellos; la gente gritaba emocionada y muchos se dirigían en una misma dirección mientras hablaban sobre la inauguración de cierto anfiteatro.

Los niños eran llevados de la mano por sus padres, algunos compradores obligaban a sus schiavus a participar y el resto de personas acudían por diversión y para hacer apuestas.

—Ochako Uraraka… ¿no? —dudó el señor, regresando y mirando a los cuatro jóvenes que parecían emocionados.

Suspiró nuevamente al deducir la expresión de aquellos chicos cuando escuchasen la respuesta, y optó por dar la noticia.

—Ochako Uraraka ya ha sido comprada —informó con tranquilidad; en realidad, no le importaba en absoluto la situación de aquellos jóvenes respecto a la schiavu—. Se la llevaron antes de tiempo ya que la construcción del anfiteatro fue rápida y terminó unos días antes de lo previsto. Desconozco el resto de detalles y el porqué, pero la condición de la chica era pésima. Dudo que siga viva a menos que haya sido tratada en aquel mismo instante.

La información no duró ni siquiera un minuto, pero aquellos segundos fueron suficientes para borrar cualquier esperanza y felicidad del rostro de los chicos.

—¿Hemos llegado tarde…? —murmuró Eijirou, bajando el rostro y entrecerrando los ojos con impotencia.

—Pero… se supone que… —trató de decir Izuku, cada vez más desesperado pero sin poder absolutamente nada.

Por detrás, Kaminari, en silencio, abrazaba a Tsuyu, la cual no había podido evitar dejar salir las lágrimas, dándose cuenta de que todo había sido inútil y que, probablemente, nunca más volvería a ver a Ochako.

 **[...]**

El revuelto por las calles y el ruido notorio estaba sacando de quicio a Katsuki, el cual se encontraba en la casa de Izuku desayunando con el ceño fruncido y cada vez más enfadado.

 _"¡¿Pero qué mierda pasa ahí fuera?!"_

Harto del escándalo innecesario de la gente, optó por salir, olvidándose por completo de la petición de Midoriya sobre que no fuera por ahí solo, y siguió a la multitud de gente que iba en una sola dirección.

—¡Ya va a comenzar, rápido!

—¡¿Quieres apostar?!

—¿Participamos con nuestros schiavus?

Katsuki no entendía absolutamente nada, pero era imposible que todo eso no despertara su curiosidad, así que continuó caminando enfadado siguiendo a la gente.

Cuando vio a lo lejos cómo las personas entraban en el inmenso anfiteatro que habían estado construyendo hace unos tres meses, supo que se trataría de un cutre espectáculo aburrido y sin sentido.

—Vaya mierda… —habló para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido y dando media vuelta, chocando sin querer con otra persona.

—Mira a tu alrededor —riñió cierto hombre de cabello negro mientras observaba a Katsuki por encima del hombro—. Escoria.

En cuestión de segundos, aquella palabra había provocado tal rabia en Bakugou que, sin pensárselo dos veces, le miró con odio y dirigió su mano hacia él para jalarlo de la camiseta con fuerza… O, al menos, esa era su intención.

Tan solo al hacer el primer gesto ofensivo, cierto joven de cabello morado se había colocado al frente del hombre y había interceptado a Katsuki, sujetando su brazo fuertemente y manteniendo una serena compostura.

—Parece que aquí tenemos a un schiavu sin dueño y bastante irrespetuoso —comentó con una leve sonrisa el de cabello negro—. ¿Qué debería hacer contigo…? —inquirió, acercándose más al rubio y mirándole a los ojos, pudiendo ver claramente el odio en aquellos iris rojos—. Shinsou, déjalo —ordenó, haciendo que el sujeto de cabello morado soltase el agarre del brazo y retrocediera un paso—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó con tranquilidad, permaneciendo en contacto con la mirada de Katsuki.

—¿Por qué debería presentarme ante un bastardo asqueroso como tú? —espetó con ira, manteniendo una posición defensiva y siendo consciente de que eran dos contra uno y estaban rodeados de gente.

—¿Eres consciente de la posición en la que te encuentras? Los schiavus sin dueño son como animales. Cualquiera puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos —prosiguió el hombre, comenzando a enfadarse por aquella actitud—. Pero, por lo visto, tendré que presentarme yo primero, aunque, antes… —continuó, girándose levemente para mirar al de cabello morado a los ojos—. Shinsou, inmobilízalo.

Cualquier orden dada por aquel hombre, el cual al principio no veía interés alguno en los schiavus, tenía que ser cumplida.

Hitoshi Shinsou, desde que se convirtió en su schiavu, había estado obligado a obedecerle porque, de lo contrario, la tortura era lo único que le esperaría.

Siendo entrenado para cualquier situación y enseñado para proteger a su dueño pasara lo que pasara, no tuvo problema en arremeter contra Katsuki a gran velocidad y dejarle sin poder moverse y, ni siquiera, reaccionar a tiempo.

—Ah, cierto —comentó el hombre, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el rubio que no podía hacer absolutamente para soltarse—. Me llamo Dabi.

 **[...]**


	73. Ochako no es una cosa

_Siendo entrenado para cualquier situación y enseñado para proteger a su dueño pasara lo que pasara, no tuvo problema en arremeter contra Katsuki a gran velocidad y dejarle sin poder moverse y, ni siquiera, reaccionar a tiempo._

 _—Ah, cierto —comentó el hombre, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el rubio que no podía hacer absolutamente para soltarse—. Me llamo Dabi._

 **[...]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 73: Ochako no es una cosa.**

* * *

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Habíamos llegado tarde.

Todo nuestro esfuerzo de tres meses había sido en vano. Uraraka ya no volvería a estar con nosotros.

Se la había llevado otra persona.

Desconocíamos el lugar en el que podría estar. No sabíamos si se encontraría bien.

Probablemente estaría sufriendo.

Y la impotencia de no haber conseguido salvar a una amiga, nos estaba afectando.

—¿Y ahora…? —murmuró Kirishima tan afligido como todos.

—Lo mejor será empezar devolviéndole el dinero a Yaoyorozu —respondí con cierta tristeza.

—Y buscaremos a Uraraka, ¿verdad? —prosiguió, girándose para mirarme a los ojos con aflicción—. Luego iremos a por ella, ¿no?

 _"No sabemos dónde puede estar. El reino es inmenso. Incluso, hay nobles que compran schiavus y los envían a otros países para ganar más dinero."_

—Sí —asentí siendo consciente de nuestras posibilidades—. Recuperaremos a Uraraka —finalicé, girándome para ver a Tsuyu, la cual permanecía sollozando mientras Kaminari intentaba tranquilizarla.

 **[...]**

 **POV Narradora**

—Traigo al primer participante.

La repentina voz de Dabi llamó la atención de Shigaraki, el cual se hallaba contemplando cómo, en poco tiempo, daría comienzo el espectáculo e inauguraría el anfiteatro dedicado especialmente a los schiavus.

Los asientos de aquel inmenso lugar circular empezaban a llenarse conforme pasaba el tiempo, mostrando el interés de las personas en ver lo que estaba a punto de empezar; además, habían inscripciones abiertas para que cualquiera participase con sus schiavus y diversos puestos donde la gente apostaba una gran suma de dinero por el vencedor.

—Oh, también participará tu schiavu… —respondió el, ahora, único rey del país, girándose para visualizar al desafortunado.

Si tan solo ver cómo dos personas se mataban entre ellas le iba a despertar una gran felicidad y diversión, ahora, al observar el rostro del schiavu que estaba siendo inmovilizado por Shinsou y saber que podría verlo sufrir tanto como aquella vez, Tomura sintió que nada podía mejorar.

Era perfecto. Era la diversión que buscaba; era lo que necesitaba.

—¿Cómo se llama…? —inquirió con una sádica sonrisa mientras miraba a los ojos al rubio que seguía haciendo el intento de soltarse.

—No tardé en averiguarlo. Es un tal Katsuki Bakugou. No tiene dueño y es bastante maleducado —respondió el de cabello oscuro—. Debe aprender una lección, ¿no? —agregó con una leve sonrisa.

—Bien… entonces será el primero —confirmó Shigaraki, dispuesto a iniciar todo de una vez y no perder más tiempo; necesitaba ver el sufrimiento ajeno y la cara de desesperación de los que tenían que matarse—. Prepáralo.

Después de que se llevasen a Katsuki, Tomura dio la orden de que saliera a la arena del centro la mujer encargada de dar el típico discurso formal; la presentación que iniciaría la diversión.

Ya en su posición correspondiente, donde el rey y sus más fieles podían contemplar toda la arena de combate a la perfección, se sentó en su respectivo lugar y mantuvo la compostura; en el fondo, deseaba ver de una vez ese característico dolor en los ojos de Bakugou.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Aún no empieza?!

No dio demasiada importancia a la alegre voz de Himiko Toga; mucho menos a la joven que traía con ella. Su atención se centraba únicamente en la mujer que estaba a punto de hablar.

—Querida Ochako, relájate —tranquilizó la rubia al notar cómo la de cabello castaño había retrocedido por instinto al ver a Tomura—. Él no te hará daño. Ven, siéntate a mi lado. ¡Vamos a observar un bonito espectáculo!

—¿Chisaki? —interrogó Shigaraki, aún con la mirada hacia el frente concentrado en su entretenimiento.

—¡No tardará en llegar! —respondió Toga con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué hace esa cosa ahí?

Por detrás, la repentina voz del mencionado hizo que Himiko girase levemente su rostro en dicha dirección y le recibiera con una sonrisa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió manteniendo su alegre expresión.

—He dicho que qué hace esa cosa en este lugar —prosiguió dirigiendo su mirada hacia Uraraka, la cual se mantenía de espaldas y aferrándose a uno de los brazos de Himiko.

—Ochako no es ninguna cosa —replicó cambiando su tono a uno más serio.

—Los schiavus son objetos. No traigas a tus juguetes aquí —continuó, acercándose cada vez más—. Shigaraki, haz algo.

—¡Tomura! ¡Dile que está siendo injusto! —añadió la joven poniendo un pequeño puchero.

—Silencio —mandó callar, expectante a lo único que le importaba en aquellos momentos.

—¡Les damos la bienvenida a la inauguración del anfiteatro dedicado exclusivamente a los schiavus! —se podía oír la voz de cierta mujer—. ¡Cualquiera puede participar y ser el posible ganador, llevándose un premio por cada victoria que consiga su schiavu! Claro está, solo si sobrevive.

—Ya veo. Vas a participar con esa cosa, ¿no? —comentó Chisaki, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ochako, la cual permanecía acongojada y aferrada a Toga; al oír aquellas palabras, la rubia sintió cómo la de cabello castaño había comenzado a temblar.

—No —respondió mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello de Uraraka, acariciándolo para aportarle seguridad—. Mi Ochako no va a luchar contra nadie.

 **[...]**

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Después de tratar de asimilar la noticia de lo de Uraraka y dispuestos a intentar encontrarla tarde o temprano, nos dimos cuenta de que el mercado estaba más vacío de lo normal; la gente corría en una misma dirección y parecían estar emocionados por algo.

 _"Me pregunto si Kacchan sigue durmiendo… o si estará leyendo algo en casa."_

—Midoriya, yo le devolveré el dinero a Yaoyorozu —aplicó Kirishima; quizás se dio cuenta de lo pensativo que estaba en ese momento.

—¡N-No te preocupes! Terminaremos antes si voy con vosotros —respondí algo nervioso y negando con ambas manos.

—No creo que sea buena idea dejar a Bakugou mucho tiempo solo —supuse que bromeó Kaminari, pero el cómo se mantenía serio abrazando a Tsuyu, me hizo dudar de si sonrió levemente al decirlo.

—Ve con él, Midoriya —volvió a insistir mi amigo pelirrojo—. ¡Déjanos esto a nosotros!

Suspiré con una leve sonrisa y solo pude agradecerles.

 _"¿Tanto se nota que pienso en él…?"_

Nos despedimos y, una vez lo suficientemente lejos, empecé a correr en dirección a mi hogar; si debía ser sincero, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Kacchan… e intentar hablar con él.

 _"¿Me estará esperando detrás de la puerta…?"_

Negué con la cabeza aquella idea tan irreal y me apresuré aún más hasta llegar.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente y entré deteniendo mi ritmo, recuperando el aire y con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Kacchan, ya estoy aquí! —exclamé, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndome a la cocina.

No escuché ninguna respuesta, así que supuse que estaría durmiendo, por lo que me dirigí a la habitación.

Pero… tampoco estaba allí.

 _"¿Se estará duchando…?"_

—¿Kacchan…? —dudé, yendo hacia el baño y viendo que estaba abierto y que no había nadie.

 _—¡Mamá, rápido! ¡El primer duelo del anfiteatro va a comenzar!_ —pude oír la voz de una niña pequeña gritando afuera.

 _"¿Del anfiteatro…?"_

Tardé unos segundos en plantearme la peor de las situaciones que, lamentablemente, era la más lógica.

Desde hace tres meses, se había estado construyendo algo que resultaba ser un anfiteatro.  
Kacchan no estaba en casa.

 _"No… No creo que él…"_

Sin tiempo que perder y reaccionando por impulso, salí de casa corriendo y busqué a cualquier persona que pareciera dirigirse hacia aquel lugar.

 _"Kacchan no puede haberse_ _involucrado_ _en eso…"_

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**


	74. Deku

Desde hace tres meses, se había estado construyendo algo que resultaba ser un anfiteatro.

Kacchan no estaba en casa.

 _"No… No creo que él…"_

Sin tiempo que perder y reaccionando por impulso, salí de casa corriendo y busqué a cualquier persona que pareciera dirigirse hacia aquel lugar.

 _"Kacchan no puede haberse involucrado en eso…"_

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 74: Deku.**_

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Incapaz de librarse del agarre de Shinsou, Katsuki fue arrastrado en contra de su voluntad hasta una de las entradas que llevaban a la arena del anfiteatro, lugar en el que estaría forzado a enfrentarse a muerte contra aquel schiavu.

—Espero que seas capaz de dar un buen espectáculo —comentó Dabi, dando, segundos después, la orden de que el joven de cabello morado soltase al rubio, dejándolo caer al suelo y a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

En cada entrada había un par de guardias que controlaban a los participantes, por lo que la mínima oportunidad de largarse de aquel lugar era imposible.

—Supongo que ya sabes en qué consiste —finalizó el hombre de la nobleza, alejándose para dirigirse junto a su schiavu hacia el otro extremo.

Bakugou sentía mucha rabia. Demasiada.

Por más que intentó librarse de aquel schiavu, había sido imposible. Aquel hombre le había estado inmovilizando con tal fuerza que, ahora, seguía sintiendo un reiterado dolor en sus brazos.

Si miraba hacia atrás, se encontraría con dos señores armados que no dudarían en acabar con él si intentaba largarse.  
Si miraba hacia delante, donde unas rejas negras cubrían la entrada hacia la arena, tendría que utilizar un arma para sobrevivir.

Frunció el ceño y sonrió mientras se levantaba y acercaba a donde provenían diversos gritos de entusiasmo de la gente.

Bakugou no tenía miedo. En absoluto.

No le importaba. No era necesario plantearse su propia muerte.  
Porque él iba a vencer a quien hiciera falta. Porque él no iba a morir de una manera tan patética.

Al menos, eso es lo que intentaba aparentar.

—¡Ahora, sin tiempo que perder, damos comienzo el primer enfrentamiento que inaugurará esta maravillosa construcción! —exclamaba la mujer encargada de la presentación—. ¡Uno de los fieles al rey ha decidido deleitarnos con el espectáculo inicial de su schiavu! —prosiguió, dando a entender claramente quién iba a ser el ganador—. ¡Por un lado, tenemos al dicho schiavu, Shinsou! ¡Sirve al señor Dabi y ha sido entrenado para asesinar a sangre fría a cualquiera que sea un estorbo para su dueño!

En aquel momento las oscuras rejas de ambas entradas comenzaron a abrirse, permitiendo el paso a la arena y dejando ver cómo Shinsou recogía un puñal del suelo y caminaba tranquilamente hacia el centro; detrás, y manteniendo una gran distancia, estaba Dabi.

 _"Toda esta situación es una mierda."_

Katsuki, harto de tantas formalidades en una presentación que consideraba innecesaria y odiosa, no esperó más y se adelantó, agachándose para recoger la respectiva arma que le habían dejado en el suelo y avanzando hasta quedar al frente, a unos metros, del otro schiavu.

—¡Oh, y, bueno, aquí tenemos al otro schiavu! —prosiguió la mujer, cambiando su tono a uno de menosprecio—. ¡Una escoria sin dueño que fue un estorbo para el señor Dabi, ahora pagará su destino en este primer enfrentamiento! ¡Recuerden que aún están a tiempo de hacer sus apuestas, pero creo que es más que obvio lo que va a…

—¡YA CÁLLATE, MIERDA!

El repentino grito de Katsuki interrumpió las palabras de aquella señora e hizo reaccionar a una parte del público, quienes se habían quedado en silencio mientras que otros comenzaban murmullos, risas y burlas.

—¿Vamos a empezar de una vez? —comentó Dabi algo cansado de tanto tiempo perdido—. ¡No puedo esperar a verte rogando piedad cuando mi schiavu destroce tu miserable cuerpo! —exclamó a lejos, mostrando el odio que sentía en esos momentos por aquel irrespetuoso rubio.

—¡E-En fin! —reaccionó la mujer, guardándose las ganas de discutir y responder a la interrupción de Katsuki—. ¡Que comience el enfrentamiento!

Pero Bakugou no había utilizado en su vida un puñal.

Aquel rubio nunca había matado, por más que ganas no le faltaran. No sabía luchar. Tampoco sabía ninguna técnica para inmovilizar a alguien.  
Solamente tenía fuerza; y ni siquiera podía destacar por ella. Su condición física era débil debido a los años que pasó en el calabozo.

Y, aunque en los tres meses junto a Izuku este intentó alimentarle todo lo posible, recuperar una buena condición no era tan fácil.

 _"Ah, es cierto… Deku."_

Estaba comenzado a sudar y, por unos segundos, mientras el schiavu de cabello morado comenzaba a acercarse rápidamente hacia él, lo único que Bakugou pudo ver fue el rostro de Midoriya.

Su mente estaba recordándole pequeños momentos innecesarios.

Su cerebro le estaba haciendo ver una dolorosa sonrisa; su cerebro le estaba permitiendo escuchar palabras que no volverían a repetirse.

 _"—Ya estoy en casa, Kacchan."_

Un profundo dolor en la mano derecha le hizo reaccionar, abriendo los ojos y soltando el puñal.

 _"Mierda."_

Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de soportar el dolor y retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo, volviendo a ser consciente de su situación y percatándose de la puñalada que había recibido en aquella extremidad.

—Vaya… supongo que esto será un juego —comentó Shinsou con tranquilidad, caminando lentamente y yendo a por el puñal que Katsuki había dejado caer.

 _"¿Por qué tuve que pensar en él en este maldito momento…?"_

Bakugou no podía hacer nada. Y, a pesar de su inicial desventaja, ahora estaba en una peor situación.

El profundo ardor que sentía en la mano, la sangre que había en el suelo y el joven que, nuevamente, estaba dirigiéndose hacia él, le hizo comprender que, probablemente, todo acabaría ahí.

Aún así, se negaba a mostrar debilidad.

Con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa para esconder lo que de verdad sentía, encaró al de cabello morado.

Esta vez, nuevamente sin poderlo evitar, el dolor fue a parar en su pierna izquierda, haciéndole caer con una sola rodilla, pero, a pesar de todo, volviendo a intentar levantarse.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No eres capaz de terminar de una maldita vez? —provocó Katsuki—. ¿Solo eres capaz de esto?

Shinsou frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras, pero se controló al recordar lo que le ordenó su dueño antes de empezar.

 _"—Tortúralo poco a poco. Ni se te ocurra matarlo en pocos minutos. Quiero verlo sufriendo y suplicando por su vida."_

—Bien, lo haces bien —comentó Dabi a lo lejos al ver el estado del rubio.

Los rápidos movimientos de Shinsou hacían que a Katsuki le fuese imposible evitarlos. Estaba sentenciado; no podía ni alejarse ni esquivarlo.

Nuevamente, comenzó otro insoportable dolor. Esta vez fue en la otra pierna, dejándole caer de rodillas y haciendo definitivamente imposible poder levantarse.

Otra vez, en la mano izquierda; y de nuevo, en el brazo izquierdo; y otra más, en el derecho.

Con ambas manos, ambos brazos y ambas piernas ensangrentadas, Katsuki solo podía apretar los dientes para evitar soltar algún grito de dolor; simplemente, de rodillas, asimilando su destino.

—Aún no he terminado —agregó el de cabello morado, sujetando por el cuello al rubio para poder ver mejor su rostro—. Sabes que a los schiavus nos trazan una X en la mano con un cuchillo al convertirnos, ¿verdad? —prosiguió mientras acercaba el puñal hacia la cara de Bakugou—. No tengo nada en tu contra, pero es una orden —finalizó para, segundos después, pasar aquella afilada arma por el rostro de Katsuki, trazando lentamente una X desde cada ceja hasta el labio izquierdo y derecho respectivamente.

Vitoreos y gritos de emoción y alegría se podían escuchar desde las gradas; la gente estaba disfrutando de aquella tortura mientras seguían exclamando que Shinsou no se detuviera, que siguiera haciéndole sangrar de cualquier otra manera.

 _—¡Despelléjalo vivo!_

 _—¡Córtale las manos y la lengua!_

 _—¡Destrípalo delante de todo el mundo!_

—Al menos podrás ver lo poco que te queda de vida —continuó el schiavu de Dabi, soltándole del cuello y haciéndole caer por completo al suelo con la cara ensangrentada en la arena.

Lo único que no había tocado eran sus ojos.

—¿No vas a suplicar? —comentó el noble a lo lejos, algo decepcionado al ver que el rubio no decía absolutamente nada.

—¿Lo termino? —inquirió Shinsou, girándose para mirar a su dueño.

—En fin —suspiró de manera afirmativa; seguía dándole rabia que aquel sin dueño muriera sin mostrar respeto alguno.

Con su única labor de obedecer órdenes, levantó a Bakugou del cuello y acercó el puñal hacia la zona en la que por dentro estaba la vena yugular externa.

 **[...]**

Midoriya, al llegar al anfiteatro al que seguían entrando personas, se percató de que cada vez se escuchaban más gritos de emoción por parte del público; era como si lo que estaba sucediendo dentro fuera a llegar a su final.

Agitado y desesperado al imaginarse lo peor, entró lo más rápido que pudo siguiendo al resto de personas y disculpándose conforme las adelantaba para hacerse paso, subiendo unas escaleras y llegando a la zona baja de las gradas en las que, frente a sus ojos, pudo observar claramente cómo su schiavu estaba siendo alzado por el cuello y a punto de ser apuñalado.

Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho y abrió los ojos aterrado. Sin perder ni un solo segundo más y sin importarle en absoluto el daño que pudiera sufrir al caer desde la parte baja de las gradas, que estaban a varios metros de altura respecto a la arena, saltó sin pensárselo dos veces, cayendo mal y torciéndose el tobillo, pero incorporándose rápidamente para mirar al frente.

—¡Kacchan!

El desesperado grito del de cabello verde y su presencia en la arena llamó la atención de gran parte de los espectadores y, sobre todo, de Shinsou y Dabi. El primero se detuvo y giró en la dirección de la que procedió aquella desgarradora voz, pudiendo ver el rostro de un joven que parecía más que aterrorizado.

Pero, sin lugar a dudas, la persona a la que más le había afectado aquella voz era a Katsuki.

 _"Deku…"_

 **[...]**


	75. Todo irá bien, Kacchan

_—¡Kacchan!_

 _El desesperado grito del de cabello verde y su presencia en la arena llamó la atención de gran parte de los espectadores y, sobre todo, de Shinsou y Dabi. El primero se detuvo y giró en la dirección de la que procedió aquella desgarradora voz, pudiendo ver el rostro de un joven que parecía más que aterrorizado._

 _Pero, sin lugar a dudas, la persona a la que más le había afectado aquella voz era a Katsuki._

 _"Deku…"_

 **[...]**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 75: Todo irá bien, Kacchan._**

* * *

La diferencia de distancia le hizo ver a Izuku que era imposible llegar a tiempo.

Aquel grito solo había conseguido centrar toda la atención en él; pero nada más.

En cualquier momento, la yugular de Katsuki sería atravesada por el puñal, y presenciaría con sus propios ojos la muerte de su schiavu.

La muerte de la persona que consideraba su familia. La muerte de aquel chico al que juró proteger, sin importar las consecuencias.

—¿A qué esperas? —comentó Dabi, dando a entender que Shinsou ignorase al intruso sin importancia y terminase de una vez con Bakugou.

— _¿Por qué… has venido?_ —murmuró el rubio, apretando los dientes y sintiendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo arder de dolor e incapaz de soltarse del sujeto que lo levantaba por el cuello.

 _"Mierda, Deku..._

 _Aborrezco que me veas así."_

—¡Por favor! —gritó Izuku nuevamente, comenzando a ver borroso por las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos y sintiendo aquel insoportable dolor en su pecho.

Como si en cualquier momento, fuera a perder lo más importante de su vida.

—Shinsou, ¿a qué estás esperando? —reiteró el dueño, perdiendo la paciencia y enfadándose por las dudas de su schiavu.

Aquel simple peón que había obedecido órdenes desde siempre, no entendía nada.

Después de mirar los ojos del joven de cabello verde, se giró para observar los de su dueño.

Eran diferentes.

El que, supuso, era el dueño de Bakugou, mostraba terror y preocupación por lo que pudiera sucederle al rubio; estaba desesperado y parecía dolerle el simple hecho de verle así.  
En cambio, su propio dueño solo mantenía una serena mirada, como si a él no le importase en absoluto lo que le ocurriera. En realidad, le daba igual. Dabi solo quería ver cómo cumplía su deber de matar a otro; y cada vez parecía más impaciente.

 _"¿No que solo éramos herramientas para nuestros dueños? ¿No que solo somos animales con los que la gente puede divertirse?"_

—Entonces… _¿por qué?_ —murmuró el de cabello morado, soltando a Katsuki y dejándole caer al suelo.

—¡Kacchan! —gritó nuevamente Midoriya, aprovechando la confusión en el rostro del otro para ir a por Katsuki; esta vez, sí podía llegar a tiempo.

Esta vez, daría su propia vida si era necesario.

—¿Por qué se está preocupando por ti? —dudó Hitoshi, mirando con rabia el cuerpo ensangrentado de Katsuki y cómo esa persona se acercaba rápidamente hacia él—. Y...

 _"¿Por qué nadie nunca se ha preocupado por mí?"_

Shinsou sentía envidia. Sentía celos al ver que un schiavu era amado. Al ver que, alguien en sus mismas condiciones, podía tener una vida diferente. Al darse cuenta de que tenía una suerte lamentable y que su destino era seguir siendo un peón incapaz de amar al que utilizarían como quisieran.

—Dabi —murmuró desesperado, con la mirada perdida y girándose para ver a su dueño.

Desde que era capaz de recordar, Hitoshi había sido dado en adopción. La familia que tuvo no podía considerarse una familia y, cuando aplicaron la ley de los Schiavus, aquellas personas no pudieron pagar los impuestos.

Quizás, sí fue capaz de sentir aprecio por cierto rubio de cabello corto que conoció en el calabozo. Pero no duró demasiado; ni siquiera recordaba su nombre y, a los pocos días, fue asesinado.

 _"—Pareces inteligente... ¿Nos ayudas con esto?"_

Los mismos que habían acabado con la vida de la primera persona con la que habló, le habían pedido formar parte de su pequeño grupo para sobrevivir matando a cualquier solitario del calabozo.

 _"—De acuerdo."_

Y si él también quería vivir, no le importaría hacerlo.

—Dabi —reiteró, volviendo al presente y dispuesto a buscar una respuesta que creía que funcionaría—. ¿Por qué yo no…

Pero sin poder terminar la pregunta y al girarse pudiendo ver el rostro de su dueño de cerca, sintió cómo algo afilado penetraba en su estómago y cómo comenzaba un fuerte dolor en esa zona.

Levantó el rostro después de observar cómo alguien le atravesaba con una daga, logrando ver el odio en los ojos de Dabi.

—Eres un inútil —sentenció con una leve sonrisa, comenzando a mover el arma afilada por dentro de las entrañas del schiavu, perforando con fuerza y haciéndole escupir sangre—. ¿Por qué te hacías ilusiones? Nadie te va a querer... Y ya estás muerto —finalizó, sacando la daga del cuerpo de su schiavu y viendo cómo caía de rodillas al suelo.

 _"Tiene razón..."_

Incapaz de responder, solo miró a su dueño a los ojos y sonrió levemente; al menos, para Shinsou, todo terminaría de una vez.

 _"De esta manera, ya no tendré que soportar nada más..._

 _Gracias."_

—Esto no ha salido como lo esperaba —comentó Dabi, apartando con el pie a su moribundo schiavu y dirigiendo su atención al sujeto que intentaba cargar a Bakugou para llevárselo—. Así que… eres su dueño, ¿no? —inquirió, mirándole a los ojos y viendo cómo le observaba con odio.

—Él… era tu schiavu —respondió, levantándose con Katsuki en brazos y sintiendo rabia por lo que había ocurrido.

—Solo son animales. Deberías saberlo —continuó el de cabello negro, restándole importancia—. ¿Por qué lo proteges? Arruinaste el espectáculo.

—Kacchan es muy importante para mí —aplicó, retrocediendo con la esperanza de poder irse de aquel lugar sin más problemas; la situación de Bakugou iba de mal a peor.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, seguía perdiendo cada vez más sangre; sobre todo en ambas piernas donde la puñalada fue más profunda.

—Sabes perfectamente que es poco probable que sobreviva —continuó el noble con una leve sonrisa—. Y, de todas formas, no pareces el tipo de persona que pueda permitirse el lujo de pagar para que se encarguen de él —agregó, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndole una última mirada indiferente—. Digamos que sí. Tu schiavu ha " _ganado_ " este enfrentamiento. Lárgate.

Sin más tiempo que perder y aún con Katsuki en brazos, Izuku buscó la salida más cercana para abandonar el anfiteatro.

Necesitaba ayuda. Nuevamente, necesitaba hacer algo.

—Kacchan… _lo siento_ … —sollozaba desesperado; ver a su schiavu en esa situación, ensangrentado y lleno de arena, le hacía sentirse culpable.

 _"No tuve que haberte dejado solo."_

—Todo irá bien, Kacchan… —intentó animar al no escuchar respuesta alguna; ni siquiera una queja en voz baja.

 _"Todo irá bien."_

—Estoy a tu lado... _Kacchan_.

 **[...]**

• • •


	76. Llegamos un poco tarde

_"No tuve que haberte dejado solo."_

 _—Todo irá bien, Kacchan… —_ intentó animar al no escuchar respuesta alguna; ni siquiera una queja en voz baja.

 _"Todo irá bien."_

 _—Estoy a tu lado... Kacchan._

 **[...]**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 76: Llegamos un poco tarde._**

* * *

 **POV Kirishima Eijirou**

Pensar que todo el esfuerzo de Yaoyorozu por conseguir el dinero para salvar a Uraraka fue en vano, me hacía sentir fatal.

Y, ahora, el mismo día, teníamos que regresar y devolvérselo.

 _"¿Qué se supone que debería decirle…?"_

—Kirishima, ¿vamos?

La voz de Kaminari me hizo reaccionar, haciéndome recuperar un poco el ánimo.

Después de todo, había aprendido que de nada servía deprimirse por otro fracaso; no podíamos regresar al pasado para evitarlo.

Y, además, todos estábamos afectados.

 _"Sobre todo… Tsuyu."_

—¡No te preocupes, de alguna manera todo saldrá bien! —animaba mi schiavu, sosteniendo su mano y sonriéndole.

—¡Bien, vamos! —me uní, recuperando la alegría para hacer sentir mejor a Tsuyu—. ¡Devolveremos el dinero y luego pensaremos en algo! ¡Uraraka estará bien!

 _"Me pregunto… cuántas veces habré dicho lo mismo."_

 **[...]**

 **POV Narradora**

Con la suerte de no haber tenido un problema peor al intentar salir del anfiteatro, Izuku pudo abandonar aquel lugar con Katsuki en brazos.

Desesperado, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían correr, trataba de buscar ayuda por todo el pueblo.

—¡Por favor! ¡Alguien!

Pero conforme seguía gritando con la esperanza de que alguna persona se apiadase de la situación, lo único que conseguía era alejar a la gente.

Se limitaban a murmurar y evadir a Midoriya, ignorándole por completo y haciendo como si no les importase en absoluto la persona herida que cargaba.

—Es tu problema.

—¿No es tu schiavu? Cuídalo tú.

—La gente no ayuda porque sí.

—Búscate un médico al que pagar.

—Sería mejor dejarle morir.

 _"¿Qué debería hacer…?"_

—Kacchan… —murmuraba con la voz rota y dejando caer ciertas lágrimas en el rostro del joven schiavu—. Si nadie...

 _"Si no hay nadie que pueda salvarte…"_

—Entonces lo haré yo.

Pero Izuku solo se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Él no sabía cómo tratar con una persona en tal situación; ni siquiera tenía experiencia curando simples heridas.

A diferencia de Kirishima, él no podía salvar a nadie.

Y, por más rápido que fuera, ya era demasiado tarde para alcanzar a su amigo pelirrojo; todos deberían estar de camino al hogar de Yaoyorozu.

 _—¿Es él? —_ se pudo escuchar cierta voz femenina.

Izuku se detuvo con la esperanza de que, de verdad, sí hubiera una persona que pudiera ayudar. Pero, en cuanto se giró, abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver de quién se trataba; sobre todo al ver a la chica que estaba detrás.

—¿Uraraka…? —murmuró, observando cómo la joven se mantenía detrás de otra chica de cabello rubio, evadía su mirada y se aferraba a la otra.

Durante el enfrentamiento entre Katsuki y el schiavu de Dabi, Toga había estado contemplando todo con tranquilidad y sin darle importancia; por el contrario, Ochako se negaba a mirar.

Pero, cuando las voces del público comenzaron a cesar y hubo menos ruido por cierto grito e intervención, Uraraka abrió los ojos y optó por ver qué era lo que ocurría.

Midoriya Izuku estaba ahí. Desesperado, tratando de cargar a un schiavu malherido, mostrando dolor y deseo de protegerlo.

" _—¿Qué ocurre, Ochako?"_

El cómo la joven de cabello castaño estaba tirando de la ropa de Himiko cada vez más fuerte mientras observaba lo que ocurría en la arena, no pasó desapercibido por su dueña, quien no tardó en comprender qué era lo que quería.

 _"—¿Sientes lástima por ese schiavu? ¿Lo conoces? O, quizás… ¿al que conoces es al que se lo está llevando?"_

Limitándose a asentir con aflicción en sus ojos, Himiko se levantó dispuesta a conceder la petición de su Ochako.

 _"—¿Quieres que les ayudemos?"_

 _"—Por… favor."_

 _"—No te preocupes. Puedes pedirme lo que sea, querida Ochako. Yo te concederé todo."_

Ignorando algún que otro comentario de Chisaki al ver cómo ambas jóvenes se alejaban y la sonrisa de Shigaraki al observar lo sucedido en la arena, Himiko estaba decidida a seguir al chico que salía del anfiteatro con cierto schiavu en sus brazos.

Por esa razón, ahora se encontraba ahí; dispuesta a ayudar al schiavu de Izuku solo porque Uraraka se lo había pedido.

 _"A mí no me importa en absoluto. Pero si mi Ochako así lo quiere, así será."_

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —inquirió con una leve sonrisa, posicionándose delante de su schiavu y mirando a los ojos al joven de cabello verde.

—¡Por favor! —rogó desesperado.

A Midoriya le costaba creer que Uraraka estuviera ahí, pero aquello era un tema que podía averiguar después; ahora, lo que de verdad le importaba era Katsuki.

 **[...]**

 **POV Yaoyorozu Momo**

Durante la mañana, pensé que nada podía mejorar. Con el dinero que se llevaron, podrían recuperar a Uraraka y todo iría bien; volveríamos a estar juntos.

Además, ambas pudimos divertirnos un rato antes de que tuviera que comenzar a estudiar; volví a tocar con el piano nuestra canción favorita mientras ella la cantaba.

Esa canción que compuse y que, ahora, las dos amábamos.

 _"Siento una gran calidez cada segundo que paso con ella…_

 _Solo espero que dure para siempre."_

—¡Señorita Yaoyorozu, tiene visita! —pude oír la voz de una de las sirvientas llamándome.

 _"¿Tan rápido? Quizás…"_

No pude evitar ilusionarme y sonreír con alegría para, segundos después, dirigirme a recibirlos en la entrada.

 _"¡Uraraka debe de estar aquí!"_

Conforme bajaba las escaleras, sentía que, de verdad, todo estaba yendo muy bien.

Demasiado bien.

—¡Chicos! —saludé con felicidad al verlos en entrar.

Pero mi alegría no duró demasiado al ver la expresión en sus rostros y lo que llevaban.

—Llegamos… un poco tarde —expresó Kirishima con una triste sonrisa.

 **[...]**


	77. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella

_—¡Señorita Yaoyorozu, tiene visita! —pude oír la voz de una de las sirvientas llamándome._

 _No pude evitar ilusionarme y sonreír con alegría para, segundos después, dirigirme a recibirlos en la entrada._

 _"¡Uraraka debe estar aquí!"_

 _Conforme bajaba las escaleras, sentía que, de verdad, todo estaba yendo muy bien._

 _Demasiado bien._

 _—¡Chicos! —saludé con felicidad al verlos en entrar._

 _Pero mi alegría no duró demasiado al ver la expresión en sus rostros y lo que llevaban._

 _—Llegamos… un poco tarde —expresó Kirishima con una triste sonrisa._

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 77: Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella.**_

* * *

 **POV Narradora**

Yaoyorozu, tras haber aportado la cantidad suficiente de monedas para que, entre todos, pudieran recuperar a Uraraka, se había ilusionado. Le hacía ilusión poder volver a su amiga, y pensaba que todo había salido bien.

Pero, lamentablemente, había sido tarde; Ochako había sido comprada con antelación por Himiko Toga.

—Eso significa que… —murmuró la joven, sintiéndose mal y cabizbaja.

—¡Pero aún podemos intentar algo! —trató de animar Kirishima, dándose cuenta de que, nuevamente, aquel hecho estaba entristeciendo a Tsuyu.

—¡Podemos ir a buscarla por el pueblo! —sugirió Kaminari, sonriendo con nerviosismo y preocupado por su amiga de cabello verde—. Aún hay posibilidades que encontrárnosla por casualidad…

—¡Eso es! —continuó Eijirou con optimismo—. Yaoyorozu, sentimos que al final haya sido en vano —agregó, dejando ver el dinero que pertenecía a la joven—. Aquí tienes. Nosotros planeamos volver al pueblo.

—Aún es pronto para rendirse, ¿no? —añadió Denki.

Momo, sin perder la confianza, asintió con una sonrisa. Ella creía en que, al final, todo terminaría bien. Creía en un final feliz.

Uno en el que recuperarían a Uraraka, en el que volverían a estar juntos y que, algún día, podrían reunirse como habían prometido; los cinco, cada uno con su schiavu.

—Entonces… Nos vemos —se despidió el pelirrojo, retirándose junto a Tsuyu y su schiavu.

—¡E-Esperad! —interrumpió la joven al darse cuenta de que le habían dejado absolutamente todo el dinero; y una parte de ello le pertenecía a Midoriya y Kirishima.

—¡Ah, da igual! ¡Luego volveremos a por él! —exclamó Eijirou sin importarle mucho.

Después de todo, estaba en buenas manos.

 **[...]**

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Estaba desesperado. Kacchan se encontraba una pésima situación, y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Las heridas en sus brazos y piernas, la sangre que discurría por su piel y su rostro ensangrentado era una imagen que no quería ver. No podía soportar verlo así. Necesitaba ayudarle. Debía hacerlo. No quería perder a Kacchan.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Una voz femenina llamó mi atención. Volteé rápidamente con la esperanza de que, esta vez, de verdad alguien podría ayudarle. Que, después de tantos rechazos por parte de otras personas, por fin alguien pudiera salvarle.

—¡Por favor! —exclamé, reprimiendo mis lágrimas y el dolor que sentía por lo que estaba sucediéndole.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido al ver a Uraraka junto a una joven rubia, pero, en aquel instante, no tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera salvar Kacchan.

—Ven conmigo —se limitó a decir, dando media vuelta y con Uraraka aferrada a uno de sus brazos.

Parecía diferente. Uraraka parecía tener miedo de algo.

Negué con mi cabeza cualquier otro pensamiento no relacionado con Kacchan, y seguí a aquella chica lo más rápido que pude.

—T-Tranquilo, Kacchan —murmuré con un tono roto y dolor al mirar aquellos ojos que parecían vacíos—. Pronto estarás bien… alguien nos va a ayudar.

 **POV Narradora**

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a su destino; un pequeño hospital cercano a la plaza central del pueblo, el cual estaba constantemente lleno de gente.

Sin tiempo que perder, entraron y Toga se acercó al hombre encargado de la recepción, quien parecía ocupado atendiendo a varias personas.

Pero a Himiko eso poco le importaba.

—Buenas, su alteza… —saludó el hombre, algo nervioso al ver cómo la joven se había abierto paso entre toda gente, colándose por completo—. ¿Qué se le ofrece? Es raro verla por a…

—Quiero que salvéis a ese chico —interrumpió con un tono serio, señalando al schiavu que Izuku cargaba.

—¿Un schiavu…? —dudó aquel hombre, cambiando su expresión a una de asco—. Su alteza, lamento informarle que en estos momentos todos nuestros médicos están ocupados. Una familia de nobles ha…

—¿Y qué? —volvió a interrumpirle, algo harta de cómo le respondía—. He dicho que salvéis a este chico. Me da igual lo que le ocurra a otros.

—Pero están en medio de una operación y…

—Que la interrumpan y traten a este chico —volvió a ordenar—. Me estás hartando.

—De acuerdo… —asintió, sin opción alguna, siendo consciente de las posibles consecuencias si se negaba.

La gente de alrededor, reconociendo claramente a Toga, optó por no decir nada. Por más injusto que les pareciera, no debían intervenir.

El tiempo pasaba e Izuku se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Tenía miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde. Las heridas de Katsuki podían infectarse y había perdido mucha sangre.

—Por aquí —indicó uno de los médicos.

Tras dejar a Bakugou en una de las camas de la gran sala en la que atendían a los enfermos y heridos, los encargados les pidieron que se retiraran.

—¡Espera! ¡Yo también voy con él…! —exclamó Izuku, sin soportar alejarse de Katsuki y queriendo quedarse a su lado todo el rato.

—Lo sentimos, pero tienes que abandonar la sala.

—Estará bien —intervino Toga—. Vamos a fuera… Quiero preguntarte algo —agregó, manteniendo una seria expresión.

Sin poder evitar aún preocuparse por su schiavu, aquellas palabras, por algún motivo, le parecieron de verdad. Sentía que lo que decía aquella chica no era mentira; sentía que, de verdad, Katsuki no moriría.

 **[...]**

—Bueno… —comenzó la joven rubia, tras salir de dicha sala y detenerse para mirar a Midoriya—. Tú conoces a mi Ochako, ¿no? —inquirió, borrando la seria expresión que había mantenido antes y mostrando una sonrisa—. De lo contrario, ella no me habría pedido que os ayudara.

—Gracias por ayudarle… de verdad —respondió Izuku, bajando su rostro y suspirando algo más tranquilo—. Sí. Soy Izuku Midoriya, y Uraraka y yo somos amigos desde hace años —agregó, alzando su mirada para ver a la joven de cabello castaño.

Pero esta no le miraba en absoluto; simplemente se mantenía detrás de Himiko, aferrándose a su ropa.

 _"¿Eh? ¿Uraraka…?"_

Midoriya no entendía qué había pasado. No comprendía qué le había ocurrido. Por qué no le miraba, por qué estaba temblando y por qué parecía tener miedo de algo.

—Ya veo —aplicó la rubia, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y dando media vuelta—. Bueno, nosotras nos vamos ya. Vamos, Ochako, pronto será la hora de tus medicamentos.

 _"¿Medicamentos…?"_

—¡E-Espera! —trató de detener el joven de cabello verde—. Tú eres la noble que compró a Uraraka, ¿no? —inquirió, comenzando a preocuparse—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Nosotros queríamos recuperar a nuestra amiga cuando nos enteramos de lo que le ocurría… ¿Por qué actúa así? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Q-Qué le has hecho...?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? —respondió la joven, odiando la última acusación—. ¿Qué le he hecho? La he salvado de todo el sufrimiento que ha vivido. Y, que sepas que mi Ochako no va a ir a ninguna parte con nadie. Ella está bien a mi lado y no me permitiré que le ocurra nada más.

—¡P-Pero ella es nuestra ami...!

—¿Amiga? —interrumpió Himiko—. No sabía que dejabais que violaran a vuestros amigos. Vaya, qué rara es la amistad.

 _"¿Violar…?"_

—Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con…?

—Dudo mucho que un chico como tú pueda entender lo que se siente —respondió con una sonrisa, sosteniendo de la mano a Uraraka para brindarle seguridad—. Ochako odia a los hombres. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella —finalizó, alejándose y dejando a Izuku sin palabras.

Intentó llamarla otra vez más, pero la joven de cabello castaño continuó avanzando junto a Himiko, aumentando la fuerza con la que se aferraba a la rubia e ignorando por completo las palabras de Midoriya.

 **[...]**

• • •


End file.
